Shine To Guide You
by SailorChibi
Summary: The yamis, hikaris and guardians have been trying to move on with their lives, but Hafiz isn't dead. And this time he has a plan he knows will succeed. He's going back to where it all began. It's up to Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou to stop him in the foreign land of a different time, with only the help of other halfs who have no memory of meeting them. Y/Y, B/R, M/M, S/J sequel to GMA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Any characters you may not recognize from the show are mine and may not be used without permission.  
**A/N:** What's that? Is that the sound of a _sequel _I hear? Why yes, yes it is. Welcome past, new and future readers to _Shine To Guide You_, the sequel of my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh story _Give Myself Away_. Camp NaNo August (yes, another 50,000 words in one month) is in full effect and I was wondering what I could write when it dawned on me that I had the perfect little story bubbling away… So here we are. Enjoy!

**Note:** This takes place about two weeks after the end of GMA.

_Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I... I'll be there to find you  
__Don't give up_  
_Because you want to burn bright_  
_If darkness blinds you_  
_I... I will shine to guide you  
_Josh Groban - You Are Loved

* * *

The room was dark, lit only by a handful of flames. There was one candle for every color of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple, plus a single gray one that had been placed at the head. A smaller set of black and white candles, unlit and alternating in color, had been set in a loose circle around the first seven. In the middle of it all was a duel monsters card, barely visible in the flickering gloom. Every few seconds the card would pulse with a dull light and the graphics on top would shift, almost like the soul inside was struggling to come alive.

A door opened on the far side of the room and a young girl entered. She was dressed in a pink frock that made her look even paler and younger than normal. Her white hair had been tied up into two pigtails that trailed almost down to her waist. She walked towards the candles, her step purposeful. When she was about a foot away, the air around her body shimmered and trembled, and two wings flashed into existence on her back. One was an angel wing, grand and beautiful in white feathered glory, and the other was shaped like that of a bat, dark and seductive in the way it curled from her shoulder blade.

The sudden appearance of the wings didn't seem to surprise the girl. She knelt, her knees grinding into the hot dry sand, and inclined her head so that she was staring at the ground. Her wings were folded neatly behind her, giving her the illusion of some exotic creature, torn between heaven and hell, come to save and destroy the world in the same breath. She clasped her hands beneath her chin as though she was praying and pressed her pale pink lips against a small object in a reverent kiss of faith… or good will.

Behind her, the door slammed open violently. A man strode in, blue eyes dark and angry. He swept his gaze over the room and growled when he spotted the card. "It's still not working!" he declared, carefully maintaining his distance. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, Master," the girl said quietly, her voice barely audible in the otherwise silent room. "I did everything according to the scroll."

Uttering an angry growl, the man paced back and forth a few times. "Fix it!" he commanded at last.

"I can't. I don't know how."

"Then figure it out! You're here because you promised you would be of use to me, Amane. If you can't help then I won't hesitate in sending you to the graveyard." He smirked cruelly, enjoying the way she flinched at the implication. "You have one week and if you haven't figured out how to do it, I'm going to find someone who can. Understood?"

"Yes," Amane whispered with a ragged inhale. Her body remained tense as she listened to the sound of him turning and marching out of the room. This time the door slammed so hard that a few of the candles went out. A sob lodged in her throat, never quite making it out into the air, and she leaned forward, blowing the rest of the candles out. There was no point in keeping them lit; the ritual had not worked and it was not about to magically start just through sheer strength of will.

Wearily, she lifted herself to her feet, not minding the fact that the room was now pitch black. With a confidence her frail body wouldn't have been known to possess, she moved over to the right side of the room and groped along the wall. Her hand caught on a bit of fabric and she pulled. The curtains flew back and the brilliance of the moonlight struck her full in the face like a physical slap. Her head snapped to the side and her fingers tightened around the cloth, though she didn't move. Gradually, the tension left her body and she turned her gaze back to the nearly full moon. In another handful of days, it would be completely full.

"What do I do?" she asked out loud. Even as she spoke, she knew what the answer would be. She had a purpose here on Earth and if she was sent to the graveyard she would be unable to do it. Therefore, she should do whatever was necessary to avoid that fate, right? And yet, if she _did_ do it, then it would definitely hinder her from achieving her purpose. Then again, if she didn't, he would probably find a way to do it anyway. The conflict made her head ache with pain.

Tears filled her eyes and spilled over, rolling down her plump cheeks. The liquid burned and she sniffed, raising a shaking hand to wipe them away. She had no right to cry, not considering the hell she was about to unleash on the world. If what he wanted actually came to pass… by the gods, there would be no place safe. The whole world would be torn apart and no one would be capable of saving it, not if the light and dark were severed like he wanted. She would just have to pray that in the end, things would turn out for the best.

Amane sighed and released the curtain, curling her fingers protectively around the little object in her hand. She held it cupped against her chest for several minutes, eyes closed, the light glistening off of the tear tracks staining her cheeks. Her decision was made, not that she'd ever really had a choice. The next ritual at the height of the full moon would be successful. In only a few days, the balance that had been found would be disrupted, and a thousands year old fight would begin anew.

**STGY**

The grating sound of his alarm clock woke Mutou Yuugi from his restless sleep. He groped around for the clock and switched it off. For the first time in days, there was no warm body curled up next to him, and - caught between true wakefulness and an exhaustion that left him sluggish - he panicked, believing for a moment that he was still on Illusion Island. His eyes snapped open and he launched himself into a seated position, heart pounding and adrenaline surging, mouth forming a cry of fear.

It took him a few seconds to realize that was not on Illusion Island, but in his own room above the Kame Game Shop. Over the roaring in his ears, he could just make out the sound of his grandfather puttering around, no doubt preparing breakfast for them. Yuugi placed a shaking hand over his chest and breathed out slowly as a flood of concern swept through him, dissolving the icy lump of fear that was sitting in his stomach. A very tiny smile graced his lips as he sent a reassuring pulse back to let his overly protective yami know that he was alright before pushing the thick covers on his bed away and standing.

He stretched his hands over his head and sighed, blinking blearily at his arms. Finally, the damage done to his skin was almost nearly gone. The burn marks had lightened to a pale pink, nearly indistinguishable from his normal skin tone, and most of the bruises were nothing more than a memory. The ring around his right wrist, however, would probably never fade completely. Yuugi touched the band of white gingerly. It no longer hurt for the most part, just gave him the occasional twinge of pain when he put too much pressure on his wrist, but he would never be able to forget where it had come from; it was a living memory of Hafiz and his cruelty.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi flinched violently at the sudden voice and knocked his nightstand over. His door opened at the sound of the loud crash. Mutou Sugoroku poked his head into the room and paused, observing his grandson. Yuugi was huddled on the floor, picking his clock up with fingers that shook. Sugoroku swallowed a sigh and slowly moved a little closer. Silently, he helped Yuugi to pick up the few things that had been scattered across the floor. Then he righted the nightstand and placed Yuugi's lamp back on top of it.

"I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready," he said. His hand twitched, like he might reach out and touch Yuugi's shoulder in a comforting movement, but he seemed to think better of it at the last second. "Are you going to come down?"

"Yes, I just have to get dressed," Yuugi said quietly.

Sugoroku nodded. "Take your time."

As soon as the door was closed, Yuugi shivered and let his breath out in a slow sigh. Morosely, he finished putting his things back into order before he began getting ready for the day, donning his Domino Academy uniform and brushing his hair. The last thing he did before going downstairs was to put on the Millennium Puzzle. Still strung on the solid cord he'd cut weeks ago, the puzzle slid into place over his ribs like it was meant to be there. Yuugi cupped it with his hands and lifted it, rubbing his cheek against the cool gold. He always felt comforted when the puzzle was near; it reminded him that he would never be alone.

A host of delicious smells greeted him as he walked downstairs. Sugoroku had set the table with eggs, toast, milk and tea. Yuugi sat down and began to eat, nibbling on a piece of toast. He was aware that Sugoroku was watching him, but he pretended not to notice the scrutiny. This was their first meal together in a while and he could tell that his grandfather was far happier about it than Yuugi was.

"So where's Yami?" Sugoroku asked, finally breaking the silence.

"At his parent's house," said Yuugi, lifting a forkful of eggs to his mouth. It was the one reason he hadn't insisted on going along. Yami's mother scared the hell out of him, and Yami's father was no picnic, either.

"I see. Will you be going back to Kaiba's tonight?"

Yuugi hesitated slightly. "Yes."

Sugoroku hesitated too. "Alright."

"Did you…" Yuugi poked at his eggs and cleared his throat, "not want me to go?"

"I think it's good that you're getting to spend so much time with the Pharaoh." Sugoroku was watching him carefully. "There was a time when I thought you might not accept him at all. I was a little worried."

"Yami wouldn't have let that happen," Yuugi said, a wry smile tugging at his lips. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he'd fallen for Yami's little game. Admittedly, it had given Yuugi some time to get used to the idea of being the Pharaoh's Hikari without having the pressure, but still. Looking back, it was so utterly obvious, and yet he hadn't even noticed until Jou had pointed it out. "Once he knew who I was, he was determined that I was going to give in."

"Yes, that sounds like him," Sugoroku said, sounding a little amused. He took a sip of his tea before adding, "I don't want to make it sound like I'm not pleased for the two of you, but sometimes I do miss your presence around the shop, Yuugi. It seems like you're not around very often."

There was nothing Yuugi could say to that, if only because it was true. Seto, Jou, Mokuba and Shizuka had accepted his continued presence at the mansion without saying a word to him about it. Not that they would have, of course, because of Yami, but Yuugi liked to think that they wouldn't have minded anyway. He liked being at the mansion. He felt safe there with all of the yamis and guardians around. He didn't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt him or any of them there. It was the only place where he could sleep without waking up screaming, and even then sometimes he wasn't that lucky.

By contrast, the shop where he had grown up now seemed somewhat unfamiliar, like it was a world that belonged to a different Yuugi. Every time he was there, he felt unsettled, as though he was trying to force himself into a place that didn't fit. And he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Sugoroku had known everything from the time he'd given Yuugi the Millennium Puzzle, possibly even before that, and all that time he hadn't breathed a word of it. Yuugi found it impossible to forget that and it felt, a little, like a betrayal, no matter that this was the grandfather that had taken him in when no one else would. Because he couldn't help wondering if that was the only reason Sugoroku had.

"I'm sorry," he said at last, the words heavy in his mouth. "I don't... I just... I need... Yami." He fumbled, his explanation coming out half-hearted and clumsy, but his grandfather seemed to understand.

"It's alright, Yuugi. I know that the bond between you and the pharaoh hasn't worked itself out yet. It may be some time before it does and you just... do what you need to do in the meantime," Sugoroku told him. "I'm just glad that you have someone who can be there for you. He does care for you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Yuugi said instantly. If there was one thing that he no longer doubted, it was that Yami cared about him very much. Possibly even loved him, was maybe even_ in_ love with him, though neither of them had broached the subject. Yuugi could feel it every time Yami reached out to him spiritually, could hear it in both Yami's mental and physical voice. The things they had gone through had forged something unbreakable between them: the bond started by the puzzle and ancient magic was continuing to develop on its own with a strength that neither of them could contain.

"Good, then." Sugoroku smiled. "In the end, that's all I really need to know." He stood up. "I think you'd better run along. You'll be late for school otherwise. Don't forget to call me tonight."

"I won't. Good-bye, Jii-chan." Yuugi got up and picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder with a slight wince. He moved into the shop and went out the front door. The morning air was cool on his face and when he exhaled, he could see his breath in a white gust in front of him. Winter wasn't too far off and it wouldn't be long before it was cold enough to wear a jacket at this rate. He shivered and drew the thin coat of his uniform around him.

/Yami?/ he thought, reaching out towards his other half.

\Here,\ came the response. It was fuzzy and muted, the way it often was when they were at a distance and one or both of them were tired. Yami sounded as fatigued as Yuugi felt.

/School,/ Yuugi pushed back. Only simple concepts and ideas could be guided through their newly formed bond. Someday there might be the opportunity for more, but when he considered what had formed this connection in the first place, Yuugi tended to turn scarlet with the thought of what might be required for that to happen. Even now he could feel his cheeks turning pink and he resolutely pushed the thoughts away as Yami sent back a confirmation. They'd be meeting at the school, then. Good. Yuugi hadn't seen his darker half since late the night before. It was the longest he'd been away from Yami since they'd been reunited at Illusion Island and he was feeling twitchy, strangely bereft without Yami by his side.

He began the walk by himself, not really expecting to see his friends. Ryou lived in the opposite direction and Malik would probably be catching a ride with Mokuba. Often Seto and Jou didn't show up until just before the bell rang, and then usually only because Seto's driver broke several speed laws in his rush to get them there on time and save his job. Yami, of course, would be coming from the direction of his parent's house, but Yuugi wouldn't have been surprised if Yami was running a little late. He hunched his shoulders and took a deep breath, relishing the way the icy air coated the inside of his mouth and throat, before beginning to walk faster. He didn't like being alone, not anymore. It would be too easy for something to happen.

It only took about two minutes for him to realize that he was being followed, and then to remember how little he'd been left alone in the past few weeks.

"You can come out," he said, amused in spite of himself. "I know you're there."

From around the corner ahead of him, a sleek, shadowed figure stepped forward. There was a disorienting moment wherein Yuugi tried to look straight at him while at the same time his body kept trying to look away, and then the shadows melted away. Takahashi Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted you to know."

Yuugi's mouth twitched but he fought back a smile. "Did Ryou threaten you if you just stalked me the whole way?"

The dirty look Bakura shot him in response told Yuugi everything he needed to know. He grinned and moved up next to Bakura, falling into step next to him. Bakura was staring straight ahead, for all intents and purposes completely oblivious to the world around him, but Yuugi knew that Bakura had been – was – a thief. It had been deeply ingrained him to be aware of everything at all times. Nobody would be able to sneak up on them as long as Bakura was there and that… that was a very comforting thought after the night he'd had, even if Bakura was likely only there out of some small, never admitted loyalty to Yami and a desire to make Ryou happy.

About half a block later, they came across Ryou, sitting on a bench and paging slowly through a book. He looked up and beamed at them, tugging self-consciously at the hem of his shirt. "Good morning, Yuugi," he greeted. "How long was it before he told you that he was there?"

"Not long," Yuugi replied.

Bakura huffed and muttered something under his breath. Ryou merely smiled and stood up, leaning against his darker half, resting his head against the curve of Bakura's shoulder for a second. Almost too quickly to be seen, a flicker of softness flashed into Bakura's eyes. It was a gone just as fast and he shook his head, giving Ryou a gentle push. "Come on, Rabbit. We're going to be late."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ say that," Yuugi observed.

"Pharaoh wanted you to be there when he gets there," said Bakura. He spoke the nickname with a certain amount of mocking, but there was no true malice behind it. He clearly hadn't minded the errand as much as he was letting on. "And he didn't trust you on the back of Mariku's motorcycle. Or should I say, he doesn't trust Mariku."

"For good reason," Ryou mumbled. "I've watched the two of them drive around on that thing. It's like an accident waiting to happen, I swear."

"It makes them happy, especially Malik," Yuugi said softly. Malik had had so little happiness in his life recently that neither of them could really begrudge him anything. Ryou looked at him quickly and smiled a little.

"Yes, it does," he agreed, shifting his backpack on his shoulders.

As it turned out, Malik and Mariku were waiting for them by the time they reached the school. Mariku was sitting on the low wall that bordered the north side of the school and he'd yanked a squirming Malik down into his lap, ignorant - or, more likely, flat out ignoring - the dirty looks of the jealous girls who were walking by. Malik looked extremely relieved to see the three of them. "You're here!" he said with the eagerness of a man who has been molested in public.

"Mariku, behave yourself," Bakura said, rolling his eyes. He cuffed Mariku none too lightly on the back of his head. "Come on, I'm bored. Let's play poker."

"Don't think you're safe, Kitten," Mariku purred, brushing one last kiss onto the back of Malik's neck before releasing him. Malik scrambled away as Mariku twisted to accept the cards that Bakura was expertly doling out. Within the span of about a minute, both of them were deeply involved in a game, though it didn't escape Yuugi's notice that if Ryou or Malik so much as twitched, Bakura and Mariku would look up. It was ridiculously endearing in an "I'd never dare to tell them that" way.

"Nee-san left this morning," Malik remarked quietly, bringing Yuugi's attention around to him. He shifted, crossing his arms. "Mariku and I were there to see her off on the airport. Seto offered her the use of one of his private planes but she said she preferred to fly commercially. She said she thought it would look better."

"Are you worried about her?" Ryou asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes and no. She told me not to be worried; she said she's been in connection with a few people and that she was pretty sure she would be well received. But I guess I can't help but think that something might happen to her, even though Honda and Otogi agreed to go with her." He looked down at the ground. "She asked me again last night if I wanted to go with her."

"You said no," Yuugi said, watching his friend closely.

"Yeah." Malik sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I felt like I should go and I could tell that she would have liked me to for support, but I didn't really want to go back. And if that's really where Hafiz has gone, I have no interest in being anywhere near him."

"I think that's understandable, Malik," said Ryou. "I don't want to be around him, either."

"No one does," Yuugi muttered, wrapping his hands across his waist. He was feeling a bit chilled, though he couldn't tell whether it was because of their conversation or the temperature. Wanting to change the subject, he looked at Ryou. "Have they decided yet?"

Ryou knew what he was asking. He nodded. "I think the funeral is going to be next Friday. Seto told me that he thinks Kaiba Corp, along with some people who are on the Industrial Illusions board of office, has finally managed to smooth things over. Some of the proceedings are still going through, though, and there were just so many questions… I thought for a while there I might be sent to a foster home or something like that." He attempted a smile that looked more like a grimace and Yuugi reached out and took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze; he knew what foster homes were like, and he knew that Ryou would've suffered in one.

"I'm glad they were able to save Pegasus's reputation," Malik said.

"Me too. It wasn't really his fault, in the end." Ryou brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes with his free hand. "According to Seto, as the record stands at the moment an unknown person was responsible for the destruction to the island and the death of both Pegasus and my father. None of the servants who worked there are ever going to deny that story. They were too loyal to Pegasus and Cecelia." He shrugged. "Now, I doubt that Hafiz will ever come to trial for it, but at least the blame won't fall on anyone else."

"We'll come to the funeral with you, Ryou," Yuugi said.

"I don't want you to miss any more school," Ryou protested weakly. They'd already missed almost a month, considering all the time they'd spent on Illusion Island and recuperating afterwards.

"It's just school, Ryou." Malik gave him a Look. "We're coming, no arguments."

"Alright," he agreed, giving in without any more protests. Truth be told, he couldn't help being relieved that his friends were coming with him. It might make saying good-bye to one of the last members of his family a little bit easier… especially because he was hoping that someone else might make a special appearance.

The bell rang and all three of them turned to look at the school. Yuugi sighed. "I was hoping Yami would get here before we had to go in," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Never mind, you'll see him at lunch," said Ryou, squeezing Yuugi's hand. Bakura and Mariku had stood up and were putting their cards away, and the other students in the yard were beginning to head towards the doors. He took a deep breath and put on a forced smile. "Come on, let's go get this over with."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm as pleased as you all that the sequel is starting and I can only hope that it lives up to the standards set by _GMA_. Also, I only find it fair to warn you that I may be taking some artistic license liberties with this story, considering that I've never been to Egypt – and definitely not to Ancient Egypt. So just bear with me and if you see anything glaringly obvious, kindly point it out so that it can be fixed later on. Enjoy!

* * *

The hot, dry air struck her as soon as she stepped off of the air-conditioned plane. Isis felt the beads of sweat breaking out across the back of her neck and concealed a grimace. She'd never gotten used to the sweltering heat of the Egyptian summer after spending a good portion of her life in a world underneath the sand, where it was cooler. She brushed a hand across her forehead and breathed out shakily as she allowed herself to be swept along with the crowd into the bustling airport. Everywhere she looked, men, women and children were shouting and moving around, and it was all a little overwhelming.

"Isis-san!" A warm hand fell onto her shoulder and Honda stepped up next to her, pale brown eyes wide in the bright light. "We were calling you. Didn't you hear us?"

"No, I guess I didn't," she said. "Sorry." To be honest, she'd almost forgotten that the two of them were even there with her, but she was suddenly grateful for their presence. The last time she'd been in Egypt, it had been while she was busy hustling a young Malik and a drunk Hafiz onto the plane so that they could make their escape. Being back was… well, it was enough to make her relieved that two guardians had come along. If nothing else, their presence would keep her firmly grounded in the present.

"It's alright. No harm done." He took his hand away and looked around with interest. "So this is Egypt. I guess an airport is the same no matter where you go."

Isis smiled. "For the most part, yes," she agreed.

"I'll get our luggage. You two stay here."

"My hair is going to be absolutely ruined," Otogi muttered as Honda walked away, gathering the ends of his ponytail protectively, as though he could protect it from the temperature. He was wearing an anguished look. "If I'd known it was going to be like this, I might've re-thought accepting the invitation to come."

"Sorry," she said again, this time giving him a sympathetic pat on the arm. She knew it would be much worse when after he took his first shower and discovered that not even a hair straightener would help keep his wavy hair under control. "I confess that I didn't really remember what it was like. When you don't visit a place for a long time your memories start to blur. I would've warned you otherwise. Still, I want to let you know that I really appreciate you and Honda taking the time to come with me. I know it was inconvenient."

"It wasn't a big deal. There are some things that are more important," Otogi said softly, letting his hands fall to his sides. "If we can track down Hafiz, that's more than worth it."

"I just hope that we can," Isis said, biting her lip. Much as she didn't want to admit it, she had her doubts that this trip would prove to be fruitful. If she knew anything about her father, it was that the man was excellent at hiding when he didn't want to be found. And that's assuming he was even in Egypt, which she didn't know for certain. She'd made an educated guess that he was here, but the world was a very large place, after all.

"We'll do the best we can," he said, and then he put a hand on her arm and they walked across the crowded room to where Honda was just pulling the last suitcase off of the conveyer belt. Isis picked up her bag and led the way out to the front of the airport. Her stomach curled into knots when she spotted the sleek, dark car that was waiting for them. A man was standing in front of it with a large placard that read "ISIS" in large block letters.

"Friend of yours?" Honda asked softly, one hand resting almost casually on his waist. Isis knew without looking that he was prepared to summon his partner monster at a moment's notice if she gave any sign that it was necessary.

"It's alright. I know him," she said. Or rather, she knew the little symbol that had been painted at the bottom corner of the sign. It was the eye that adorned all of the Millennium Items, but it had a small crescent moon symbol over top and an upside down triangle underneath. Both were signs that the man could be trusted; he was either a part of their old clan or one of the "surface dwellers" who was very close to them. She walked over to him and lifted her head.

"Isis Ishtar?" he inquired smoothly.

"That's right. And you are…?"

"My name is Mubarak," he responded, tucking the placard beneath his arm. "I'm here to escort you."

"To where?" Honda inquired.

Mubarak gave him a brief look. "I am not at liberty to divulge that information," he answered politely.

Neither Honda nor Otogi seemed to be overly impressed by that. Isis shot them both warning looks. She knew how this game was played. One wrong step would have them left at the airport and they wouldn't get a second chance to make contact. Mubarak seemed to take their silence as agreement because he gave a nod of satisfaction and stepped backwards. One of his hands slipped into his pocket and the trunk of the car popped up. He helped Honda put their suitcases in and then gestured for all three of them to get into the back of the car. Isis got in first and was completely unsurprised to see that all of the windows were darkly tinted, but in reverse, meaning that they wouldn't be able to see out while anyone on the outside could see them with no problem.

Honda rapped on the glass doubtfully. "Are you sure that they're going to be happy to see you?"

"No, not at all," Isis said honestly. She hadn't seen anyone from the clan for nearly seven years, and their last view of her had been of her, Malik and Hafiz being thrown out. Part of her was still surprised that they had agreed to help at all. "It's a privacy issue, Honda-san. They want to make sure that no one dangerous knows where the entrance to the clan is. We won't be going underground but the closer someone can pinpoint an entrance the more the clan is at risk. That's especially important now when Hafiz is still on the loose. He'll be out for revenge on them too."

"You don't think he'd try to attack them?" Otogi said.

"I wouldn't put anything past him," she said grimly. "Hafiz is not stable. Sometimes I wonder if he ever was." Unconsciously, her hand rose and she touched her Millennium Tawk, seeking reassurance. It was times like this that she wished she had the ability to have a vision whenever she wanted instead of having them thrust upon her at the whim of the necklace. Granted, most of her visions were so muddied that it was nearly impossible to make sense out of them, but at least it would've been something a little more concrete to go on.

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey. Isis thought she knew where they were going; it had not been so long, after all, and some things were apparently seared so deeply into her memory that she would never forget. She took a slow, deep breath as the car drew to a stop. Moments later, Mubarak was opening the door. The harsh sunlight made her wince but she tried to ignore the brightness as she emerged from the car to see some very familiar figures waiting for her, all of them clothed in the dark cloth of her clan, their faces collectively shielded by strategically placed hoods. Isis smiled tentatively, hoping that she wouldn't be rejected after she had come all of this way.

"Greetings," she said quietly, her tongue caressing the old language. After not speaking in it for years, it felt good. "We have come a long distance to offer you a warning about a dangerous man. Hafiz Ishtar has lost his mind. He seeks to destroy the Pharaoh and collect the Millennium Items using whatever means necessary. I fear that he may make the clan a target as well. I require your help to figure out where he might have gone, if you are willing to give it."

There was a heavy moment wherein no one spoke, and Isis felt her throat tighten with apprehension. If they turned and walked away she would have no choice but to let them go, and now that she was so close that was the last thing she wanted. She kept her face calm and composed with effort; she would not lower herself to begging them for help or to heed her warning. She had offered and now it was up to them to decide what they wanted to do. If need be, she was fully prepared to scour Egypt herself until she either found Hafiz or was certain that the man was nowhere to be found in the country, but she wanted their help.

Finally, one of the figures nodded. Slender hands reached up and drew the hood back. Edina Ishtar smiled at Isis. "Welcome home, Ishizu, my dear. You have our vow that we will help in whatever way necessary."

**STGY**

To say the day had been long and boring was an understatement. Tenno Atemu - Yami to everyone save for his annoying parents - reclined against the couch in his cousin's luxurious office and sighed as he popped the tab on a can of cola. He'd intended to be at the school by lunch, but extracting himself from the greedy grasp of his parents had proven to be more difficult than he'd been expecting. For years, they'd been all too pleased that he wanted to spend as much time as possible at Seto's mansion, but now that they knew the Millennium Puzzle had been solved and Yami was coming into his own as the lost pharaoh, they suddenly wanted to weasel their way into his good graces. Honestly, how stupid did they think he was?

He gave an aggrieved sigh and stood up, stretching his hands over his head in an effort to crack his aching muscles. Seto was hunched over his laptop and didn't pay him any mind when he walked over to the full glass windows that stretched the length of the office and looked out. "Sometimes I think you had the right way of it," he remarked, reaching out to place a cautious hand against the glass. Though it had been reinforced according to Seto's very specific instructions, it was impossible to tell when the right conditions might allow it to give way.

"You're not allowed to kill your parents, Yami," Seto said wearily without even looking up. "Covering up one murder is more than enough at the moment, thank you."

"You've had practice now. You're good at it," Yami pointed out. It looked like they were in for a storm. Dark clouds were gathering over the city and he could tell that the wind was beginning to pick up. He could feel the building swaying ever so slightly. "After all, I doubt anyone else but you could've handled what happened on Illusion Island."

"No, probably not." Seto finally turned away from his work and looked at his cousin. Something was bothering him, Seto knew. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Come on, Cousin; give me a bit of credit. You're restless and on edge and I know something's not right. Is it because you've been away from Yuugi all night and day?" By the way Yami gave a slight flinch, Seto knew he'd stumbled onto at least part of the problem. He sighed and stood up, gently pushing the top of his computer down. He'd been expecting it to some degree - the growing bond between yami and hikari would require a certain degree of physical dependence until it had fully formed, and the danger Yuugi and Yami had been in hadn't helped the matter - but it just wasn't feasible when they were trying to put their lives back together. He stepped closer and intentionally made his voice gentler. "He'll be back soon, Yami."

"I know. It's not just that, though." Yami turned around and looked up, meeting Seto's concerned blue eyes. "Really. I feel like there is a power in the air I don't recognize. It tugs at me, sometimes, and I don't know why."

Seto frowned. This was unlike anything he had ever heard of. "What do you mean, it_ tugs_ at you?"

Yami closed his eyes, searching for the right words. "Do you remember when we were children and we used to go swimming in that lake that Mokuba loved to visit? And sometimes for hours afterwards, you could feel the rhythm of the waves tugging at you even though we weren't swimming anymore. It's like that, like I'm caught in an invisible tide that's trying to drag me out to sea." His breath caught and he stared down at the ground, suddenly disoriented. His skin tingled with an itch he couldn't scratch.

"How long - " Seto started to ask, but the question died when there was a quiet knock on the door. He sighed and turned with a quiet, "Come in."

"Kaiba-sama. You asked me to keep an eye out for any packages that were delivered to Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou or Ishtar Malik." His secretary sidled into the room holding a box in her hands. It was about the size of a shoe box and covered in crinkled brown paper. Fraying rope appeared to be the only thing holding it all together. "This arrived earlier today for Bakura Ryou. Security went over it and couldn't find anything to be alarmed about but I thought you would want to see it before we pass it on." She set it down on his desk.

"Thank you." Dismissing her with a wave, Seto stepped back towards his desk. As the door closed, he held a hand in the air over the package and easily summoned a flare of shadow magic to investigate. Yami watched him closely.

"Anything?" he asked when Seto pulled back.

"Not as far as I can tell. Whatever's inside doesn't appear to be dangerous," said Seto, picking it up. It was surprisingly light considering its size and he held it easily in the palm of his hand before shaking it gently. There was a faint rattle, so something was definitely inside, but there were no further clues as to what it could be. He searched the top of the paper for an address, but beyond Ryou's name there was nothing, not even a return address or stamps. "This was delivered by someone in the city, not sent through the postal service. I'll have my men look into whether there was anyone strange around Ryou's neighborhood."

"Odd that they would've left it there," Yami observed, forgetting all about what he and Seto had been speaking about in lieu of this new puzzle. "Ryou hasn't spent a night in his house for a while. He's been staying at the mansion."

"Either they didn't know that or they didn't want to risk being caught by delivering it to the mansion," Seto replied, placing it back down on his desk. He would've liked to have opened it, but without proof that there was something wrong with it he didn't dare. It wasn't his package, after all, and there were some lines that he wouldn't cross unnecessarily. "Come on, we'll go."

"_You _want to leave already?" Yami shot him an incredulous look. "It's only 4:00pm."

"I know what time it is, thank you." He picked up his coat and pulled it on, then tossed Yami's jacket at him. "I don't think we should delay in giving this to Ryou." What he didn't add was that_ he_ hadn't forgotten their conversation, and he thought that it would be best if Yami and Yuugi were reunited as soon as possible. "Besides, Mokuba and Jou will both be home by now."

"The truth comes out." A smile was tugging at Yami's lips as he grabbed the box and followed Seto out of his office. The secretary was clearly surprised to see them leaving so early but she bid them a good night as they walked down towards the elevator.

A cool morning had turned into a warm afternoon and he was glad to climb into the air conditioned limo. Yami set the package on the seat beside him and relaxed, closing his eyes wearily. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, kept up by the nearly continual pulses of fear, adrenaline and anxiety that had been flowing from Yuugi, and he was tired. It hadn't helped that his mother had woken him up just after 4:00am asking him for about the twentieth time if he'd gotten into contact with the clan of the Tomb Keepers that had been protecting the Pharaoh's treasure. It had taken a considerable effort not to throw a pillow into her face; he'd settled for slamming the door. He sighed lightly and relaxed further into the cushioned seats, enjoying the way that they conformed to his every aching muscle, cradling his body in the way that only truly expensive fabric could. He was feeling a little lightheaded, and he thought to himself that it was possible he was more tired than he'd realized. Sleep sounded like an excellent idea indeed. The car seemed like it was a very long way away and he could feel a deep well of darkness surging up to surround him, inviting him greedily into its midst…

"Yami!"

The sound of Seto's alarmed voice made him jump. His eyes flew open and he looked around, half-expecting to see some sort of duel monster outside or at least an immediate threat, but there was nothing. They weren't even home yet. Frowning, he looked at his cousin in confusion. "What? What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He'd been _so_ close to having a little nap.

"You were fading away!" Seto exclaimed.

"What?" Yami blinked down at his arm, which looked every bit as solid as it normally did. "Cousin, are you sure you weren't falling asleep? Or maybe it was a trick of the light?"

"No, I don't think so…" Seto reached out and touched Yami's knee. The flesh was solid beneath his fingers and he frowned. "I could have sworn…"

"Maybe you're just tired. You have been working non-stop trying to get Kaiba Corp back on its feet," Yami pointed out as tactfully as possible. Seto had the tendency to overdo things. It was just the way he was. And it got especially bad when there were things like his company at stake. He'd been forced to neglect the company a little bit while they were trapped on Illusion Island and it seemed as though he was still trying to make up for it days later, and that wasn't even counting the work he'd been putting into trying to make sure Pegasus wasn't blamed for everything that had happened.

Seto was still frowning but he didn't have time to respond. The limo pulled up in front of the mansion and in the next breath Mokuba had the car door open and was flinging himself inside with a joyful yelp. Yami laughed and grabbed the package, holding it safely out of the way of Mokuba's sneaker clad feet as Seto was wrapped in a fierce hug.

"You're home early!" Mokuba yelled joyfully. He pulled back and stared up at his brother with a concerned look. "Is there something wrong, Nii-sama?"

"See?" Yami said smugly as he crawled past them towards the door. "If your little brother asks you what's wrong the one day you concede to coming home early, you work too much."

"Shut up, Yami."

Yami was no longer paying him any attention. Yuugi was waiting for him outside the car. He thrust the package in the general direction of Ryou and, as soon as it was taken, scooped his partner up, clutching Yuugi to him tightly. A small, barely perceptible and yet throbbing ache that had been nagging at him all morning finally disappeared with the first moment of contact when Yuugi's arms wound tightly around his neck. Yami exhaled slowly and pressed his face against Yuugi's sweet-smelling hair, wishing that they were alone so that he could kiss his partner silly.

"What's this?" Ryou asked, turning the package over in bemusement. He examined it for a moment, studying his name, before running a finger underneath the seam. The paper tore easily, revealing a non-descript cardboard box with packing tape on it. Mariku produced a knife and handed it to Bakura who slit the tape, and Ryou pulled the tops of the box apart and peered inside. He frowned and pulled out what looked like a letter that had been written on a heavy, creamy parchment instead of regular paper. The writing on it was in a language he didn't know and he looked up at the others. "I don't understand it."

"It's written in an old Egyptian language," said Malik, looking over his shoulder. "Nee-san and I studied it when we were children. It says "Beware, the Scroll of Shadows has been stolen and the thief bears ill will towards you. Take caution and remember that the past has bearing on the future."

"The Scroll of Shadows? What the hell is that?" Bakura scowled.

"I don't know. I've never heard of it."

"Is it supposed to be some kind of warning?" Yuugi asked, twisting away from Yami just enough to be able look at the letter in curiosity.

"I guess so. Oh, wait, there's something else here." Ryou tipped the box and a small, glittering object tumbled out and fell to the ground. He put the box down and picked it up, handling it carefully and revealing that it was a bracelet. It was very delicate, made of silver links interlocked with small pink gems. As soon as it was in the palm of his hand, Ryou went very quiet, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"This... it belonged to my mother," Ryou said dully, turning the bracelet over and rubbing it between his fingers. The pad of his index finger caught against something and he closed his eyes, his breath catching. "She gave it to Amane when Amane turned twelve. Nee-san never left the house without it after that. She was buried with it. This package..." He glanced up at them, face damp with the beginning of tears. "It's from my sister."

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Time for a bit of fluff before the storm and that's all I'm saying. Enjoy!

* * *

It was raining hard, a change from the warm sunny day that it had been hours earlier. Ryou stared out the window, the bracelet that Amane had sent to him held loosely between his fingers. He could remember seeing it on his mother's wrist; it had been a gift from Ryou's grandmother on Emiko's graduation day, and she was never without it. Amane used to talk about it all the time when they were little kids, sine it was the one pink thing that she actually liked. On the day that she turned twelve, Emiko had taken her aside and given it to her as a special gift. After that, Amane had been the one to wear it day in and out, only taking it off to sleep and to shower.

He swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and wiped a hand across his forehead. The room was warm and he opened up the window, allowing the wind and the rain to lash him in the face. It had been two weeks since they'd returned from Illusion Island and he hadn't been able to bring himself to visit his family home. Seto and Bakura had gone, just once, to make sure that the house was still in good condition. He wondered if the front window was still in pieces, or if Seto had had it replaced. Who would live there now? Ryou certainly couldn't go back. He couldn't live alone in the house where his family had grown up, not anymore, not now that he knew his father would _never _be coming home.

The weight of his grief was heavy but he didn't know how to let it free. He leaned his head against the frame of the window and didn't turn around when the door opened. Bakura stepped into the room and the bond between them was instantly humming with connection, muted feelings bouncing back and forth between them. Warm hands settled onto his shoulders and turned him around. Ryou allowed him to do it, not protesting when his head was pressed into the hollow curve of Bakura's shoulder. It was easier, he knew, for Bakura to deal with his pain in this way. It meant he didn't have to speak or do anything expect stand there and wait for Ryou to be alright again. Not this time.

"Why do you think she sent it?" Ryou asked, the words spilling out raggedly.

"I don't know," said Bakura quietly.

"I know it's her bracelet. She was buried with it, you know. I wanted to keep it but my father thought it was too girly. He convinced me that it wouldn't be fair for me to separate Amane from something she had loved so much when she was alive."

Bakura didn't say anything in response to that for a long time. Then he said, "Even if that package really was from your sister you know she can't be trusted."

"I know," Ryou said, because he did know, even if he didn't want to believe it. He'd been so happy when Amane returned, but he hadn't seen her since the fight on Illusion Island when Pegasus killed himself. It hadn't taken him long to realize that it was all too likely that Amane's so-called plan to "play Hafiz by pretending to be on his side" had actually likely been a play on them. He pulled away and rubbed at his eyes, which were sticky and salty for some unfathomable reason. "Bakura, will you kiss me?"

A flicker of surprise passed over Bakura's face. It was obviously not what he was expecting to hear. "Rabbit..."

"Just kiss me," Ryou urged, tilting his face up.

And a moment later, Bakura did, his hands cupping the back of Ryou's head and pulling him into a kiss so dizzyingly deep that Ryou's knees felt weak. The warm sensation of the bond fluttering in his chest made him feel alive. He whimpered and kissed back eagerly, wishing he could bottle this emotion for the moments when he felt like everything was weighing him down. Bakura was an excellent kisser, even when he was deliberately keeping it light with gentle touches that made Ryou want more of the things that neither of them were ready for. He breathed in slowly as Bakura pulled away and held up the bracelet.

"Would you put it on me?"

It wasn't hard to miss the way Bakura's face twisted at the request, and Ryou had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh. Bakura had often accused him of being "weak" and he suspected that wanting to wear a rather feminine bracelet was not helping matters. But to his credit Bakura took the bracelet and put it around Ryou's wrist, fastening the clasp. It fell against Ryou's pale skin and glittered in the light, the pink stones sparkling. Ryou moved his hand and smiled when he saw the way the light refracted into a dozen pale sparks. The inscription on the bottom pressed warmly against the underside of his wrist, directly over his pulse.

"I believe that warning was from my sister. What do you think it meant?"

"Honestly, I think it was probably designed to play with your mind," said Bakura. "Change of Heart is a dangerous card for a reason. It plays both sides of the field and never picks one until the winner is inevitable. I was suspicious of her from the beginning and I warned you about trusting her too deeply." He sighed, knowing that the warning was too little too late. "I don't know that you can consider this real. There's a good chance she's trying to make you paranoid."

"Amane wouldn't do that," Ryou said weakly, more because he wanted to think that she wouldn't than because he really believed it. She had changed so much that she was nearly unrecognizable to him now. He wondered if she was really with Hafiz and if Bakura was right and she'd sent him the message just to make things worse. Or was she really trying to warn him about something? He lifted his wrist and looked at the bracelet.

"Malik and Mariku are going to look into the scroll," Bakura told him. "Just in case."

That made Ryou feel a little bit better. "That's a good idea. Even if it turns out that she was just messing with us, it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Bakura. It seemed strange to think that just two months ago, he hadn't even known who Bakura was, and when they had first met he'd been upset at the thought of being with Bakura for the rest of his life. Now he could imagine it very easily, even if there were times that Bakura drove him crazy or called him a weakling. He closed his eyes and leaned against Bakura again with a small sigh, knowing that there was nowhere he would rather be.

**STGY**

Malik could count on one hand the number of times that he had visited Isis at the museum, and there was a good reason for that. Isis vastly preferred to keep her work life and her personal life separate. He suspected that the people she worked with didn't even know that her birth name was Ishizu, not Isis, and that Isis was just the name she preferred to use. They definitely didn't know that she had a little brother… or at least, most of them didn't. Very carefully, he hunched his shoulders and peered over his left arm to see if the man he'd encountered the last time he'd been here had left yet. But no, apparently the idiot had set up shop in the glass case right in front of the entrance to the offices.

"Why don't you go take a break already?" Malik grumbled softly. He was getting tired of pretending that he was fascinated by a stupid rock display. It had been interesting for about the first two seconds but now all he wanted to do was check out Isis's office for any mention of the Scroll of Shadows. He knew she had a lot of research books in there that could pave the way to a little enlightenment, if he could get back there without causing a fuss.

"What's the matter, pretty hikari?" An arm was slung around his waist and Mariku stepped up next to him, pressing their cheeks together. From the back it would look as though they were just two teenagers out and about for the day.

"That guy will recognize me if I go past him," Malik replied, keeping his head down. "He was here when I found the Millennium Rod and I – " He stopped suddenly as Mariku smiled wickedly. Malik stared at him for a moment and then sucked in a sharp breath when Mariku's hand slipped into the waistband of his jeans, cold fingers sliding across warm flesh before curling around the Rod and pulling it out. The gold gleamed in the lights and Malik's heart sank. "You can't be serious," he said weakly, knowing what Mariku's intentions were even without the surge of devious excitement that slipped through their bond.

"Oh but I am," Mariku purred, tightening his grip on Malik's waist. "Come on, Kitten, it's not like you're going to hurt him. Just make him so invested in his work that he won't notice anyone who walks by. We'll go in, get the books and come out and he'll never even know what happened. It's either that or you waste more time standing here and risk getting caught, because eventually someone is going to get suspicious."

Damn but Malik hated it when Mariku made his plans make sense. He wavered for only a moment more before shaking his head and letting out a sigh. "I don't know how I let you talk me into this sort of thing," he complained. The last time he had put someone under the mind control of the Rod it had truly freaked him out. He didn't think he'd ever forget the sight of Miyamoto blindly following his every order. But for something like this, he supposed it wouldn't be too bad, as long as the man really did nothing but stand there.

Mariku grinned. "I'm just a good influence in you," he explained smugly, taking Malik's hand and lacing their fingers together. The Rod was pressed between their palms and together they pointed it at the man. Malik felt a tug from somewhere deep inside of him and the eye symbol on the Millennium Rod flashed with a golden light. The man dropped his cleaning cloth and his shoulders went slack.

"You'll stay there," Malik said, clenching his free hand into a fist to hide the fact that it was shaking. "Stay there and keep working until we come back."

Obediently the man picked up his cloth and hunched back over his work. Malik stared at him in a kind of horrified fascination until Mariku gently but firmly pulled him past, ushering him down the hall towards the offices. It was no big deal getting into Isis's office; she'd given Malik a key back when she started working there and she ended up spending the majority of her nights in her office while Malik stayed with Ryou or Yuugi. He pushed the key into the hole and twisted, pushing the door open. Mariku guided him inside and closed the door behind them before he let go, leaving Malik holding the Rod while he started to prowl around.

"I don't like it," Malik said softly.

"It's a power of the Rod," Mariku said, knowing what he meant. "It's meant for you to use it."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. Every time... I think about what my father could've done with it." Malik shivered at the thought. With that kind of power there was no telling what Hafiz would do.

"He'll never have it, Malik," Mariku replied. There was an unusually serious look on his face, at odds with the normally playful exterior he strove so hard to maintain. "I promise you that. The Millennium Rod belongs to you and I don't want you to be afraid of using it just because you think it's wrong. That power could very well save your life someday, you know. You can't hesitate to use it when you really need to."

Malik looked at him before glancing away, unnerved by the strength of his stare. "Maybe I'll just have to depend on you," he said. "After all, that's why Nee-san was so bent on getting us together."

"I might not always be there," Mariku said. When Malik stiffened, he went on, "I'm not going anywhere. You're mine for life, you know that. But you saw what happened with Yami and Yuugi on Illusion Island. Sometimes things happen beyond our control. I need to know you can protect yourself if that happens."

"I can," Malik said. His throat suddenly felt unusually dry and he swallowed hard, tightening his grip on the Rod. "I will."

Mariku's face softened. "I know you would, my pretty hikari. And no matter what happens, I would come back to you."

Something about that hurt, deep in his stomach. Malik bit his lip and forced a smile, trying not to think about what it might mean. "I'm glad to hear it." He turned away. "Let's get looking. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be, alright?"

**STGY**

"What do you think, Nii-chan?" Shizuka hovered over his shoulder, her hands clasped together. Her auburn hair had been tied up into two pigtails with silky blue ribbons that made her eyes pop. Jou shot her a warm smile that didn't entirely cover up his nervous twitch.

"It'll be alright, Shizuka. If you want to stay here with us, you can. No one is going to make you go," he said gently. "I'll talk to Seto about this and I'll let you know what he thinks. In the meantime, I don't want you to worry about it."

"I know. I'll try not to, but... It's hard." She looked miserable as she toyed with the hem of her blue sundress. "I like living with Kaa-san but I miss you when I'm there. And I feel like I should be here to help protect Yuugi-kun and Yami-san and the others. I can't be a very good guardian if I'm living two hours away." She must have caught the look on Jou's face, because she added determinedly, "And don't even _think _about telling me to go home just because you think you should be trying to keep me out of danger. I'm meant to be here and you know it."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I agree with it," Jou replied. He knew that Shizuka was a competent guardian; she'd proven that much on Illusion Island. But she was also his little sister and her safety would always be paramount, no matter what. He tucked the print-out of the e-mail into his pocket and stood up, squeezing her shoulder. "I promise I'll do what I can, okay? I won't try to send you off just because it would be safer. Unless you'd like to change your mind and would consider going willingly, in which case - "

"Never gonna happen," Shizuka said, a tiny smile finally breaking out across her lips. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Nii-chan!" She ran to the door just as Seto walked in and there was nearly a collision. Seto ducked out of the way just in time and Shizuka continued on her way, tossing a quick apology over her shoulder. Jou smiled as Seto raised an eyebrow, but he knew that Seto could see straight through it.

"Something wrong?" Seto asked, walking over to him. He took Jou into his arms without waiting for a response and eagerly guided their lips together. Jou submitted eagerly to the kiss, tilting his face for better access, before he regretfully pulled away when Seto's hands began to wander down to cup his bottom.

"Wait," he said breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut as those long fingers slid underneath his pants and boxers. Bare skin met equally bare skin and he squirmed. "Oh fuck… Seto, I need to talk to you."

"So talk," Seto said with a devious smirk, hands lifting and _separating_, fingers slipping between. Jou's knees went weak and a ragged gasp escaped him. It wasn't very often that Seto came home early during the week and apparently his lover had some plans for the two of them. He leaned more heavily against Seto, bringing their hips together, and both of them groaned at the pleasant friction that resulted. Pleasure swam through Jou's mind and he brought his hands up, holding onto Seto's suit, torn between hating and loving the way that Seto could overwhelm him so easily even after they'd been together for so long. He kept his head tilted back, eyes trained on Seto's beautiful blue eyes, as one slender finger worked its way inside.

"It's… it's about Shizuka," he managed to gasp out. "My mother is… ah! … back in town and wants her to… oh god… move back home."

Abruptly Seto's exploration stopped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Jou said shakily, finally allowing his head to rest against Seto's chest. He felt deliciously rumpled, impaled and unable to move, and it was a struggle to focus. "She sent Shizuka an e-mail this morning. That's what we were talking about."

"Does she want to go back?" Seto asked thoughtfully, not moving either of his hands an inch.

"I don't think so. She said she wanted to stay here with us and keep being a guardian – fuck!" His voice rang up the scale into a high-pitched whine and he wavered, torn between pushing back and squirming forward.

"Hmm. Technically your mother does have the legal right to her, but there is always the chance that something could be worked out." Seto's eyes took on a calculating glint, the look he always wore when he was presented with a problem and he was determined to find a feasible solution that would work to his benefit. The gentle motion of his fingers never stopped, and neither did Jou's whimpering cries. "I'll have one of my lawyers get into contact with her, pup, and see if there is any way that she can be persuaded to let Shizuka stay with us. Try not to worry about it for the time being."

"That's not at all what I'm worried about at the moment," Jou gritted out, head swimming. "Either fuck me, Seto, or knock it off, because I can't take this much longer, you damn tease."

"I'm only a tease if I don't intend to follow through," Seto pointed out with a smirk. "And believe me I definitely intend to follow through." He reaffirmed this statement by lifting his free hand and pulling his puppy into another all consuming kiss, swallowing the next moan that fell from those perfect lips. This time Jou made no effort to pull away.

**STGY**

"Ha! I win!" Mokuba let out a triumphant crow.

"Not quite," Yuugi grinned as he twisted the controller and used the very last of his character's energy reserves to – yes, there. He watched with satisfaction as Mokuba's character went flying across the television screen and hit the ground opposite. The tinny music used to announce a death started to play and Mokuba groaned, throwing his controller down.

"Between you and Yami, honestly." He shook his head in amusement. "Sometimes I don't know why I keep trying. You guys are impossible to beat."

"Sorry?" Yuugi offered, setting his controller down more gently. "I've always enjoyed playing games. I think it comes from having a grandfather that owns a game shop. I don't mean to win all the time. It just happens." He shrugged sheepishly. Games were the one thing, he felt, that came to him naturally, and it didn't seem to matter what kind of game it was. "We don't have to play anymore if you don't want to. I understand that it's frustrating."

"No, I don't mean to sound bitter. It's giving me good practice. I can beat every kid in my class at this now." Mokuba smirked. "Now they're even more scared of Kaiba Corp than before."

Yuugi laughed. "Then how about another round?"

"I can't. Nii-sama will kill me if he finds out that it's this late and I haven't done my homework yet," he replied. "Of course, he's been busy with Jou ever since he came home this afternoon, so there's a good chance he might not even notice, but I don't want to risk it. Maybe later?"

"Sure," Yuugi said. He got up to switch the box off while Mokuba walked out of the room. Technically, he should've been doing his homework, too, but there was just _so much_ of it. Their teachers had piled on the make-up work. His arms actually ached from hauling home so many books. Just the thought of trying to sort through it all was enough to make cringe, and even just being in classes had been enough to give him a massive headache.

He settled back on the couch and curled up with his knees against his chest, watching a cartoon. He wasn't really sure when he fell asleep, but at some point he woke up when the cushions sank next to him and he was tucked against a warm body. A contented sigh escaped him as the distant jangled throb in his chest finally went silent. "Yami…"

"I'm here, Aibou," Yami murmured in reply, stroking a hand lazily through his hair. "I was helping Malik and Mariku to search through Isis's books for any information on that scroll. We found one or two mentions of it but nothing that would give us a hint as to what it might have been for. We do, however, think it's one of the things that her clan might have been protecting so Malik is going to try to get into contact with her. Maybe she can ask them for help with that as well."

"Mm, sounds like a good plan," Yuugi sighed, nuzzling closer. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too, little one. Being back in my parent's house was…" Trailing off, Yami shook his head and made a low sound of disgust. "It's not an experience I am anxious to repeat anytime soon, let's put it that way. They couldn't have cared less about me until they found out that you solved the puzzle. Now it's all about wanting to know whether I've contacted the clan to prove that I'm the reincarnated pharaoh so that they can their hands on all of my riches." He sounded suitably disgruntled by the idea.

"Just ignore them, Yami," Yuugi advised, tilting his head up. He pressed a kiss against Yami's lips, loving the way his frustrated darker half slumped against him at the gentle motion. "I bet Seto could have you emancipated or something like that if you couldn't."

"The idea has occurred to me," Yami admitted, resting his head on top of Yuugi's. Yuugi gave a low hum of enjoyment and curled in, snuggling into Yami. He could sleep right here, he realized. It wouldn't be the first time he and Yami had fallen asleep on the couch together and he doubted it would be the last time. He was about suggest it when he paused, realizing that the rhythmic rising and falling of Yami's chest had stopped. Yami's body grew stiff, arm slipping away from around Yuugi's shoulders as he doubled over with a strangled gasp, and Yuugi sat up, suddenly realizing that something was wrong.

"Yami? Yami, what's the matter?" He leaned forward, moving to put a hand on Yami's back. But, much to his horror, his hand went straight through Yami's body, falling limply to the couch beside him. Yami was fading away, his figure becoming more translucent with every passing second. Yuugi's eyes grew wide with horror and he leapt to his feet. "Seto! Something's wrong! Help!" he cried, not daring to leave the room. Even their bond was becoming weaker. "Yami!"

"Aibou…" Yami's voice sounded very far away, distant, like he wasn't actually in the room. His crimson eyes focused weakly on Yuugi's before falling shut as he slipped off of the couch. He never hit the ground.

"YAMI!"

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I have to confess I was amused by some of them… you'll see why. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuugi stumbled out of the living room and nearly collided with Ryou, who had just come flying down the stairs. The two of them exchanged a look and Yuugi knew without asking that Bakura had disappeared, too. There was a clatter above them as Jou practically tripped down the stairs in his haste to join them, the expression of shock on his face speaking volumes about Seto's fate. Without saying a word, the three boys turned and sprinted for the library where Malik and Mariku had been looking at the books they'd retrieved from Isis's office. Sure enough, Malik was in there alone, staring open-mouthed at an open book on the floor.

"Mariku…" he said in a dazed voice, the book in his hands hanging weakly from his fingertips. "He was just… One minute he was there and the next he was… gone."

"The same thing happened to Yami," Yuugi said, crossing the room and picking the book up. The temperature dropped sharply in the space around the book and he shivered, his skin crawling as he cradled the book against his chest. "And I assume Seto and Bakura vanished as well?" He glanced at Jou and Ryou, already knowing what the answer would be.

Ryou nodded silently and Jou said, "We were in the middle of… you know… and he just _disappeared_." He sounded horrified and his explanation accounted for why he was only wearing a pair of haphazardly buttoned pants. Now that Yuugi took a better look at him, he noticed that Jou's golden hair was mussed and there was a bruise in the shape of some familiar teeth marks developing quite nicely on the right side of his neck.

"What the hell happened?" Malik asked, finally snapping out of his shocked stupor.

"I don't know. Wait." A horrible thought struck Yuugi and his head snapped up. "Where are Shizuka and Mokuba?"

Jou didn't hesitate. He raced out of the room at full speed. Yuugi listened to the sound of him taking the stairs two at a time, his voice echoing through the upstairs rooms of the mansion as he called desperately for the two pre-teens, but he had the feeling that he already knew what Jou was going to find. All of the yamis and, he suspected, the guardians had faded away. Gone, like someone had flipped a switch and erased them out of existence. He shuddered and felt strong fingers grip his arm. He looked up at Ryou, who had moved across the room to stand next to him. Ryou's face was ashen and he still seemed to be in shock. He didn't let go of Yuugi's arm as Jou came rushing back in, face flushed and panting.

"They're gone," he said breathlessly. "There's no sign of them. I know they didn't leave the house because Shizuka's purse is still in her room. Mokuba's homework stuff is spread out all over his desk. He'd never leave it that messy; he'd never hear the end of it if Seto came in and saw the mess." He paused, taking a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "They're gone," he repeated weakly.

"Okay, sit down before you fall down." Malik pushed him none too gently into one of the chairs that they'd been using. "We have to think about this objectively. We've already established that Shizuka and Mokuba are gone, so Yuugi, call Anzu and your grandfather. Ryou, call Mai and Rebecca. Jou, you try Honda and Otogi. I'm going to call Nee-san."

Yuugi fumbled to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and held it up with shaking hands. It took him a couple of tries to dial the number of the Game Shop. The sound of the endlessly ringing phone just made him feel worse, though he knew that it didn't really mean anything. There had been times when Sugoroku was particularly busy that he just didn't have the ability to answer the phone and deal with all of his customers at the same time. Still, he tried the home phone and then his grandfather's cell phone. There was no answer at either one. Finally, he sent a text message asking Sugoroku to call him as soon as possible and moved on to trying to get in touch with Anzu. A call to her cell phone yielded in nothing, and there was no answer at her house.

"Nothing," he reported at last, closing his phone.

Ryou shook his head. "Neither Mai nor Rebecca picked up, either," he said, looking worried. "I suppose it could just be a coincidence. I mean, it is almost 10:00pm. Rebecca could be in bed by now and maybe Mai is just busy."

"Yeah, maybe," Yuugi said, though he didn't really believe that, especially after Jou finally put his phone away with an annoyed grunt that indicated he hadn't been able to contact either Honda or Otogi. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "What is going on here? How on earth could all of them have just disappeared with no explanation at all?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe the warning was real," Ryou said in a tiny voice, unconsciously plucking at the bracelet that was still clasped around his wrist.

"You think maybe Amane knew this was going to happen?" Yuugi asked, staring at him. The thought that Hafiz might have had a hand in this made his stomach twist and he felt ill. It made sense but he didn't want to think that it could be true, because if it was then that meant there was a good chance their friends were in a hell of a lot more danger than he wanted them to be.

"I don't know. But she was trying to warn us about something," Ryou replied. He would've said more, but at that moment Malik made a startled sound that had all eyes swinging in his direction.

"Aunt Edina!" he exclaimed, followed by a rapid exchange in a language Ryou and Jou didn't understand. Yuugi knew enough to recognize it as Arabic, but Malik was speaking so quickly that it was nearly impossible for him to follow. He shrugged helplessly when his friends looked at him and crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for Malik to hang up. Judging by the distressed look on his face, the news was not going to be good. It was several minutes before Malik finally ended his conversation, and then he just stood there for a few seconds, his shoulders slumped and head hanging.

"Well?" Jou said finally, impatiently. "What's up?"

"That was my aunt," Malik said, swallowing hard. He looked back at them. "She said that she was speaking to Isis, Honda and Otogi when the three of them just disappeared. They were trying to figure out what had happened when Isis's phone started to ring. Edina recognized my name and answered it. She doesn't know what happened but she said they're going to try to find out. She also said that before the three of them vanished, she felt a wave of darkness."

"Darkness?" Yuugi repeated, stiffening slightly. "Does she mean the Shadow Realm?"

"She didn't say. She told me she would get back to me."

"Right." Yuugi fell silent, putting his thoughts in order. It was harder than he was expecting. There was a knot in his stomach that was starting to hurt. "Well, I think it's safe to assume that if Honda and Otogi are gone, the other guardians probably are, too."

"What do we do now?" Ryou asked.

"We keep looking," Yuugi said when Jou and Malik failed to answer. He opened the book that he was still holding and glanced down at one of the pages. It had been written in a language he didn't recognize and he frowned, suddenly realizing that this search might be more challenging than he'd originally hoped. "We don't have a choice. Until we know what the Scroll of Shadows is or what it can do, we won't know what's happened or why. Jou, Ryou, grab a book and let's get to work." He shot a look at the stack of books still left to go through and concealed a grimace, realizing that it was going to be a very long night.

**STGY**

The sound of people moving around the house was what eventually woke Ryou. He opened his eyes, squinting in the brilliant light that was flooding the room, and held a hand up to shield against it as he looked around. He was sitting on the ground beside Seto's desk, a book open on his lap. Malik was sitting beside him, head bent forward at an awkward angle against his chest that couldn't be comfortable. Yuugi was leaning against the wall opposite, and although his head wasn't visible, the steady rising and falling of his chest indicated that he was definitely sleeping. Ryou sighed and looked down at the book he'd been flipping through, belatedly realizing that there was now a large spot of drool on one of the pages.

"Oh, nice," he muttered, too tired to even be embarrassed. He vaguely remembered sitting down at some time around four in the morning and figured he'd probably dropped off not long after that. It was now just after eight. No wonder he was still tired. Going back to sleep didn't feel like an option, though; his dreams had made him restless and he knew that it would only be more of the same if by some miracle he managed to fall back asleep. Instead, he shut the book and stood up, wincing as a variety of aches instantly made themselves known.

The cooks had been hard at work in the kitchen and there was fresh coffee and tea, as well as French toast, cereal, bacon, eggs, plain toast with jam, and fruit for breakfast. He sat down with a cup of tea and sighed heavily. Their situation looked no better in the stark light of the morning, that was for sure. What were they going to do now? Any mention of the Scroll of Shadows that they'd found had been scant at best, and it didn't help that some of the books had been written in old foreign languages that even Malik was having a hard time interpreting. It all seemed so hopeless. He swallowed hard against the urge to cry and took a sip of tea.

As he moved his hand the bracelet glittered and Ryou looked at in surprise. He'd almost forgotten that he had asked Bakura to put it on. It sparkled in the early morning light and he sighed, wishing that he knew how to get a hold of Amane. He was almost positive that she knew more than she'd let on. But he had no idea how he would go about doing that, considering that the first time he'd seen her was in the Shadow Realm and _she_ had sought_ him_ out. For all he knew, she'd vanished as well. The thought was depressing. He took another drink as Jou wandered into the room.

"Hey," he said sleepily, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I didn't think you liked coffee," said Ryou, pushing the milk and sugar closer automatically.

"I don't usually," Jou said. "But after a night like that, I need _something_ to keep me going." He pushed a hand through his disheveled blond hair and sighed, adding copious amounts of sugar and milk to his coffee until it was pale gold in color. "I kept dreaming about Seto being trapped somewhere."

Ryou bit his lip. "I had the same kind of dreams about Bakura. Only he was mad at me because I couldn't pick the lock on the door of the place he was locked into."

Jou chuckled. "That sounds about right," he said with a shake of his head. "I just… god I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do now. Seto was only just beginning to get Kaiba Corp back under control. If he's not around then Mokuba is the one who steps in. Now both of them are missing and I can see this turning into a nightmare so easily if people find out that they're gone. He doesn't really trust anyone else from the company and with good reason. I'm pretty sure his board members would love the opportunity to get rid of him once and for all." His hand was shaking as he sipped from his coffee and Ryou looked at him sympathetically.

"I don't know what to tell you," he said apologetically. "I never thought about Kaiba Corp. At least Bakura didn't have anything like that."

"He had an uncle," Jou offered.

"I know." Ryou nodded. Bakura had mentioned that much, at least, though he didn't have the slightest idea what the man's name was or where he would be found. He didn't even know if Bakura ever spoke to him, since as far as Ryou could tell Bakura seemed to pretty much live at the mansion.

"We're going to have to decide whether we want to get into contact with everyone's families," Yuugi said as he walked into the room, closely followed by Malik.

"It seems pretty cruel not to," said Ryou.

"Yeah but what are we going to tell them?" Malik asked, stealing Ryou's cup. He sipped at the tea inside and made a face. "Eww, Ryou. Try a little honey or sugar next time."

"I like my tea the way it is, thank you. There's a pot right there for you to have your own prepared just the way _you_ like it."

Malik sighed, looking rather put upon, but retrieved his own cup and poured some tea in. "Like I was saying, what would we tell them? None of us really know their families, especially Anzu. It would seem pretty odd for random strangers to suddenly tell them that their kids have gone on a long trip or something like that. I agree that the alternative doesn't sound too great, but…" He trailed off and shrugged helplessly as he added honey to his tea.

"This is going to be a nightmare," Yuugi said glumly, putting his head in his hands. "What are we going to do?"

"I know one thing. I'm not going to school today," Jou said. "I know we missed a ton of time already but I don't care if I have to repeat the year. I'll call in for Mokuba and Shizuka, too."

"You can call in for all of us while you're at it," Malik told him. "If they think it seems weird too bad. We have more important things to worry about. I've got to get back on the phone with my aunt. Maybe she found more information last night."

"I have to go to the Game Shop," said Yuugi. "Make sure it's securely locked up. Really, I should have done it last night. Jii-chan might not have had the time to close things properly." He looked distressed.

Ryou patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Yuugi. It's not your fault. I think we were all in shock last night. While you guys are doing that I guess I'll keep looking through the rest of the books." The thought didn't thrill him. He was starting to think that the books were going to be a lost cause, but it didn't hurt to make sure. He drank the rest of his tea and stood up, gingerly massaging the back of his neck. "Just be careful, Yuugi. Maybe I should go with you. It might not be safe for you to be out on your own."

Yuugi looked at him for a long moment and then shrugged. "I'm not sure how it would help for us both to be kidnapped but sure, why not? Let's go."

"I'll call one of the cars to take you," Jou mumbled, downing his coffee in one long gulp that made him shudder. He looked like he felt sick to his stomach and Ryou didn't blame him. The thought of facing Kaiba Corp was intimidating at best and truly frightening at worst. Still, there was no one else who could do it and Jou must have realized that because he stood up. "You can drop me off at Kaiba Corp on your way over."

**STGY**

The Kame Game Shop, fortunately, looked just the way it had when Yuugi had left the morning before. As he'd suspected, though, the doors were indeed unlocked, the Open sign still visible, and when he and Ryou went inside it appeared as though Sugoroku had just been starting to close up when he disappeared. There was a broom lying in the middle of the floor with a set of keys beside it; only some of the glass displays were locked. Yuugi picked up both the broom and the keys and immediately finished locking up, switching the sign to Closed in the process.

"He didn't get very far. I think it's safe to assume he disappeared at the same time as Yami and the others," Yuugi said, half-heartedly sweeping at the floor. Ryou, who had helped to close up a few times, was wandering around with a bottle of glass cleaner and a cloth cleaning the top of the displays, looking at the duel monsters cards inside as he polished. "Thank god no one came in afterwards. We could've been robbed."

"Are you okay with leaving the shop if we have to go somewhere?" Ryou asked.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Yuugi replied. "If we have enough notice I guess I could ask Rebecca's grandfather to come check on it every once in a while." He stared down at the floor and then looked up at Ryou. "You think we're going to have to go to Egypt, don't you?"

"It does make the most sense," Ryou said quietly. "The clan seems to be the only people around who have any experience with this kind of stuff. Malik knows a little but you saw him. He couldn't even translate all of those books. We need help, Yuugi. I don't think we can do this alone."

Yuugi took a deep breath and let it out in a slow sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face. This was too much. It was hard to believe that this time yesterday he'd been happily anticipating spending the night in Yami's arms. "Where on Earth are we going to get the money to send four of us to Egypt? Including air fare and hotel accommodations and meals for gods know how long, that's going to cost a fortune. I don't have that kind of money, Ryou. Neither does Malik."

Ryou sprayed a bit more cleaner onto his rag and rubbed half-heartedly at the display he was leaning over. "I could…" he began lamely.

"No, Ryou, you couldn't," Yuugi said immediately. "I appreciate the thought but the money from your father and the estate is for you to live on. You shouldn't waste it."

"It's not a waste," Ryou said hotly. "Not if it means I have the person I want to live for actually comes back!" He had to turn his face away when Yuugi looked at him to hide the sudden swelling of tears that threatened to break free. Without Bakura, he felt like he was treading on dangerously unsteady ground, and he had no idea which way was the right one. He took a moment to get himself under control before speaking. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. I didn't mean to snap. I know that we're all upset."

"You're right, and I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to imply that Bakura… that all of them aren't worth it. I just…" Yuugi trailed off and shook his head helplessly. He just wanted Yami back but he couldn't say that, not without crying, and that wouldn't help anyone. "I just don't want you to make any rash decisions. I think we've made quite enough of those. That money is going to have to take you through university and if you can't prove that you can support yourself..." Yuugi trailed off.

Ryou sighed and hooked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I know," he said quietly. He'd met briefly with the people from Social Services along with Seto and a Kaiba Corp lawyer. They hadn't liked not sending him into care, and it had only been the lawyer's quick talking that had saved him from a foster home or worse. His bank account would be carefully monitored for the next few years and the officials had reserved the right to step in if it looked as though he was being frivolous with the money left to him by his father. He supposed that four plane tickets to Egypt would probably be counted under "frivolous", considering that he would be unable to explain why it was so important that they go.

"But we'll keep it in mind," Yuugi said with an encouraging smile. "If we can't get there in any other way, we might have to take you up on that." He paused. "Provided we have to go, of course."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ryou asked, watching his friend with a knowing look. "You love Egypt."

"I do," Yuugi admitted. He set the broom down and moved to sit in front of the cash register. As he'd expected, Sugoroku hadn't even had the time to cash out and the machine was still full. He would need to take the funds to the bank before returning to the mansion. It would be best to leave as little incentive lying around as possible, just in case it was a while before his grandfather returned. "Jii-chan's told me so many wonderful stories that I would love to visit. Just... not under these circumstances."

It would indeed be difficult to enjoy a vacation when their other halfs were missing, Ryou knew. He nodded silently and turned back to his task, pausing to straighten a few of the games on the shelves before he moved on. As he was cleaning the next case, he looked down at the cards inside, and that's when he saw it. His eyes widened. "No way."

"What's wrong?" Yuugi didn't look up from where he was briskly counting money.

"It's the Scroll of Shadows!"

"Eh?" That got Yuugi's attention. Swiftly he set the money down and hopped off of the stool, hurrying over to Ryou's side and peering into the case. A moment later he fumbled for the keys, unlocked the display and pushed the glass cover up. He picked up the card and looked at it. The picture depicted a scroll made out of old-fashioned, dark colored parchment. It had Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics written across the front in shimmery gold writing. It was a magic card, and Yuugi's mouth went dry when he read what was at the bottom. "You may be right about that trip to Egypt after all, Ryou."

"Why? What does it say?" Ryou demanded.

"It's a field spell card. I've never heard of it before. I don't know how we ended up with a copy, but according to this it changes the whole field to Ancient Egypt," Yuugi said, looking up at him with dawning horror. "If this is the card that Hafiz stole and activated with the power of the Shadow Realm, then I have the feeling I know where everyone has gone."

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. Like I said, I don't know a whole lot about Ancient Egypt, so read this with your belief suspenders on, ok?

**Important note PLEASE READ**: Mariku, obviously, did not have an Ancient Egyptian counterpart in canon, so one has been made up for him. The name I've picked is Heru, which means far away / distant one. I'm using the fanon name of Akefia for Bakura. For the guardians, their dub names will be used (with the exception of Mai and Rebecca, and we'll deal with them when they pop up). Isis is still known as Isis and Atemu and Seth should, I think, be self explanatory.

* * *

Warm light striking him full in the face woke Prince Atemu from his deep sleep. He mumbled a nonsensical complaint and rolled over to press his face against the soft pillow, wishing to put off the start of his day for a few minutes more. The light chased him relentlessly, heating up the thin covers under which he lay until he couldn't take it anymore. With a heavy sigh he sat up, pushing aside the sheets, and looked around his room. For a moment, he felt disoriented, as though there was something extremely wrong with the world. His hands curled into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his breath caught in his chest, and he contemplated calling for help.

But then the feeling passed, the panic in his chest easing, and he exhaled slowly, looking around in bewilderment. Everything appeared to be normal and he swung his legs over the side of his bed, rising to his feet. As he stood, his door opened and his servant came in bearing his breakfast. The young man bowed to the prince, head lowered in reverence, before moving to help Atemu dress for the day. Atemu allowed it, still preoccupied by what had happened when he'd first woken up. It had almost felt like he was _missing_ something, something dreadfully precious, but that couldn't be right. Nothing was amiss, as far as he could tell.

"Is everything well within the palace?" he asked, his deep voice echoing around the room. The servant jumped, startled by the suddenness of his speech, and then nodded quickly. Atemu frowned but asked no more questions, knowing that even if there was something wrong a servant might not know of it right away. Though there were no better gossips in the palace, on occasion his father had been able to hide truly bad news until he wanted it to be heard. He would visit the man immediately and make sure that all was well.

He left his room after eating a paltry few mouthfuls and began the walk to the throne room. Everyone he passed bowed deeply to him and again he experienced that odd feeling that something was not quite right. "Strange," he muttered.

"What's strange?"

Atemu turned to face the inquisitive voice and smiled. "You are, for one thing."

"That's not very nice!" The young woman standing behind him put her hands on her hips and pouted. She had long brown hair and bright, mischievous gray eyes that twinkled. "Atemu, you're so mean."

"Someone has to keep you in your place," he teased gently. Mana was one of his dearest friends, like the little sister that he'd never had the opportunity to have after his own mother had died in childbirth, and she never failed to bring a smile to his face. She was one of the few people who could treat him like an equal and not like the God he would someday become.

She stuck her tongue out and huffed. "What were you talking to yourself for?"

"I've felt a little strange since I woke up," he said, knowing that there was little point in trying to keep it from her. She would badger him until he told her truth.

"Strange how?" Mana asked, looking concerned. "You're not ill, are you?"

"No, I don't think so. I feel like I'm missing something. I don't know what, but it's very important to me." Atemu laughed a little, embarrassed by saying it out loud. "I likely ate too much at dinner and the food must have given me some weird dreams last night. I'm sure that's all it is, Mana. Don't trouble yourself too much."

Mana didn't look entirely convinced but she nodded slowly. "Alright, but if you keep feeling that way you should go speak to the Healers, Atemu. Your health can't be played around with."

He gave her a comforting smile. "I know. Are you coming to the throne room with me?"

"Can't. I'm late for my lesson." Mana shrugged, seemingly at ease with the fact that she would be in for a scolding from Mahado when her teacher finally found out where she was. "I was just coming to make sure that you're going to join us for dinner tonight." She frowned. "Though maybe you shouldn't, just in case you end up having more strange dreams."

"I'm sure I'll be fine and I wouldn't miss it," he told her. "Have a good lesson." He stood there watching while she continued down the corridor in the opposite direction until she turned a corner and he couldn't see her anymore. Only then did he start walking towards the throne room. He could hear his father long before he saw him. The Pharaoh was displeased about something and everyone in the surrounding area was hearing about it. Atemu concealed a grimace and slipped by the guards, entering the room silently. Aknamkanon was standing at the front of the room, his eyes flashing furiously.

"That blasted Thief. Can nothing be done about him?" he was demanding. The captain of the guards visibly cringed under the fury of the Pharaoh. Obviously he'd brought the ruler some news that the man was displeased with. Atemu paused, wanting to intervene but knowing that if he did it would only make his father worse.

Eventually the Pharaoh yelled himself out and the captain escaped. Atemu stole closer, stepping up beside his cousin. "The Thief King again?" he asked wryly in an undertone.

Seth sighed. "How _did _you guess? This time he came right into the palace and stole something very valuable. One of the guards saw him escaping but by the time he sounded the alarm Akefia was long gone. I don't know what they're going to do about him. It seems that no one can catch him." He glanced over at his uncle. "And the Pharaoh is growing very tired of hearing about the problems he causes."

"What did he steal?" Atemu had the feeling he already knew.

"Two Millennium Items," Seth whispered. "The Ring and the Rod."

"Oh, Cousin, the Rod?" Briefly, Atemu closed his eyes. The Millennium Rod would have been Seth's on the day that Atemu was crowned Pharaoh and Seth became his personal advisor. His cousin had often commented on the day that the Rod would come into his possession, and he suspected that Seth been anticipating that day almost as much as Atemu looked forward to having the Millennium Puzzle. He could only imagine what it would be like to be so close, only to have the item swiped out from underneath him. He tried to offer an apology, but unexpectedly, Seth waved him off.

"It is alright, Atemu. It's not your fault. It's not as though you invited him into the castle," he pointed out. "My power remains strong without the aid of the Rod."

Atemu shot him a puzzled look, suddenly revising his original opinion about Seth and the Rod. "You speak as though you aren't interested in having the Rod," he said slowly. Much to his surprise, Seth shifted and, tellingly enough, said nothing. Atemu's eyes widened. "Seth – "

"My son." Aknamkanon turned and Atemu fell silent as his father beckoned to him. He moved over to stand next to the man and held firm as a heavy hand settled onto his shoulder, though the pressure made his knees want to buckle. "You have heard about the theft."

"Yes, Father." Atemu didn't know what he would be expected to do about it. He had very little experience with Akefia, who ran wild and encouraged all others to do the same. It was exasperating to know that their defenses had been breached again, but not overly surprising. The guards couldn't be everywhere at once and Akefia seemed to possess a special gift when it came to being able to find the holes that would allow him to slip through. It infuriated his father to no end and he had spent time laying increasingly elaborate traps in the hopes of being able to catch the so-called Thief King. But now that Akefia had stolen the Ring and the Rod, Atemu couldn't imagine how they were going to catch him. Both were foretold to have mysterious powers.

"This makes him even more of a danger," Aknamkanon told his son, his brow furrowing worriedly. "I am putting you in charge of taking him down."

"Me?" Atemu's crimson eyes widened incredulously. "But - "

"No buts, Atemu. You will be granted a temporary leave of your other duties until you are able to find Akefia and bring him to justice. If you can do it, I may consider you ready," he added with a significant look that quelled any of Atemu's protests.

He bit his lip and nodded, unable to think of a way to decline after that statement. He had been waiting his whole life for Aknamkanon to step down as Pharaoh. Part of him had doubted that his chance would ever come, since many people were of the opinion that Aknamkanon was immortal. Atemu still felt young and hadn't been expecting the privilege for another few years, at least. He wasn't sure how he felt about the possibility of becoming pharaoh so soon. "Very well, Father. I will capture Akefia for you. May I have whatever resources I deem necessary?"

Aknamkanon waved a hand. "Yes, yes, of course. Take what or who you need. Brother, to me!" He whirled on his heel and walked out of the room. Akhenaden paused to bow to Atemu and then he followed, leaving Seth and Atemu alone with only a handful of servants and guards.

"By Ra," Atemu said heavily, passing a weary hand over his face. The day had not gone as he was expecting. If he'd known that this was what would be coming when he'd woken that morning, he would've rolled over and gone back to sleep. "What am I going to do, Seth? I have no idea how to catch Akefia. They say the man is like a ghost with the ability to move through walls."

"We'll think of something, don't worry," Seth said quickly, but not even he could entirely hide the doubtful light in his blue eyes. "Maybe you could seek out the help of the Priestess Isis, Cousin. She might be able to give you a hint about Akefia, particularly now that they both possess an Item."

"I hadn't considered that."

"You know Isis would help you in any way that she could. She can't force visions from the Tawk, but there is a chance that she has seen something which hasn't made any sense to her until now."

"I believe I'll do that this morning, as soon as I speak to Madaho." Atemu grimaced, not looking forward to telling his faithful friend that the Ring had been stolen. He doubted that Madaho would be as casual about the theft as Seth had been. That reminded him. He glanced at his cousin with a curious frown. "Why don't you mind that the Rod was taken, Seth? I thought that you were looking forward to having a Millennium Item."

"A Millennium Item takes a toll on its bonded, Atemu," Seth said gently. "You of all people should realize that. Perhaps it is a price that I am not willing to pay."

Atemu looked at him. "Meaning that you believe I would."

"I am not trying to infer anything, my prince. I think that you were destined for the Millennium Puzzle. It calls to you; anyone can see that whenever you are in the same room. It may belong to your father at the present but it was meant for you. I do not feel the same way about the Millennium Rod. I would have used it had I been given the opportunity, but the fact that it is gone is no great loss to me. I am a priest and my powers have been cultivated to be great with or without an Item to rely on." His expression had become distinctly smug while he spoke and Atemu couldn't help laughing. Yes indeed, there was Seth's arrogance shining through.

"I am relieved to hear it," he said, clapping Seth on the back. "I will try to retrieve it for you but by now I expect it's too late. Akefia may be a thief but he is no one's fool. I imagine he had plans for the Items."

Seth shrugged. "I expect he did, but the gods only know why he would choose to steal them."

**STGY**

It had been stunningly easy to steal the two Millennium Items right out from under the noses of those idiotic guards. Akefia hitched his cloak higher over his shoulders, looking to everyone who passed by like he was merely a peasant shopping for food. Countless guards walked right by him, never once imagining the man they sought was right in front of them. It was laughable in a way, and he might have pitied them had he been a kinder man. As it was, he merely looked at them with contempt, believing that they fully deserved the punishment waiting for them back at the palace for being unable to catch him.

Only once he was certain the way was clear did he move, flinging back the hood of his cloak and striding down the lane. No one dared to look at him; they may not have known who he was, but aura of confidence and danger he exuded was enough to make them cautious. He, in turn, paid them no mind as he stealthily made his way back to where he had left his faithful horse, Ariza. In a single, easy move borne from years of practice, he swung himself up onto the beast's back and slipped his fingers through the reins. He squeezed Ariza's sides gently and the mare leapt into action.

The wind whipped his hair around his face, drying the sweat from his skin, and he chuckled to himself, enjoying his victory over the Pharaoh. None of them knew where the Millennium Items had come from or what they were for, but Akefia knew. The memories dogged him at the worst of moments, a legion of ghosts that refused to be put to rest. He would have his revenge for what had happened, against the people that had destroyed his world, and he knew that freeing the items from the Pharaoh's possession was the first step. The Rod and the Ring were the only two left that had not been bonded with a priest, priestess or the Pharaoh himself, and thus they were much easier to start with.

After about an hour of steady riding, he spotted his destination: a small suite of caves, formed into a rocky outcropping that rose out of the desert like a mirage. Few people knew of its existence and fewer still dared to venture near after they'd been chased away by a monster (really, Akefia's partner, but they didn't need to know that). There was a town about a fifteen minute ride east and the rumors that the caves were haunted by angry, vengeful spirits abounded. It was the perfect spot and better still, he knew that the idiot Pharaoh would never think that the Thief King would have a hide out so close to the palace.

Ariza knew the way after so long, automatically slowing her frantic pace into an easy gallop. They moved into the shadow of the outcropping and he reined her in, holding still for a moment, feeling the way her flanks heaved with every breath she took. She was good to him and in return, he did what he could. He swung himself down and led her to the small, natural oasis that was their source of water. She drank greedily as he combed her down, ridding her of loose fur and sweat. When that was done he tied her up near a pile of fresh oats and went inside.

It was distinctly cooler inside of the cave than out, especially once he passed by the thin barrier that would keep anyone who didn't have permission to be inside out. Still, Akefia walked with caution, knowing that there was always the slightest chance that someone could've gotten inside. There were those with greater magical skills than he possessed, after all. He rounded the final corner and saw that everything was as it should be: fire pit stacked, skins of water present, meager bit of food left over from their meal that morning, and his partner sprawled in a heap on the far side of the floor, snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

Akefia rolled his eyes and strode over, giving him a light nudge in the side. "Wake up, you lazy thing," he said, folding his arms. "What was this about you having so much work to do?"

There was a mumbled reply of something unintelligible and then a sleepy snort. "I got it done. Unlike some people, I actually sleep. It was a good opportunity to get some without having to listen to you bitching about the fact that I actually have to be human every once in a while."

"If you're human then you're probably not good enough to wield this." With a flourish Akefia pulled the Millennium Rod out from underneath his cloak. It had been tucked snugly beneath the waistband of his pants and it was still warm from his skin. The gold glinted in the light and he tilted it just to see the reflection bounce off and strike the cave's walls. "I thought this would be the one you'd want, Heru, but if you're too tired to actually do anything but lay there…"

"I can wake up with the right incentive." Heru sat up and reached greedily for the Rod, dark purple eyes wide and gleaming. Akefia gave it to him, watching as Heru ran appreciative fingers along the delicate gold work at the tip. "You said there were two," he said, glancing up at him. "Where's the other?"

In response Akefia pulled out the other item he'd stolen, which he'd looped to his belt with the help of the thin cord strung through the top of the item. The Ring glistened every bit as brightly as the Rod, the ends of the cones looking razor sharp. Akefia tested one curiously and was pleased when he felt a sharp pinch. Pulling his hand back, he saw blood welling up from the tiny puncture wound and smiled. This was the Item he'd always felt drawn towards, though he wasn't sure why. From the moment he had stepped into the room where the remaining two items were kept, the Ring had called out to him with a compulsion he wasn't sure he wanted to deny.

"Pretty." Heru looked at it approvingly but didn't release his grip on the Rod. "I bet the Pharaoh was angry when you took off with them."

"Probably. I didn't stick around to hear about it." And he wished that he could have. He would've relished the opportunity to have heard about the Pharaoh's anger first hand after something had been pulled over on him, but regrettably that likely would've ended with a one way trip to the cells - or worse, considering that he'd taken something that was considered to be so valuable. Part of being a thief was knowing when to run.

"Pity." Clambering nimbly to his feet, Heru stuck the Rod into the belt of his pants and strode across the cave towards their stash of weapons. He picked through them for a moment before selecting one of his favorite knives and balancing it across his finger in a playful movement that likely would've sliced off the finger of someone less talented. "When do you want to begin the next phase of your plan?"

"_Our_ plan," Akefia corrected, not because he really relished working with someone but because he wanted to make sure Heru knew that he had equal culpability if they were caught. "And it will be soon. I want the Pharaoh to suffer for what he's done. Maybe we'll begin by having you slit the throat of his precious little prince." He paused and rubbed a hand over his chest, suddenly caught by a peculiar feeling: a pang deep in his chest at the thought of the prince dying. He would've almost been tempted to think that he didn't want the prince to be killed, but that was nonsense; anything that would hurt the Pharaoh was a good thing, right?

Heru was staring at him with a peculiar expression on his face, his shoulders bent slightly, like he was going to be protecting his upper body from a blow. "I don't think that would be the best way to start this plan off," he said, and his voice sounded strained.

"It was just an idea," Akefia muttered, hastily dropping his hands to his sides. What did it matter to him whether the prince lived or not? "You're probably right, though. The security at the palace will be much stronger now that I've broken in. There will be a much higher risk of getting caught, and since Atemu hardly ever ventures outside of the walls, you'd probably end up getting captured and then I'd have to do everything on my own." A light smirk appeared. "Of course, not that that would be all that different from what happens every day."

"Keep talking like that and it might come true," Heru replied with an air of forced lightness. Both of them looked away at the same time, identical frowns crossing their faces. The silence was broken when Heru let out a sigh. "So what then? Are we just going to wait and see?" He sounded as though that would be the worst kind of torture that he could imagine and Akefia's smirk grew wider.

"Not unless you have a better idea. It may work in our favor to do just that. When I was in the palace I heard some of the guards talking. It seems that there's a bit of dissention in the family," he said, deciding to pretend that the strange moment hadn't happened. He folded his arms. "We'll have to make sure that we ultimately act first but it won't hurt to let things get a bit more… unsettled first. Don't worry, I promised you some fun and I haven't forgotten."

"See that you don't. I would hate to have to take my fun out on you instead," Heru replied.

Akefia just smiled. "That won't be necessary. By the time this is finished, the royal family won't know what hit it."

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Whew! I'm really glad that everyone seemed to like the flash back to the past. I know there were loads of questions stirred up and I can only tell you that things ought to become clearer as we continue. Enjoy!

* * *

After years of not having a place where he felt safe, the Kaiba mansion was finally beginning to feel like home. Or at least, it had before this all happened. Malik stood in the doorway of the room that was officially his and looked around. Seto had given him the room shortly after Illusion Island, and it seemed to be an unofficial fact that he and Isis were welcome to stay as long as they wanted (forever, if Mariku had his way). Most of the time Malik didn't even stay here; Mariku's room was just down the hall, closer to Yami's, Bakura's and the one Seto and Jou shared, and he thoroughly enjoyed using every excuse in the book to get his not unwilling hikari into bed with him every night. And although he would never admit it, Malik actually liked sleeping in the same bed as his yami. It was nice to wake up feeling safe. Now that Mariku was gone, he wondered if he would ever feel that way again.

He backed out of the room and continued down the hall to Mariku's room, opening the door and entering without hesitation. He sat down on the bed and then stretched out, placing his head on one of the pillows. It still smelled like Mariku, a curious combination of some kind of spice and mint with a hint of motorcycle grease. He closed his eyes and held his breath. If he didn't think about it he could almost imagine that Mariku was going to come in the door at any moment, but the knowledge that it wouldn't be happening weighed heavily on his soul. What would he do if Mariku and Isis never came back? What would any of them do?

It seemed strange to think that just a few short weeks ago he'd been utterly furious at Isis for daring to bring Mariku into his life in such an underhanded way, and now he couldn't imagine life without the other boy. He smiled wryly and opened his eyes, pushing himself into a sitting position. "If Mariku saw me like this he would tease me forever," he muttered out loud, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He looked around the empty room again and noticed something strange.

There was a rarely used desk in one corner of the room. Ostensibly it was for homework, but Mariku and Bakura were the kind of students who rarely touched a book unless they absolutely had to, and that went double for when it was outside of school. Normally the desk was a breeding ground for clothing and other junk until an exasperated maid came to clean it up. More recently it had housed Mariku's extensive collection of knives. Now, though, sticking out of the top right-hand drawer was a piece of paper that looked like it had been shoved in haphazardly. Curious, he stood up and moved over to the desk, putting a hand on the knob and tugging. The drawer finally slid open after a brief struggle and he picked up the paper.

It was a letter, he swiftly realized, from Rishid to Mariku, written in heavy block letters in black ink. His stomach cramped as he looked at it. Mariku hadn't really mentioned his brother since they'd returned from the Island. Once or twice Malik had made an attempt to cautiously broach the subject, but Mariku always brushed him off and he'd given up for the time being, believing that it was too painful for Mariku to talk about. It made sense, after all; Malik would have been devastated if he'd lost Isis and Mariku had been just as dependent on his older brother. He wondered if Mariku had been looking at the letter recently. The thought that his yami might have been doing that alone wasn't a pleasant one. Why hadn't Mariku shared this with him?

Malik sighed and was folding the letter back up when something caught his eye. The date had been written at the top of the page, but it was dated a week ago. That couldn't be right. Automatically he pulled his phone out and checked the date just to be sure before he glanced back at the letter. "How can that…?" he muttered, tilting the paper to get a better look at it. Even though he felt guilty about reading Mariku's private letter, he scanned the lines.

_Mariku,_

_Hoping this missive finds you well. _

_Please write back._

_The sands are changing and I'm concerned that you may be caught up again._

_I need to know that you are still safe._

_Rishid_

Short and to the point, offering very little in the way of helpful detail. He fingered the paper idly and wondered if Mariku had written back. Had he thought it was some kind of joke? Something from Hafiz that was designed to be cruel? Or was this really a letter from Rishid and Hafiz had been lying? The fact that Mariku had kept it a secret seemed to indicate that there was at least some possibility that the letter was real. He looked into the drawer again and poked around a bit, hoping to find an envelope that might give him a clue as to where the letter had been sent from or better yet another letter, but there was nothing. The rest of the drawer was filled with what appeared to be random junk that Mariku had collected over the years and never bothered to get rid of.

The sound of footsteps right outside the door made him jump and he swung around, heart pounding, just as the door opened. But it wasn't Mariku, it was Yuugi, his face flushed pink and panting. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"And you didn't think to look in here?" Malik asked, raising an eyebrow as he folded the letter.

Yuugi made a face. "We were calling you and you didn't pick up," he pointed out, leaning against the doorframe. He frowned, taking in Malik and the paper in his hand, as well as the open drawer. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Malik said, making a split second decision and pushing the drawer shut. He shoved the letter into his pocket. Normally there were very few secrets between he and his friends, but he wasn't wholly sure that_ this_ secret was his to share. It had been addressed to Mariku and there must have been a reason that Mariku hadn't shown it to anyone. He gave Yuugi a half-hearted smile. "I was talking to my aunt for a while and my phone's busy signal doesn't always work. That's why I wasn't answering. What's wrong?" Something cold clenched in his chest and he took a quick step forward. "Ryou... Jou...?"

"No, they're fine," Yuugi said, understanding what he was implying. He straightened up. "But Ryou and I think we've found the Scroll of Shadows."

That was all Malik needed to hear. He followed Yuugi out of the room without hesitation, both of them hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen, where Ryou was waiting for them at the table. There was a spread of food sitting in front of him and he was sipping from a glass of what looked like lemonade in between nibbling on a small sandwich. Malik didn't need to ask them what they'd found; it was sitting right in the middle of the table. He stared down at the innocent-looking card, not daring to reach out and touch it. He waited until the maid had bustled out of the room before he spoke.

"That's it?" he asked with a voice that didn't want to work quite right.

"Yes," Ryou confirmed grimly. "Yuugi and I found it at the shop. It seems that somehow Jii-chan had a copy of it, but Yuugi looked up in the store records and there's no mention of it ever arriving."

"Granted, Jii-chan didn't keep track of every Duel Monsters card that we received," Yuugi pointed out, sitting down across from Ryou. He picked up a grape from the platter of fruit and popped it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before he went on, "That would've been impossible. He mostly just kept a record of the ones that were particularly rare or valuable that he purchased specifically. A card like the Scroll of Shadows would fall into that category according to what I found online."

Malik contemplated this as he grabbed a slice of bread and bit into it. He hadn't been hungry until he'd seen the food that was waiting for them. "So you think Hafiz got a hold of this card?" he asked, pointing to it. The thought was not an altogether pleasing one. His father could do a lot of damage _without _having the power to travel through time.

"It makes sense," Ryou said. "He would've had access to all kinds of cards when he was with Pegasus at Illusion Island. Do you remember how he was talking about how everything that Pegasus owned belonged to him? He knew that this was coming. I bet he commissioned every weapon imaginable for the day when he would have to face Yami. What I don't understand is how the Kame Game Shop ended up with a copy of it. I can't imagine that Hafiz would've been responsible for it."

"No, but someone else might," Malik said. "Hafiz and Pegasus must have had enemies outside of us. Hafiz would've at the very least. He wasn't a nice person." He gave a half-hearted smirk. "Maybe someone is trying to look out for us. We've been looking in the entirely wrong place for information about the Scroll of Shadows."

"Especially considering that the information I found online was sketchy at best. It's one of those cards that was rumored to exist but which no one had ever seen in person. Pegasus apparently had a whole bunch of cards that he originally intended to include in the game, but they were pulled at the last minute because it was deemed that they would give players an unfair advantage." Yuugi paused to take a breath. "When we were fighting on the Island a lot of Pegasus's monsters looked very odd. I couldn't understand why until I looked it up one night after we got home. He had a card called Toon World and it made all of his monsters into toons that were nearly unbeatable. If he hadn't given up..." He let his voice trail off meaningfully.

Ryou shivered and finished off his lemonade. "What do we do now?"

There was a long moment of silence in which they all looked at each other helplessly.

"I have no idea," Yuugi said at last.

"Egypt," Malik volunteered. It seemed to make the most sense to him.

"But what would we do there?" Yuugi asked. "And how would we get there?"

"We could visit my aunt. Some of the books mentioned the Scroll of Shadows. She might be able to translate them. Maybe she'll have some ideas about what we can do with the card."

"That's a long way to go just out of the hope that she might be able to do something."

"It would be better than just sitting here. I feel like I'm going to go stir crazy."

"Calm down, Malik. You're not worse off than Yuugi and me. I had the same idea as you but I don't think we should rush into anything. Like Yuugi said, I don't know how going to Egypt right now would help." Ryou trailed a finger around the rim of his cup and sighed. It was frustrating when they had none of the answers and no one to guide them. It was much easier when Yami, Seto, Bakura and Mariku were around to take the lead. "I think we should wait until we find out something more concrete."

"And in the meantime?"

"We wait," Yuugi said simply, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We wait."

**STGY**

One good thing about Kaiba Corp was that, while their security was top notch and no intruders made it past the first level, they knew Jou well enough by now that he was unquestionably allowed everywhere in all of their buildings. Usually he didn't even have to bother using the card Seto had given him back when they first began dating. He kept it with him, though, gripped tightly in his sweating palm as he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. His heart was hammering as the machine began to move and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to keep from passing out. If he screwed this up he would never forgive himself.

Seto's secretary looked up at him with a friendly smile when he stepped out. She was a younger woman, probably somewhere in her early twenties, who didn't seem to mind that she took orders from someone who was quite a bit younger than her. Even Seto's often brisk, occasionally bordering on rude, manner didn't seem to bother her. More than that, she was unfathomably loyal to the Kaiba brothers, and Seto had remarked more than once (in private) that she was an asset to the company. Jou was depending on her help to keep this situation from falling to pieces and he paused by her desk.

"Good morning, Miho-san," he said, hoping that the anxiety he was feeling wasn't immediately obvious.

Nosaka Miho looked up from her computer in surprise. Her hair had been tied up with a wide yellow ribbon, revealing warm brown eyes that helped to put him at ease. "Good morning, Jounouchi," she said, a little bemused by the fact that he had stopped to chat. "I don't think Kaiba-sama is in yet, but you can go and wait if you like."

"Actually, I need to talk to you in private," Jou replied. The only people located on the top floor of Kaiba Corp were Seto, Miho and a small collection of personal security guards; her desk was located out in front, directly across from the elevator so that no one could pass by without her knowledge. The door to the security room was well hidden, just to the right of the elevator, and most people didn't notice it, but Jou was highly aware that it was there. This was a conversation best held without anyone else around.

"Of course. We can go into Kaiba-sama's office." Seemingly unfazed by the request, Miho stood up, automatically straightening the sharply cut lines of her black suit. She moved around the edge of the desk and strode over to the door, using the card attached to her belt to open it. "Come on."

Jou followed her into the office and immediately felt a little better. He'd spent many hours here along with Seto and he could still feel his lover's presence in the room. Seto's laptop was on his desk in sleep mode, just waiting for the man to come back and begin typing. He caressed the top of the sleek little machine gently with two fingers, aware that Miho was waiting patiently for him to collect himself enough to speak. That was easier said than done. He had to swallow a lump in his throat several times, first. Seto had been his everything for so long that the thought of trying to function without him was suddenly unbearable.

"A drink, I think," Miho said suddenly, her voice kind. She stepped over to the desk and pressed one of the intercom buttons that would link to an office downstairs. She said, "Please bring up a platter for two."

Not two minutes later, the door opened and a well dressed young man carried in a plate of biscuits with two bottles of cola. He handed the platter to Miho and left the room as quickly as he'd arrived. Miho set the food down on Seto's desk and passed one of the bottles to Jou. He drank from it deeply, relishing the sharp bite against his aching throat, and had finished off half of it before he felt capable of speaking. Miho waited patiently, her arms crossed, her own bottle untouched.

"Seto won't be coming in," Jou managed finally. It came out as a croak. "Neither will Mokuba. I don't know how long that they'll be gone for, either." He didn't say that a part of him feared it could be forever.

Miho was watching him calmly. "Can I ask why?"

He didn't know. Seto had never mentioned how far he'd taken Miho into his confidence and Jou had never thought to ask, but in the end he knew it wasn't his secret to share. So he said, "Please don't. I don't know what's going on yet, to be honest. All I know is that Seto and Mokuba and… and some of my other friends have disappeared and we think the person responsible for it was also behind what happened on Illusion Island."

A concerned frown tugged at Miho's lips and she lets her arms fall to her sides. "Jounouchi, this doesn't sound like something you're capable of handling alone."

"I'm not alone," he said, and technically it was true, though he doubted Miho would agree that three other teenagers, and hikaris at that, were suitable help. "I just… We want to keep this as quiet as possible. Seto wouldn't want anyone to know that he's gone. You know that they'll" he waved a hand in the direction of the floor "take full advantage of that fact. I don't want him to come back and find out that Kaiba Corp has fallen apart without him and Mokuba. We should be able to handle this."

Something in her eyes softened and she let out a long, slow sigh. "Yes, alright, I can understand that. I'll do whatever I can to support you. What do you need?"

Her easy acceptance surprised Jou and he couldn't help staring at her. "You're willing to believe me just like that?" he asked doubtfully. "For all you know I killed Seto and dumped his body into the nearest river." He paused and then added quickly, "I mean, I haven't, but you don't know that. This is a multi-billion dollar company. How can you be so willing to trust me that easily?"

She was smiling. "First of all, the look on your face when we walked in here told me volumes about what had happened. Anyone who hates Kaiba Seto never walks into his office wearing such a wistful, loving look. Secondly, Kaiba-sama trusts you and that's more than enough for me. He guards himself very closely, as I'm sure you well know, and I can't imagine that he would've given someone untrustworthy access to so much." At Jou's blank look, she sighed softly. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Jou asked. It felt like there was a separate conversation going on that he wasn't aware of.

"Kaiba-sama named you, Yami and Mokuba his beneficiaries," Miho replied. "If anything should ever happen to him, Kaiba Corp and everything he owns would be divided equally between the three of you. If something happened to Mokuba-sama and Yami-sama, which I suspect the case may be since Yami-sama isn't here with you either, everything is yours. He also gave express permission for you to be able to step into his role in his absence. I have explicit instructions detailing just that hidden in a safe place. That means as of this moment, until Kaiba-sama returns, you have full control of Kaiba Corp. It's all yours. You can do whatever you want. You could even fire me, though I hope you won't."

Jou was feeling too overwhelmed to even try to smile at her attempt at a joke. His knees felt suspiciously weak and he didn't protest when Miho guided him into Seto's chair. He put his head in his hands and tried to think. Seto had never alluded to the fact that he was going to do that, not once. It was just like him to go behind Jou's back and be so sneaky and not even want to talk it over. He couldn't believe that he now had full control of a company and thousands of dollars at his fingertips. The thought was... oh god, it was even too much to contemplate without sending him into a panic attack. Seto had told him once that he would always be cared for but he'd never even… how could he have imagined that the man meant this?

"I don't know what to say," he said at length.

"I'm sorry for springing it on you so suddenly but I felt it was important you know where you stood," Miho said, patting his arm in an effort to give sympathy. "Whatever you need is at your fingertips, Jounouchi. You have but to ask."

"Can you call Domino Academy and tell them that we're not going to be there today?" he asked dazedly.

"Of course. Just write down the names of the people I'm calling in for." She put a pad of paper in front of him and a pen in his hand. Jou scribbled down the names - Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Seto, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, himself, Anzu, and whatever school Rebecca attended - feeling worse with each name. Miho took the pad and disappeared back out front, leaving him alone.

Slowly he stood up once his knees felt steady enough to hold him and walked over to the glass window, staring out at the dazzling skyline. Normally it was a sight he loved to take in but at that moment he felt way too shocked to enjoy it. Had Seto seen this coming? Had he guessed that something like this might happen? Or was he just being paranoid, the way that Seto could often be? Jou had no idea and it troubled him. He didn't have the head for business that Seto and Mokuba did. All of this stuff was way beyond him and he'd never even tried to pay attention because he hadn't realized that there would ever be a need for it. How could Seto have just dropped this on him without even a word of warning?

"I'm going to pound you for this when you get back," Jou swore softly under his breath, rubbing his head tiredly. Okay, so this would make things both complicated and easier. Kaiba Corp would still have a leader - sort of - though he doubted that the board of directors would accept his presence as easily as Seto had. It would still be for the best if they never found out that Mokuba and Seto were missing. But at least in the meantime he could depend on Miho to help him not fuck anything up too horribly. She might not have possessed the highest level of seniority, but she was well versed in pretty much anything that Seto did.

Behind him, the door opened and Miho came back into the room. "Done," she said with a smile. "The school has been advised that you and your friends will be on leave indefinitely. I might have to pull some strings later on to make sure they don't ask any questions but don't worry about it." She paused. "Do you need someone to approach the families?"

It was a delicately spoken question and Jou felt his stomach lurch at the thought of it. He knew that it wasn't right to leave their families wondering. Honda and Otogi had already been out of the country so they had excuses, but everyone else would be frantic by nightfall. Unless they wanted a panic… "Yes, if you could. It doesn't matter what you tell them, just as long as they agree not to get the police involved."

"I'll work on it," Miho said. "Anything else?" Her eagerness to help was audible in every word.

Jou closed his eyes. "That'll do for now. I know we'll have to look at Kaiba Corp and… and think of what we have to do for it, but in the meantime I just need a minute."

"No problem. Kaiba-sama had some meetings today. I'll begin postponing and cancelling them." She turned to leave and then hesitated, sweeping the fall of her hair over one shoulder. "Jounouchi, if there is anything I or the rest of Kaiba Corp can do to help Kaiba-sama, please let me know. I'm willing to trust you when you say that this is something you have to take care of, but you are very young." She studied him. "I don't want you to get in over your head."

He couldn't speak, just nodded, and after a moment she nodded back and went out the door. As it swung shut behind her, Jou turned back to the window, his eyes suddenly burning hot. Gods only knew where Seto was at that moment and whether he even remembered enough about Kaiba Corp to care for the company's fate. It was hard to keep his mind focused on the here and now instead of thinking about the what might be if Seto and Mokuba never came home. He clenched his hands loosely into fists and vowed to make sure that he did everything in his power to ensure that never happened. One way or another, everyone would come home.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews and encouragement. We're back to the past. Please remember what I said regarding the past selves = dubbed names. It should be fairly self explanatory, but I know not everyone is familiar with the dubbed names, so in this chapter:

Moku = Mokuba  
Serenity = Shizuka  
Téa = Anzu

* * *

The defenses of the palace were supposed to be impenetrable, especially after Akefia had stolen the two Millennium Items. Heru, who had spent much of his life learning how to get into places that were considered to be safe, got in with ease. In spite of what Akefia believed about his abilities, he was an expert assassin, widely revered for his abilities to carry out his mission and leave without anyone being the wiser until the bodies were discovered. It would've been all too easy for him to have killed the little prince if that was the next step that he and Akefia had decided to carry out. Instead, he was here for a different purpose.

No one in the palace gave him a second look - not surprising. Part of being an assassin involved knowing how to fit in. Akefia depended on his stealth to avoid being caught, while Heru favored being able to slip on disguises that left him looking and acting like a completely different person, whether that was a slave, a farmer, or a servant, which was the guise he had taken on that morning. The simple outfit and a lowered head meant that none of the guards paid him any attention whatsoever, and he was able to make his way to his destination with no problems.

There was a girl already in the room when he entered. Heru stopped and looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked, one hand resting lightly on the curve of his hip. The artfully hidden knives beneath the hem of his skirt were never more than a twist of the hand away.

"I am a servant of the Head Priest," she said quietly, her eyes lowered demurely. "He requested my presence during your meeting."

He wondered if that was true. In his experience, people who deliberately asked for witnesses to their underhanded practices generally lived to regret it. Still, she was nothing but a servant, and a low level one at that judging by the dust smeared across her cheeks and the front of her clothing. "Very well," he said at last, though he never removed his hand from the comforting weight of his knife.

One of the doors on the far side of the room opened and Akhenaden entered in a sweep of majestic robes. The gold of the Millennium Eye glittered as his gaze swept the room, and for a moment something dark passed over his face when he spotted Heru. "You've arrived," he said softly, as though he hadn't been expecting that Heru would show up. He came closer, pausing a few feet away, and a dangerous smile curled his lips. "What news have you to report to me?"

"I have what you asked for," Heru said, his sense of unease growing. He'd never been fully comfortable around Priest Akhenaden; it was far from the first time that someone in a position of power had requested his services, but there was something about the man that didn't feel right and he was noticing it now more than ever. He hadn't dared to bring the Millennium Rod along - it seemed like a fool's game to bring it into the palace with him after Akefia had used all of his considerable skills to get it out - but now he wished he'd taken the chance. There was a danger here that he was unfamiliar with and it was making the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"Excellent," Akhenaden breathed. He held out a hand expectantly.

Heru hesitated, his other hand sliding into his pocket and gripping the vial. It felt cold in the loose circle of his fingers, even though it should have been warm from the heat of his body. It had taken some time for him to find it: what Akhenaden wanted was rare and hard to come by because it was so very dangerous. This small vial had cost a pretty sum even though Heru had used connections and favors to get it. Akhenaden had promised that the reward would be worthwhile and now the last step, the easiest step, was somehow proving to be the hardest. He stared at the man's hand and felt cold.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked suddenly.

Akhenaden seemed to be surprised by the question and so did the servant girl. She looked up at him sharply as the priest said, "You dare to question my methods?"

"Part of my job is knowing who will die by my hand," Heru lied coldly, wondering what he was doing. Normally he made it a point to keep his head down and _not_ know anything. The easiest way to keep out of trouble was to be able to face interrogators with a mind free of any guilt. He couldn't admit to killing a man if he didn't know the name of the man he had actually killed. But this… something inside of him was on edge. This was different and he didn't know why, but he knew it was important.

"I was promised discretion."

"You'll get it. Who would I tell?" Heru looked at him with an amused little smile. Even if he tried to tell someone about the plans the priest had made, no one would believe him. No one would think that the High Priest could ever be guilty of conspiring to kill someone.

"My brother," Akhenaden said at last.

The Pharaoh. To most people the realization that Akhenaden was planning to kill the living god would have been outrageous and horrifying. Heru merely stared at him silently, considering. He had no affection for the man who had ordered the death of Kuru Eruna, who had turned Akefia into the broken thief that he was. The idea of the Pharaoh's death didn't bother him one bit. He was less sure about the idea of what would come next. Akhenaden clearly had the throne in mind and to do that he would need to get rid of the prince.

It was disturbing how much the idea of the prince's death bothered him.

"You will need to make sure he drinks it," he said finally, pulling the small vial out. About half full, the liquid inside was a dark color and sloshed gently as he held it up. "The taste is bitter and it will burn his mouth otherwise. Hide it in pomegranate juice or something that has a strong flavor so that he will swallow it before he realizes what's going on. There is only enough for one dose, and if something goes wrong I won't be able to get any more, so make it count."

"My plan is fool proof." Akhenaden took the vial gently, cradling it between his hands as his eye gleamed with triumph. "You, girl, get him his payment."

The servant bowed quickly and scuttled over to a small box. She opened the top and removed a pouch made of tough cloth. Heru took it from her and parted the drawstring cautiously, knowing better than to stick his fingers in without checking to make sure there was nothing dangerous inside. A pile of golden coins gleamed up at him and he swallowed. It was more money than he would have believed possible, more than even Akefia had ever been able to steal. Enough to keep both of them legally in food and water for several years, a lifetime if they were cautious and spent wisely.

"Our deal is concluded," he said hoarsely. "Do not call upon me again, Priest, for I will not come to you."

"I have no more need of you."

It was clearly a dismissal and Heru took it, fleeing the room before he could give in to his base instincts and snatch the vial back. He didn't remember the passage out of the palace; it passed by in a blur until he came back to himself outside of the walls, safe from danger. Heru clenched his hand tightly around the pouch, feeling oddly sick to his stomach. He didn't understand why he felt this way. The prince was as bad as the pharaoh, everyone said as much. Why should he care whether the boy lived or died? Why did he?

**SGTY**

The instant that the boy was gone, Amane let out a breath of quiet relief. She turned and looked at Hafiz - no, at Priest Akhenaden, as he was now. Akhenaden was standing in a corner of the room, turning the vial round in his hands, causing the dim candlelight to be absorbed into the viscous fluid. She had no idea what kind of poison it was, but Heru seemed to think that it would cause the death of the pharaoh and she had no doubt that he would be right. And even though she'd known that this would happen, it still seemed somehow abhorrent to stand by and watch a man be murdered by someone he trusted.

"It bothers him," she said, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she inwardly cursed herself for being unable to remain silent. Having Akhenaden's attention was never a good thing, but she stood her ground when he glanced at her. "Heru, I mean. You said they wouldn't remember anything about the future. But he does. He feels loyalty to Atemu."

Akhenaden scoffed and waved a hand. "In the end it won't matter."

Amane bit her lip to hold back the rest of what she wanted to say: that it_ did_ matter very much. Perhaps Akhenaden hadn't been paying close attention, but she had been watching and she'd seen the look on Heru's face when he connected the dots and realized that it meant Atemu would be next. That brief, shining moment of discomfort mingled with a rage that she wasn't even sure Heru had realized he was feeling made her certain that, while Akhenaden would be able to kill the Pharaoh with little problems, he might have some difficulty following through on his plans for the prince.

That was the thing about loyalty, about love. It endured no matter what the circumstances, but she also knew that was something that Akhenaden would never be able to understand. He was operating off of the belief that everything was exactly how it had always been, that there was no residual effect from having brought the souls of the future back and burying them beneath the consciousness of the past. Amane suspected differently… and she couldn't wait for the moment when Akhenaden would find out.

**STGY**

After seeing Atemu off to his quarters so that the servants could prepare him for dinner, Seth proceeded onto his own set of rooms. He felt curiously lighthearted as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He'd been honest with his cousin when he said that he didn't mind the theft of the Millennium Rod. The items were dangerous and of dubious origins: no one seemed to be all that certain of where they'd come from. They had just appeared in the palace one morning and, considering the strength of their power, not much had been done to look into their history. He suspected that the Pharaoh was too concerned with the fact that he might find out information he didn't really want to know.

Heaving a soft sigh, he pulled his headdress off and placed it lightly on his desk before he entered his bedroom. As he'd been expecting, there were two familiar figures there already, sprawled across his bed and ruining the careful work that the servants had put into straightening out his sheets. Two children, both a handful of years younger than he was, one female and one male. Seth watched indulgently as the two of them bent their heads together, frantically whispering in voices meant to not attract attention as they discussed the parchment they were leaning over. He never would have expected to see himself as a man who enjoyed being around other people, but here he was.

And yet... he almost felt as though his life was missing something, sometimes. Just now he felt peculiar, as though there was supposed to be someone else in the room. But when he searched his memory, trying to identify the person he was missing, he kept coming up blank. If he didn't know better he would have guessed that someone had put a spell on him, but to the best of his recollections this was the way it had always been, ever since he'd turned fourteen and been deemed old enough to have a personal servant of his own. There were people who had looked poorly on him for choosing servants who were so young, but Seth had never once regretted his decision.

"Moku," he said gently. "Serenity."

"Oh! Priest!" Serenity jumped to her feet, a look of alarm spreading across her face. She had always been the more timid of the two and it had been a hard habit to break her of, the desire to throw herself down on the floor at the least little sign of someone who was above in her status. In private, Seth insisted that those rules be more lax. He sighed now as Serenity started to kneel and then froze, obviously remembering his wishes at the last minute. She looked up awkwardly, caught in a position that couldn't have been comfortable.

"Rise," he told her, watching as she obeyed. "I didn't mean to frighten you. What are you working on?"

"Nothing important," Moku replied, folding the papyrus up. He was wearing a shy smile. "Will you be needing our help to get dressed for dinner, Priest?"

Seth started to nod and stopped when he heard a knock on his door. Something in his gut clenched tight; the wards he had laced around his room vibrated in the back of his mind. He looked sharply at the children. "Quickly, hide in the bathing chambers," he commanded, already moving back to the door. He suspected that he knew who it was and if so Moku and Serenity would not want to be around for this. Only once he was certain that they were hidden did he open the door and look at the man who had come calling.

"Seth," Akhenaden said, not waiting for an invitation to enter the room. He swept his gaze around the room quickly, though Seth wasn't sure what he was searching for.

"What can I do for you, Father?" he asked warily. There was no need to worry about Akhenaden going into his private chambers – not even he would dare to do such a thing – but he kept watch anyway just to be sure. He wondered what the man wanted. The older Seth got the less time he spent with him and that was exactly the way both of them liked it. It wasn't as though Akhenaden had ever really been a father to him in anything other than name.

"I wished to make sure that you were coming to dinner," Akhenaden replied distractedly. It was evident that he had come with another purpose in mind and it was finally revealed when his eyes lit upon a stack of scrolls. With a triumphant exclamation he swept across the room and started to sort through them. Seth burned behind him, wanting nothing more than to tell the man to step away from his work, but he bit his tongue. Akhenaden was still the Head Priest and as such he had access to virtually anything in the castle; his wishes were below only the Pharaoh and the prince. Someday when Atemu was Pharaoh and Seth became the Head Priest he would have that power, but a large part of him hoped that Akhenaden would be dead long before that happened.

"Can I help you find something?" Seth asked finally, folding his arms in frustration. Akhenaden was coming closer to scrolls that he did not want anyone but Atemu to see, but if he was too obvious Akhenaden would continue the search based on that alone.

"No. Ah, here it is!" A gleam of victory lit the man's eyes as he clutched a scroll in his hand. "Do come to dinner, Seth. It won't be one that you'll want to miss." Without saying another word or giving Seth the opportunity to do so Akhenaden darted across the room and out into the hall, closing the door behind him with a resounding slam.

The sound alerted Moku and Serenity that it was safe to emerge. Serenity immediately knelt and began picking up the scrolls that had fallen to the floor, stacking them neatly on the desk. Moku began to help her, but he looked puzzled. "Was there a particular scroll that the High Priest was searching for?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure which one it was." Seth stepped closer and looked at the scrolls, trying to figure out which one was missing. At last he realized that the priest had taken a spell meant for immobility. While it was useful, particularly against intruders or dangerous animals, he had to wonder why Akhenaden would have taken that one. It was a low level spell that Seth had been taught when he was fairly young; he'd only kept the scroll around for the sake of sentimentality, not because he needed to reflect on them. He frowned down at the stack. What did Akhenaden need it for?

"Priest?" Serenity asked, and he turned to her with a startled look. "It is growing late."

"Oh, right." Atemu would never forgive him if he was late, not when the Pharaoh was in such a volatile mood. He backed away from the desk and went into his room to get ready, but his mind continued to work away at the problem he didn't have an answer for.

**STGY**

As night fell, Isis stood on her balcony and looked out over the palace garden. Dozens of exotic flowers, lovingly tended to by the servants in honor of the late Queen, were right below her window, giving her a view that not many people could say they had seen. Normally the view was enough to make her feel content, but lately she had been too trouble to enjoy it. Her lips pursed in thought as she gently touched the golden necklace strung around her throat. The Millennium Tawk vibrated beneath her fingers, pulsing in tune to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

She was worried about the two items that had been stolen. There was no foreseeable way to retrieve them, not unless Akefia was caught and the chances of that happening appeared to be slim. The Kingdom's best hunters had been unable to trap the man so far. Even without the help of the Shadow Realm he was like a shadow, appearing seemingly at whim wherever he wanted to be. It was only pure luck that they had even noticed the Millennium Items had been stolen. Well, it could be considered luck, she supposed, though the effect her visions had on her body didn't really make her feel all that fortunate.

Something bad was coming, Isis could tell, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She felt different and had ever since she'd woken up one morning a few days past. The difference was not something that could be seen or even explained: it was as though a piece of her on the inside had flipped around so that it no longer meshed up correctly with the whole puzzle. It was a discomfiting sensation and she didn't know how to fix it. Perplexing, yes, and somewhat frightening, since she was certain that no one had cast a spell on her.

"What shall we do?" she murmured out loud, her voice barely audible. She prodded the Tawk a bit more firmly but it remained still, cold and quiet against her warm skin. She'd seen the vision of the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod being taken, but there were other aspects that puzzled her. The river of dark liquid and the drowning hand in the middle, and the four shining lights that had been so bright her eyes had ached, and the sight of the Millennium Puzzle, shattered into small pieces… what did it all _mean_?

"High Priestess?"

Isis didn't jump, because that wasn't what a High Priestess did, but she did turn quickly. "Yes, Téa?" she asked, hoping that her brief moment of being lost in thought hadn't been too obvious.

Téa smiled. "It's time for dinner," she said. "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

"That would truly be a fitting end to this week," Isis said wryly, a smile tugging at her lips. "Very well. I'll be right in. You can start getting ready. I believe I'll wear the blue tonight."

With a low bow, Téa turned and went back inside, leaving Isis alone on her balcony. She sighed to herself, caught by an oddly persistent feeling of something _not quite right_. She was alone a great deal, as befitted her status as the High Priestess, and Téa was one of her closest confidantes. And yet, for a moment she had felt like there should have been someone else on the balcony with them, someone she cared about a great deal. Isis frowned, bewildered, and shook it off as she went inside to get ready, knowing that she had more important things to worry about.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Someone asked when the hikaris would be going back to the past and the answer is not for a few chapters as some things have to be ironed out before they do. Have no fear; we'll get there eventually. Enjoy!

* * *

The past week had been tense and boring and completely maddening. Yuugi perched on the stool in the Kame Game Shop and stared listlessly at the door, his violet eyes glazed from a lack of sleep. It was getting more and more difficult to rest; the few times he did manage to fall asleep at night were increasingly plagued by nightmares and a substantial feeling of loss that he couldn't manage to get rid of. The aching in his chest, once a dull throb that had bothered him when Yami wasn't around, like an itch he couldn't scratch, had grown a lot worse. Now it was a physical pain, sharp and sometimes jagged enough to leave him breathless, and it was only getting worse. At this rate it was just as well they hadn't been going to school because he wasn't at all sure he would've been able to concentrate. As it was, it took him a good few seconds to realize that the persistent beeping he was hearing was actually his cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked wearily, casting a tired gaze over the few customers lingering in the store. He was very nearly at the point where he wanted to just kick them all out and lie down for a while, except he knew that it wouldn't help.

"It's me," Jou said, sounding every bit as exhausted as Yuugi felt. Though he wasn't feeling the loss of Seto quite as deeply, he'd been spending nearly every free minute at Kaiba Corp, doing his best to make sure that no one caught on to the disappearances. It was beginning to take a serious toll on him. "I wanted to let you know that Miho-san talked to the funeral home. They've moved the date of the funeral up to Sunday."

"Thank god," Yuugi breathed. One of the reasons he had been so reluctant to go to Egypt right away had been because he didn't want Ryou to miss out on the funeral. He knew that it would be something that Ryou would deeply regret missing if he did. He leaned forward and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best. She's going to schedule us tickets to fly out on Monday."

"Are you sure that Seto can afford that, Jou?"

Jou gave a strangled laugh. "Yuugi, believe me, I don't think it's going to be a huge problem. Seto could probably afford to send all of Japan to Egypt for a month and have an all expense paid vacation while they're there. He'll never miss the couple of thousand dollars it's going to take to get us there, and besides it's not like we're going for fun." He paused and Yuugi heard his breathing grow more ragged. "I… I don't know how much more of this I can take. I feel like I'm starting to come apart at the seams."

A lump formed in Yuugi's throat and he swallowed hard. "I know what you mean," he confessed quietly. "It seems so stupid. I got along just fine without Yami for years and never even knew that he existed. But now that I know he's there it… it_ hurts_." Words seemed desperately inadequate when it came to describing the feeling of emptiness that had taken up residence inside of him.

"Monday," Jou said firmly. "We're going to go to Egypt on Monday and Malik's clan is going to help us figure out what's going on. We'll get them back, Yuugi, all of them. Just hold on for a little while longer."

"You too," Yuugi said. "Don't burn yourself out, Jou."

"I won't. I'm going to finish up here and then go back to the mansion. Why don't you close the shop and come join us?"

"Sure. I can't focus here, anyway. Someone could've walked out with half the shop for all that I've been paying attention."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"Bye." Yuugi hung up his cell phone and stared at it for a long moment. Having a plan made him feel a little better, but not by much. Sighing, he stood up and went over to the door, switching the sign to _Closed_ and locking it to prevent any more customers from trying to come in. He dealt with the few that had still been inside, showed them out, and then started to close up. The work was strangely soothing, something he had done so often that he no longer had to pay attention to what he was doing, and he felt closer to his grandfather with every step that he made. As frustrated as he might have been with the man it was still a good feeling.

When he had finished cleaning up, he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. A good portion of his things had already migrated from the shop to the mansion, but not enough for however long they were going to be in Egypt for. And he'd also need his suit for the funeral. He took a suitcase out of his closet and began mechanically adding underwear, a few pairs of pants, shirts, and toiletries. Usually this was something Sugoroku would've helped him with and trying to pack on his own just felt strange. He tried not to think about it as he tucked a picture of his grandfather beneath a pair of pajamas where it would be safe. That done, he took his suitcase back downstairs and locked up the shop, having no idea of when or even if he would ever come back.

**STGY**

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny, with great fluffy white clouds swirling across the sky. Ryou came downstairs dressed in a black suit that didn't really suit his pale hair and skin. It made him look a bit like a ghost, he knew. Oddly fitting considering the occasion. He sat down at the table with Jou, Malik and Yuugi but didn't eat anything, and for once his friends didn't try to press him into consuming either food or tea. Just as well, as he was pretty sure that anything he ate was going to come right back up. His stomach was churning with anxiety and dread.

They took one of the cars to the church. At Miho's suggestion, a few of Kaiba Corps's security men had been stationed outside. Ryou hadn't understood why until he saw the handful of press members gathered around the doors of the church. "What are they doing here?" he asked, staring at the cameras. Were they hoping to get a picture of his father's body?

"It's considered big news," said Jou distastefully. He was wearing an expensive black suit that fit him perfectly and had no doubt cost Seto a fair amount of money. He seemed uncomfortable in it, judging by the way he kept fingering the cuffs. "Miho-san told me that Kaiba Corp could only cover up so much. Once word got out that there had been a murder on Illusion Island the press was all over it, but Seto had done such a good job of hushing the details that they didn't have anything to go on. Someone must have found out that it was your father and now they're trying to find a story."

"If only they could hear the real one," Yuugi muttered, scowling. He had no love for the press, having encountered them twice when he was younger, once during the fire that burned down the orphanage and once when the family he'd been staying with had vanished mysteriously. He knew exactly how easily things could be twisted around to mean something entirely different. "Don't say anything to them if you can avoid it."

The car came to a stop right outside the church. Jou took a deep breath and pushed the door open, getting out first. Immediately there were two or three cameras snapping his picture. He pretended not to notice as Yuugi, Malik and then Ryou climbed out. They proceeded into the church together, staunchly ignoring the shouted questions or comments coming from the reporters. Some of it was so incredibly far-fetched that it made Ryou want to laugh, or maybe cry, because there was a chance some of it was also true and he just hadn't known his father well enough to realize that.

It was a short ceremony. The officiant had asked Ryou if he wanted to share a story or speak about his father and Ryou answered in the negative. He didn't want to be part of the traditional receiving line, either. He had no interest in hearing people tell him how sorry they were for his loss when they just really had _no idea_. It passed by in a blur and when it over he stayed seated in the pew, shoulders hunched in the hopes that people would get the hint that he didn't want to talk. Miho, who had been lingering in the shadows, beckoned a couple of security men over to surround the four teens. Ryou stared intently at the ground while everyone else paid their respects to Osamu and then filed out.

"They didn't even _know_ him," Ryou said suddenly.

"What's that?" Yuugi looked at him.

"They didn't know him. How could they? My father hasn't lived here in eight years. Not since my mother and my sister died. His whole life was in Egypt. These people are either here because they used to know him or my mother or because they think they should be." He stopped and bit his lip, his hands clenching into fists. "That's the only reason _I'm_ here."

"Ryou…" Malik reached out and touched his shoulder.

"God I miss Bakura," Ryou whispered desperately. He doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach, suddenly unable to breathe just because it hurt so much. Up until now he'd been able to act relatively brave because he knew his friends were struggling every bit as much as he was. But this was something that he _needed_ Bakura to be here for. He needed Bakura to stand up and let Ryou lean against him until he was alright again, and not having that made it seem like there was a black hole inside of him that he was falling into and he didn't know how to save himself.

"Shh, I know." Warm arms wrapped around him as Malik hugged him tightly and stroked his hair. Ryou whimpered in the back of his throat, shaking all over. He was grateful for Malik's presence because he knew Malik was doing what he could, they all were, but that didn't make the absence any less painful.

"He'll be back, Ryou," Yuugi said firmly, reaching out and taking one of Ryou's hands. "We'll get Bakura back, I swear. Jou has already booked the plane tickets for us, you know. Tomorrow we're going to get on a plane and fly to Egypt and we're going to figure this out. You'll see." In spite of the confidence in his voice, it did nothing to hide the fact that his own hands were shaking.

Ryou just closed his eyes and shook his head before pulling away from Malik. He stood up, pushing through the circle of security guards, and walked up the aisle towards the casket. Osamu had never expressed a preference over being buried or cremated, but his mother had been buried and he thought that his father would have probably wanted the same. Looking into the coffin, however, was enough to make him feel sick. The man there didn't look anything like his father: the skin was unnaturally flushed from make-up, the lips were set into a peaceful smile that had never adorned Osamu's face in life, and the suit he was wearing was far too fancy. It was all wrong.

Someone put a rose into his hand. Ryou looked as it blankly. The soft, glossy white petals were damp with dew. The heady fragrance surrounded him, lightening the heavy atmosphere of the church. He tightened his grip around the stem and winced when a thorn pricked his finger. Before he could attend to the small wound, the person who had given him the rose in the first place took hold of the wounded digit and tied a small pink 'kerchief around the end of it.

"There. Wouldn't want you bleeding all over it," a familiar voice said softly.

His heart turned over. "Amane."

"Hello, little brother."

It _was_ her, Ryou saw when he looked up. She was faint, her body as translucent as Bakura had been before he faded away, like she was a spirit come to visit the Earthly plane. She was dressed in an outfit that would've been more suited to Egypt – or rather, Ancient Egypt, he realized with dawning horror. Amane must have noticed his reaction because she smiled sadly and opened her hands as though to say 'what are you going to do?' She held up a second rose and lifted it to her face, kissing the petals before she set it down on Osamu's chest, right over his clasped hands. Then she looked at Ryou expectantly. He couldn't move.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to whisper finally.

"I knew it was Tou-san's funeral today. I didn't want to miss it," Amane replied. "Don't worry. No one else can see me. Everyone thinks you're just standing here looking down at him. You're my brother, this is a part of your right to be annoying." Her smile wavered and failed. "Did you get my package, Ryou?"

"Yes." He twitched his arm so that the bracelet, which had been tucked up snugly beneath the jacket's arm, slipped down into view around his wrist.

Amane's eyes lit up. "Thank Ra," she breathed. "I was worried that it wouldn't arrive in time."

"Wait, you knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell me?" Forgetting about his father and what he had come up here to do, Ryou straightened and glared at her. "Why weren't you more explicit? Why didn't you give us more details? You left us stumbling around blindly until our other halfs faded away!" To his horror, his voice broke, and he stopped his torrent of questions immediately, knowing that if he continued to speak he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry," Amane said in the way of someone who feels they have to apologize even though they don't think they've actually done wrong. "I did what I could. Would you have preferred I hadn't sent you the package at all?"

"I would prefer," Ryou said through gritted teeth, "that my sister be _on my side_, not helping the person who was trying to kill me and my friends not two weeks ago. How could you do this to me, Amane? I thought you were here to help me. That's what you told me when you first found me in the Shadow Realm. Why would you… Why Hafiz?"

"You don't understand, little brother," she said softly. "I hadn't really expected you to. Everything will become clear in the end, you'll see." She turned away from him, staring down into the coffin once more. "You must get to Egypt as soon as possible, Ryou."

"We're going tomorrow," he said, before realizing that telling her that might not have been a wise decision.

She smirked. "Don't worry, Hafiz knows that you're coming. He'll hope that you won't and prepare for the fact that you will, that's how he operates, the bastard. He's dangerous, Ryou. Don't ever forget that. You have no idea of how unhinged his mind truly is. If you give him the opportunity he'll destroy you without hesitation and this time Bakura won't be around to stop him. You must learn how to use the power of the Millennium Ring. All of your friends will have to do the same with their items." She waved her hand limply to indicate the others, waiting patiently at the exit for Ryou. "It might be the only thing that could save you now."

Ryou put a hand to his head. "Bakura said I can't trust you."

"I always did find him annoying," Amane muttered. "Ryou, listen to me. I'm still your big sister." She went to put a hand on his shoulder and he couldn't help flinching back. Hurt flashed into her eyes and she let her hand linger there in the air for a moment before it dropped back to her side. "I'm trying to help you in any way that I can. Sometimes my methods might not seem to be the best, but you just have to trust me. I will always be on your side in the end. Try to remember that."

Her voice was becoming fainter, distant, and Ryou realized that she was fading away. He threw out a hand to stop it but the useless action did nothing to help; Amane was gone and he was alone again. He stared at the spot where she'd been before looking down at the flower that was still in his hand. The dew glistened under the lights of the church and he took in a shaky breath as he reached out and placed it over the rose Amane had set down so that they were crossed. Then he stepped back. The correct thing to do would have been to bow but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just turned and walked back down the aisle to Jou, Yuugi and Malik.

"Let's go," he said, and as he spoke he realized that some of the heaviness he'd been carrying inside of his chest had dissipated. He felt a little lighter now. He still wanted Bakura more than anything but now he felt like he could focus a little better. "I don't want to go to the graveyard right now. I'll save that for when Bakura can come with me."

Yuugi smiled. "I think that's a good idea." He went to push one of the doors open but a voice stopped him.

"Jounouchi." Miho had been standing in front of the doors and now she walked over to them. Her expression was apologetic. "The reporters are still out there and more have shown up. We were able to keep them from bothering too many of the guests but they'll have been keeping track and know that Bakura-san hasn't left yet. It might be more advisable for the four of you to slip out through the back door of the church."

"No, it's fine," Ryou said. "I want to go out the front door."

Miho was frowning. "But – "

"Ryou's right. It's fine," said Malik, turning so that the right side of his body wasn't visible to Miho or the security men.

Jou smiled. "Thank you, Miho-san, but we're going to go ahead and go out the front door. If you could have the security guards surround us just like before that would be great."

Strangely enough, even that step turned out not to be necessary. The reporters and photographers were right outside the doors but not a single one of them paid any attention to the four boys. It was like they couldn't see them. Miho looked utterly baffled by the strange occurrence; she kept looking at the reporters like they had collectively lost their minds – or their sight, as the case was. Yuugi cast a suspicious glance at Malik, who returned it with an expression of complete innocence, as one of the men opened the door of the limo and ushered them inside. As soon as the door was shut, Jou couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell was that?" he blurted out.

"The Millennium Rod if I'm not mistaken," Yuugi said, looking amused as he glanced at Malik.

Malik's cheeks colored and he shifted uncomfortably. "Mariku told me that I had to get used to the power of the Rod, no matter how much I don't like taking over people's minds," he said. His hand had been pinned underneath his shirt, hidden between his body and the seat of the car, but now he shifted and pulled the Rod out. The cool gold gleamed under the light of the sun that came in through the tinted windows. "He's right, much as I hate to admit it. It bothers me to know that I could make someone do pretty much anything but if I ignore it than it's not a power I can use. And I have to say it was pretty handy."

Ryou felt a chill go down his spine. He agreed with what Malik was saying, it made a lot of sense, but it was also eerily close to the warning Amane had just given him. "I agree," he said quietly, unconsciously playing with the Millennium Ring. "I think we should all try to harness the power of the Items. You too, Yuugi, and Jou you should focus on learning how to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon without Seto around. Hafiz has proved that he's not afraid to use duel monsters in this fight. The three of us aren't used to summoning so if one attacks you're going to be our primary line of defense."

"I'll work on it," Jou promised grimly. He didn't have an item and he was uncomfortably aware that he would be depending on his own powers if something went wrong. "I have a few more things to finish up at the office tonight but when I get home that's the first thing I'll concentrate on."

Yuugi smiled. "You sound like Seto," he teased.

"Hey, I can't help it. I always knew that running a company would be hard work, but…" Jou shook his head in amazement for the sheer amount of work that Seto did on a daily basis. It was truly astonishing that his lover hadn't burnt out by now. He was going to make sure that when Seto returned, he started taking it a little easier. There was no reason why Miho couldn't step up and start taking on more responsibility; she had already proven herself as far as Jou was concerned. Her help over the past week had been invaluable. Kaiba Corp would've been a hole in the ground without her.

"It is a lot of work. Seto could probably use some vacation time. Mokuba too," said Yuugi, who had worked alongside his grandfather for long enough to be able to imagine exactly how much work it would be.

"Maybe I'll drag them on vacation." He huffed out a laugh and looked around the car. "At this rate, maybe we should _all _go on vacation. I think we could all use one."

"I vote for America," Malik said instantly. "If only for the sole reason that it's as far away from Hafiz we could possibly get."

"Hopefully he won't be an issue anymore by that point," Ryou told him, knowing that Hafiz would likely never stop at trying to get what he wanted for as long as the Millennium Items were around. He had the feeling that Malik knew it, too, even if the blond didn't really want to admit it yet.

The limo glided to a stop as the gates to the mansion opened. As it started up the driveway, Jou turned his head away from his friends and looked up at their home. He frowned at the sight of three people standing out front. At first he thought they were reporters who had somehow found their way onto the grounds, but it didn't take him long to recognize them. He groaned out loud when Akemi and Daichi Tenno both twisted to look at the approaching car, but all thoughts of their annoying presence fled when the third person turned around. His stomach tightened and he bit his lip hard, one hand clenching into a fist.

"Jou? What's wrong – " Yuugi trailed off and made a face. "Shit."

"I know the two pests, but who's that lady with them?" Malik asked, pressing his face to the glass.

It took Jou a couple of tries before he could swallow hard enough to respond. "That's… that's my mother."

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a turning point… enjoy!

Duke = Otogi  
Becca = Rebecca  
Tristan = Honda

* * *

Atemu hurried into the room and took his place at the table, sliding into his spot beside his cousin. He could see from the look on Seth's face that something had happened, but he didn't have time to ask questions before the meal began. They were being visited by a foreign dignitary, a princess from one of the lands to the East who was accompanied by her guards, and the conversation was very quickly being taken over by political chatter. Aknamkanon seemed to be delighted by the princess and he was trying (and failing) to be subtle about asking her leading questions about her future and the state of her lands.

"I think you may have found your match, Cousin," Seth murmured into his cup. He then drank rapidly in an effort to avoid letting his grin show. This was one of the reasons he was relieved he would never be the Pharaoh, only a Priest. No one would ever be concerned with who he took to his bed, while Atemu would need to marry in the near future.

"Do stop talking, Seth, and eat your dinner," Atemu muttered in reply. His shoulders were stiff and the urge to flee the room was growing overwhelming. It wasn't that he disliked the princess; she actually seemed to be a very pleasant girl, as far as those things went. But the idea of marrying her filled him with a sense of overwhelming_ wrong_. She was not the person he was meant to be with and yet there was no way he could communicate that to his father. Aknamkanon's word was law and if he wanted Atemu to marry this girl then it would be done.

Seth's shoulders shook with his amusement but fortunately he seemed to have a strong enough sense of self preservation to realize that nothing more should be said on the topic. Atemu picked up a grape and ate it slowly as the next course was carried out along with flagons of wine. One of the maids filled his goblet and Seth's before backing away with a low curtsey. He picked up his goblet and sipped, frowning at the bitter liquid. Wine had never been his favorite drink but it was custom and he was supposed to be making a point of eating everything that Aknamkanon and the princess did. He kept his eyes on his father and, when the man moved on to a little piece of meat, Atemu did the same.

It was only because he was watching Aknamkanon so closely that he noticed what was going on before anyone else. Aknamkanon was listening intently to a story that one of the princess's guards was telling when he suddenly began to act very strangely. His face turned pale and beads of sweat broke out across his forehead. He coughed a few times and then picked up his goblet, taking another heavy swallow of wine. Atemu watched, his own hand lingering around his goblet though he did not pick it up. Color rushed back into Aknamkanon's cheeks and he slammed the goblet down on the table before rising to his feet, a strange glimmer in his dark eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and only a strangled croak escaped before he collapsed.

"Father!" Atemu cried out, leaping to his feet and rushing up to the head of the table. Seth was right beside him and both of them knelt beside the fallen Pharaoh. "Someone send for the Healer! Hurry!"

Footsteps hastened out of the room as Atemu leaned down and caught Aknamkanon's shoulders. With Seth's help he was able to turn the man over so that he was resting on his back. Aknamkanon stared vacantly at the ceiling, thin, shallow breaths struggling to emerge from the depths of his chest. His lips moved and he seemed to be trying to speak, but even when Atemu placed his ear over his father's mouth he couldn't hear anything but watery, wheezing exhalations. Then Seth grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him back a little as Aknamkanon began to convulse, spittle and blood flying from his mouth each time his body arched backwards. By the time the Healer and his assistant ran into the room a minute later, the Pharaoh had grown still.

"My Pharaoh…" The Healer rushed over to the prostate form, reaching quickly into his bag. He took out a small vial of liquid and pressed it to Aknamkanon's lips in an effort to make him drink, but it was too late. Aknamkanon's eyes slipped shut and his body relaxed as one last gust of breath was pushed from his lungs. The Healer sat back on his heels with a deeply grieved expression. "The Pharaoh is dead."

Atemu stared at him in disbelief before looking back at his father in growing horror. Dead? How could the man be _dead_? Only minutes earlier he had been in perfect health! The world threatened to spin around him until Seth's hand tightened on his shoulder to the point of pain, grounding him in the moment. "Have the princess and her guards escorted back to their rooms," he said in an unsteady voice, knowing that for the time being he would have to take charge. "Then I want the room cleared of everyone except for the Healer, his assistant and my cousin."

It didn't take long for his commands to be carried out; in due time the four of them were alone. The Healer's assistant, a small girl by the name of Becca, had remained beside the Pharaoh. Tenderly she soaked a cloth in a bowl of cold water and used it to wipe the man's face free of drool and blood. Her hands shook only slightly as she performed her ministrations. Atemu didn't have the heart to tell her to stop, even though she shouldn't have been touching the Pharaoh at all. He felt strangely numb and removed from the situation, like this was happening while he was merely a spectator instead of an actual participant.

"My prince… Please allow me to offer you my condolences," the Healer said quietly with a low, deep bow. "I regret that I was unable to do anything for your beloved father."

"It is not your fault, Duke," Atemu said hoarsely, looking squarely at the boy. He could not bear to look at his father's body. "Would you have been able to do anything for him even if you had been here?"

Duke hesitated and that was really all the answer Atemu needed, but still he replied, "I do not believe so, my Prince. Having seen the strange reactions exhibited by the Pharaoh before his passing I can only come to the conclusion that he was poisoned. I would need to run a test to be certain but that is my best guess. A fast acting poison, to be sure, no doubt designed to ensure that the victim would never have the opportunity to get help before his death was upon him." He flexed his hands nervously. "Even if I had been here I doubt my antidotes would've been swift or strong enough to save his life."

"As I suspected," Atemu murmured with a nod. His father, poisoned? The thought of it left a bitter taste in his mouth that had nothing to do with the wine. He looked again at Duke. "You may not run your tests on his body but you may take the goblet of wine that he was drinking from and test the contents of that instead. The last thing he did before he died was drink some of the wine that we had just been served."

"Becca," Duke said, and his assistant jumped up immediately and ran to the head of the table, where she carefully picked up the goblet of wine and carried it back. Duke took an empty container out of his bag and held it out and she poured the contents of the goblet inside. He corked it and tucked the vial back into his bag.

"You will say nothing of this," Atemu said to them both. "Do not let on to anyone that you believe my father's passing was anything except for a natural cause. When the tests are complete I want to know no matter what time of the day or night. Tell no one but me."

"Yes my Prince." Duke bowed and left the room, Becca on his heels.

Now that he was alone with only Seth for company, Atemu let his shoulders sag, feeling all of the adrenaline rushing out of him in one fell swoop. Had it not been for Seth, who quickly reached out and grasped his arm, he might've buckled and gone down to his knees. Instead his faithful cousin led him over to one of the chairs and gently pushed him down. It felt good to sit, but now the true events of the night were sinking into his mind and he was cold. The Pharaoh was dead, laying on the floor not a handful of feet away. Dear Ra, what was going to happen now? He wasn't ready to be the ruler. He had thought that Aknamkanon would be around for many years yet, as the man had never shown any sign of being in anything other than excellent health.

There was a brief flutter at the doors and he looked up slowly, just in time to see that Isis and Siamun were fighting their way past the guards. Isis stopped short when she saw the Pharaoh's body and her mouth dropped open as a look of utter horror wove its way across her features. Siamun spared a grim look for the Pharaoh but he was clearly more concerned with Atemu. He stopped in front of the young boy and reached out, pressing a hand under Atemu's chin and guiding his head higher until he had no choice but to meet Siamun's worried lavender gaze.

"Are you alright, Prince?" Siamun asked gently.

"Yes," Atemu said blankly. He didn't really know if he was alright, truth be told, but it seemed like the kind of answer that Siamun would want to hear. "The Pharaoh is dead."

"I am aware." Siamun released his chin and turned to look at Seth. "I believe you should send for something to help him sleep," he stated quietly, keeping his voice low so that Atemu wouldn't be able to hear. "This has been an enormous shock to him and he will need some time to recuperate."

"But the people…" Seth said uncertainly. "They will want to know that Atemu is alright."

"And they shall know, but our priority is making sure that Atemu does not succumb to anything either. From now on we will make sure to have all of his food and drink tested before he tastes it," Siamun replied. "I had asked the Pharaoh to put such procedures into place for his own safety but he believed that it would not be necessary…" He trailed off and shook his head, not wanting to speak ill of the dead. "Atemu can deal with everything in the morning. Your father and I will be sufficient to take care of things until then."

Seth nodded, casting a worried look back at his cousin. He'd never seen Atemu like this before: he was staring off into space, his normally tanned cheeks pale. But then again, Atemu had never experienced anything like this. "Very well. There is no need to disturb Duke again. I shall take Mahado into our confidence. He can procure a mild sedative just as easily."

"Very well. Go. Isis and I will remain with the prince until you return. There are guards just outside the door so you need not worry. He will be safe. On your way, alert the other Priests so that we can begin the burial for the Pharaoh."

Once Seth was gone, Isis finally seemed to snap out of her daze. She came a bit closer, though she skirted Aknamkanon's body, ensuring that no part of her came into contact with the fallen man, and knelt beside Atemu. He didn't respond to her proximity, not that she had really been expecting him to. "I believe that I may have had a vision about this," she confessed to Siamun in a whisper.

"A vision? With the help of the Tawk, you mean?" He glanced sharply at the golden necklace that adorned her throat.

"I did not understand at the time," she explained. "I should have realized what it meant but things were very muddled." Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip. "Had I taken more time to examine it, perhaps the Pharaoh could have been saved."

He sighed. "You do not know that, Isis. There are some things that are meant to happen no matter how much we try to prevent them. But take more care with your visions from now on. Write them down, if you can, or speak about the events with me or one of the other Priests at least. Perhaps one or more of us could shed light on something that you find perplexing." Siamun cast a troubled look towards the body. This did not bode well for the future. Though they had known that eventually Atemu would step up and take the crown, none of them had been expecting for it to happen so soon. He had every confidence that the prince could do it, but… well, Atemu was still very young and headstrong and proud.

"I know," Isis said, and it seemed that she knew exactly what he was thinking judging by the expression on her face. Both of them exchanged anxious looks as the doors opened again and four of the Priests from the Temple of Anubis came in to take control of the Pharaoh's body. Isis and Siamun stayed well out of their way, hovering protectively in front of Atemu as Aknamkanon's body was wrapped up and carried away to be prepared for burial. Only once the doors had closed behind them did Seth enter the room with Karim, Shada, Mahado and Akhenaden in tow.

"Is it true?" Karim asked immediately.

"Yes," said Siamun. "The Pharaoh is dead, though we not yet sure why or how. Mahado, I need you to take the prince to his rooms."

Mahado nodded. "Seth, will you help me?" The two men moved over to Atemu and stood on either side of him. They gently grabbed his arms and levered the prince to his feet. Atemu was still staring blankly ahead, lost to the world inside of his mind, and he went along with whatever they wanted, following blindly.

"Take him the back away and do not let anyone see you," Siamun ordered. "Make sure the guards you leave behind can be trusted. May the gods have mercy on us if anything happens to him."

Seth timed his steps to Mahado's longer strides as they half-carried Atemu out the doors and towards the paths that the servants used to get around the castle. He would have liked to have stayed and listened to the conversation, but he knew that caring for Atemu was more important. His cousin seemed to have been utterly overwhelmed by what had happened: he wasn't responding to anything. Normally he would've been protesting fiercely at being carried, since he was extremely sensitive about his height. But there was nothing.

"He will be alright?" Seth asked softly as Mahado pushed open the doors to Atemu's room. The alternative didn't bear thinking about. If Atemu were to die, Akhenaden would automatically become Pharaoh. He shuddered to think about what would happen to the land if the man were put into such a position.

"I suspect Siamun was correct and a good night's sleep will put him to rights," Mahado replied with a comforting smile, helping Seth to place the prince on the bed. "Stay here with him, Seth, and I will fetch the sedative as well as some guards I know can be trusted."

Alone, without a need to be proper, Seth sat down on the edge of Atemu's bed. He waited a moment and then couldn't resist poking Atemu in the side. As his finger touched Atemu's skin he gave the man a little jolt from his magic. "Hey."

It worked. Atemu blinked slowly, like someone who was coming out of a long sleep, and looked at him. "Cousin?" he asked, confused.

"It's me. Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Atemu admitted. His body felt very heavy, like he was weighed down, and he kept seeing the exact moment when his father had started to die in his mind. From the looks of it, Aknamkanon had not died easily and Atemu didn't think he'd ever be able to forget it. "How did I get here?"

"Mahado and I brought you. Siamun thinks you need to rest and I'm inclined to agree," said Seth, flinging an arm out to prevent Atemu from getting up. "The priests and Siamun are deciding what's going to happen, but in the meantime it's best that you stay here."

"But the people will panic. Rumors will start."

"And if your father was poisoned there could be an assassin running around the palace," Seth pointed out. "At least give them a few hours. You know they will silence the servants and guards who were there when everything happened. The full details won't be released until we know what happened, but if something happens to you in the meantime there will be chaos." He grimaced. "Please."

Atemu pouted. "Fine." He rubbed his chest almost idly. Seth, however, caught the motion and looked concerned.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he demanded.

"What? No, I'm fine. It just… I haven't felt right for a few days now," Atemu admitted reluctantly. He hadn't been intending to share the lingering sensation that there was something missing with anyone else, but he knew that Seth would not let it go, especially in light of what had happened. His cousin could be notoriously stubborn that way. "I'm not ill. I haven't been poisoned and I'm not going to expire so please don't bother calling Mahado or Duke. It's nothing that they can help with."

"Explain," Seth said tersely.

He sighed. "When I woke up I just felt like something was missing," he said simply. There was really no other way to explain it. "I didn't know what it was at first, but now every night I dream about this boy. He looks very similar to me but he has pale skin and light colored eyes. When he sees me he calls me by a different name and cries. I have no idea who he is but I feel the strongest urge to take him into my arms and soothe him until he doesn't have a reason to cry anymore." Atemu looked troubled. "When I wake up I instinctively reach for him and I'm disappointed when he's not there."

Atemu's explanation was hitting a lot closer to home than he realized. Seth had grown very still while he was listening and now he bowed his head. This was information he wouldn't normally share with anyone, but he understood Atemu's plight too well to remain quiet. "I know what you mean," he said reluctantly. "I don't feel it as strongly as you, perhaps, but for the past few days I have felt that there should be someone with me. I don't know who or why, but I feel his absence very keenly. I haven't been having any strange dreams, though."

"Maybe we should ask Isis," Atemu suggested after a moment's pause. "She might have an idea."

"We will bring it up to her after you've had some rest."

"Seth, I'm_ fine_."

"No arguing," Seth said quickly as the door opened. Mahado walked in, closely followed by Tristan, one of Atemu's personal guards. The young man was very trustworthy and incredibly loyal. He stayed by the door as Mahado moved over to the bed and held out a flash. It was about half filled with a pale liquid.

"I made sure it was safe. I brewed it myself just yesterday with ingredients from my personal quarters and it has been brewing in the same room as Mana all day," Mahado told them. "Tristan will stay here with you while you rest, Prince."

Clearly realizing that he wasn't going to get out of the rest, Atemu sighed and accepted the flask. He put to his lips and drank. Seth grabbed it just in time as his cousin's hand went limp, and he toppled over backwards onto the pillows. Mahado took the empty flash back and made it disappear with a twitch of his hand. Seth stood up and followed him out of the room. Tristan closed the doors behind them with a solemn nod, and Seth could imagine him taking up a stance in front of them, ready for anyone that might try to sneak in and injure the prince. He felt better knowing that Atemu was in one place, protected, as opposed to wandering around the palace. As much as Atemu could take care of himself, the same could have been said for Aknamkanon and he was now dead.

"Mahado," Seth said in a low voice.

Mahado stopped walking and turned to look at him expectantly. "Yes, Seth?"

"Do you think this was the work of the Thief King?" He had to ask. It had been praying on his mind ever since he'd heard about Aknamkanon's death. Everyone knew that Akefia had made no effort to hide his distaste for the Pharaoh. He had held a grudge against the man and more than once he'd sworn he would have revenge for what it was. He found it hardly to believe that the thief would stoop to murder, but then again Akefia was known to have loose morals. He was a thief, after all.

"I'm not sure," Mahado admitted. "The same thought had occurred to me and I'm sure the others will think of it as well. Akefia is very skilled at finding his way into places where he doesn't belong. He's never murdered before that we know of but I wouldn't put it past him. However, having said that, I didn't feel the presence of the Millennium Ring approaching the palace."

"I didn't feel the Rod either," Seth replied.

"That's not to say that the thief king couldn't have left them elsewhere, but..." Mahado shook his head thoughtfully. "Something about this doesn't seem like him. I'm inclined to think that there is something else as play, but who can really say?"

Who indeed, Seth thought, watching as Mahado began to make his way back to the room. Because Seth wasn't technically a priest yet, he would not be permitted to listen in on the conversation. It galled him but those were the rules. Had Atemu been awake, they probably wouldn't done so anyway, but he didn't feel comfortable breaking that sort of rule on his own. Instead, he turned and started to walk down to the front of the palace, deciding that he'd question all of the servants and guards he came across. If it had been Akefia, surely someone had to have seen something. And if it hadn't been, well, he would hope that they'd left some clue behind and that they were caught before Atemu came into harm's way.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! As for when the hikaris will finally go back to the past, I swear to you that it is coming… we just have to get all of this out of the way first. Enjoy!

* * *

"What are the chances that we could turn the car around and make a run for it?" Yuugi muttered, sliding down in his seat until only the tip of his hair was visible above the window. Akemi and Daichi were hard enough to handle when Yami was around. The thought of facing the two of them without his darkness was just too much to contemplate. Without Yami to act as a buffer he dreaded to think of how much Akemi would fawn over him. "Quick, tell the driver to make a U turn."

"I think they saw us," Malik said dryly, watching as Akemi practically threw herself across the lawn. The car screeched to a stop literally inches from her midsection and the driver honked the horn angrily. Akemi ignored him and darted around to the door. She tugged at the handle but fortunately they locked automatically when the car was in drive.

"I am so not ready for this." Yuugi shook his head. "Yami is going to owe me big time." Reluctantly, he reached for the door and pushed it open. "Hello, Akemi-san."

"Yuugi-kun!" Akemi beamed. "I've been waiting for the chance to see you again. I kept asking Atemu to bring you around but he keeps saying that you've all been too busy. If I didn't know better I would think he was trying to keep you away from me." She gave a little laugh and grabbed Yuugi's arm, physically hauling the boy out of the car. "You'll have to tell me everything that my son has been up to while we weren't around. He does like to keep his secrets, you know."

"I can't imagine why," Yuugi replied, trying his best to keep his voice light. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

Behind them, Jou, Malik and Ryou finally got out of the car. Jou looked tense, but he faced his mother squarely even though he looked like he would much rather run in the opposite direction. Kawai Noriko approached her son and stood a short distance away, her fingers clutching tightly at her purse strap. She was a short woman with auburn hair cut in a bob, leaving strands that fell into her face. Her eyes were the same color as Shizuka's and it hurt to look into them and see the lack of warmth, so differently to how Shizuka looked at him. All he saw in Noriko was anger. Cold anger.

"Hello, Katsuya," Noriko said stiffly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Ma," Jou said. He had no interest in trying to play this game, not now, not when they were hours away from leaving for Egypt. He could face her when he had Seto at his side again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Shizuka, of course," she replied, sounding surprised that he even had to ask. "We knocked at the door of the mansion but no one responded. Not very good service if you ask me."

"Just doing their jobs," Malik told her, smirking. The staff had been warned about letting Akemi and Daichi in, and no doubt Seto had cautioned them about Noriko as well. It was surprising that she had even been able to get past the guards at the gate. There was no way that she or any of them would have gotten into the house, especially without Seto there.

Noriko frowned slightly and glanced at Jou. "Where is she, anyway?"

Jou swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. "Ma, I thought your e-mail said you wouldn't be coming here for another week or so," he said.

"Well that was the original plan, but as it turned out my company was able to let me have some vacation time sooner than I had anticipated. One of my co-workers didn't end up going on his vacation after all. I thought it would be better if Shizuka came home with me as soon as possible," she said. "If she gets started right away there'll be enough time for her to pack and for us to get on the road before it gets dark. So where is she? I've been calling her phone but she didn't answer. That's unlike her."

He didn't even know where Shizuka's cell phone _was_, much less whether or not she was able to answer. Jou shifted his weight uneasily, all too aware that they had a curious audience, and said, "Ma, Shizuka and I talked. She decided that she doesn't want to go back home with you." And then, at the darkening look on Noriko's face, he rushed to add, "At least not until she has to. She wants to stay here a little bit longer. That's okay, isn't it? I mean she's got all of the work from her teachers so there's really no need for her to go back with you right away. I… I like having her here and she likes being here."

Something in Noriko's face went stiff. "That's not your decision to make."

"Err, why don't we go inside?" Yuugi suggested suddenly, squirming out from under Akemi's hand. "Jou, we'll leave you and your mother alone to talk." He ushered Akemi, Daichi, Ryou and Malik towards the door, wanting to give Jou some privacy. He shot a significant look at his friend and Jou nodded silently in response, knowing that if he needed help it would be just a call away.

"Why don't you want Shizuka to stay with me?" he asked once they were alone. He folded his arms across his chest and shivered even though the day was warm. "I'm nothing like Dad, Ma. You know that I'm not. I never see him. I don't even live with him anymore. I know you only left her with me because you had no other choice but why can't she stay?"

"I'm her mother. She belongs with me."

"You're my mother, too," he pointed out. "You don't feel that way about me."

"Katsuya," Noriko said in a low, warning voice. He remembered that tone so well. It meant he was starting to push his luck. "I am not having this discussion with you."

"Why not? Am that I horrible? Do you hate me that much?" Jou stared at her. He yearned to hear her deny the accusations, wanted her to take him into her arms and say that of course he was wrong, but Noriko just stood there looking tired. His stomach tightened and he lifted his head, trying not to let her know how much the realization had shaken him. He'd always suspected that she disliked him for being the image of his father, but he'd never realized how deep that ran. "Shizuka is not going home with you, Ma. Not today. You can come see her at the end of the month, just we originally agreed, and we'll all talk about it then."

"You can't keep her from me!" Noriko exclaimed, her eyes blazing. "Katsuya, this is ridiculous."

"I agree," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "It is ridiculous that you… you _hate_ me because of my father, not because of something I have any control over. _I'm not him_. I wish you would learn to understand that." He looked away. "Go. Please. If you don't I'll call Seto and he'll come home with one of his lawyers, and we'll fight you for custody of Shizuka. I can assure you that the chance of you winning against a Kaiba Corp lawyer is slim to none."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jou said simply. It left a bitter taste in his mouth that it had come down to this, but some part of him had always seen this moment coming. Noriko was a surprisingly hateful woman sometimes, fill of anger and bitterness over what had become of the dreams of her youth, the children she'd had too young and the man who had become an alcoholic instead of the husband she'd always wanted. She could take it out on him all she liked, and he could live with that because he had Seto and Mokuba and Shizuka and the others, but he would not let her take Shizuka away from him.

She was actually trembling with anger. "You haven't heard the last of this, Jounouchi Katsuya. Shizuka is _my child_ and I'll be back to get her. I knew it was a mistake to leave her here with you. I'll involve the law in this if I have to and they won't side against a mother. So help me, I won't let you ruin her!"

Jou licked his lips. The comment stung more than he wanted to admit. "Go home, Ma."

Noriko was looking at him like she wanted nothing more than to lash out at him, but she didn't. She spun on her heel and stormed down the driveway without looking back. Jou kept watching to be sure that she was actually leaving; he wouldn't have put it past her to have lingered just inside the gates so that she could sneak up to the house and search for Shizuka. More than anything, he didn't want her to know that Shizuka wasn't around. He had the feeling that he'd just opened up a potential shit storm but without Shizuka or Seto there wasn't much else he could do but hope that Noriko's threats were empty.

Once she was gone, he went down to the little guardhouse and told them that she wasn't allowed on the grounds anymore, especially not while the four of them were in Egypt. Then, instead of going back up to the house and facing Akemi and Daichi, he took the long way around the house until he could sneak in the back. He went up to the bedroom he shared with Seto, lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes, missing his lover so much that it felt like a physical ache in his chest.

**STGY**

"So tell me, Yuugi, where is Atemu?" Daichi asked, looking over the entrance hall of the mansion with a distinctly cool look in his eyes. He didn't seem to be very impressed by what he saw, but then he'd never made any effort to pretend that he liked Seto. "We haven't heard from him in over a week and he hasn't been returning our phone calls."

It was on the tip of Yuugi's tongue to ask why the two of them couldn't take a hint but he swallowed the urge. Instead he just shook his head. "I'm sorry. Yami's not here right now and I don't know where he is or when he'll be back. I can ask him to call you when I see him if you want."

"You don't know where he is?" Akemi raised an eyebrow and let out a little laugh of disbelief. "Yuugi, darling, you're his hikari. Yami didn't even like spending one night at home because he was so concerned about you being on your own, and now you're asking me to believe that he just left you here on your own without telling you where he would be or how you could get in contact with him? Forgive me if I think that you're lying to me, because my son is extremely possessive over you."

"I'm also not five years old," Yuugi said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his frustration level down. It wasn't working very well. "I don't need someone to babysit me all the time. Yami and I are two separate people who lead separate lives." Okay, so that was a complete lie, but whatever. He paused a moment and then couldn't resist adding, "He's not here right now and I don't know where he is. But I have to admit that you're right about one thing. Even if I did know I probably wouldn't tell you."

Akemi frowned at that. "Atemu is our son. We have the right to know where he is. If you're so certain that you don't know I guess we'll have to wait here for him to return. Right, Daichi?"

"Sounds good to me. I swear, the next time we see that boy I'm going to stand over him until he gets into contact with the clan," Daichi said, not noticing that Malik had tensed. "It's ridiculous the way he's been acting. Now that the Millennium Puzzle has been solved, they have to believe that he is the reincarnated Pharaoh. I don't understand why he's been so hesitant to get moving on this."

"He's not," Ryou said, placing a calming hand on Malik's shoulder. "Actually, Yami didn't want us to tell you, but we're all leaving for Egypt tomorrow. He decided that the clan probably wouldn't take his word for it and that they would want to see the Puzzle in person. He asked us not to tell you because he wanted it to be a surprise." His smile was large and completely insincere. "That's why you should leave. It wouldn't do for Yami to know that we gave it away."

"He's going to Egypt? Tomorrow?" Daichi was frowning.

"Yes, that's right," Yuugi said, snapping out of surprise. "See, I've got my ticket right here. You said it yourself, Yami would never let me go so far away without him." He disappeared into the adjoining room and returned a moment later holding a familiar slip of paper in his hands. Akemi grabbed it from him and scanned it, realizing that it was, indeed, a ticket for one Mutou Yuugi, first class to Egypt for the next day.

"How wonderful," she said, her look of skepticism transforming into a beaming smile. "Sweetheart, was this your idea? I knew you'd be good for Atemu!"

Yuugi visibly twitched but he forced a smile. "It was Yami's idea, actually. I think he's out doing some last minute running around for our trip. Ryou's right, though, you two shouldn't be here if he comes back. So you should go now."

"Actually I was thinking that maybe we should come with you," said Akemi.

"_What_?" Yuugi blurted out, horrified.

"Well, you kids might have some trouble procuring the safe return of all those items." A greedy look flashed into her eyes. She was clearly already imagining what she might do with some of the treasures. "We wouldn't want anything to get lost or damaged on the way back. These are priceless Egyptian artifacts we're talking about, after all. Daichi and I could easily book ourselves a flight and follow you there. It might be for the best. You never know how some of these people might try to rip you off." She wrinkled her nose. "Nasty little thieves, the lot of them. They might try to keep something valuable for themselves."

Malik's hands clenched into fists and he let out a low growl under his breath. He was about two seconds from punching her. Ryou grabbed his arm and physically pulled him into the living room, slamming the door shut behind them. Akemi gazed after them, perplexed by what had set off their strange behavior. Yuugi put a hand to his forehead, feeling the growing headache that was throbbing there. He knew he had to get Akemi and Daichi out of the house before Malik snapped and used his new found appreciation for the Millennium Rod to make the two of them into mindless slaves.

"Look," he said forcefully. "We don't need you to come. These items belong to Yami and he can decide what to do with them. If he wanted you there he would have told you that we were going, but he didn't so he doesn't. I've tried to be patient with you but obviously that's not going to work. You are not coming to Egypt with us, Yami is not going to contact you before we go, and I am not telling you anything about the clan or where we're staying while we're there. Now please _get out_."

"Well, I never!" Akemi drew herself up to her full height and pointed a finger at him. "You listen to me, young man. Hikari of the Pharaoh or not, you have some nerve speaking to us like that."

"Get. Out," Yuugi repeated, staring back at her unflinchingly. He'd faced far more threatening figures in the last month and he would not be cowed by this greedy woman. Akemi glowered at him but seemed to realize that she wasn't going to get anywhere because she spun on her heel and marched out, nose in the air.

Daichi lingered for a moment, staring at Yuugi with narrowed eyes. "You tell my son that we have a record of the treasures that belong to the Pharaoh," he said. "And we're going to know if even one thing is missing. We won't follow you to Egypt but you'd better listen to my warning. I haven't spent my life raising Atemu and waiting for this moment only to have it jerked out from under my feet by some little upstart who thinks that he can influence my son to act out."

Yuugi didn't say a word. He knew if he opened his mouth he was very likely going to say something that would do irreparable damage to the relationship between Yami and his parents and it was already deteriorated as it was. He just glared and after a moment Daichi seemed to realize that he wasn't going to speak and turned, striding out the door. Yuugi grabbed the handle and gladly slammed it behind them, so angry that his hands were actually trembling. He couldn't ever remember being as furious at someone as he was at that moment.

How dare they? How _dare_ they? Yami was… amazing and they weren't even worth half of him as far as Yuugi was concerned. As he locked the door and stormed towards the room where Malik and Ryou had gone, he had to seriously wonder how people like Akemi and Daichi could have raised someone as strong and _good _as Yami. By all rights, with the influence of those two Yami should've been a spoiled, greedy little child that wouldn't have been worthy of the Pharaoh's spirit. And yet somehow he wasn't. How Yami had managed to overcome their influence was beyond Yuugi.

Ryou glanced up as Yuugi entered and sighed. He was sitting on the coffee table in front of Malik, who had been seated on one of the chairs. Malik's hands were still tightly clenched and he was visibly grinding his teeth. Yuugi didn't say a word to either of them, still too afraid of what might come out if he did. He stalked across the room and sat down beside Malik, then took the Puzzle into his hands. Cradling the familiar shape began to calm him after a few minutes, as it always did. The perpetually cool gold, the engravings that his fingers knew by heart, the feeling of safety that seemed to emanate from it… slowly he relaxed.

"I hate those two," he said finally. It twisted his stomach to know that it was the truth. Yuugi had never really hated anyone except for Hafiz before, but he was slowly coming to realize that there were people in the world who just didn't have any good in them. That didn't mean he wanted to see harm coming to them (with the possible exception of Hafiz, who deserved a magnitude of pain delivered by three vengeful yamis and a priest) but he could and did hate them very much. "I don't understand what's wrong with those two."

"They're just not very nice people," Ryou said, taking one of Malik's hands and squeezing it gently. "Sometimes that's just the way it is. You can't listen to anything they say. It's like poison, taking control of you and keeping you imprisoned until you learn to move past it and realize that their skewed vision of the world doesn't really matter." He said this while directing a pointed look at Malik.

"Yeah, I get it," Malik muttered, straightening up. His face had lost the furious tint and now he just looked tired.

"I am sorry for what they said, Malik," Yuugi said. "I know that doesn't mean much but I am."

"No, but I do appreciate it." Malik sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving the ends of it sticking up in short spikes. "Are they gone?"

"I told them to get out," Yuugi replied. "I couldn't deal with them anymore, not today." Between the funeral and everything else he felt drained and he could only imagine how the others, especially Ryou, were feeling. "I just want to crash somewhere and wake up when it's time to go."

"I won't argue with that." Malik stood up and used his grip on Ryou to pull him to his feet as well. He offered his other hand to Yuugi, who took it, and said, "I think I heard Jou sneaking in. He's probably upstairs sleeping. Let's go join him."

That sounded good to Yuugi. He followed Malik and Ryou up the stairs, where they discovered that Jou was indeed curled up in the middle of a king-sized bed that belonged to him and Seto. Malik threw himself down on the bed beside and Jou and curled up under the covers, and since he was already there it didn't really seem to matter if Yuugi and Ryou joined them - after they'd taken their shoes off and made Malik remove his. Yuugi fell asleep to the comforting sound of breathing that reminded him he wasn't so alone after all.

**STGY**

Professor Arthur Hawkins leaned over his desk and drummed his fingers on his book as he read the e-mail that he had received from young Mutou Yuugi. It was short and to the point, stating that he, Sugoroku and some of his friends were going to Egypt for a trip and that Rebecca was coming with them. Arthur saw through the rather poor attempt at a cover-up easily, but he appreciated the effort all the same. Yuugi had at least tried to make sure he wouldn't be too concerned about his granddaughter, and if Arthur hadn't been an old friend of Sugoroku's the ploy might have even worked.

But he was, and he wasn't so old yet that he could possibly forget about the things Sugoroku had told him about when they were young. Those wondrous tales of the life of a vizier in the Pharaoh's palace filled Arthur's mind as he stood up and walked over to the window. Sugoroku had thought he was going insane and he'd desperately needed someone to confide in; Arthur had been the natural choice. It wasn't until later, when Sugoroku's son and daughter-in-law had a child who looked like the Pharaoh in many ways, that Sugoroku realized that what he was dreaming was actually true. Hard as it may have been to accept, the past was coming back to life.

He'd always appreciated the fact that Sugoroku had been open to him about Rebecca's involvement in a way that Rebecca had been unable to. It allowed both of them a reprieve in terms of pressure, as he could accept her excuses without pushing her too hard for information he might never receive. Rebecca's job was dangerous but Arthur understood that she felt the need to carry out her duty for the Pharaoh. He loved her enough to step back and let her do what she felt she had to, regardless of how dangerous that might be.

Now, as he stared out the window at the cold autumn morning, he hoped he hadn't made the wrong choice.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. It's time to head back to the other side… literally! I have to say that I love this chapter. I'm not sure why, I just do. And don't worry… it won't be long before the hikaris go back to the past and I'm not just saying that. Enjoy!

Mai = Mia

* * *

News of the Pharaoh's death reached Akefia's ears about a day after it happened. People were, of course, notorious gossips, and nothing traveled faster than news that surrounded that royalty, particularly something as life-changing as the death of the pharaoh. He'd gone to the nearest town for more provisions, since they were starting to run out of food. His hair and face were both shielded by his cloak so that no one would recognize him and he was in the process of stealing a handful of figs when he overheard the two old women whispering about it in the corner.

For a moment he stood very still, hand still stretched out in intent as he stared at them unblinkingly, mind slowly processing what he'd just heard. By the time he came back to himself, the owner of the stall was eyeing him warily and the opportunity to steal the figs had passed. Akefia scowled in response, just an annoyed twitch of the lips to indicate his displeasure, and whirled away. He hadn't completely finished his business but the rest of his errands could wait. He needed to speak to Heru _immediately_.

Fortunately, as it turned out Heru was still exactly where Akefia had left him: stretched out next to the oasis on his stomach, sound asleep like a fat kitten. Akefia set his bag down and stood over him for a moment, then drew his foot back and landed a solid kick right in his ass. Heru's eyes flew open and he let out a squawk of protest as he was forcibly shoved straight into the pool of gleaming water. He surfaced a moment later, sputtering, soaking blond hair stuck to his face in great tangled clumps.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, standing up. "You got my clothing wet, you bastard."

"That was the point," Akefia said coldly. "I heard an interesting rumor in town, Heru. Can you guess what it might have been about?"

Heru grew still, his righteous indignation draining away when he heard the icy tone. His eyes narrowed and then widened when he realized what kind of information that Akefia had stumbled onto. He sloshed his way back to shore a fair distance from Akefia and took hold of his shirt, wringing as much water out of it as he could. He did the same for his hair and only then did he speak. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"The Pharaoh is dead," Akefia said, and when Heru just stared at him defiantly he lashed out. Heru leapt out of the way, nearly going down in a patch of wet sand. He managed to catch his balance just in time and straightened, arms ready to block any incoming attacks, but Akefia was still, only glaring at him heatedly.

"Why are you attacking _me_?" Heru demanded. He wasn't carrying his knives, regrettably. He and Akefia usually didn't fight like this.

"Why the fuck do you think? Are you seriously telling me that you had nothing to do with that?" Akefia shouted. It took everything he had not to put his fist into Heru's face. Weeks, months, _years_ of planning had all vanished like a wisp of smoke in the wind. "Please, explain to me how else they would've gotten such a fast acting poison. Or did you think I wouldn't notice that the vial of venom that you bitched about for hours was gone? Why would you kill him? He was supposed to suffer!"

"It wasn't my decision! I was contracted and I accepted, Akefia. You know that I don't ask for details about the victims," Heru snapped. He was tense, watching Akefia carefully, knowing that the thief might decide to attack at any moment. "I retrieved the vial and dropped it off at the predetermined time. I only knew who it was intended for at that moment. And I thought… what does it matter? You'll never get close enough to enact your revenge. You know that; you're not a foolish man. At least this way the Pharaoh is dead and you don't have to worry about him any longer. He had a painful death: I can assure you of that. Let you and the souls of your village be content with that and let it rest."

Akefia trembled with anger. "I can't, you fool. I've been planning this for years and if you had only held back we might've been able to act. You've stolen my vengeance out from underneath me!"

"If you're so desperate for revenge then take it out on the prince!"

Heru's infuriated response caused them both to stop. Akefia drew in a sharp, surprised breath and pressed a hand over his chest, directly above where his pounding heart beat so swiftly. He'd only felt pain like that once before when he was a child watching his whole village be led to the slaughter. This was only a shadow of that, a small fraction on what had the potential to be a deep scar, but it still hurt. The thought of the prince being injured or worse, especially by his hands, filled some part of him with a revulsion so deep it ached and made him feel ill. And he didn't understand _why_. It was aggravating to have a sense of what could only be termed intense loyalty towards someone he didn't know and by all rights should have hated.

"What is this?" he whispered, standing very still until his heart rate had begun to slow into something steadier. What magic had been wrought on him, to make him _care_?

"Akefia," Heru said quietly, letting his hand fall to his side. He had grabbed onto his chest as well, proving that he had felt the same disturbing sensation. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about your family and your plans. I was…" He trailed off and made a face, like the words had a bitter taste. "I had inferred that the prince might be next and the idea disturbed me so much that I was distracted. Forgive me."

And all at once Akefia felt the anger draining out of him. What could he say to that? When he and Heru had first come together they'd snapped and clashed at nearly every turn, but somehow what had started out as merely a mutually beneficial partnership (and there were days when he wasn't even sure that it could have been called that) had turned into something more like friendship. Heru was the only person who actually knew who Akefia was beyond the exterior of the thief king: he had worked his way under Akefia's skin. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if and Heru had never met. It didn't bear thinking about, and neither did what his life would be like if Heru left.

"I know," he said, because thief kings didn't apologize. He folded his arms, uncomfortable. "Who asked you for the poison?"

"It was the Pharaoh's brother," Heru replied, eyeing him warily. "The priest Akhenaden."

"Truly?" Akefia allowed the surprise to show on his face. He didn't know much about Akhenaden. No one did. The priests were notoriously private and strove to keep everything about them behind closed doors, but there had been rumors, on occasion, that the man could be dangerous. He suddenly put two and two together, taking in Heru's comment about the prince, and scowled. "He means to kill the prince so that he can ascend to the throne," he said with dawning understanding and a fresh surge of fury. "You didn't…?"

"No!" Heru said. Finally, he relaxed, his stance growing less aggressive as he came to realize that Akefia wasn't going to attack again. "He didn't ask for anything else and the vial only would've been enough for one person. I…" He trailed off, not sure he was ready to admit that he would have faltered in giving the poison to Akhenaden if the man had said it would be used on Atemu. "What the hell is going on with us, Akefia? Did someone work a spell to make us _loyal_?" He spoke the word like it was the worst insult he could think of.

Akefia curled his lip. "We shall soon see," he said, whirling on his heel and striding into the cave. He went straight over to where they had been keeping the two Millennium items, Heru on his heels. Slowly, reverently, he lifted up the cloth covering them. It was the first time he'd looked at the items since he'd brought them back. They were strangely captivating, particularly the Ring, and he couldn't resist reaching out to pick it up. Strung on a thin but strong cord, the heavy gold piece swayed gently as he held it up. He put the cord around his neck and let the Ring fall against his chest.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Something. For all that he'd been searching for them, he really didn't know all that much about how the items worked or what they had the ability to do. Information on them was scarce at best, a well kept secret, and what little he knew had been hard earned. The Ring felt right around his neck, at least he could tell that much. The triangular cones swung gently against his skin, cold in spite of the dry heat. But when he tried to summon power he felt nothing.

"Heru," he said slowly, "Take the Rod. Try to use its power."

Heru frowned but took the Rod in hand, hefting it into the air. He closed his eyes and a minute passed in silence before his scowl grew deeper. "Nothing's happening. I can't feel anything."

"Me either," Akefia said, feeling a heaviness deep in his gut. "They must be meant for someone else." It wasn't necessarily surprising, considering that the items were said to have one destined user, but some part of him had hoped that… well. Clearly the Ring wasn't meant for him. But when he reached up to grab the cord and pull it off, he ended up letting out an undignified and surprised yelp of pain when the points suddenly swung inward, embedding themselves deeply into his flesh.

"What the…" Heru stared at him in shock. "Akefia, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" he said through gritted teeth, letting the cord fall. Tugging only served to make it hurt more. "I don't think it wants to come off."

"It doesn't want to…" Slowly Heru lowered his gaze to stare down at the Rod. He looked like he wanted to put it down but didn't quite dare. "Maybe you're wrong. Maybe you're the one who was destined for after all."

"Possibly." He tried to ignore the pain, taking shallow breaths to avoid forcing them in deeper, and shook his head. "I'm not sure what's going on." And it galled him to admit that there were things happening that were outside of his control. "I don't think we've been cursed but I can't… there's no other explanation." Or at least no other explanation he was willing to accept.

"We'll go see a sorceress I know," Heru said grimly. "She'll be able to tell. If we have been cursed she can remove it so that we can get back to the plan."

Akefia nodded and let out a breathless gasp as the cones suddenly slipped out of his flesh, falling back down against his chest like they'd never moved. The five points glistened with his blood as fresh trickles of it ran freely down his chest. The pain was sharp and vivid and nothing at all like he'd ever experienced. He cupped a hand over the puncture wounds in an effort to stop the bleeding and tried not to wonder what manner of trouble he and Heru had gotten themselves into this time.

**STGY**

The sorceress that Heru had mentioned lived about a day of hard riding away. Akefia felt sticky and sweaty by the time they got there. The bandages across his chest had been dampened by blood at least three or four times, when the bouncing gait his horse had taken up had ripped open the wounds afresh. He was swaying in the saddle by the time Heru threw out a hand in order for them to stop, and as Ariza came to a halt he closed his eyes for a moment in a fight to remain steady. It took a moment for the world to right itself and by that point Heru had climbed down and was staring at him.

To his credit, Heru seemed to realize that any questions about Akefia's health would not go over well. He turned away silently, giving Akefia the privacy to awkwardly clamber down from Ariza's back. It seemed like the ground swarmed up to meet him a bit too fast and he stumbled, catching himself against the horse's dark mane. Ariza whickered and turned her head, pressing her long nose into the curve of his neck. He attempted a smile and leaned his cheek against her dark fur, resting for just a moment before he straightened up. Heru would never allow him to hear the end of it if he was caught in such an obvious moment of weakness and the pest already had enough to tease him about as it was.

When he glanced around, he saw that Heru had already gone ahead. The sorceress lived in a small hut on the border of a larger village. A poorly constructed pen next to the hut kept a few animals enclosed. Akefia didn't look at them too closely. He walked towards the door of the hut and wasn't at all surprised when Heru pushed stepped out. "She's in here," he said, beckoning with his hand. "Come on, I think she can help."

"I'm coming," Akefia snapped, striding closer like it wasn't taking all of his strength to remain standing. He felt curiously lightheaded as he entered the dark of the hut. It felt good to be out of the sweltering rays; it was still hot but the shade helped a little.

"Hello," said a voice from deeper inside the hut, and then a shadowed figure stepped forward. Akefia eyed her quickly, appraising her to see if she was a threat. She was tall, taller than both him and Heru, with long blond hair that fell nearly to her waist in loose curls. Her skin was surprisingly pale, unusual, and so were her eyes, like Akefia's, though not quite the same shade. She was wearing a dress of strange, gauzy fabric that flowed around her body with every move she made. A single jewel had been strung on a thin gold chain to hang between her eyes and it gleamed in the light, making his headache worse. He frowned.

"Greetings," he said. "You are the sorceress."

"I am. My name is Mia. It is good to meet you, Thief King." A wicked smile curved her lips and she dipped one shoulder. "I figured that you would come to see me soon. I heard about the theft of the two Millennium Items. That was clever on your part. The Pharaoh must have been very displeased before his death."

"We didn't have anything to do with that," said Heru immediately.

"I didn't say that you did," the sorceress replied lightly, a knowing look in her eyes. "But you _do_ have the Millennium Items. I can see that one of them has already made an acquaintance with you, Thief King." She looked at his chest, where the once white bandage was slowly turning red with fresh blood. "Come, sit down and I will tend to your wounds while you explain to me why you're here."

Akefia moved slowly to her table and sat, allowing her to stand before him and cut the bandages off. Her touch was unusually gentle and she worked steadily, not asking them questions, mixing up a salve which she spread liberally across the five bloody wounds. The pain stopped immediately and it was such a relief that he had to work to keep any emotion off of his face. She winked at him in response, like she knew how he was feeling regardless, and carefully wound another swath of bandages around his chest. She tied them loosely and scooped some of the salve into a small jar, which she corked and then pressed into his hand.

"Put that on every night before you go to bed. It should speed your healing," she said. "And don't upset the Ring next time. You were fortunate that it let go as soon as it did. It could have held you for much longer."

"Thank you," Akefia said, feeling strange. In spite of himself, he couldn't help thinking that it had been a very long time since anyone had cared for him the way that she had. He tried to push that thought from his mind and straightened. "We need to know if anyone has cast a spell on us without our knowledge."

"Hmm, wouldn't you know if they had? You both have Shadow Magic. I can see it on you." Her head tilted slightly and she blinked.

"We just want you to make sure," Heru said.

Mia shrugged. "Very well. Do you have the payment? I fixed up your friend for free because I did not want him to pass out on my floor. Bodies begin to rot so quickly in this heat. But you will have to pay the fee if you want me to do anything else."

Heru took a couple of the coins he'd earned from Akhenaden and slid them across the table. She took them and clasped them in her palm before she backed away from Akefia, standing in the middle of the room. "Look at me and do not look away," she said. As she spoke, the jewel on her forehead began to shine with a pale light. It was impossible to look away from, even when it began reflecting the light back. Akefia found himself staring even though a throbbing pain was pounding behind his temples. A sudden image flashed before his eyes - a boy with white hair, like his, but with pale skin and warm brown eyes who reached out to him, and he found himself wanting to reach back.

The light stopped as Mia drew in a sharp breath. Akefia bit back a startled shout and realized that at some point he'd risen to his feet. His heart was pounding again and he felt conflicted, confused. "What was that?" he demanded.

"I was trying a simple spell to see whether or not anyone had cursed you," she replied, her brow furrowed in bewilderment.

"And?" Heru asked impatiently, leaning against the table.

"I don't know. What I saw… I don't think it was right. The two of you feel different from anything I've ever experienced before. I don't believe there is a curse on you, but… I'm not sure I know how to explain this."

"Try," Akefia said flatly, not in the mood to be given the run around.

She eyed him for a long moment, seemingly unthreatened by his presence, and Akefia narrowed his eyes, not sure if he liked that or not. At length she merely rolled her eyes and said, "Both of you are incomplete. The Millennium Items that you stole definitely belong to you. I could see the connection even from where I stand. But from what the spell could tell me you will never be able to use them. You're missing… something, I'm not sure what, and it's not something that someone has done to you. I believe you were born this way." She held up two hands and made a circle with her thumb and index fingers. "If one normal mortal is like a circle, then you're like this." And she took away one of her hands, leaving half a circle behind. "The items won't respond to just you. It's fascinating, really. I've never seen anyone like you before."

Before he could stop himself, Akefia was reflecting on that suspicious feeling of something missing that had been plaguing him for the last several days. He ground his teeth together. "How can this be? Is it a punishment from the gods?"

"No, I don't believe so. A twist of fate, perhaps. It's like there's just a part of you that is... gone. I don't know how to explain it any better than that." Mia looked at him frankly. There was no false innocence in her face that he could tell; she seemed to be speaking the truth. "But at the same time I sense that you _are_ a full circle. Your body has a full soul in it. It's just not the right part to make you a complete whole. Maybe that's why the two of you have been feeling strangely."

Heru raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you saying that someone... what? Put half a soul into us?"

"All I can say is what I've seen," Mia said demurely. "I can't give you any other explanation. This is what the spell has told me and that's what I reported to you. I don't know anything else." She slipped the coins into her pocket. "If there is something that still unsettles you, you'll have to take your questions to those more experienced with magic than I."

"But that would mean going to see the priests at the palace!"

"It is what it is," she said with a shrug. "I can only do so much. I don't know what the future will hold. That was never my forte. You asked me to tell if a spell had been placed on you and I have told you all that I know in response. You are not cursed."

Akefia frowned. She hadn't told them as much as he would have liked but they did have more to go on than when they'd come. For a long moment he eyed her. His normal action would've been to incapacitate or even kill someone who had seen them both but he had the strong suspicion that Mia would not be so easily taken care of. He was already wounded and he had no desire to become even more so: sorcerers could be tricky like that. She could kill him with a snap of her fingers depending on her magic. And, like she knew what he was thinking, she caught his eye and threw him a wink.

"No need to be concerned that I'll give you away," she said. "I know how to keep my mouth shut about the people who visit me, Thief King. I will tell no one that you were here or why you were here."

He nodded. "You said that the Millennium Items will never respond to us." That disappointed him deeply. A part of him ached to use the Ring. It's power was so close that he could taste it.

"I did and it's the truth. I'm sorry," she said softly, her expression sincere. "I can tell it meant a lot to you. Any item bonded to you would. The Millennium Items are dangerous and I know you understand that better than anyone, but your soul still craves the Ring. Someday I believe you'll get that chance... just not right now."

There wasn't anything else he wanted to ask so he turned on his heel and left the hut without saying a word to her. His mind was spinning with the new information as he walked over to Ariza, who shifted under his touch and turned to nuzzle him. There was something wrong with him and Heru, and apparently there had been for many years now. And the part about the new soul having been introduced into his body... all of this made no sense whatsoever. He might not have been a sorcerer but even he knew that there were certain laws about magic that could not be changed or modified. What, then, was going on?

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay, big surprise coming up and I'm nervous… aka this is also where I stopped watching the anime so some of the characters are a little unfamiliar. I hope it's okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Malik wasn't sure what to think or feel when he stepped down off the plane at the airport. Being back in Egypt filled him with conflicting emotions and he trailed along silently behind his friends as they went to retrieve their luggage. On the one hand it was wonderful to be back in his homeland, a place that he had once thought that he would never see again. But on the other hand being here reminded him of why they had left in the first place and made him feel much closer to Hafiz, something that he definitely could have done without. He remained tense as they went outside, and when Yuugi, Ryou and Jou stopped to confer, he walked over to Mubarak without saying a word to them. The big man looked at him for a long, measuring moment before giving a silent nod of respect and grabbing Malik's suitcase.

"Is this one of your clan, Malik?" Yuugi asked, coming up behind Malik and offering a hesitant smile as Mubarak took his suitcase as well.

"Yeah, sort of. He's been one of our outside contacts for a long time," Malik replied. It didn't bother him to get into the car with the heavily tinted windows, though if there was anyone in the world who could be shown where the entrances to the clan were and be trusted to keep it a secret it would be Yuugi, Ryou and Jou. He knew that the three of them would die before ever telling anyone, including Hafiz, anything. "He's going to take us to where my aunt is."

"How does it feel being back?" Ryou asked quietly.

"It's… alright." He wasn't sure how to put his emotions into words, even though it probably would have made him feel better to have done so. Instead he turned and stared at the windows, wishing that he could see out. Being in the car with no visible signs that they were in Egypt made him feel like stepping off of the plane had been a dream. Fortunately the drive didn't take them that long; barely a half hour had passed before Mubarak stopped the car, got out and opened the door for them.

The first person Malik saw was his aunt. She was standing about ten feet away, wearing an open cloak over a plain dress, but the hood was pulled down to shield her face. She looked so much like Isis that for a split second his heart skipped a beat with hope, but it crashed hard as soon as she looked up at them. Though she had the same dark, silken hair worn long and tanned skin with elfin features that had captured the attention of many men, her eyes were brown, not blue. They were warm, though, and concerned, and he swallowed hard and launched himself from the car. Edina didn't hesitate; she crossed the remaining short distance and threw her arms around him, crushing him against her body.

"Oh, my little Malik," she murmured in his ear, the soothing tone of Arabic filling up a hole inside of him that he hadn't really known was there. She pulled back a little and cupped his cheeks, tilting his face up so that she could get a good look at him. "By the goddess, you look _so much_ like your mother."

Malik managed a small smile. He'd heard that a lot when he was a child. His mother had possessed the same golden blond hair and lavender eyes that he did. "I've missed you, Aunt Edina," he replied, speaking in the same language. It rolled easily off of his tongue and it was comforting to know that he hadn't forgotten. He squeezed her tightly once more before reluctantly letting his arms slide free. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. I can't imagine that the clan was very happy about it."

"No, but there are some things that are more important," Edina said with a small smile. "You're my only nephew, my last link to my sister, and I wouldn't have missed this for the world, especially not after what happened to _your_ sister."

The mention of Isis brought reality sweeping back. A cold knot formed in Malik's stomach and he swallowed hard. "These are my friends," he said, switching back to Japanese so that Yuugi, Ryou and Jou would be able to understand. They'd been standing back with Mubarak, keeping their distance while Malik had a moment alone with his aunt, but now the three of them stepped forward. "Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou, and Jounouchi Katsuya." He pointed to each boy as he spoke their name.

"Yes." Edina looked at them, her eyes lingering on the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Ring. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Edina Ishtar. I am one of the priestesses of our clan. My nephew told me, and now I can see that he was telling the truth, that you are the hikaris of the Pharaoh and the Thief King and the soul mate of the High Priest. Welcome to our country."

Yuugi smiled hesitantly. "It's nice to meet you, too," he said politely, though he made no move to extend his hand.

"Come," she said, sweeping a hand out behind her. "We will get out of the hot sun and you may tell me exactly what happened when your other halfs disappeared."

As it turned out, the car had stopped in front of a little hotel that Malik remembered well. It was where he, Isis and Hafiz had spent their first night on the surface, back when everything had been new and confusing and disorienting. He looked around in awe as Mubarak carried their suitcases in. Some things were so familiar to him: the rough, chipping paint on the sign out front, the way the third step creaked as he walked inside, the bitter smell of lemon and some kind of chemical that lingered heavily in the air. Edina had a lot of trust in them to bring them here; this was one of the few spots where certain members of the clan willingly met with "surface dwellers". His aunt must have noticed the confused look on his face and known what it meant because she smiled at him and placed a gentle arm around his shoulders.

"My dear," she said softly, "there are very few people in this world that the clan can trust. The Pharaoh, the Thief King, the Assassin and their lights, as well as the High Priest and his mate, are some of them. We could no more turn you away than we could willingly destroy ourselves. The clan exists to serve the Pharaoh; we are protecting his treasures and have waited for the day when he would return, as I'm sure you well know. There is nothing that we would hide if you, any of you, wished to know."

For a moment, he felt completely overwhelmed and he didn't know how to respond. Some part of him had been expecting that everything would be just as it had been when he was a child, that he would have to beg or fight for every little scrap of information in a world where everyone strove to keep him clueless and protected. Now, though, it appeared that he had reached the point where no one would hide anything from him, and that was… not disturbing, but unexpected, and he wasn't sure what to do. He found himself wishing, quite suddenly, that Mariku was there with him.

"Aunt…" he said hollowly, tensing underneath her grip. "I…"

"There is no need to thank us, Malik. We're here to help you." She gave him another squeeze and then stepped away, putting a bit of distance between them. "I can understand how hard it must be for you to be separated from your other half."

Thanking her wasn't exactly what Malik had in mind, particularly after a remark like that. She couldn't understand, not really. No one could. But he forced a smile, knowing that to cause friction now would only mean more trouble in the future, and nodded. "We just want to find out what happened. I'm glad that you're here to help us." Because that, at least, was true: being here was infinitely better than hanging around in the mansion, waiting for something to happen.

"I know you do. We have prepared a meal and while we're eating we'll have the opportunity to talk." Edina turned to face the others and beckoned to them. "Please, if you need anything while you're here you have only to let me know. No request is too insignificant." She led them into another room while she was speaking. There was a small, intimate table set up with a selection of fresh food. Six chairs had been placed around the table. Edina moved over to one and stood behind it, and after a split second of hesitation Malik walked over and stood beside her. Yuugi was next to him, then Jou, then Ryou, and finally there was an empty seat between Ryou and Edina.

"Is there someone else joining us?" Malik asked curiously, eyeing the seat as they all sat down.

"We were supposed to have another guest but I'm not sure if they'll be able to make it. Please help yourselves." Edina inclined her head. "I've received instructions for us not to wait."

Malik took one of the dishes and spooned a bit of food on his plate before passing it on. He repeated the movements until he had sampled a little of every dish. Edina sat back and watched them as they began to eat. Her expression was composed and only someone who knew her well would've noticed the sparkle in her eyes. She was pleased, and that gave Malik the courage to say, "Have you been able to figure anything out yet? Did you find any mentions of the Scroll of Shadows?"

"A few, yes," Edina replied, folding her hands together. "As you know, the card game Duel Monsters originated in Ancient Egypt, where it used to be an actual game played with real creatures that were summoned out of the Shadow Realm. Most of what you now know as magic and trap cards were actual spells that the duelists could learn to give them a better chance at winning. Because of that, the strength of the dueler's magic and their ability to be strategic was often just as important as the strength of their partner monster."

"That hasn't changed, at least," Jou murmured.

She nodded. "Yes, the game you have now draws on many similar concepts. During these battles, it was not uncommon for field spells to be enacted. It's never explicitly stated but I suspect that either the Scroll of Shadows was designed to reset the field to Egypt after the battle was finished, or it was just another field spell for duelists whose partners were boosted by that particular field, to be used in the case that the field was changed during the course of the duel." She raised her eyes and looked at them. "Frankly speaking, if someone with shadow magic activated the Scroll of Shadows chances are everyone that he included in the spell would have been sent back to Ancient Egypt."

Even though he'd been expecting it, Yuugi still winced. "Is there a way to get them to return?" he asked, setting his fork down. The food didn't look all that appetizing now.

"There _may _be a way," Edina said slowly. "But it will be complicated. Magic is fluid, it's not streamlined, and spells can be combined or modified to suit someone's purpose. If Hafiz was the one who activated the card – and I think it's safe to assume that it_ was_ him –then it's likely that he went back there as well. If you went back to the past and collected your friends and left him there he could change the world as you know it. Gods know where we would have ended up if Akhenaden had been the one to ascend the throne." She shuddered at the thought. "You can't risk leaving him there. He needs to be defeated once and for all."

"So what, you're suggesting we go back into the past and beat him?" Ryou asked.

Edina nodded again. "I realize it may not be the most appealing idea," she said apologetically, "but as it stands we know how history worked out the first time and that means Hafiz has the advantage right now. The guardians and your yamis are operating blind at this point. Chances are they're going to come up with the same plans this time around and Hafiz is already going to know how to counter them. The best thing you could do is to add a new variable to the mix and throw him off."

Yuugi reached into his pocket and pulled something out: his deck of cards. He set them down on the table and pulled the top one off of the stack. It was the Scroll of Shadows. "Why can't we just use this or another field card spell to bring everyone to the present? Like Return from a Different Dimension?"

"Magic doesn't work that way. Remember, Hafiz probably added a guard or failsafe into the spell before it was activated. There's a very good chance that your friends are trapped there until the spell ends." Edina leaned back in her chair. "Hafiz is quite strong and I'm not sure your power is enough to overcome his spell, especially without your other halfs. All spells die with the sorcerer who cast them, so if you defeat him the spell trapping you there ends as well. And, having said that, once you _do_ beat him, a card like that, activated by the proper magic, would bring you all back to where you started."

Malik shook his head slowly. This all sounded completely crazy to him. "Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not, Malik. We've examined this scenario from every conceivable angle. It's dangerous to send anyone back but you four would have the best chance at changing things for the better. Furthermore, it's imperative that you get back there as soon as possible. You might have left it too late already. As it is there's a chance that Hafiz might have already changed the future."

"How would we know?" Ryou looked like he felt sick.

"You wouldn't," she said grimly. "No one would."

A heavy silence fell. Malik stared down at his plate, his stomach churning, appetite completely lost. _God_. He absolutely hated this. There was no end to the shit that Hafiz put them through, was there? What Edina was saying made a horrible kind of sense, loathe as he was to admit it, and if this was the only way to make sure that everything ended right then he knew they'd have no choice. They would have to go back to Ancient Egypt and hope that no one had died in the meantime. He clenched his hand into a fist under the table, remembering what Mariku had told him once. Mariku had been an assassin in Ancient Egypt. He'd killed people. He might be killing someone now.

"I think I need some fresh air," he said, pushing his chair back and standing up quickly. He all but fled the room, nearly knocking his chair over in his haste to escape. Ryou and Yuugi looked at each other for a long moment and then Ryou stood up and followed Malik out of the room.

"When do you think we should do the ritual?" Yuugi asked in the ensuing silence, shuffling his cards back together. He sounded remarkably calm considering that inside he was a bundle of nerves. Ancient Egypt. It was everything he'd dreamed of - when he thought about all of the opportunities he'd have from an archeological standpoint it was enough to make his head spin - but at the same time it was like a nightmare and he had no idea what to do. Was Yami there? Would Yami know who he was? Had Hafiz ruined everything already?

"Tomorrow morning. You'll need your rest," Edina said, breaking into Yuugi's thoughts. She looked up, squinting into the light, and then smiled broadly. "Oh, it seems that our guest has arrived after all. Excellent. Please excuse me, my dears."

She stood up like she was going to leave but before she got the chance a tall man entered the room. He was attractive in an exotic way, with pale turquoise hair that hung around his shoulders. His eyes were a steady grey that swept over Yuugi and Jou, pinning the two of them in place. Yuugi felt like that keen gaze saw straight through him and he couldn't help shuddering as the man turned away from them and faced Edina. "I'm sorry that I'm late," he said in a deep, richly accented voice.

"It's not a problem," she answered, visibly hesitating. She looked at Jou and Yuugi and then back at the man without making any introductions.

"You must be Jounouchi Katsuya and Mutou Yuugi," the man said, glancing away from her. He didn't seem to be expecting an answer. An approving smile curled his lips and he ducked his head in a nod. "It's good to meet you. My name is Kaiba Noah."

The name made Yuugi freeze but Jou's head snapped up. "Wait, Kaiba?" he exclaimed.

"That's right," Noah said calmly.

"Seto doesn't have any other brothers," Jou said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studied the taller man closely. He didn't see any family resemblance, though of course that didn't mean very much. Seto and Mokuba didn't really look much like one another either. "And he would've told me if he had any other family."

"If he'd known about me, I'm sure he would have," Noah agreed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "But he didn't. If you like we can sit down and I'll happily explain everything to you."

Jou sat down reluctantly and Noah sat across from him. Edina caught Yuugi's eyes and the two of them slipped out as Noah began, "As I said, my name is Kaiba Noah, but I am not related to Seto or Mokuba by blood. They are my adopted brothers. Gozaburo, their adopted father, was _my _biological father. Seto never knew I existed. I was in a car accident when I was ten years old and my body was gravely wounded. In desperation, thinking that science might someday allow me to have a life again, my father uploaded my consciousness into one of his computers." Noah looked up and his expression was haunted. "A couple of years later, he adopted Seto hoping that someday I would be able inhabit Seto's body. But I was a child trapped in a computer and Seto was a clever boy." He smiled bitterly. "Gozaburo lost interest in me and began lavishing his attention on Seto instead."

"He adopted Seto with plans to _kill_ him?" Jou repeated incredulously, horrified.

"Essentially, yes. He wanted me and Seto to switch place. I…" Noah looked away. "I was very jealous of Seto at first, as you can imagine. I saw him as a replacement for me and in many ways he was. It was only later, as Seto began to interact with the Kaiba Corp computers more and I had the chance to get to know him, that I grew to understand that I had nothing to be jealous over. He was suffering in ways that I hadn't and that would have been me had my father's plans succeeded. He had saved me, so to speak, and I owed him. I still owe him." Noah sighed. "Eventually Gozaburo died in what was officially termed to be an accident and Seto and Mokuba were left on their own. At that point, I had spent years scouring the internet and sealed records and had long since discovered that the two of them still had family, the Tenno family."

Jou jolted in surprise, anger temporarily fading. "_You_ led them to Yami?"

"That's right. Without Gozaburo standing in their eyes, I knew they would need a family to support them. Unfortunately Tenno Daichi and Akemi proved to be unfit parents who had no interest in a couple of orphans. They'd known about Seto and Mokuba being left in the orphanage but never bothered to help. Tenno Yami, on the other hand, was extremely interested in having two cousins around." He smiled slightly, just an amused curl of the lips. "Later, I became aware of the truth about Seto, Yami, Bakura and Mariku and the pasts the four of them shared. When Isis approached them with even more information a couple of years ago I researched her clan and found Edina Ishtar. It took a bit of work on both our parts but eventually she was able to procure me the body of a man from their clan who had had been in a magical accident. His mind was gone, leaving his body behind as an empty vessel, free for someone like me to inhabit with the help of some magic." Noah shrugged. "Two years later, here I am, ready to help you."

Jou just stared at him for a handful of minutes, too speechless to reply. "You do know that sounds crazy, right?" he said finally.

"Yes, I am quite aware. Nevertheless, I'm afraid that it's true. I've spent most of my life inside of a computer and it's only recently that I was given a body. You can see why I haven't approached Seto or Mokuba yet. My story sounds, as you put it, crazy and I know that they would have trouble believing it's true. I was waiting until things had calmed down a bit but then Edina contacted me to explain what had happened and I thought that my time would be better served here. You've done well, Jounouchi-san, in keeping Kaiba Corp together."

The praise, empty though it should have been, still made Jou flush. "I didn't want Seto to come back and find out that things had fallen apart," he mumbled a little sheepishly, staring at the table. "Man, I can't _believe_ this." He really couldn't. It was one thing to find out that Seto and Mokuba had more family out there, but it was another thing entirely to know that his lover had no idea.

Noah nodded, a small, genuine smile lingering on his lips. "You've done well," he repeated. "Now you can go to the past without worrying about the company. I've been in contact with Nosaka Miho and between the two of us we'll be able to handle things. You can call her if you like to verify my story but I assure you that everything I have told you is true. I wouldn't lie to you. You can concentrate on bringing Seto and Mokuba back. I would very much like the chance to meet them."

For a moment, Jou remained silent, even though he knew Noah was waiting for some kind of response. What could he say? He didn't even _know_ Noah and he had no proof that the man was even telling the truth. For all he knew this was another ploy of Hafiz's. But his gut said that Noah could be trusted, and he would have been willing to swear to the authenticity of the honesty in Noah's eyes. And in the end, he realized, he didn't really have a choice. If they didn't get Seto back, Kaiba Corp will still fall apart eventually. It was inevitable. Jou would only be able to hold it together for so long. He would have to trust Noah and Miho and hope that both of them knew what they were doing.

"Alright," he said finally. "But if we get back and you've done anything, Seto's going to kill you."

He laughed. "Of that, I have no doubt."

* * *

Please review if you want to see Yuugi's and Atemu's meeting!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Ok I am really excited and nervous about this (and the new few) chapter(s)! I can only cross my fingers and hope that it's not going to disappoint anyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Isis's head hurt and her eyes were aching. She blinked, fighting against the urge to just close her eyes and slip into a deep sleep, and reached out to pick up her goblet. The fresh, cold water inside helped to wake her up, though it did little to help with the throbbing pain that was thrumming deep within her temples. Around her, the other priests and Siamun all looked equally exhausted and no one was speaking anymore. The walls still seemed to echo with the hours of conversation that they had just fought their way through and if Isis had her way she would never hear any of them speak ever again. Unfortunately, that wasn't really an option.

"So we're decided," Mahado said finally, sounding as weary as Isis felt.

"There's nothing really to decide," Siamun said, not for the first time. "Atemu is the prince. He will become the Pharaoh. It is his duty as the heir. He has been preparing for this moment since the day he was born, and although he is young I feel that he is ready. There is no need to appoint someone to rule in his stead." He leveled a cool look in Akhenaden's direction. The man scowled.

"All that I am saying is that Atemu is very young and foolhardy. I know that my brother was not nearly ready for the boy to take the throne yet," Akhenaden said loftily. There was something in his eyes, a hard, burning stare that made Isis shift uncomfortably. "I believe we should be working in the best interests of the country and not worrying about whether or not his feelings will be hurt if we appoint someone temporarily. You must admit it is a great deal of responsibility and I'm not sure he can handle it."

"Well, I am," Siamun said firmly. "He is ready. Do the rest of you agree?" He twisted and looked expectantly at Isis, Mahado, Karim and Shada. "Do you not feel that the prince could easily take over and that it would be a smoother course to take?"

"I believe that would be wise," Shada murmured quietly, folding his fingers together. "It will be best if there is as little disruption as possible."

The other priests nodded in agreement and Akhenaden fumed silently, his hand clenching into a fist beneath the table. Isis gave him a wary glance. "We will begin spreading word," she said, "and it will become official tomorrow."

Without saying a word to any of them, Akhenaden rose to his feet and stormed out. The tension lightened considerably once he was gone. Isis stood up and beckoned to Mahado before she stepped outside. Mahado followed her willingly, looking curious, but she didn't say a word to him as she led the way back to her rooms. This was not a topic that she wanted anyone to overhear and she knew that this would be more safely discussed in her rooms where a privacy barrier could be enacted. Only once they were inside and her wards were set did she turn to face him.

"Mahado, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course," Mahado said, seemingly surprised by her request. "Anything you need, Priestess, you have but to ask for my help."

Isis smiled thinly. "The Pharaoh's body was taken to the temple so that they could begin preparing it for burial," she told him. "Naturally he will be given a large collection of treasures to take with him but there is one thing that he cannot have. You must go to the temple and fetch the Millennium Puzzle. Atemu needs it. The puzzle belongs to him, not the Pharaoh, and if it is buried all will be lost. It has to be done tonight."

"I don't mind retrieving the puzzle but why must I go tonight?" Mahado searched her face and whatever he saw there made him frown. "You don't anticipate trouble? Do you think the temple will refuse our request?"

"I can't be certain," she said honestly. "Not everyone understands the significance of the Millennium Items. They are a mystery to all of us, but more so to some than others. I believe that if we pressed the issue the temple would be willing to give it to us, but it's not safe there. If the items could be stolen from a place that is as well guarded as the palace, I'm not sure that the temple, where any man or woman has the right to enter, would be much of an obstacle."

"You believe that Akefia might return," Mahado said flatly, eyes darkening slightly at the idea. He had yet to forgive the thief for stealing the Millennium Ring. It pained him that he was the only priest who did not have an item yet and the thought of getting a bit of revenge sat well.

"Like I said, I can't be sure," Isis repeated. "I believe that even Akefia would balk at stealing, if not from the dead from the temple, but there is always a chance. Atemu needs the puzzle, Mahado. Without it, I fear that Khemet may crumble from within."

Mahado reached out and gripped her shoulder. "I will retrieve the puzzle tonight and bring it to the prince in the morning," he said. "I'll guard it closely in the meantime. No one will be able to steal it from me."

It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of Isis's shoulders and she found herself smiling. "Thank you, Mahado," she said gratefully. "I hate to ask this of you, and I would go myself but I don't think it's a good idea for one person to possess two items right now. None of us should be any more of a target than we already are."

"As always, you are wise. I will go right now." Mahado nodded to her as he turned and left. Isis dropped the wards just long enough for him to pass through before she raised them again. Alone, she walked out onto her balcony and stared out unseeingly, her mind racing.

She hadn't said as much to Mahado, but her fears for the Millennium Puzzle were not limited solely to Akefia. There was something going on that she couldn't quite place: a darkness in the castle that was steadily growing. The Tawk had remained silent in terms of visions, but every once in a while she would feel a little warning pulse that simultaneously warmed her throat and made her feel cold on the inside. She had the strong suspicion that if Mahado didn't retrieve the Millennium Puzzle, it would be gone by morning and all of Khemet would suffer the loss.

**STGY**

The morning dawned with overcast gray clouds, unusual, yet fitting considering his mood. Atemu was up as early as the sedative would allow him to be. He paced his room restlessly, knowing that Tristan wouldn't let him out until Seth or Mahado came for him. It was times like this that even being the prince had no effect, as people were more than willing to ignore or outright disobey his orders if they felt that he was somehow in harm. Touching as it might have been to know the depths of loyalty that his subjects felt for him, on a morning like this it only made Atemu that much more anxious and unreasonable. By the time that the door opened to reveal Mahado he was about ready to climb out the window.

"Finally!" he growled, striding towards his friend. He stopped a few feet away, studying Mahado's face with narrowed eyes. Mahado was an expert at keeping a composed expression no matter what was going on, but Atemu had known him long enough that he could read Mahado fairly easily. What he was seeing now did not fill him with confidence. Mahado looked grim and Atemu hesitated. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, suddenly seized with dread. There were other targets if Atemu was locked away. "It's not... Seth isn't..."

"No, no, your cousin is fine," Mahado said hastily, stepping inside of the rooms. Something glinted between his cupped hands and Atemu drew back in shock when he realized that Mahado was holding the Millennium Puzzle. The last time Atemu had seen it, the puzzle had still been around Aknamkanon's neck. Mahado followed his gaze and swallowed hard, oddly nervous. "I know it's difficult, but technically this belongs to you now. Isis asked me to fetch it from the temple this morning. She seemed to think that it was important you had it right away and I thought that having it in your possession might make you feel a little more secure." He held it out and waited for Atemu to take it.

Atemu found himself hesitating. Even though he'd known this moment was coming, his heart was still pounding suddenly. For as long as he could remember the Millennium Puzzle had belonged to his father. As a child, he'd enjoyed playing with it and he'd often thought about the day when he would wear it and know it was his own. Sometimes he'd even dreamed about it, that golden puzzle that fit so perfectly between his hands, and been consumed with a _wanting_ so fierce that it was almost frightening. The reality of being so close to it and knowing that it now belonged to him…

"Atemu?" Mahado's voice jerked him out of his daze and he blinked, shaken.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely, reaching out and gently taking the puzzle out of Mahado's hands. It felt cold beneath his fingers, not warmed from the heat of Mahado's skin at all. Slowly he took hold of the cord and slipped it into place around his neck. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but nothing happened at all. Atemu frowned and tried to reach out to the puzzle, wanting to know what its power felt like it, but it was like colliding with a wall. He couldn't feel or draw anything.

Mahado saw the look on his face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't…" Whatever else Atemu was going to say trailed off when they heard shouting coming from outside of the room. Atemu ran forward, pushing past Mahado, and was out the door before his friend could stop him. Outside there was chaos: guards were converging from every direction, surrounding someone in the middle of the corridor. He couldn't see who it was and before he could get any closer Mahado caught up to him and stopped his progress with a firm hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"Don't!" he said urgently. "It could be the assassin, Atemu. You know better than that."

"But I…" Atemu swallowed hard. He felt strange, like every bone in his body wanted - no, _needed_ to get closer to the guards and whatever they were surrounding. It felt like an ache in his very soul when he resisted the pull and he grabbed hold of his chest, breathless at the resulting throb. When he could speak, he shouted, "Guards!"

When they heard him several of the men swung around, allowing Atemu and Mahado to see who their target was: a boy, kneeling on the ground. A young boy, Atemu mentally amended, staring at the child curiously. He looked to be a couple of years younger than Atemu, with dark hair that stuck up in violet-tipped spikes. Gold bangs framed a cherubic face and big violet eyes, which were staring back at Atemu. His skin was pale, paler than even a newborn babes, and he was wearing odd clothing that was comprised of some strange black material that clung to his body.

"Yami…" the boy said and his eyes welled up with tears. The sight tugged at Atemu's heart. He instantly wanted to go over to the boy and hold him, to dry his tears and give him cause to never have to cry again. Again, Mahado's hand stopped him.

"Look!" Mahado whispered, and only then did Atemu notice what had caught his friend's attention. It was the Millennium Puzzle, or as close an approximation as Atemu had ever seen. The solid gold puzzle hung around the boy's neck, resting just over his ribs. Atemu stared at the puzzle in bewilderment and only looked back up at the boy's face when shaking hands wrapped nervously around the item.

"Who are you?" he demanded, pulling free of Mahado's grip and striding closer. Mahado stayed close to him, eyeing the boy warily, and the guards tensed, but Atemu wasn't afraid. He couldn't imagine a world where this child, this boy, would ever seek to harm him, even though he didn't know how he could be sure.

"You… you don't know who I am?" The tears spilled over, sliding quietly down the boy's cheeks. He spoke with a strange lilting accent that Atemu had never heard before.

He hesitated and then shook his head. "No, I've never seen you before." Somehow, admitting that out loud hurt more than he was expecting.

The boy took in a sharp, trembling breath. He dropped the Millennium Puzzle against his chest and stood up on legs that shook, taking an unsteady step in Atemu's direction. One of the guards started to reach out and Atemu stopped the movement with a look that promised retribution. The boy didn't seem to notice this; he took another step closer, and then another, until he was standing right in front of Atemu. This close, Atemu noticed that the boy only came up to his shoulder, and distantly the thought occurred to him that it was nice, for once, to be taller than someone else.

"Yami…" the boy said again. He paused and then a bitter smile broke out across his lips. "No, I suppose your name is… Atemu now, isn't it?"

Atemu stiffened. No one, save for very close friends or family, dared call him by his name. Who was this child? "Who are you?" he repeated, injecting a stern note into his voice.

"My name is Yuugi. I'm the part of you that you don't even know you're missing yet," Yuugi replied. It was a strange name, a foreign language of some kind to be certain, and Atemu cocked his head as Yuugi closed the space between them with another shuffle. He looked down when Yuugi lifted a hand but made no move to stop him when Yuugi reached out to touch his chest.

"Stop!" Akhenaden's voice made them both freeze. Yuugi flinched and a terrified whimper escaped him as he whirled around to face the priest. Obviously someone had gotten word out that there was an intruder in the castle, because Isis, Siamun, Shada and Karim were all standing behind Akhenaden. Even Seth was there, though his cousin was keeping back and observing from a distance.

"Prince, do not allow that boy to touch you. He is dangerous," Akhenaden said quickly, taking a step forward. "He must be disposed off. Quickly, allow me take him to the dungeons and get him out of your sight."

"I'm not dangerous!" Yuugi cried out, his small hands clenched into fists. "I know you know who I am."

Akhenaden looked at him so coldly that even Atemu was surprised. "I have no idea who you are," he spat. "I know only that your presence here threatens the life of our prince. It would not surprise me in the least to discover proof that you were the one responsible for the Pharaoh's death last night. To that end, you should be questioned until all of your knowledge has been extracted and then put to death for your actions."

"That's enough!" Even as Atemu spoke, his body was moving before he fully registered it. He stepped forward in front of Yuugi to shield him from Akhenaden's ire. He knew all too well what went on in the dungeons when people were interrogated and he had no intention of subjecting Yuugi to it. He had no idea where this surge of protectiveness was coming from but he felt the desire to make sure that no one could ever hurt Yuugi, no matter what.

"My prince - " Akhenaden looked rather taken aback by his actions.

Atemu didn't give him time to finish. "I will take care of this, Uncle. I know this boy and he has no cause to hurt me." The lie came to his lips easily and yet it didn't _feel_ like a lie. "Call off the guards and you may leave us in peace. If you are so anxious to do something, you may fetch us food and bring it to my rooms."

The look on Akhenaden's face was burning, but he seemed to realize that he had no room to protest. "You heard the prince!" he barked at the guards. Most of them moved to disperse immediately and in seconds the hall was clear of everyone except for the priests, Seth, Siamun, Atemu and Yuugi. Akhenaden tossed them all one last look of loathing before he whirled on his heel and stormed away. Atemu winced. He would have to make up to the man later if he didn't want Akhenaden holding a grudge.

"Atemu, do you truly know this child?" Siamun asked, frowning. Yuugi was staring at him with a look of wide eyed wonder.

"No," Atemu admitted. "But he is not a danger to me. This I know in my heart." He looked at Yuugi, who blinked back at him, and impulsively held out a hand. It was very rare for anyone to touch Atemu beyond a casual clap on the shoulder or a hand on his arm. Usually only Mana dared, and even then when she remembered herself she usually hastily pulled away. But there was something inside of him that was crying out for Yuugi's touch, for just one little brush of skin on skin, and he was pretty sure that if he didn't get it soon he was going to lose what little bit of his mind he had left.

Fortunately, Yuugi didn't hesitate. He reached out and took Atemu's hand, and _oh_. There was no physical reaction, no explosions or lights or anything like that. Just a deep throbbing pain inside of Atemu that immediately eased and a warm feeling from head to toe that made him feel lightheaded. It was like being in the shadows on a cool day and stepping out into the sun, like a piece of him that he hadn't even known was missing sliding seamlessly back into place. He stared in wonder at Yuugi, who allowed a shy smile to grace his lips at his fingers tightened around Atemu's.

"Who are you?" he asked, unable to stop the question from slipping out. It was the third time he had asked but he was no closer to knowing the answer.

"I'm your light," Yuugi said simply, something sad flashing over his face. "You are... well, you will be, one day, my darkness. I'm the other half of your soul, the part you didn't know you were missing." He lifted his free hand and reached out cautiously to touch Atemu's Millennium Puzzle. As his hand slid over the eye of Ra Atemu felt a jolt of magic spark through his body. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced and he drew in a breath sharply, fascinated.

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Curiosity swept through him like a flood. He was seized with the desire to know everything there was to know about Yuugi, who had made that sharp, nagging sensation of having lost something disappear.

"I'm from the future, from a very long time away. I'm here because there's a threat to your life," Yuugi answered. He squeezed Atemu's hand tightly. "Someday you will be reborn as my yami… that is, my darkness, my other half. I need to make sure that you're safe. I need him." Again, that flicker of deep sadness that cut through Atemu as painfully as a knife.

"Have you anything that can prove your story?" Mahado asked. At the look he received from Atemu, he said, "I'm sorry Atemu but you don't know this child. Regardless of what your instincts may be telling you about him, I'm concerned about how you are acting. I doubt Akhenaden's accusation that this child was involved in the plot to kill your father but we must be careful. It's possible that he has put some sort of a spell on you and you just don't realize it."

"I understand," Yuugi said softly, though he didn't let go of Atemu's hand. "I think the Millennium Puzzle is proof enough. This isn't a copy, which is what I'm sure you're thinking. It's real." He looked at Isis. "You're going to have a vision soon that will tell you that the pharaoh, the assassin and the thief king can't use their items. Without the light halfs of their souls, they have nothing to tie them to reality, and so if they do try to invoke their items the shadows will consume them and that will end in madness for the whole world." He hesitated for a split second before adding, "The Millennium Puzzle will be shattered into many pieces and it will stay that way until thousands of years from now, when my grandfather will give it to me as a present. I'll put it together and your reborn soul will be brought to my side." Now he turned his gaze to Atemu. "The puzzle, when you put it on, it didn't react to you, did it?"

"No, it didn't," Atemu confirmed, fascinated by the brief mention of what his future would be like. At least now he knew _why_ the puzzle hadn't reacted to his touch. "When you touched it, it reacted."

"Yes, it does that," Yuugi replied with a tiny smile. "Here." He brought their combined hands to his Millennium Puzzle and Atemu gasped out loud at the difference. It was truly astonishing. While his puzzle was cold and lifeless, Yuugi's puzzle was thrumming with power, a slick, heady feeling that made Atemu shiver. The power of the shadows was just beyond his reach but when he stretched they answered him through Yuugi, churning restlessly under his call. He knew that if he wanted their strength they would eagerly respond.

"Yuugi," he breathed, stunned.

Yuugi smiled. "Yes, I know," he said gently, and nodded.

* * *

Please review… to see more reunions!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** More reunions ahoy! I'm nervous about these two - I always feel less comfortable with tendershipping and bronzeshipping, not sure why. I really hope they came out the way that I wanted them to. Enjoy!

**Note:** It's November and y'all know what that means. NaNo is on. I'm going to try to be faithful with updates but if I can't, you've got fair warning.

* * *

Early that morning, Edina came to their door and woke Ryou from a restless sleep. He sat up as Malik sent his aunt away and looked around blearily. Their room had been a lot more comfortable than he'd been expecting but he hadn't been in a position to really enjoy it. Even though they'd gone to bed early the night before, he still felt tired as he clambered out of bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Malik seemed to be feeling the same way; he was unusually silent and closed off as he brushed his hair and put on a few of the gold pieces he occasionally favored wearing. Ryou wanted to talk to him but he didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.

Breakfast was a somber affair in spite of how hard Edina strove to be cheerful. Eventually she gave up and contented herself with eating. Yuugi, Malik and Ryou picked at theirs, and even Jou, who could normally eat no matter what the occasion, only managed a few mouthfuls before pushing his plate away. At last Edina sighed and shook her head. "Well, you know that we're going to do it today so we might as well talk about it. Yuugi, have you got your card handy?"

Yuugi nodded and took out the Scroll of Shadows. He always carried his cards with him if at all possible. "Are we actually going to be using this?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Don't worry: I expect that Hafiz did, too. He wouldn't have possessed enough magic to be able to use the spell without having something like the card as a guide." Edina took the card and pinched it between two fingers, a thoughtful frown on her face. "We've got the ritual mostly set up. All that's left is to enact it and we can do that at any time." She glanced up at them. "If it's all the same to you, let's not wait. I don't think Hafiz should be left in the past alone any longer than necessary."

"That makes sense," said Jou. "How will you…?" He trailed off and gestured towards the card.

Edina smiled at him and stood up. "Follow me." She took them deeper into the hotel and then up two flights of stairs until she pushed a door open and sunlight flooded in. They were standing on the roof, Ryou realized. Candles had been set up around the perimeter, spaced evenly about two inches apart. There was a smaller circle of candles in the middle. Edina moved over and set the Scroll of Shadows down in the middle of that circle. "The four of you will stand around this circle. Whatever you do, don't move, understand? Yuugi, you're here. Jou you're to his right, and then Malik and Ryou." She watched as they moved into their assigned positions.

Behind Edina, the door opened again. Five figures dressed in cloaks, their faces shadowed by hoods, emerged and took up positions around Yuugi, Malik, Ryou and Jou. It was impossible to tell who they were. Kaiba Noah followed them out and stood beside Edina. He nodded at Jou, who nodded back. Edina said, "While we're casting the spell I want you to think very carefully about your other halfs. Focus completely on _them _and don't let yourself consider anyone or anything else. Think about how much you want to be with them again. Let your magic bubble up inside of you." Her voice was very soft, almost seductive, and easy to listen to. "Feel how much it wants this. Let your fears and anxieties about what's going to happen float away."

The five people standing around them began to chant in a language unfamiliar to Ryou. He closed his eyes and realized that he really _did_ feel like he was floating. The pressure of the hot sun beating down on his shoulders eased: the heat turning into more pleasurable warmth. Even the hard surface of the roof underneath his feet seemed to be softening, shifting into something that was more difficult to catch his balance on. The chanting with Edina's voice rising above it seemed to be the only thing that he could hear, until even that faded away. There was a cool feeling running through his veins, like his blood had been replaced with a liquid that made him feel lighter than air, as though there was nothing tying him to the Earth any longer.

Slowly, though, everything came back. The sun suddenly seemed to be much hotter than it had been before and he could practically feel it starting to burn his pale skin. He took a deep breath and frowned when unfamiliar scents met his nose. He opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that the rooftop had disappeared and so had his friends, Edina, Noah and the chanters. Now he was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a market of some kind. There were all sorts of people bustling around him, most of them wearing clothing that was utterly unfamiliar to him.

"Oh my god," Ryou muttered, stunned. "It _worked_." For a moment he felt elated, but all too quickly reality set in. He was in Ancient Egypt, alone, with no sign of his friends or Bakura, and there were a few people who were eyeing him with far too much interest. Suddenly aware of the fact that he had a solid gold piece of jewelry hanging around his neck, Ryou slipped the Ring inside of his shirt so that it was resting against his bare chest. He'd be fucked if anyone stole it from him.

But he had no idea what to do next, and this was incredibly disorienting. Ryou stepped back, trying to calm himself, and stumbled when someone jostled against him. The man gave him a cross look. "Watch where you're standing," he snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Ryou answered automatically before realizing that he'd understood the man. Was he speaking Ancient Egyptian? Was that part of the spell that Edina and the others had cast? He rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache, and wished more than anything that his elusive other half would appear in front of him. "Bakura, where _are_ you?" he muttered to himself.

Unfortunately Bakura didn't magically appear, but something did happen in response to his question. Underneath his shirt, the cones of the Millennium Ring prickled against his skin. Ryou jumped and pulled the Ring back out, watching in amazement as one of the cones lifted and pointed straight ahead. He looked up, searching the bustling crowds for any sign of… well, anything, but there was nothing familiar. But he remembered the last time they'd used the Millennium Ring to track the other items. It had been exactly like this. Did Bakura, or the thief king, have the Millennium Ring of the past already?

Ryou's face split into a brilliant smile and he took an eager step forward, his eyes locked onto the Ring. Whenever it changed direction he followed, setting him on a complicated route that led him down dark alleys and out onto the crowded main path at different intervals for a good fifteen minutes. Sometimes he was convinced he was walking in circles but the Ring remained resolutely pointing forward. Finally, when the cone trembled and then fell limply against his chest, he stopped walking and glanced up.

And there he was. The Thief King was wearing a hooked cloak that shielded his hair and face, but Ryou could tell it was him. Something tense that had been building in his chest finally broke apart and he had to grab at the stall next to him to keep from falling to his knees in sheer relief. When the man moved on, Ryou followed, keeping far enough back to avoid notice but staying close enough not to lose sight of him - or so he thought. When he turned a corner and found himself on the outskirts of the market with no sign of the thief, his heart sank and actual tears formed in his eyes. The loss was staggering. Or maybe that was the hands on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees.

"Who are you?" a rough, familiar voice growled into his ear. "Why are you following me?"

"I needed to talk to you," Ryou replied, unable to keep his voice from shaking. He wasn't frightened: even though the man behind him wasn't Bakura, not yet, Ryou knew that the thief would never hurt him. Even the pressure on his shoulders was oddly gentle. "That's why I was following you. My name is Ryou."

Just by the split second pause, Ryou knew that the thief didn't recognize him or his name and that he didn't know who Ryou was. That hurt and it took valiant effort to keep his breathing calm as the thief stepped around in front of him and knelt, allowing Ryou to get his first good look at the man who would some day become his other half. The hair was noticeably darker, almost a gray-violet, and his eyes were pale lavender. His skin was deeply tanned, covering lean muscles, and there was a wicked scar on his cheek, starting just under his eye and travelling down across the curve of his cheekbone to end near his jaw. Without thinking Ryou reached up and out. The thief tensed and Ryou paused, uncertain, before he let his hand cup his cheek, rubbing gently over the scar.

"What happened?" he asked. "Who did that to you?"

"A merchant that I stole from when I was a child," came the quiet response. The thief was studying him intently, a frown on his face. "The traditional punishment would be to cut off a hand but his wife seemed to think that since I was so young I didn't deserve something so harsh."

Ryou smiled wearily. "I'm sure she lived to regret that," he said. He didn't want to let go and it was with obvious reluctance that he let his hand drop back down into his lap. "What's your name?"

"You were following me and you don't know my name? You're braver than I thought. Or stupider."

A scowl crossed Ryou's face. "I know exactly who you are. I just don't know your name." Bakura, who remembered everything about his past life, probably would have told him if Ryou had ever thought to ask. But it hadn't occurred to him to press for details about the life of the thief king. He hadn't believed that there would ever be a reason for him to need to know.

"Akefia," he said simply.

"Akefia," Ryou repeated, tasting the unfamiliar syllables. It fit. He shifted on the sand, wiggling to find a more comfortable position, but it was impossible. "Can I stand up now?"

Looking amused, Akefia nodded and rose himself. Ryou got his hands underneath him and stood up, automatically dusting off the knees of his pants. The movement caused the Millennium Ring to bounce against his chest and Akefia's eyes were drawn to it immediately. He grabbed the cord, his fingers inches away from the gold, and Ryou froze as the Ring_ sang_ in the back of his mind. His knees buckled and he caught himself on Akefia's arm, clinging to the thief to keep from falling. Akefia froze at the touch but surprisingly he didn't move away, just allowed Ryou to re-orient himself, and it was so familiar a scene that Ryou laughed. No, not laughing, he was crying, the tears falling down his face.

"Oh god," he said, hiding his face with his free hand. "Oh hell I've missed you so much."

There was a strange look on Akefia's face and he stared at Ryou hard. "You know me," he said with a tone of dawning understanding. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

Ryou swiped uselessly at the tears and looked up at him. "I'll tell you everything, just not here," he replied. They were still out in the open and he was very conscious of the fact that anyone could sneak up or eavesdrop on them, and this was information that could be very dangerous in the right hands. "Do you have somewhere that we can go where no one else would be able to listen?"

Akefia nodded and took hold of Ryou's wrist. "Let's go."

**STGY**

When Malik opened his eyes it was because someone - or _something_, as the case turned out to be - was licking him very passionately on the face. He let out a very dignified squeal at the sight of a horse standing over him and scrambled up and away, one hand haplessly outstretched in an effort to keep from being eaten alive. The horse just stood there and watched him calmly, tail flicking lazily. Hearing the sound of laughter, he turned, intending to yell at whoever had been watching. The words caught in his throat when he realized who it was and he ended up silent, lips parted and brain frozen.

"Don't you like my horse?" the man asked with a smirk, sauntering closer. He was taller than Malik with bronzed skin and developed muscles on his chest and arms. Dark purple eyes glittered from underneath a shag of bleached blond hair, lightened by the blazing Egyptian sun. He put a soothing hand on the back of his horse and grinned. "He seems to like _you_."

"It's… not mutual," Malik said faintly, unable to keep himself from staring. "Who… who are you?"

"My name is Heru," he replied. "I'm a traveler. I found you passed out on the sands."

Instinctively, alerted by the half-smirk, Malik checked his pocket and discovered his wallet was gone. "You've been hanging out with Bakura for too long," he said, distinctly unimpressed. "I know you're no mere traveler, Heru. Now give me back my wallet."

Heru raised an eyebrow and looked amused. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I have this." Malik went to reach for the Rod and discovered that it was gone. A sharp bolt of panic flooded through him and he spun, eyes searching the ground desperately. Had it fallen from his clothing when he landed? Had someone stolen it? He patted his jeans frantically as though the Rod might fall out from some invisible pocket that he hadn't yet explored. His heart was pounding with fear by the time that Heru cleared his throat. When he looked up, he saw that the man was holding two Millennium Rods, and the resulting wave of relief was so strong he slumped to his knees. "Oh thank god."

"It's funny," Heru mused. "You knew I'd taken your wallet" he pronounced the unfamiliar word with a degree of disdain "but it never occurred to you that I might have taken this as well." He bounced one of the Rods gently, never taking his gaze from Malik. "I'll now ask the same question of you that you have already asked of me. Who are you and why do you have a copy of the Rod?"

"Not a copy," Malik mumbled, rubbing his head. He felt foolish. Mariku had always been so adamant about the Rod belonging to Malik that it hadn't crossed his mind that Heru might not feel the same way. He had to stop thinking of them as one and the same. At the moment they were, as far as he knew, two different people. "It's the real thing, just from a couple thousands years in the future."

Heru just looked at him.

Sighing, Malik stood up. He felt shaky and tired but he did his best to hide it. "Look, I'm from the future, okay? You're going to try to use the Rod and you won't be able to. You're a creature of the shadows and there's nothing to stop the Rod from overwhelming you and basically destroying you and the world." He glanced up at Heru. "The Pharaoh and the Thief King will have the same problem, and the Pharaoh's priestess will approach you and offer you to partake in a ritual of sacrifice. You're going to accept, you'll die, and then you'll be reborn and you meet me." He spread his arms. "I'm your hikari. Your light," he added when Heru frowned at the unfamiliar term. "The Millennium Rod belongs to me. Us. Both of us. I ground you so that you can use the power of the Rod."

"Interesting," Heru murmured, absorbing this flood of information silently. He looked pensive for a few seconds before he glanced up at Malik. "But crazy. What makes you think that I'll be willing to believe this absurd tale? How do I know that you're not a trap?"

"I'll prove it to you." Malik crossed the small gap between them, keeping an eye on the horse, and reached out. Heru stiffened but didn't move away, allowing Malik to curl his fingers around the edge of the Rod from the future. Carefully, Malik called to it, using the memory of liquid power to summon a fraction more. He had to bite back a smile when Heru jumped at the resulting flood of power that enveloped the both of them and only stopped when his head gave a painful throb at the pressure.

"The Rod has never done that before," Heru admitted and now he seemed to be fascinated by Malik. He reached out and touched Malik, roughly cupping his cheek and tilting his head up to get a better look. "But I sense there is more to the story that you're not telling me. If I have been reborn, as you say, then why are you here? Where is my future self? I find it hard to believe that he would let the Rod out of his sight."

"I don't know where he is." And that was hard to say out loud. Was Heru Mariku? It was true that he didn't feel so painfully lonely anymore, but he wasn't sure if that was because Heru really was Mariku or because he just wanted it to be true so badly. He touched his chest, unconsciously rubbing, and never noticed the way Heru's eyes dropped to watch. "We were fighting someone, an enemy of ours, and he cast a spell. We don't know exactly what it did but my other half disappeared along with the others."

"The others? There are more?"

"Well, yes. I told you that the Pharaoh and the Thief King had the same problem as you," Malik replied. "They were reborn, too, and they met their other halfs." He smirked. "You're actually friends with the Pharaoh in the future, you know."

Heru looked revolted. "I am? Why?"

Malik laughed and felt a tight knot in his chest start to loosen. "I don't know. You like him. Both you and Bakura seem to gravitate naturally towards him. He was kidnapped at one point and the two of you didn't seem to know what to do with yourselves." He paused, his amusement vanishing at the memory, and when he continued his voice was a little more subdued. "I'm telling you the truth, you know. I'm not sure if you're my other half or if you're just going to be him some day but either way you're in danger. Someone is going to try to kill you soon and I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I can take care of myself," Heru pointed out.

"Not in this you can't. The man who's trying to kill you is from the future. He knows exactly how this is going to play out." Perhaps it was the desperation in Malik's voice, or possibly the fear he knew was written all over his face, but he thought that he could sense Heru weakening and he pushed his advantage. "Please. Just… let me come with you, okay? I'll prove it to you that what I'm saying is the truth."

"You are very interesting," Heru said slowly, thoughtfully. It was impossible to tell what thoughts were passing through his mind and that was hard for Malik, who was used to being able to read Mariku like a book. He shifted uncomfortably and squeezed his fingers into fists, wanting nothing more than to throw himself into Heru's arms. That was the biggest difference so far and it was disorienting; Mariku never went so long without touching him in some way. He was a very hands-on kind of person, at least when it came to Malik, and to have even a few inches of space between them was jarring.

"Please," he found himself saying in a low, tiny voice, filled with pleading. There were all kinds of ways that he could have ended that sentence and all of them caught in his throat. Please don't leave me here. Please don't die. Please give my other half back to me. Please understand.

After what seemed like a solid hour of debating, Heru gave a nod. "Very well. You may come along with me until I decide whether or not you are telling the truth," he said. "Either way you seem to know a lot about me and I can't just let you go." He gave Malik a sharp look and Malik suddenly remembered his blithe dismissal of Heru's story about being a traveler. A cold prickle of not quite fear hit him and he swallowed, wondering if he had been wise to show his hand that early. Heru was dangerous in a way that Mariku wasn't and he had to remember that.

Heru moved over to his horse and drew a hand down its flank. He mounted easily, slinging one leg over the broad back with the ease of someone who has been doing it for years, before he turned an expectant look onto Malik. He received a look of complete disbelief in return. "You have got to be joking," Malik said. The only thing he was interested in having between his legs was a motorcycle or Mariku. The idea of getting onto a horse, something living that was outside of anyone's control, was a fear he hadn't realized he possessed until now.

"If you want to come this is the only way," Heru said, smirking. "Come on." He held out a hand. Malik hesitated for a long moment before he sighed and stepped closer, reaching up to tentatively take it. Heru effortlessly pulled him up, setting Malik down in front of him. His thighs were on either side of Malik's hips, with his arms spanning Malik's waist to hold the reins. It wasn't the world's most comfortable position and it made Malik remember, with a flush of discomfort, riding on a motorcycle with his arms wrapped around Mariku. This felt just as intimate, only in a different way.

"Where are we going?" he asked. There was no where for him to put his hands, he noticed. He settled for clasping them in his lap.

"To meet with the thief king," Heru answered, squeezing tightly with his legs at the same time that he gave the reins a neat little jerk. The horse leapt forward and Malik was left without enough breath to ask any more questions.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** For everyone who was worried we wouldn't get to see Seth and Jou, have no worry: I decided this was one area where all the couples deserve to stand out. Enjoy!

* * *

News of the boy who had appeared spread quickly. Everywhere Seth went the guards and servants were talking about what had happened. Not that they really could have expected to be able to keep it a secret: Atemu was utterly fascinated with Yuugi and couldn't seem to keep his hands off. He brought Yuugi with him to breakfast instead of hiding the boy away in his rooms like he'd originally planned, and he spent the whole time watching the child like Yuugi was the answer to his prayers. It was the most intimate that Seth had ever seen Atemu be with someone, particularly a stranger, and it was bewildering.

The things that Yuugi had said were troubling and a lot of them made no sense. Lights? Darkness? A visitor from the future? It sounded like something of a children's tale and Seth would have dismissed it entirely had it not made so much sense. It explained why Atemu was unable to use the Millennium Item and, if true, meant that the thief king wouldn't be able to use the items he'd stolen, either. And the threat to Atemu's life wasn't something that anyone could ignore. He wondered if Yuugi would be able to give them more details. Wondered if Akhenaden was right and_ Yuugi_ was the threat. There was too much about this situation that they were unsure of and he didn't like it.

"Um," Yuugi said cautiously and Seth realized that the boy was looking at him. He arched an eyebrow and Yuugi smiled shyly. "Have you… seen anyone else like me around?"

"There are more of you?" Seth said with an internal groan, already anticipating the kind of mess this was going to make. He wondered, with a jolt of horror, if the thief king and assassin Yuugi had mentioned had lights of their own. The thought was nothing short of terrifying. They hardly needed another Akefia around.

"Yes. Well, sort of. They're not exactly like me." Yuugi picked up a small bit of fruit with his fingers and put it into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed before speaking again. "They're my friends. I guess if I came here I thought they might have gone where they belonged, too… but you don't have anyone with you so I suppose not." He looked so disappointed by this that it took Seth a minute to understand.

"Wait, are you suggesting that _I _am supposed to have one of you?" he asked incredulously. At that, Atemu actually started paying attention to the conversation and Seth shot him an annoyed look. "If you are to be believed, you said that Atemu has a light because he is a darkness, unable to use the Millennium Puzzle without being overwhelmed by the shadows. I don't have a Millennium Item. The Rod was stolen. And my shadow magic still works perfectly well," he added, not quite bristling at the implication that there might be something wrong.

Yuugi smiled again. "You don't have a light, no, you've got a soul mate," he said gently, seemingly not put off by Seth's harsh tone. "You can function perfectly well on your own but he is the perfect companion for you. Or at least, he will be in the future. I expect he's around somewhere. He misses you very much."

It all sounded too much like nonsense. Seth shook his head and stood up. "I have duties to attend to, my prince," he said to Atemu. He knew that the other priests would stick close until they could determine whether or not Yuugi was a threat, so he didn't feel too concerned in leaving the room. He took the shortest path possible back to his rooms, needing a bit of time to himself to fully contemplate the situation that had arisen.

Could it be true? Magic was, as Seth knew well, a fluid and ever-changing concept. Practically anything could be done with the right amount of skill and knowledge. But this… it just seemed like it was all going a step too far. And yet how else could they explain Yuugi, with his odd manner of speaking and clothing? He was unlike anyone or anything Seth had ever encountered before. Loathe as he was to admit it, the child exuded a feeling of warmth and light that was at complete odds to the shadows that they were used to. He _felt _trustworthy, or at least he would have had Seth had any interest in putting stock in his feelings over what was logical.

He sighed heavily and reached for the door of his room, pushing it open and entering. There was no sign of Moku or Serenity but that wasn't surprising. Normally he didn't come back to his room during the day, instead spending as much time with Atemu as possible. He heard the sound of voices coming from his inner chamber and walked towards them, intending to request that the children bring him a fresh pitcher of juice from the kitchens. The words died a swift death when he saw was waiting for him.

There was a boy in his bed. No - a young man, one just on the cusp of adulthood, placing him at a summer or two younger than Seth. He had golden blond hair that fell around his face in a messy shag and pale skin, lightly kissed by a hint of time spent outdoors. He was wearing more of that odd clothing, bottoms in a stiff fabric and a shirt out of a lighter material. Seth stared at him in open wonder, unable to resist stepping closer to the bed. The boy was deeply asleep, his chest rising and falling steadily with every breath that he took, his head tilted slightly and nose buried in the sheets.

"Priest?" Serenity's voice was soft so as not to startle him but Seth jumped anyway. He hadn't even noticed that she was standing in a corner of the room, watching over the two of them.

"Serenity," he said, recovering quickly. "Who is this? And why is he sleeping in my bed?"

"We're not sure who he is," she replied quietly. "He appeared in a flash of light. The wards for your room were activated and he immediately fell into a deep sleep. We haven't been able to awaken him, of course. I…" Her cheeks colored faintly. "I wanted to make him comfortable. I apologize, Priest, for overstepping my bonds." She bowed her head meekly and her knees trembled, suggesting that she wanted very much to kneel but was trying to fight against it.

"It's alright," he told her gently. They had come so far and he didn't want to frighten her into going the other way. He moved across the room, approaching the bed cautiously, even though he could tell that the boy was deeply asleep. This has to be one of Yuugi's friends. Seth held out a hand and closed his eyes, wielding his shadow magic expertly, allowing it to slide over the boy's body to test and see whether or not he was going to pose a threat of some kind. There was nothing but the faintest feeling of familiarity. His magic recognized this boy and welcomed him with a degree of joy that was almost alarming. He opened his eyes and realized that the boy was awake.

"Hey," the boy said softly. His voice was warm and lazy, his eyes half-lidded and a wonderful shade of golden brown, like liquid honey. A small smile lingered around his lips.

"Hello," Seth greeted, guessing that the unusual word was some form of greeting. Even though the blond didn't look like he was from Khemet he spoke the language easily, indicating that he must have either spent time here or had contact with natives. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh." Something flickered in his eyes and the easy contentment vanished. He sat up and looked around, biting nervously on his bottom lip when he saw the room. Finally, he glanced back at Seth. "You... don't recognize me."

"No, I don't." He purposely did not admit to the fact that his magic did. He wanted to know who the boy was without letting on that he'd already met Yuugi, just to see what would be said, to see whether or not the boy would be truthful. "I am a Priest. You are in the palace. I demand to know how you have come to be here and how you passed by my wards when you don't appear to have a significant amount of shadow magic readily accessible to you."

The boy smiled. Just a little, but it was there. "I know who you are, Seth. My name is Katsuya, but you can call me Jou. Everyone else does." There, again, was that troubled flicker in his eyes. Seth stared at him, waiting breathlessly until Jou spoke again. "I know you might find this difficult to believe but I'm from the future. I came back here to help you protect Atemu. The prince. He's in danger. Someone is trying to kill him."

"And how do you know this?" Seth asked, curious that Jou had not mentioned any concept of soul mates, because he felt certain that this boy must have been the one that Yuugi had been talking about. Even now his magic yearned to escape his hold and greet Jou properly, to become one with him. He shifted, momentarily uncomfortable, and folded his arms.

"Like I said, I'm from the future," Jou said. He sat up slowly, using his arms to push his body into a seated position, and swayed slightly once he was upright. His face turned a pale shade of green and he grimaced, pressing one hand over his stomach like it hurt. "The man who has returned with plans to kill your prince was trying to kill me and my friends first. He told us what he was going to do. I, ah, I'm loyal to Atemu. I'm not here to hurt him. I'd do anything to protect him. You taught me that."

Something inside of Seth relaxed slightly. For whatever reason, he believed Jou. "Who is the danger that you're talking about?" he asked, eager for more details.

"You know him. His name is Akhenaden."

Seth stared at him in silence. He wasn't overly surprised to hear Jou say that and he wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that he wasn't surprised or that Jou had said it in the first place. It was ridiculous, of course. Akhenaden was Atemu's uncle, his father's brother, and no one else should have been more loyal. There had never been any proof that Akhenaden was anything other than the prince's most valued supporter. Really, he should have accused Jou of speaking treasonous nonsense and summoned some guards to have the boy dragged down to the cells beneath the palace.

And yet. He could easily recall the look on Akhenaden's face when he'd seen Yuugi for the first time. There had been a definite spark of recognition. No one knew Akhenaden better than Seth, and yet sometimes Seth was starting to think that he didn't know his father at all. Could it be true, what Jou was saying? If Atemu died, then Akhenaden would automatically ascend the throne. Akhenaden _had_ always been a little power hungry, always one to push Aknamkanon to give him more rights, always taking liberties. But Seth found it hard to believe that the man would really go that far. To murder his own brother and nephew?

He looked at Jou. "You do realize that what you're saying is enough to have you thrown in jail," he said flatly. "That's treason, you know."

Jou winced. "I didn't know but I suppose it makes sense. Look, if you don't want to believe me that's fine but I'm telling you the truth. Akhenaden isn't the man you think he is. In the future he was reborn as a man named Hafiz Ishtar. He tried to collect all of the Millennium Items so that he could have enough power to rule the world. He nearly killed Yami. Atemu," he corrected, "and the rest of us, too. When that didn't work he decided to come back in time and carry out his plans here. Please, you have to believe me, Seth."

Briefly, Seth closed his eyes. He didn't know what to think, torn between what was logical and what he wanted to believe. "I can't. I can't take your word at face value. I don't even know you." He looked at Jou and felt his heart wrench at the crestfallen look. "But I am willing to let you try to prove it."

"Yeah?" Jou brightened a little. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, looking eager, but the instant he straightened his legs gave out. Seth stepped forward instantly and caught him, winding his arms around the slender waist and holding him up.

"Perhaps," he suggested, more amused than he wanted to let on, "we should have some food first."

"Ah, yeah." A sheepish smile crossed Jou's face. "Good idea."

Tempting as it was to hide Jou away, Seth instead led him to where Yuugi and Atemu had been eating, curious to see what kind of reaction would arise when the two of them met. He wasn't disappointed. Yuugi happened to look up and catch sight of them just as they entered and his whole face lit up, violet eyes shining with relief. He leapt to his feet and launched himself across the room and into Jou's arms. Jou embraced him tightly, an expression of relief on his face, while Atemu and Seth looked on.

"Jou! You made it!" Yuugi said. "I was beginning to worry."

"Ah, I'm fine," Jou said. He ruffled Yuugi's hair and chuckled when he received a pout in return. "You know nothing could get to me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Yuugi was smiling widely and Jou studied him for a long moment. His eyes finally moved over Yuugi's head to Atemu and something in the honey-coloured depths softened.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said affectionately. "Have you seen Ryou or Malik yet?"

Yuugi shook his head. "No, but you know where they probably are."

Jou just smirked, looking far too amused. "Yeah and I bet the two of them are having _loads _of fun, too."

**STGY**

Akhenaden was furious. He stormed into his rooms, throwing the door open so hard that Amane flinched at the loud crash. She'd been sitting near the window, playing with one of the scrolls that he had borrowed from Seth when he entered. One look at the expression on his face warned her to remain silent unless she wanted to be the one that he took his fury out on. For that reason, she hunched her shoulders and didn't say a word as he stalked past her. She thought she knew what had happened and a moment later her suspicions were confirmed when he started yelling.

"How _dare_ they! That little brat. He's going to ruin everything! What am I to do now?"

Amane squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if he wanted an answer. When the silence dragged on, she ventured, "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about, Master."

"The Pharaoh's hikari!" he roared so loudly that she jumped. "And all of the rest of the lights, too, since I suspect that he wasn't the only one who is so determined to see that all of my plans are ruined. He appeared outside of Atemu's room this morning. Before I could have him taken to the dungeons the pharaoh showed up and the hikari ingratiated himself into his good graces."

Oh. That was interesting. Amane considered that for a moment, lightly tapping her fingers against her arm. Atemu may not have been Yuugi's yami per se, but apparently there was a connection there that could cross ages and lives, one that could never be broken. "Where is he now?" she asked quietly.

"How should I know? I was ordered away," Akhenaden sneered as he marched out of his room. He clutched a scroll in his hand and his one eye was wild with rage. "I'll not have it. My plans are too important for them to be messed up by those _children_. I'll do what it takes to get them out of the way. And then Khemet will be mine." A look of sadistic glee crossed his face. "With the power of all the Millennium Items behind me no one will be able to stop me. I just have to make sure that the pharaoh understands that his hikari can't be trusted."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked apprehensively. Her worry only increased when he refused to answer, instead turning away and striding over to what passed for his desk. He threw the scroll down and seized another, muttering under his breath. Amane didn't dare ask a second time, not when he was in this sort of a mood. Instead she hung back and waited until he had left the room and then she ventured forward and looked at the scrolls that he had left behind. Frustratingly enough, the symbols etched on the parchment meant very little to her. The spell Akhenaden had invoked to allow them to speak and understand the language apparently did not extend to the written word.

Muttering a curse under her breath, she rolled the scrolls up and automatically tidied them. It had been a long time since she had seen Akhenaden that angry and it chilled her to the bone. She didn't want to think about what he was capable of. He had already murdered the pharaoh and she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to Atemu if given the chance. There was little she could do to stop him but she wasn't above putting some petty troubles into his path. She gathered the scrolls together and carried them out of the room, humming softly under her breath.

Isis wasn't in her rooms, but her pretty little maid Téa was. She looked pretty surprised when Amane showed up. "I'm sorry, the High Priestess is not here," she said.

Amane bowed slightly, as was befitting: though they were technically of the same societal standard, being that both of them were personal servants to the High Priest and Priestess, only Téa had been officially claimed as such. "I was wondering if you could help me with something," she requested shyly. If Téa had known who she was she wouldn't have dared to ask, but she was desperate.

For a moment Téa looked somewhat apprehensive. "What is it you need?"

"High Priest has asked me to organize these scrolls but I can't read," said Amane, a slight flush rising in her cheeks. It wasn't uncommon to find servants or slaves who were unable to read, but for one to have been promoted into the kind of position that Amane possessed meant that most people would assume she was primarily a bed warmer. The thought of having sex with _him_ was enough to make her skin crawl and she loathed the thought that people would believe she'd stoop that low.

Oh," said Téa. "Well, alright. I don't have much time to spare but a few minutes won't hurt." There was pity in her face and Amane mentally grimaced as she stepped into the room. "You can put them down over there. We'll spread them out. Did he say what order he wanted them in?"

"Just in the order he'll use them most. If you describe them to me, I can tell you." She knelt, setting her armload down, and massaged her arms. The scrolls were hardy light. Téa crouched down beside her and briskly sorted them out until she had a more manageable pile. One by one, she untied each scroll, briefly scanned its contents, and then rolled it up again. She was wearing a small frown and when Amane tried to ask a question Téa shushed her, requesting silence. Amane tried not to sigh too loudly and sat back on her heels to wait.

At last, Téa looked up at her. "Most of these are to bring misfortune or illness down on enemies," she said, touching the edge of one scroll with a finger. Her voice was heavy with distaste. "They are raw magic, not the sort to be used with partner monsters, and would significantly drain whoever cast them. High Priestess explained to me once that these spells are dangerous. Once begun, they can't be stopped. The Shadows will ravage the world until they have run their course."

"Good heavens," Amane breathed. It wasn't overly surprising considering what she knew of Akhenaden, but it _was_ disturbing. If these were the scrolls he'd left behind, she hated to think of what he might have taken with him. At this rate his determination to make sure that the hikaris were discredited and Atemu was killed would only serve to ensure that there was no country left for anyone to rule over. "Tell me, Téa, these scrolls - what would take it for most of them to be invoked?"

Téa considered that, her eyes narrowed slightly. "I am hardly an expert but I imagine that they would require a sacrifice of some sort. And as I said, a great deal of effort on the caster. It could possibly even result in death. Only a madman would ever attempt this."

And that, Amane thought, looking down at the scrolls, was probably about the truest description of High Priest Akhenaden that had ever been made.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm not sure about this chapter but I couldn't put my finger on why. I hate when that happens. Enjoy!

* * *

Akefia took him to a small set of caves located beside an oasis. He commanded Ryou to sit and then led his horse away. Ryou sat. Normally he would've put up more of a fuss - his bum was still aching from the unfamiliar activity of horse riding and he would've much preferred to stand - but Akefia didn't seem to be the kind of person who would take well to being crossed. When he wanted something you did it, no questions asked. But just to be a little contrary he left the spot Akefia had pointed out and instead knelt beside the oasis. His throat was painfully dry and he was desperate for a drink of water.

"I hope this doesn't kill me," he muttered, dipping a hand into the water and lifting it to his mouth. By all rights it probably should've been boiled first, but at least it tasted fresh and clean, and the cold liquid felt good, blazing a trail all the way down to his empty belly. He scooped up water several more times and only became aware that Akefia was watching him when the man knelt beside him.

"Does the future not have water?" he inquired, handing Ryou a clay pot. He was holding another one, which he dipped into the water. When he lifted it up Ryou was fascinated to see that the water inside had changed colors, shifting to an unnaturally pale green color. Akefia turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, yes, we do," Ryou said. "We have… well, not lots, but there's a substantial supply where I live. I just… it's very warm here and I'm not sure to it." He swiped at the back of his forehead. No wonder Ancient Egyptians routinely wore such light clothing. In his t-shirt and jeans he felt like he was going to pass out from the heat. "Why did the water turn green?"

"There's a spell on them to make it safe," said Akefia. "I stole them from a sorceress."

Ryou rolled his eyes and stuck the pot into the water. "Figures," he said, trying and failing to hide a smile. It was exactly the kind of thing that Bakura would have said, regardless of whether or not it was actually true. Sometimes he just liked trying to rile Ryou up. He wondered if Akefia was doing the same thing. His story was likely true but there was a half smirk on his face that made Ryou wonder. He lifted the pot to his lips and drank deeply.

"I've been thinking about what you told me," Akefia said. When Ryou made a small sound to indicate he was listening, Akefia continued, "If this is as true as you say, why don't you just hire an assassin to kill Akhenaden and be done with it? Heru is very good at what he does."

"Because he knows we're here," Ryou said patiently. He had explained everything to Akefia on the way back, including the part about Hafiz returning to the past and what he planned to do. Akefia had accepted it all with a stoic silence that was not unlike Bakura; it was no wonder he had some questions now that he'd had some time to ponder the matter. "Well, he might not know yet, but he will. I ended up here with you so there's a good chance my friends ended up with the pharaoh and the high priest. Hafiz - Akhenaden - is going to recognize them right away. It's not safe for any of you to be around him. He's… stronger than you realize."

"All it takes is one little knife," Akefia murmured. He'd meant the comment to be taken lightly, no doubt, but Ryou lost his temper and threw the pot down.

"You're not taking this seriously," he cried, frustrated. There was no doubt in his mind that if Akefia or Heru got close enough to Akhenaden to kill him, the man would turn around and kill them both before they had time to even realize what was going on. "You can't just treat him like he's not a danger to you, Akefia. Don't you understand that he wants to kill you? And that he'll do anything to make sure that happens?"

"I've had a great many people who have tried to kill me," said Akefia, picking up the pot and examining it for fractures.

"But none who have come as close as he will," Ryou said softly. Akefia stiffened at the remark but Ryou was already turning away. He walked over to the far edge of the pond and rubbed at his eyes, trying to suppress the tears that he could feel building. He was over tired, he knew, exhausted from nightmares and a severe lack of sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually sat down and eaten something instead of just picking through it. And this wasn't going the way he'd planned at all. Akefia was being so flippant about the situation. What would it take to make him understand?

He wasn't sure what to do next. Somehow he'd thought that his arrival in the past would go much more smoothly than it was but now he realized what a foolish idea that had been. The only reason Bakura had tolerated him at first in the future was because of the Millennium Ring. It had taken a while before anything else had grown between them, and even then Bakura had been skittish, ready to turn tail and run at the first sign of any affection on Ryou's behalf. They'd had their fair share of ups and downs and now it seemed he would have to start all over again. It hardly seemed fair, but that was the way it was and there was no point in wishing it would change. He took a deep breath and turned around.

Akefia was still kneeling at the edge of the oasis, watching Ryou with an interested look on his face. Ryou raised an eyebrow at him and said, "I'm not going to let this go, you know. I won't let you challenge Akhenaden face to face, not until I think you can do it without getting yourself killed in the process."

"And you think you could stop me?" Akefia seemed to find the idea amusing and Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"You are so sleeping on the couch for the next year when I get home," he said under his breath. Louder, he added, "I know you're thinking that I'm no match for you because I'm not much to look at, Akefia. But rest assured that that if you ever want to be able to use the power of the Millennium Ring in_ any_ of your lives, you'll listen to me." He waved a hand towards his chest for emphasis and Akefia's eyes fell onto the Ring. Suddenly he didn't look quite so smug and Ryou couldn't help smirking a little. It was an irresistibly good feeling to know that he was getting one over on the man. "Look, what I'm telling you is for your own good. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life or anything like that. I'm your partner, not your mother. All I'm asking is that you exercise caution and not give Akhenaden exactly what he wants."

"No, what you're asking is for me to help you and your little friends get rid of Akhenaden," Akefia retorted, sitting back on his heels. Even kneeling lower to the ground than Ryou, he somehow still managed to be an imposing figure. "What makes you think I have any interest in helping? If you're correct - and I'm not saying that you are - then it makes sense for Akhenaden to get rid of the prince and the priest first. They're more of a threat. As far as I'm concerned, letting him do what he wants with them and only dealing with him when he comes for me gets rid of two of my major problems."

Ryou stared at him for a moment, stunned. He hadn't considered the idea that Akefia might not be loyal to Atemu - or worse, that he might be_ pleased_ if Atemu and Seth died. In the future they all seemed so close to each other that he hadn't given it a second thought. And based purely on the amount of venom in Akefia's voice when he spoke of Atemu, he might've actually believed the man, too… had it not been for the peculiar way that Akefia rubbed absently at his chest as he spoke, like it was paining him. The gesture was familiar and Ryou knew it for what it was: proof that no matter what Akefia said, he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of Atemu dying.

"Akefia," he began, but he didn't get the chance to go any further. There was the by now familiar sound of horse hoofs thudding against the sand and then a horse burst in on them. Ryou jumped and backed away but Akefia didn't seem perturbed, and when Ryou got a look at the riders he knew why. It was Malik, along with a man that had to have been Mariku's past form.

"Ryou!" Malik exclaimed upon seeing him, scrambling to get down off of the horse. His legs seemed oddly weak and he stumbled, Ryou reached out for him, grabbing Malik around the shoulders to stop him from toppling over. Malik leaned against him with a grateful look. "My god, do you see how they travel?" he hissed, the comment obviously meant for Ryou's ears alone. "It's barbaric."

"Malik," Ryou said, startled into laughter. Apparently Malik had realized a deep-seated fear of horses during the brief time that they had been separated. He helped his friend to sit down on the sand. "It's not barbaric. A lot of people like riding horses, you know. It can be fun." Or at least that's what Ryou had heard. Even now his smarting backside said otherwise. Riding behind Akefia on the horse had not exactly been the world's most comfortable experience, though it hadn't actually frightened him.

"Yeah, whatever," Malik mumbled. "You found Bakura," he noted, looking up.

"His name is Akefia," Ryou said quietly. "That's not Bakura."

Malik's face fell a little and he bit his lip. "No, just like that's not Mariku," he said, tilting his head in the other man's direction. "His name is Heru and he hasn't even tried to touch me once." He sounded utterly disgusted and Ryou regarded him with a fond smile. There had been a time, not so long ago, when Malik had been outraged that Mariku was trying to "molest him". He'd complained about it on a regular basis to anyone who was willing to listen. And now Malik actually missed it. It was funny how things could change, in a sad sort of way.

"I know how you feel," he said, and perhaps there was a touch of something in his voice because Malik looked up at him sharply. The two of them shared a long look without saying anything and then Malik reached up and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Oi," Heru said, looking over at the two of them. He and Akefia were both standing huddled together and they'd been speaking in low tones. "If you're quite finished, we have some questions."

"About what?" Ryou asked. He didn't think he was up to being given the third degree by the two of them. It had been bad enough trying to convince Akefia that he couldn't be stupid about this, but Bakura and Mariku had the tendency to feed off of one another and he fully suspected that Akefia and Heru would turn out to be exactly the same. He was beginning to wonder why they had ever thought that this would be a good idea.

"Yeah," Malik said. "You have your proof." He directed a pointed gaze at Heru's waistband, where two Millennium Rods were clearly visible.

"There's more to this situation than all of that," Heru said, folding his arms. "Akefia tells me that you don't want us to go after Akhenaden, even though you told me that he was going to try to kill us. Pray tell, if you don't want us to get the jump on him, just what exactly is it that you want us to do?"

"It's not that we don't want you to go after him," Ryou replied, drawing on reserves of patience he didn't even know he possessed. "Just that you have to be smart about it." But even as he said it, he knew that his words were useless. Akefia's shoulders were set stiff and Heru had a look on his face that strongly suggested his professional pride had been injured. Both of them were so used to taking care of things on their own. They'd probably never come up against an enemy like this before. And he shuddered to think of their likely reaction if he and Malik suggested that they team up with Atemu and Seth. Even though the four of them were strongest when they worked together, the very idea would probably be rejected outright.

"I'm not wholly convinced that either of you know what you're talking about, but if it turns out that Akhenaden really is a danger to us then we'll be handling him as we see fit," Heru told them firmly.

Idiots! Ryou closed his eyes briefly. In the future, the sheer stubbornness of the two of them was tempered by Yami and he had not realized by just how much until this moment. Even though Bakura and Mariku were very much their own people, they still deferred to Yami to a certain point. Both of them had understood the importance of the situation when it came to their hikaris and Hafiz and when they overstepped Yami was usually there to help rein them in, though even that need grown rarer as the bond between light and dark progressed. He couldn't foresee this situation ending well, not at all.

A strong feeling of dizziness overcame him when he contemplated the enormity of what they would have to do and how unlikely it was that they would ever return to the future that they'd left. He distantly heard Malik cry out his name before a sensation of vertigo took hold, and when he opened his eyes again he was lying on his back in the sand, looking up at the sky, which suddenly seemed to be very far away. Malik was talking to him in a low, urgent tone but none of the words were coming across right. He was just _so tired_. And so when the darkness crept up on him, Ryou gladly allowed it to sweep him away.

**STGY**

Yuugi was worried, not that he would let himself admit it. As the breakfast came to an end, he caught Jou's eyes on him and knew that he and his friend needed to speak in private. He stood up, drawing Atemu's attention immediately, and shot the pharaoh a small smile as he stepped away from the table and walked over to the corner. Already there were some surprising differences between Yami and Atemu, ones that he couldn't help taking notice of. They were unsettling and served to remind him that this man who looked so much like his yami was not actually him, or at least not yet. It made him ache for Yami's presence even more. Jou jumped up and followed him immediately.

"Are you alright?" he asked Yuugi in a low whisper. He stood with his back to Seth and Atemu and the priests, shielding Yuugi from their curious looks. "You don't look good, Yuugi."

"I'm tired," Yuugi admitted. The lack of sleep for days was catching up with everyone. The thought of falling asleep in Atemu's arms was far more appealing than it should have been. He forced himself to shake it off and concentrate. "Look, we have to be smart about this, Jou. I haven't told Atemu the truth yet and I'm worried that he won't believe me."

"Are you kidding? The guy is totally smitten with you. He'd believe you if you told him that he needed to go marry this century's equivalent of Anzu," Jou replied, a faint smirk tugging at his lips.

"Jou," he scolded, though he couldn't quite hide the smile that broke out at the thought. Yami would never forgive him if he went that far! "I'm trying to be serious. I overheard Atemu talking to some of the priests about Bakura. Or, well, about the Thief King, I suppose. They definitely don't get along in this time. I'm not sure how we're going to get them to work together if they're enemies. I'm worried that this might be exactly the sort of thing that Hafiz is going to take advantage of."

Jou sighed and scrubbed a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know what to tell you, Yuugi. Seth didn't entirely believe me when I told him the truth, either. He said he would give me the chance to prove it to him and I have no idea how I'm supposed to go about doing that." He pressed his lips together tightly, clearly unhappy. "It's not like Akhenaden is going to admit what he's doing if we ask him."

"No, he was trying to convince Atemu that I was the dangerous one." And gods help them all if he managed. The problem was that Hafiz was too well connected in this century, not to mention that he was a gifted actor. As the high priest, it was much harder for anyone to even suspect him of evil deeds, much less prove it. Yuugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik were all at a serious disadvantage. It would be a simple matter for the man to cast suspicion over them.

"God." Jou looked like he felt sick.

"We need to find Ryou and Malik," Yuugi murmured, but he could already see the problem with that as well. Ryou and Malik needed to be with the past versions of Bakura and Mariku and it wasn't like the four of them could just come up to the palace, not without being arrested, anyway. He sighed. If they could just _talk_ to the other two hikaris at least they could make sure that everyone was still alive. For all they knew Hafiz – or Akhenaden, Yuugi had to start thinking of him in that way – had already made his move and done away with someone. He shivered at the thought.

"I'm not sure how we're going to do that," Jou said. "And there might be a small problem with you and me staying here at the palace, too." He could feel the intent stares of the priests burning a hole in his back. He was willing to trust some of them, like Isis, but there were others who were completely unfamiliar to him or who he had no reason to trust.

"Well we have no choice about that," Yuugi said unhappily. He would've much rather have left the palace and gotten out from under Akhenaden's watchful eye, but there was no way that Atemu could leave. He was the pharaoh. Him leaving would essentially hand Khemet over to Akhenaden. And it was doubtful that Atemu and Seth would even agree to come with them, anyway. "How are you going to convince Seth that we're telling the truth?"

"No clue," Jou said simply, shrugging, and Yuugi sighed, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Alright, I guess I'll start by talking to Atemu." The idea made him uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't explain. It was _so weird_ to want to be close to someone who was essentially a stranger. He dropped his hand to his side and noticed something odd. The room had gotten a little bit darker. He glanced around, uncomfortable, and pulled the flimsy cloth of his shirt closer to his body in a bid for warmth. It was almost like a cloud had passed over the sun except that they were indoors.

"Good luck." Apparently Jou hadn't noticed anything odd because he gave Yuugi a clap on the shoulder and walked back over to Seth. Yuugi remained where he was for a moment longer, a puzzled look on his face as he searched the room for something that had changed even though it appeared that nothing had. Still, as he moved to join Atemu, he couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ bad had happened, but by the time he realized what it was, it would be too late.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** This chapter made me think of a few things that I doubt anyone except for me is going to like. Enjoy it while you can!

* * *

Malik was sitting on a bundle of furs, his legs tucked up underneath him, one hand protectively clutching his version of the Millennium Rod. The other hand was placed lightly on Ryou's forehead, both to take his temperature and to let Ryou know that he was there. He watched in weary silence as Akefia and Heru hissed at each other in tones too quiet for him to be able to hear. That was alright, though: he suspected that he already knew what they were talking about. And if they believed that he was still in the dark about it, well, they were going to be very surprised once Ryou woke up.

Maybe, he thought sleepily, they_ should_ let Heru and Akefia take a shot at Akhenaden. Malik knew his father and he didn't believe that much would have changed during the time that they had been apart. Akhenaden would be setting plans in motion, the kind of plans that could destroy worlds and ruin cities if he was allowed to continue without someone stopping him. It would be best if someone could kill him, just cut him straight off at the source, and to be honest Malik had long since passed the point where he felt any familial love for the man.

But as tempting as it was to let them run wild he could also see Ryou's point. Hafiz, Akhenaden, whatever you wanted to call him, was dangerous, even more so now that he had access to stronger magic and actual spells. No doubt he had precautionary measures already in place. And Akhenaden was still a step ahead of them: he remembered everything that had already happened. He knew what the thief king and assassin and pharaoh and priests were going to do. That meant there was a good chance that said precautionary measures had been designed with Akefia and Heru in mind.

"We should've pushed _him_ off the cliffs on Illusion Island," he muttered to Ryou, pressing his cheek against the cold gold of the Rod. Heru hadn't wanted to relinquish it and finally Akefia, tired of their squabbling, had lifted it from Heru and passed it over to Malik. After all, it wasn't like Ryou and Malik were going anywhere, so what did it matter? Still, Heru had been sending them both poisonous looks ever since.

He closed his eyes and finally shifted to stretch out beside Ryou, so exhausted that he actually felt lightheaded, knowing that there was a good chance that if he stood up he was going to fall over. He probably should have stayed awake just to make sure that Akefia and Heru didn't leave, but even asking for that was just too much. He was pretty sure that he dreamed the hand that roughly, with just a hint of tenderness, combed his hair out of his eyes and then tucked something warm and soft around their shoulders.

**STGY**

It was almost worth the brief lapse into sentimentality just to see the astonished look on Akefia's face. Heru raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to comment, as he stood up, having covered the two boys with a finely woven blanket Akefia had once stolen from the palace. Like this, it was hard to believe that there was even a small possibility that the two of them could be lying. If Heru had been the sort of man who would use a word like "adorable" he would've, simply because there was no other way to explain how they looked, all curled up together like a couple of newborn colts.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. He could tell at a glance that Akefia was at odds with the world, uncertain and confused, a position that neither of them appreciated being left in. Of course in this case it would only be made worse by the fact that Akefia couldn't shift the blame for the situation onto his normal targets. If Malik and Ryou were to be believed Atemu was in just as much danger as they were.

"I still think we should just let him get rid of Atemu and Seth," Akefia said flatly. His normally composed expression flickered, hand twitching towards his chest before he stopped the almost automatic instinct to physically soothe the pain. He visibly ground his teeth together and clenched his hand into a fist instead, looking as though he might lash out. "Actually, what I really want to do is go back to that sorceress and make sure that those children haven't placed a compulsion on us."

"It does have merit," Heru said thoughtfully. Mia would probably be annoyed to see them show up on her doorstep again but enough coin would pave the way. At the very least he appreciated the idea of being able to have her cast a spell on them to make sure that they were telling the truth. Then, if it was proven that Akhenaden really was a danger to them they could deal with it, just like they had dealt with several other people who had decided to put a price on their heads. "I agree. We'll go tomorrow."

Akefia glanced past him, eyes lingering on the pile of furs, and then nodded. His jaw was set stiffly as he turned and left the cave but Heru knew he wouldn't go far. He could tell that Akefia had tasted the power in the Millennium Ring and that it would be as good as a drug in terms of keeping him close. His own fingers still tingled with that flush of power: the strength of the shadows had been staggering. In that moment, loathe though he may have been to actually admit it, he could understand how they would have been overwhelming. It would be easy to get swept away in that tide.

And that was - disturbing. Heru had always possessed a strong sense of self, scoffing at the idiots who needed to wonder who they were or why they were there. Even Akefia did it, occasionally prone to wondering why his village had been destroyed (though he would vehemently deny ever doing so if asked). He didn't like the thought that there was something in the world, magical or otherwise, that could cause him to forget who he was. Heru had fought long and hard to get to this moment, to be the man he was, and nothing would take that away. He looked down at the Millennium Rod, still hooked on his belt, and then removed it. He set it down beside the two boys and walked away.

**STGY**

Getting Atemu alone in his room so they could talk took a lot more effort than Yuugi was expecting, as it turned out. From the moment that the suggestion came out of his mouth he was treated to a deep suspicion by practically everyone and it was utterly exasperating. Yami had always complained about the fact that his parents treated him like he was nothing more than the pharaoh. Yuugi made a mental note to explain to him in vivid detail how much of a pain being the real pharaoh was. He finally threw his hands up and agreed to let Mahado sit in the room with them as long as he and Atemu could speak without any interruptions. He didn't care who suspected him for his actions or why as long as he got to explain before Akhenaden made his move.

But when they were finally sequestered in the room with Mahado bent over a set of scrolls and someone who looked suspiciously like Honda guarding the outside doors, Yuugi realized he had a nice case of stage fright. Every carefully planned word dried up as soon as he looked into Atemu's ruby eyes. The man was sitting at a low table, waiting patiently for Yuugi to begin. No doubt he had a dozen other things that needed his attention, yet he was willing to give Yuugi the time to sit across from him and stumble through a few false starts. It was remarkable, really, and if Yuugi had ever needed proof that a bond still existed between them he thought that would be it.

"Um," he said, coughing a little. "Well, I'm sorry that I made everyone so worried when I said I had to talk to you alone. I know that made everyone think that I was going to attack you. But the truth is, some of what I had to say sounds kind of, um, treasonous. And I really don't want to be dragged off to the jail before I finish explaining."

Atemu smiled, looking a little amused, like he couldn't imagine what Yuugi would have to say that would warrant that kind of reaction. "You may speak freely in my rooms without fear. I can't promise that you won't be taken away if it's proved that you are a danger to me but I will at least do you the courtesy of listening to everything you have to say."

"Thank you," Yuugi said, rubbing the back of his head. "So... you know that I am your hikari, or that I will be someday. I told you that. Our connection is special. I didn't want to believe it at first but that's the truth of the matter." He sighed, remembering how it felt when Yami would lay down next to him on the bed and they would embrace as they fell asleep. It had been the safest feeling in the world. "In the future you can use the Millennium Puzzle without worrying about being consumed by the shadows. My light is strong enough to ground you here." Had they been alone he would've shown Atemu a little preview of the small bit of light magic he possessed.

"Yes, I know." Atemu's eyes lingered briefly on the Millennium Puzzle around Yuugi's neck. Mahado had advised him to take the puzzle away from the boy but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do that quite yet. The puzzle looked _right_, like it belonged with Yuugi. His fingers itched to touch it again and feel the same flood of power that he'd felt before but he contained himself.

Yuugi glanced at him and smiled a little. "Yeah. I'm sure that by now you know how powerful the Millennium Items are. They would be very dangerous in the wrong hands. Well, a man by the name of Hafiz Ishtar will become obsessed with the idea of owning the items. He wants to have them so he can rule the world. He's willing to do whatever it takes to get them." Haltingly, bit by bit, he explained what had happened. He was as brief as possible while still giving the most important details about Pegasus and Illusion Island and everything that Hafiz had done. He noticed Atemu's face steadily darkening as he spoke. "In the end we managed to drive him away but he swore that he wasn't finished. About a week ago he cast a spell that would take him back to this time. I think he plans to kill you, Seth, and the others before you become a threat to him."

The story sounded ludicrous, and yet there was something about the tale that rang with a note of truth to Atemu. And if it _was_ true then this man, Hafiz, was certainly dangerous and possibly mad. "If that is what he plans then I will instruct the guards to keep watch for anyone suspicious," he said, noticing that Mahado was no longer paying attention to his scrolls. He had turned around and was openly watching them instead, undoubtedly having heard enough of the story to be concerned.

"Well, theoretically that would work," Yuugi said slowly. "Except that Hafiz was the reincarnation of someone here at the palace. Someone who was already plotting against you, though I doubt that you're aware of it. That's why we - I - had to come. You wouldn't perceive him as a threat. Hafiz's spirit or mind or whatever you want to call it is here, in that person, and he knows every move you will make before you do."

"Who is it?" Atemu asked, watching him steadily. He hadn't missed the way that Yuugi had deliberately avoided mentioning any names. He found himself tensing.

"It's High Priest Akhenaden." Yuugi said it fast, like the blow would somehow be softened the faster he got it out. It didn't work. Atemu's mouth dropped open and he stared, too speechless to say anything. He realized that Mahado and Yuugi were both looking at him, waiting for his response, but he honestly did not know what to say. His uncle? To even suggest such a thing was… well, it certainly explained why Yuugi had been so adamant about them speaking privately.

"My uncle," he said at last, wondering if he had really heard Yuugi correctly. "You're saying that _my uncle_ has been plotting against me and now wants to kill me?"

There was an apprehensive look on Yuugi's face and he nodded slowly. "I know it's hard for you to hear. I wish it wasn't true. But I…" He looked down at the table and blinked rapidly, overcome by a wave of fear. "You don't understand what he's like, what he can and will do. Frankly I'm a little surprised that you're still alive. But then I heard one of the servants talking about your father…"

Atemu made the connection instantly. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed hard, trying to control his instinctive reaction at the very idea of his uncle being the one who had masterminded his father's death. It was ludicrous, treasonous. No one was more loyal to Aknamkanon then Akhenaden. Everyone knew that. His uncle had worked tirelessly to support the pharaoh as best he could. What Yuugi was saying made him wonder if Akhenaden had been telling the truth after all and Yuugi was the one who was the threat to Atemu. That was what made the most sense. By all rights, he should have been summoning the guards already and demanding that they take Yuugi away.

But for some reason, gods only know why, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He stared at Yuugi for several seconds, his mind struggling to make sense of this new information. "What you're saying is enough to get you killed," he said at last, and his voice sounded strange to him, far away and distant. "Why would you risk your life to tell me something like that? What if I chose to not believe you?"

"I can understand why you would think that," said Yuugi, yet his violet eyes were wide and filled with fear. It hurt Atemu's heart to see that.

"I just..." Atemu trailed off and shook his head slowly, gesturing for silence. Apparently Yuugi must have understood because he subsided, watching Atemu in silence as the prince tried to think objectively about the situation. Akhenaden was by far the colder of the two brothers. He'd never hesitated to bring someone in line, regardless of whether it was a servant or Atemu himself. He could remember being treated to his uncle's stern hand and tongue more than once in the past. It was rare that his father would stand up for him: Aknamkanon had always seemed to feel guilty that he was the pharaoh over his younger brother and so he did little to curtail Akhenaden's more outlandish ideas or, as some of the servants in the palace had been known to call it, cruelty. And yet, to think that the man would go so far...

"I know this is hard for you to believe," Yuugi said very softly. "If you can't I understand. He's your uncle and you... you love him." His composure shattered like fine glass without warning, eyes brimming with tears, and perhaps that more than anything was enough to make Atemu believe. He jumped up from his place at the table as Yuugi put his hands over his face and moved swiftly around to the other side, kneeling down beside him. He wanted to reach out and hug Yuugi to comfort him but he wasn't sure how to do that.

"Yuugi," he said a bit helplessly. "Please don't cry. I am willing to think about what you've said and exercise more caution around my uncle. I…" He faltered, trying to think. "I won't have you thrown in the dungeons."

Yuugi laughed through his tears at that and shook his head. "It's alright. I'm just - I'm overtired, I think. It's been a very long few days." He didn't tell Atemu the other part of it, which was that thinking about Atemu caring for or worse, _loving _Akhenaden was enough to make Yuugi feel like throwing up. He wiped at his face, feeling a little embarrassed for having been crying in front of Atemu and Mahado like a child, and tried to smile. "Thank you for, um, for not calling the guards on me. You'd have every right."

"There are very few people who could make that sort of accusation," Atemu admitted, wondering how Yuugi had become one of them so quickly. There was a strong, surging feeling inside of him that told him Yuugi could be trusted and he wanted to believe it, couldn't bring himself to ignore it even though he was aware that would likely be the wisest choice. Atemu had so few people that he could truly trust and he wanted to think that Yuugi was one of them. But this? He just couldn't be sure.

"If I may make a suggestion, my prince," said Mahado and both Yuugi and Atemu jumped. Yuugi twisted around to look at the priest with warmth in his expression that surprised Atemu and he wondered if the two of them knew each other in the future.

"Go ahead, Mahado," Atemu said.

"Even though there is a good possibility that this accusation is baseless we can't afford to dismiss it entirely," Mahado said carefully. "On the off chance that the boy is correct it would give High Priest an opportunity to act. I volunteer myself to be the one who watches him to see whether or not there is an actual danger to you." He looked at Yuugi. "Akhenaden forgets himself easily," he explained. "If what you say is true I have no doubt that I will be able to find evidence of the matter. In the meantime, I will request that Mana be this boy's constant companion. If Akhenaden's accusations are true she would easily be able to subdue him. I must insist on this if he is to remain around you, Atemu."

Yuugi bit his lip. "But Mahado, what if something happens to you?" he asked.

Mahado smiled. "Do not worry. I am an experienced spell caster," he said gently. "Akhenaden is not more powerful than me. If he were to attack I am confident that I could handle him."

"Then I agree," said Atemu. "Mahado, you can carry out your plan as long as you exercise due caution and do not take any unnecessary risks. Remember, we may not know for sure who the murderer is but there is one in the palace who could strike again at any time. I don't want you to be the next victim."

"I will be safe," Mahado promised.

"Um," said Yuugi, flushing a little when both Mahado and Atemu glanced his way, "Um, I think you should keep it to yourself as much as you can. Your plan, I mean, and what we talked about. I know that you have other priests but you never know…" He trailed off awkwardly.

This didn't seem to surprise Mahado. He inclined his head and asked, "Is there anyone that you believe I can trust?"

"Isis," Yuugi said immediately.

"Then I will bring her into our confidence if that's acceptable," Mahado said with a questioning look at his prince. Atemu nodded, inwardly reeling from the sudden realization that _Mahado believed Yuugi_, at least to the point where he was willing to ask Yuugi who was trustworthy and who wasn't and accept it as the truth. Suddenly it made the possibility of Akhenaden being a traitor that much more real and he shuddered, chilled in a way that should have been impossible considering the heat of the day.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Atemu said and fortunately his voice came out steady, convincing enough that Yuugi nodded and looked away. But the truth was that he was anything but and he didn't know if he ever would be again.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I'd like to take this moment to say that for some odd reason I find the past forms of Honda and Otogi inexplicably adorable. That is all.

* * *

As the sun slowly sank behind the clouds, Nosaka Miho leaned back in her chair and rubbed tiredly at her eyes. Her lower back was aching from another long day spent huddled in front of her computer screen. How, she wondered, did Kaiba Seto do this everyday? She was no stranger to the amount of work and dedication that Kaiba put into his company but it was amazing, really. Or suicidal, she hadn't quite decided which, if only because the idea of another day filled with this much stress was enough to make her want to jump out the nearest window, never mind another week or more.

For the most part she had managed to put off the people who were clamouring for Kaiba's attention. She and Noah had talked it over and made the mutual decision that a story about Mokuba being sick would make the most sense, perhaps even inspiring sympathy in many of the shareholders who also had children or siblings. Everyone knew Mokuba as the one who had helped to keep Kaiba from turning into a complete ice man long before Jounouchi Katsuya had made his appearance on the scene. The majority of the people were sympathetic, but there were a few who were being - to put it bluntly - a pain in the ass.

"Unfeeling bastards," she muttered, cracking her knuckles and resisting the (very strong) urge to write a frank e-mail to one of the men who was demanding a meeting with Kaiba. He seemed to think that his company - a dreadfully small thing, normally not even worth Kaiba Corp's time but for the prototype chip they'd invented that would help to revolutionize the gaming industry - was so important that Miho would get down on her knees to please him. That was not happening. She'd rather end the contract and deal with whatever punishment Kaiba had in mind than bow and scrape to make the idiot happy.

In the end, she wrote him a short, concise e-mail that repeated what he had already been told and left it at that, even though she knew that she'd probably be getting a furious phone call later on. There was nothing else to be said, though. No matter how much he insisted on talking to Kaiba that simply wasn't going to happen. They didn't know where Kaiba _was_. And since Jounouchi and his friends had left for Egypt, they hadn't been heard from either. Noah had arrived a couple of days ago and done his best to assure her that they would all be fine but not even his most confident smile had been able to hide the worried cast of his voice.

Miho pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up for the first time in well over eight hours, her back and knees creaking painfully at the movement. Abruptly she became aware of two things: number one she was _starving_, and number two there was the delicious smell of hamburgers permeating the office. She turned towards the door just as it opened to reveal Noah holding a bag from Burger World. He grinned at her and pushed the door closed with his foot and then took a step forward, revealing that he was carrying a holder with two drinks in his other hand.

"Special delivery," he said.

"God you are a life saver," she said gratefully, taking the bag from him. Her stomach growled loudly as she opened it and peeked inside. Normally she did her best to stay away from greasy food but a burger and fries sounded absolutely amazing. The last time she'd eaten had been about twelve hours ago and that was just one of the protein bars she kept stored in her desk drawer for late nights.

"I know. Come on, we'll make sure no one is going to bother us." He opened up the door to Kaiba's office and led the way inside. Miho had to admit that the view out the window was stunning. The moon was beginning to rise and the deepening sky was being flooded with hundreds of glistening little stars. She followed him over to the window and watched as he dragged a couple of chairs and a little table over so that they could sit down. She smiled and took a seat, doling out the food.

They are in silence for a few minutes, Miho too hungry to even think about trying to say anything before she got some food in her stomach. She never found the need to chatter around Noah the way she did around other guys. He was a peaceful person and she felt like he brought out the same quality in her. Eventually, though, she swallowed a bite of burger and said, "Thanks. I really needed this."

"It was no problem, Nosaka-san. After everything you've done to help out my family, I should be the one thanking you," Noah replied quietly. He was watching her with curiosity in his face. "But I don't understand why you're willing so help, grateful though I am that you're here."

Her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head, a little embarrassed. Most people thought she was crazy for working with Kaiba Seto but truth be told she actually like the kid. Kaiba could be an arrogant bastard sometimes but she'd seen him with Mokuba and Yami and Jou enough to know that he could also be a sweetheart, even if he kept that side carefully hidden. There were days when she wanted to quit but for the most part Miho wouldn't have traded her job for anything. She actually didn't mind stepping up to help out. If anything she was proud that she was trusted enough to do it.

"I don't mind," she whispered. "I mean… it's hard, but I know what those morons would do to Kaiba Corp. This place would become a circus. Kaiba's harsh but he's fair, or he tries to be in his own weird little way. He's done a lot for this company and I don't think it's right that they would try to kick him out now that it's become so successful. I know I don't know everything that's happening but… I've got a good idea." And as fantastic as it sounded Miho knew it was all true. "I don't think those kids should be punished just because there are more important things in the world than business and they recognize that."

Approval lightened his face, making him look years younger. "You are a marvel," he said and there was a note of wonder in his voice that, although flustering, made her sit up a bit straighter.

"I do what I can," she replied with a smile, knowing that this had been just as difficult for him, if not more so. "Don't worry, Noah-san. I promise you that Kaiba-sama will come back to a company that's just like he left it if it kills us. And hey," she added with a teasing wink that she was pleased to see made his cheeks color slightly, "call me Miho."

**STGY**

In a small corner of the palace, Healer Duke was bent over a large pot, stirring methodically. He bent his head over the contents and breathed in deeply, a small smile crossing his lips as he inhaled the sweet scent. Sometimes the medicines he had to brew had noxious smells that left him feeling ill for days after, but the brew that would eventually be turned into a salve for burns gave off a pleasant odour. He gave the deep brown mixture another slow stir and then set his rod aside, knowing that it could be left to simmer until the liquid had thickened into paste and turned a paler color.

That done, he turned his attention to something that had been causing him trouble for several days: the wine goblet that had caused the pharaoh's death. It had not taken him long to brew a solution that would tell him if poison lingered but he had hesitated to use it, not sure if he or anyone else truly wanted the answer. But with the day of burial so quickly arriving he knew that he had no choice: the time had come to find out for certain if there had been a human hand in that death. He was just about to dip the goblet into the pot when there was a knock upon his door.

"Come in," he called, hiding the glass behind his back. He didn't think that anyone unwelcome would have been able to get past his wards but there was always a chance. The door opened, revealing a tall, trim figure and he sighed in relief. "Oh, Tristan, it's just you."

"Just me?" Tristan smiled teasingly. "Such a pleasant greeting!"

Duke flushed. "You know what I meant," he scolded, turning back to the pot. "Close the door. I don't want anyone to see what I'm doing."

Looking curious, Tristan did as he'd asked and sauntered closer as Duke lowered the goblet into the thin blue potion. As he pulled it up, he held his breath, hardly daring to believe his eyes as ugly black smears formed on the inside of the glass. He paled so rapidly that Tristan made a startled sound and rushed to his side, catching Duke by the waist and lowering him gently into the nearest chair. He took the goblet from Duke's hand and set it safely down on the table. Duke wanted to thank him but the words were caught in his throat. Tristan fetched him some water and he drank gratefully in small, rapid sips.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked him, gently brushing a strand of dark hair out of Duke's face.

"The Pharaoh…" Duke took a deep breath. His hand was trembling. "He was poisoned."

Tristan rocked back on his heels and went silent for a moment. Finally, he said carefully, "I doubt the news will be a surprise to the prince, Duke. I believe he suspects that already. After all, he allowed you to run the test in the first place."

"There is a difference between suspecting and knowing," said Duke, closing his eyes. A moment later Tristan's hand settled on his shoulders and drew him forward into a warm embrace. He tucked his nose into Tristan's throat and shuddered. War was coming to Khemet and the first casualty had already fallen. Who would be next?

**STGY**

Priest Mahado had been serving the royal family for a long time. He and Atemu had grown up together and though it wouldn't be considered proper by many the prince was like a younger sibling to him at times. At the very least, Atemu was a dear friend and Mahado would have done whatever was necessary to make sure that Atemu was never threatened by _anyone_. He left Atemu's rooms that night hoping that Yuugi would turn out to be wrong. But the closer that Mahado watched Akhenaden over the next few days, the more convinced he became that there was some form of truth to Yuugi's story after all.

Most of the servants in the palace were divided: there was a small fraction that actually liked the head priest and served him gladly and then there was the rest who disliked the man and his notably cruel ways. But being a harsh taskmaster was hardly a basis on which to lay the blame for something as enormous as the death of the Pharaoh and a plot to kill the Prince. So he watched, enlisting Isis to help whenever possible, and waited, never once letting on that he felt one way or the other about Yuugi's continued presence in the palace.

On the morning that the Pharaoh would be laid to rest, he was watching Atemu and Yuugi eat. Atemu was clearly not interested in the food, yet he was trying to consume enough to keep Yuugi from getting worried and it was, to put it simply, adorable. Mahado had never met anyone who could have this sort of effect on Atemu and he realized that he liked it. There was a connection between them that Atemu seemed to be incapable of ignoring. He had to wonder how Atemu would have fared on this day and the coming ones had Yuugi not been with him. The thought wasn't a pleasant one.

"I suppose that boy will be allowed to attend?" Akhenaden asked just behind him, a heavy amount of disdain evident in his voice. He, on the other hand, had not made any attempt to hide his growing dislike for Yuugi. Mahado turned to face him and was discomfited by the look he wore, as though Akhenaden would have liked nothing more than going over there and wringing Yuugi's slender neck.

"Yes, unless you have a reason that he should not be. Much of the palace will attend and be given the opportunity to mourn," said Mahado, already knowing that Akhenaden had no real protests. His attempts to separate Yuugi and Atemu had been thwarted thus far, partly by Atemu's reluctance to let Yuugi out of his sight and partly by Mahado's determination to dog Akhenaden at every opportunity. "Have you some new evidence that the boy is a danger to our prince?"

Akhenaden scowled deeply. "No," he admitted after a moment's silence. "But I am even more convinced of it now than I was before. You should not give him leave to be so familiar."

"That is the prince's choice to make, not mine," he pointed out. It was rare that anyone would be as casual with Atemu as Yuugi was, but Atemu seemed to be encouraging it. Mahado could hardly say anything unless Atemu complained about it and he didn't that was likely to happen.

"The prince is young and foolish. He doesn't know what he wants," said Akhenaden.

And then Mahado knew what his bitterness was really about: the ceremony that would take place in two short days, when Atemu would officially take the crown as Pharaoh of Egypt. Akhenaden was open about the fact that he still didn't think Atemu was ready and he had not stopped pushing the idea that he should take control for a few years until Atemu was a bit older. He hadn't been pleased that no one else seemed to share his views. Privately Mahado thought that between Atemu's inexperience and Akhenaden, it was no real contest. Even the servants who liked the man could see that Akhenaden assuming the throne would be a terrible idea. All of Khemet would suffer.

He looked back at Akhenaden with a distinctly cool look. "That is the advantage of youth, I would think, having the time to come to that conclusion."

"Hah!" Akhenaden scoffed and folded his arms. "You are being blinded by loyalty, Mahado. The prince will not be half the ruler that my brother was. Look at how easily he allows himself to be swayed by someone who could be a danger to him!"

"That is enough," Mahado hissed, swiftly reaching the point where his ability to tolerate Akhenaden was no more. "Atemu deserves the chance to make his own mistakes, just as I am sure his father did." He swallowed, aware that such words could technically be labelled treason, even if it was the truth. "He_ is_ going to be crowned and there is nothing you can do about it. Furthermore, we have taken the necessary steps to insure that Yuugi is never given the opportunity to become a danger to him. They have an escort at all times."

"Oh really? You call that an escort?" He gestured to Mana. She was sitting beside Yuugi, her young face alight with curiosity and wonder as she and Atemu listened to whatever Yuugi was saying. It was obvious from a glance that she was smitten with Yuugi. Still, Mahado glared at him, annoyed at the insinuation that Mana wouldn't be able to protect Atemu if the need rose.

"Mana's loyalty to the prince need not be questioned by you," he stated and finally Akhenaden seemed to realize that this was a battle he wasn't going to win, because he drew his cloak around him with another long huff and stormed out of the room. Mahado sighed and lingered for a moment longer, needing the extra time to collect himself before he spent any more time in Akhenaden's company. The man would be able to try the patience of someone far better than Mahado and he wondered how he'd never seen this side of Akhenaden before, that vein of anger and hatred that seemed to run far deeper than he could have guessed.

"Mahado." Someone touched his arm, a light, familiar touch that he was familiar with.

"High Priestess," he said without turning his head. "Good morning."

"You shouldn't antagonize him." Isis sounded worried and finally he glanced at her to see that she was touching the Millennium Tawk with an absent gesture, as though she had done it so often she no longer consciously realized that she was doing it.

"I didn't mean it," he admitted. "I forgot myself. I find it difficult to listen to him talk about Atemu in that way." And Yuugi, for that matter, though he didn't think it would be a good idea to say as much. Isis shot him a little smile that said she knew what he was thinking anyway. She'd met Yuugi already and she could see the attraction towards him: he truly did seem a light in the darkness.

"I know it's hard," she said, her voice softening slightly. Her expression remained troubled, however, and when she spoke again it was very quietly. "Mahado, I'm concerned. The Millennium Tawk seems… It does not want to be at rest. I'm not receiving visions but every so often a wisp of something will come to me, like the Tawk wishes to tell me something but can't. Generally that means the future has become very uncertain. I fear that something is going to happen soon that could spell disaster for all of us."

Mahado frowned, chilled by her words. Had they been in private he might've tried to comfort her more but he was aware of the fact that they were in public and that anyone could be watching. "Do you think it will be…" He trailed off and let his eyes flick towards Yuugi.

"I can't be certain." Isis shivered and stepped closer to him, seeking out warmth and comfort. Surprised, he turned a bit more towards her. "I just think… our prince is in a great deal of danger and I don't believe it will stop after he has been crowned. He is very vulnerable right now, Mahado."

"We will not let anything happen," he told her, feeling a fresh surge of determination. "I have been away from my post for too long, Isis. I have to go."

She nodded. "Be careful," she pleaded.

Quickly, hidden by the shadow of their bodies, he brought his hand up and placed it over hers, giving her a light squeeze. Then he dropped his hands to his sides and strode out of the room. He would have to track Akhenaden down and he chastised himself for allowing the High Priest to get so far ahead. He had the feeling that it would not take Akhenaden long to cause trouble. For Atemu's sake, he would have to start keeping an even closer eye on him. As long as Mahado was alive no one would have the opportunity to harm the prince.

* * *

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** And we grow ever close to when the shit will hit the fan… enjoy!

* * *

When she was a young girl, living with her parents in a band that traveled far and wide, Mia's father had once told her that she had a destiny waiting for her. He didn't know how or why, he said, but one day she would find it and it then the choice would be hers as to whether or not she wanted to embrace it. And as she stood at the door to her hut and watched, she pondered over whether that moment had come. She could see the thief king and the assassin clear as day, both of them with a smaller companion that had some physical similarities to their older counterparts, but the companions were noticeably younger and more innocent-looking, certainly not the sort of people that would willingly associate with the men.

"Change is upon us," she muttered, her fingers fluttering down to her pocket. She'd done a reading not long after they had left the first time. She hadn't liked what she'd found. There was a shadow being cast over the land and it spelled out disaster for all of them. For a moment, the temptation surged through her to slip out the back door and steal away silently. They would never know where she had gone. Mia had many provisions in place for just such an event; there had never been any way of knowing when her lifestyle might get her into trouble. But although the desire was strong, she remained where she was standing and faced her visitors with a calm expression that hid her inner turmoil.

The little blond who faintly resembled the assassin was the first to walk in. He stopped short and looked at her with naked surprise. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Malik?" Hearing his friend's startled cry, the other little one rushed into the room, looking around wildly. When he saw Mia he froze, his large eyes growing even wider. "Oh my god," he said softly and began anxiously wringing his hands into his shirt.

"Hello," Mia said, realizing that there was a strange sort of reaction going on inside of her. These two boys were utterly _adorable_ and innocent in a way that made her want to spirit them away to safety. Something about them felt intensely familiar, and even though she was absolutely certain that she had never met, or seen, them before both of them looked at her in a way that she knew meant they recognized her, somehow. She kept staring and only glanced away when Akefia and Heru strode into the room, noting that neither man seemed happy. Interesting. She made her voice deliberately flippant. "Back so soon?"

"We need you to perform a few more spells," said Heru, reaching into his pocket. He knew her well enough to know that her first question would have been about payment. He tossed her a small pouch. Mia caught it easily and tugged at the drawstring, peering inside. Light reflected off of the coins in a pleasing way, but as soon as her fingers brushed against the contents she hissed and dropped it. The bag landed at her feet, spilling some of the coins out onto the floor.

"You seek to pay me with tainted money?" she demanded, glaring at him. "I should curse you for trying to pass it off on me!" Her hand curled into a fist and the jewel on her forehead glittered.

"Wait!" cried Malik, darting between her and Heru with his arms outstretched. He didn't seem to be afraid of her. "Wait, please don't. We didn't know that there was something wrong with those coins." He looked down at the floor and started to kneel to pick them up. Mia seized his arm.

"Don't!" she ordered sharply. "This gold comes from someone who has dark magic. The stench of it clings to the gold and will curse anyone who comes into contact with it." For some unfathomable reason she couldn't bear the thought of either of these two boys being contaminated by that magic. "Do not touch it. And as for you…" She eyed Heru sternly. She suspected that while he hadn't actually known for certain that the coins were dangerous, it was likely that he'd guessed. If it weren't for the boys she might have been tempted to allow him to suffer the consequences. "Come over here and soak your hands."

In due time she had Heru seated at the table with his hands in a pearly liquid that later she would have to dispose of carefully just to make sure it didn't contaminate anything near her hut. The other three were also assembled around the table. Mia took a small square of folded cloth from her room and picked the coins up one by one, dropping them back into the bag. Without a word, she chucked the bag into the fire that she always had burning. The smoke that billowed up smelt rancid and the flames flashed a poisonous green, shadows leaping within, before the fire abruptly went dead as though someone had thrown a bucket of water on it.

"Idiot," she said to Heru, rubbing some of the liquid onto her own hand. "You are foolish to have accepted that payment so blithely. It could have cost you your life."

Heru pulled his hands from the pot and pulled another bag, this one larger, from his pocket. He tossed it to her silently. Mia judged its weigh, not bothering to open this one, and deemed it acceptable. She slid it into her pocket as he said, "We need to know if the story they are going to tell you is true. And also, if we have been subjected to any compulsion spells since we left."

It was on the tip of her tongue to point out that she had already tested them but she bit it back, noticing that Akefia looked particularly aggrieved. She was not afraid of him but she had more sense then to go about poking a lion with a stick. "I'll do the truth spell first. Always easier." She stepped away, into her room, and knelt to go through her potions. It would be easy to cast a field spell but truth potions were more potent, costly though they were to create. She had the feeling that this was important enough to warrant it.

"What are you doing?" a shy voice asked her.

Mia didn't jump. "I'm looking for a potion," she said, unsurprised to see that it was the littler one with the big brown eyes and oddly pale hair. "You and your friend will drink it and you will only be able to speak the truth until you take the antidote."

His mouth dropped open. "You can do that?"

Adorable. Mia fought hard to keep form smiling. "Magic can do a lot," she said patiently. "Every day there are new needs that sorcerers have to come up with a way to fill. I don't know how else to explain it and I know it probably doesn't make sense but there you go. Truth potions are technically outlawed. They used to be sanctioned for the Pharaoh's court to use but they were deemed to be too dangerous after someone doused the Pharaoh." Her mouth quirked into a smile that she hid by turning her head so that her hair tumbled across her cheek. "It won't hurt you but I would appreciate it if you kept the story of its use to yourself."

"Oh, um, sure," he said. "And this... it'll make Akefia and Heru believe us?"

"If you're telling the truth they won't have any choice," Mia replied. She kept on looking at him as she stood up, clutching a clay bottle in her right hand. He was worried, she realized for the first time. Really worried. It was visible in the tense way that he held himself and the way he struggled to form a smile. There was something about the situation that wasn't quite right. Not for the first time, she glanced at the back door but it was too late for that. She sighed and shook the bottle. "Come along. I have enough for you and your friend."

"Malik. His - his name is Malik. And I'm Ryou." He thrust a hand out in her direction and then, when Mia just stared at him in confusion, flushed pink and let it fall back to his side. "Sorry. It's a - thing we do to say hello where I'm from."

"Really," she said, curious. "What do you do?"

Ryou looked at her like he was trying to figure out if she was serious. When she merely raised an eyebrow, he held out a hand and waited until she took it. Then he moved their hands up and down three times and let go. "That's it," he said. "It's called a handshake."

"Interesting," she murmured. It was unlike anything Mia had ever heard of before and it confirmed her suspicions that Malik and Ryou were not from anywhere she had been. And her family had traveled so far and wide that she was immediately curious to find out where exactly they were from. She hustled Ryou back into the main room, noting that Akefia relaxed a little when he saw Ryou unharmed, and moved over to the counter, where she took down two small cups. She poured a small quantity of the truth potion into each cup and handed it to the two boys.

Ryou sniffed at the contents before he drank it. He stood there looking down into the cup for a moment before he looked up. In a very clear voice, he stated, "Head Priest Akhenaden is actually a man from the future named Hafiz Ishtar. He's come back to the past to kill Atemu, Seth, Akefia and Heru and become the ruler of Egypt. In the process he's going to try to kill you and Isis and a lot of our other friends and there's a good chance that he might actually succeed." He looked very upset.

There was a stunned silence that lingered for several seconds. Mia swallowed hard. "I think we should make sure it's working," she said quickly, reeling from what the boy had said. If it was true – good gods. "What is my name?"

"Mia."

"And his? Try to come up with something different." She pointed to Akefia.

Squaring his shoulders, Ryou looked at Akefia and moved his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. He couldn't speak. He looked at Mia for confirmation that was right and she nodded weakly, too stunned to do anything else. Malik was next with the same result; whatever he was trying to say got lodged in his throat. And that meant that everything Ryou had just said about Akhenaden was the truth. Mia actually felt faint for the first time in her life. She leaned against the counter, needing the firm surface to keep herself from doing something embarrassing like falling to the floor.

"Start from the beginning," said Heru, leaning forward intently, and with one last silent look at Ryou, Malik did.

**STGY**

It had been five full days since they had come to Khemet and Jou still felt like he was no closer to having figured out a way to make Seth believe him. He leaned out over the balcony and restlessly kicked his legs out into the air, chewing on his lower lip. Of course, he understood _why_ Seth was being so suspicious. The idea of soul mates and partners was a little much for him to swallow, no doubt, since unlike Seto the concept was brand new. Jou was probably lucky that Seth had put up with him for as long as he had. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then drummed his fingers on the railing, wondering how Miho and Noah were making out with Kaiba Corp. Would there even be a company for Seto to go back to?

"Are you always this restless?"

Jou blinked and looked up once the question had permeated the fog surrounding him. Seth was standing beside him, he realized belatedly. The man's arms were folded and one of his eyebrows was raised in curiosity. His hair was covered by the hat he always wore, leaving his icy blue eyes framed by a cascade of white silk. Those eyes had frightened many people but Jou felt comforted by the sight of them. Though it wasn't Seto he was speaking to, one glimpse at those eyes always gave him a fresh reminder that this was the man who would one day be his lover. He smiled and leaned back so that he didn't have to arch his neck at such an awkward angle.

"Well, that depends," he said finally, "on whether or not I have anything more interesting to do with my time."

"If you're bored I'm sure I could find something," Seth said wryly, which Jou did not doubt for a moment. Seto had used the same threat several times on both him and Mokuba. It hadn't taken Jou long to realize that when Seto made it, he meant it. Hastily he shook his head.

"No, no, I was just enjoying the sunshine," he said quickly. "And... well, I was trying to think of a way to make you believe me, but I'm still coming up blank. Short of challenging Hafiz and getting him to attack me, I don't have any ideas." He shrugged and then looked away when he couldn't keep smiling anymore like it didn't matter. Because it did. It _hurt_ that Seth didn't believe him, like an ache so sharp it was nearly physical in its intensity. It had, after all, been a long time since Jou had been faced with someone who doubted his every word and he'd forgotten how much it could hurt.

Seth sighed and sat down beside him, much to Jou's surprise. He couldn't help watching out of the corner of his eye as the prim and proper priest fussed with his clothing until it was all perfectly settled. Only then did Seth look over at him. "I wouldn't advise you to do that. If he is as dangerous as you would have me believe, that could cost you your life. I know from experience that he would not hesitate to punish you as he saw fit if you provoked him."

There was something about the way that Seth said that. Jou frowned. "You sound like you know that from experience," he said cautiously.

"I do," Seth said with a wry smile. "I believe that most children who have met their fathers would."

"You are…" Words failed Jou. He honestly could not think of a single thing to say. He usually wasn't very good at picking up on subtle things and he found himself desperately praying that he had misinterpreted what Seth had just said. Because if he hadn't, suddenly this whole situation had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"Yes. High Priest Akhenaden is my father." Seth nodded, seemingly understanding what Jou wanted to ask even if the blond couldn't bring himself to do it. "It's not a widely known fact." He cleared his throat, looking away from Jou. "When I was just a baby, there was a peasant woman… my mother. She was unaware that he was the high priest. Most of the commoners don't know us by sight, after all, and this was long before he had acquired the power of the Millennium Eye. He was going to leave her and me for her own safety but she was killed by traitors before he could do so. Instead of leaving me on the streets he chose to take me in and raise me here in the palace. I've never been fully sure of why. He was… different, back then."

Jou couldn't think of a reason why, either. It didn't sound like something that Hafiz would do. Perhaps Seth was right Akhenaden had been_ really_ different before he'd succumbed to the idea of power? He looked away then, uncomfortable with the idea that Seth might be more attached to Akhenaden than he'd originally assumed. He didn't put much stock in parents, being that most of the people he loved didn't have stunning examples of parents to speak of, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate how hard this must be. He tried to imagine telling Yuugi that his grandfather was going to kill them all and couldn't. Something cold formed in his belly and he tried, unsuccessfully, not to think about the fact that Seth might have already been lost to him.

"Don't," Seth said quietly and then he reached out and took Jou's hand. Startled, Jou glanced back at him. "It's not… he is my father, yes, but he has never treated me like a son. From the very beginning he always made sure that I knew he expected me to make my own way in the world. Being his son, that has nothing to do with me or my position. I got here on my own merit by achieving high test scores." Pride shone in his face, though his smile was unexpectedly shy. "If what you're saying is true then I will believe you and help you stop him. Atemu is my cousin and I will protect him with everything I have."

"Even though he's your father?" Jou said cautiously.

"If he a danger to the prince then it doesn't matter who he is," came the firm response. There was something steady in Seth's eyes that told Jou that he meant every word he was saying. And really, was it any different than asking Malik to go up against Hafiz?

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He had an idea. "If I were to show you proof that we are soul mates," he said, "would you believe me about Akhenaden?"

"It would be a start," Seth replied, looking curious.

Jou nodded. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of this before. He did have proof, even if it would exhaust him to show it. "Then I need you to call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

* * *

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Alright, so this chapter begins the process of Aknamkanon's funeral. I know very little about Ancient Egypt, much less their funeral practices. What are you reading is probably not historically correct. Granted, this is a world where magic exists, so between that and artistic license I think I'm okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Seth didn't react to the request the way that Jou had been expecting. Instead of agreeing or saying no, he drew back, as though very surprised, and narrowed his eyes, studying Jou's face for an extended length of time before he spoke. "How do you know about the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jou laughed a little. "Seto_ loves_ the Blue Eyes White Dragon. In the future, duel monsters is a game that everyone can play and most of the monsters aren't real. Seto is the only one in the whole world who owns the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And of course, he's the only one who can summon them." He smiled with more ease, remembering the first time that Seto had summoned the dragon for him. It had been love at first sight. He'd been mesmerized by the sight and the dragon had been equally fascinated by him.

"So the reincarnated version of myself still possesses that power," Seth murmured, looking thoughtful and then serious. "You must keep this information to yourself, understand? The Shadow Realm is a dangerous place and not many people are aware of what those with shadow magic can do. If they knew it could end in disaster. There are mages out there who don't know how to summon and if they learned what they're capable of all of Khemet could fall to pieces as a result."

"I won't tell anyone," Jou promised. "I'm used to keeping it a secret. Not very many people can do it in the future, either." Or at least, not many people outside of his immediate circle of family and friends. "Please? Will you summon her?"

"Alright," Seth said after a lengthy pause. "But not here. It's too dangerous and the palace is too small. We'll have to go out into the desert where there is more space. Come on." He stood up and pulled Jou to his feet, letting go as soon as they were both standing. Jou's hand was left feeling oddly cold in spite of the heat of the day as he followed Seth back into the palace.

In due time, they were both ready to go. Seth had requested that two horses be prepared for them and he'd given Jou a cloak made of a finely woven material that would help to keep the worst of the sun off of his back and face. Jou pulled the hood up over his hair as he eyed the horse that he would be riding on. He did know how to ride and it was all thanks to Yami's annoying parents. About a year before Yuugi, Ryou and Malik had come into the picture, they'd insisted on taking Yami on some sort of trip, and Yami had insisted on his friends coming along. The trip had not gone well but at least Jou had a very pleasant memory of him and Seto spending the night under the stars with only a couple of horses for companionship. However, just because he knew how to ride didn't mean he was good at it.

"How far away is this place?" he asked nervously, eyeing the horse. The saddle, if it could be called that, looked pretty different from what he was used to. At least the horse seemed to be calm enough, remaining surprisingly patient under his touch when he reached out and stroked her mane. She even turned her head and pushed her muzzle into his shoulder, nearly sending him stumbling backwards at the force of the push.

"Not far," said Seth, mounting his horse with a grace that Jou couldn't help being envious of. He looked good when he was sitting astride the creature, tall and powerful. It made Jou feel that much worse when he fumbled getting into the saddle, one of his legs dangling awkwardly in the air before he managed to find his footing and sling it over the horse's back. When he pushed himself up into a sitting position, Seth was watching him with an amused little smile that made Jou flush.

"Let's go," he said, gathering the reins up into his hand and hoping that the fact that he was nervous didn't show. Riding a horse in front of Seto or even Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Yuugi, Ryou or Malik would have been easy. Was easy. He never felt at odds with his friends or his lover, even when he was doing something potentially humiliating. But he wanted Seth to think well of him, wanted the man to be proud of the fact that in the future his soul mate would end up being Jou. Even though Seth had a kinder manner about him that Seto didn't, he felt that the priest was silently passing judgement on his every action.

Nodding, Seth turned and squeezed the flanks of his horse, causing it to leap forward. Jou's horse followed without any prompting, falling quickly into line right behind Seth's. They rode out through the palace walls and headed for the desert at a trot. It was the first time that Jou had been outside of the palace and it was fascinated to catch sight of the marketplace and the people walking around. Everything was so old-fashioned, he realized, craning his neck eagerly in an effort to see everything at once. An archaeologist would have given their right arm to be where he was for even a minute. He and Yuugi would have to come back before they went back to the future to take some notes.

It didn't take very long for them to leave the city behind. It was, much to his surprise, distinctly cooler out in the desert and Jou shivered, drawing the cloak around him. The sun was shining brightly and it was completely at odds with the drop in temperature. He wondered if this was normal but, as he drew nearer to Seth, he could tell that it wasn't without even asking. The priest seemed a little off balance, though his confident grip on the horse's reins never faltered. They finally drew to a stop some two miles away from the city in the shelter of a sweeping sand dune that blocked most of the sun. Jou remained where he was, watching as Seth looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoarsely.

"There is something not quite right," Seth replied. His eyebrows furrowed, like he couldn't place whatever he was feeling. He held a hand up. "It is much colder than it should be. At this time of the day it should be hot."

Jou didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't familiar enough with Ancient Egyptian temperatures to make a comment. However, he was sensitive enough to magic to know that Seth wasn't just talking about the temperature when he said that something wasn't completely right. There was an odd, heavy feeling to the air, almost like it was going to rain. But the sky was clear and blue, not a cloud in sight. "Maybe the air pressure is changing," he suggested, realizing even as he spoke that Seth would likely have no idea what 'air pressure' was. Fortunately, Seth didn't seem to be paying him much attention.

He dismounted and took several steps away from Jou and the horses, his hand held out flat, eyes shut. The familiar tingle of his magic began to fill the air as a small ball of darkly coloured magic formed, tendrils sneaking out as though to taste the air. Jou took a deep breath and held it, willing himself not to shiver, as the ball grew larger, about the size of a small dinner plate, and Seth took his hand away. He stared at it intently for a moment, eyes flashing silver with power, and then the ball blinked out of existence and shadowy clouds formed, huge and monstrous, a sight that would've sent Jou running if he hadn't known what was going on. As it was he had to struggle to calm the horses.

Slowly, the clouds began to solidify into legs and a tail and a head and wings that glittered with white scales, and then the dragon gave a mighty shake of its whole body and the clouds puffed away, disintegrating instantly, leaving the Blue Eyes White Dragon behind. She looked around with wise blue eyes before leaning down and butting her head gently against Seth. He staggered a step, caught off guard by the power behind the affectionate move, but recovered, leaning against her and stroking one ear. The naked affection on his face was enough to make Jou's breath hitch in yearning.

"You asked me to summon her," Seth said without turning around. "I have done so."

"Yes, I can see that. Hello, Blue Eyes White Dragon." Cautiously, Jou climbed down and stole closer, aware that there was a small chance that the dragon would react badly to his presence. He really didn't want to become a meal. But as soon as Blue Eyes White Dragon craned her head to look at him Jou knew everything would be alright. Her eyes were filled with an amused glint and she sniffed at him, blowing sour breath in his face. He coughed in response, rubbing at his eyes, and she snorted.

"She doesn't recognize you," Seth pointed out.

"She didn't eat me, either. I think that counts as a point in my favour," Jou countered, tempted to suggest that Seth summon his partner monster while Akhenaden was around, if only so that they could see what happened. He wasn't opposed to Akhenaden becoming a meal. "Besides, I said that's all I wanted you to do. Now you get to just sit back and watch, okay?"

Summoning a duel monster, even a partner monster, was not easy. In the past Seto had always been there to guide him. Usually his lover would take him by the hand and borrow some of Jou's energy, melding their abilities together until calling one of the dragons without summoning the other would be unheard of. He closed his eyes and searched for that feeling now, trying to remember how it had felt to have what little magic he possessed being called into being. There was a connection between him and Red Eyes Black Dragon and that helped; he fell upon that string and tugged at it lightly, hoping that his trepidation wouldn't be obvious to her: he had no idea if she would be able to come to him now that he was in the past.

Fortunately, though her response was sluggish, it was also strong and he breathed a sigh of relief, opening one eye to see what was happening. The clouds were forming in front of him even more slowly than they had for Seth. A headache began to pulse in the back of his head and he grimaced at the sharp pain, clenching his free hand into a tight fist. He struggled to keep the summoning steady and not let Red Eyes Black Dragon pull all of his energy away but it wasn't working. The closer she came to the real world the dizzier he felt, until at last his knees refused to hold him anymore and he collapsed. But as he fell he heard a familiar roar and he couldn't help grinning in triumph.

**STGY**

The preparations for the funeral were nearly settled. Thanks to shadow magic, Pharaoh Aknamkanon's body had been neatly preserved, far more quickly than it would have been if they had done it the natural way. It was one of the things that drove those who were unaware of the magic to believe that the pharaohs were gods. Tomorrow morning, as the night faded away, the priests would clothe his body in the finest of fabrics and jewels and place him on a sledge that would be drawn by oxen to where he would be laid to rest. All of Khemet would be there to say farewell to the Pharaoh.

Prince Atemu stood at the bottom of the stone stairs that would lead him up to the Temple of Anubis if he so desired to climb them. His heart was pounding uncomfortably fast. No one was supposed to see the body until the next morning when the ceremonies would be performed by the high priest. If he was caught he would get into trouble, particularly since he was not yet pharaoh. But he _needed_ to be here. He wasn't sure why but he'd woken that morning with the compulsion and he felt helpless to fight it.

Still, each step that brought him closer to his destination left him with a wooden feeling in the pit of his belly. He felt ill, and not just because he was drawing heavily on the little bit of shadow magic he possessed alone to ensure that no one took notice of his presence. Atemu had never travelled deeper into the temple and certainly he had never gone to where souls were laid to rest; nevertheless, he passed through the outer area without pause and continued on his way, passing the occasional priest, each of whom seem to be so preoccupied that they never thought to question the shiver of air that slipped soundlessly by.

It was dark as no natural light seeped through to this part of the temple. There were only candles to light his way and even those appeared to be scarce. It seemed that most of the priests had memorized their way through the twisting paths. He was cautious, choosing his steps wisely, and even when presented with a branch to the right or left kept moving forward. Though he didn't know precisely where he was going, a sense of magic, small though it may have been, told him that he was moving in the right direction.

Surprisingly the room containing the covered body of the Pharaoh was empty and Atemu stepped inside uncontested. He pushed the stone door shut behind him, leaving him with only a single flickering candle, the flame jumping as though there was a breeze threatening to extinguish it permanently. He let the shield drop and wiped at his forehead - it always fatigued him to use any shadow magic for an extended period of time. He approached the sheet and what lay beneath cautiously, eyes scanning the shadows apprehensively.

"My son."

Atemu jolted in surprise, nearly slipping. He spun around, mouth dropping open when he realized that he was being watched. The insubstantial form of Pharaoh Aknamkanon smiled sadly, lips just barely turned up enough to be considered a smile. His body was so pale that Atemu could actually see the wall behind him. He clasped his hands together, fighting the urge to flee the room and the temple. He'd been told that strange things could happen in the Temple of Anubis but he had never considered that he would meet the soul of his father, even though he realized now that this was why he had come.

"F-father," he stammered uncertainly.

"I am glad that you have come to see me, Atemu. I am not able to leave this place. My magic is still tied to my body and will remain so until you have become Pharaoh." Aknamkanon sighed before gazing seriously at his son. "There have been many changes in your life."

"Yes. There is a boy…" Atemu hesitated briefly, wondering if he dared to speak about the accusations that Yuugi had made. In life, Aknamkanon had often refused to hear anything negative about his brother. He would never have believed that Akhenaden was plotting his death even if there had been proof.

"Your light," Aknamkanon said.

"You know…" He realized in a flash what foolish words they were before he even finished. Of course his father knew. The dead could see and know everything. He took a deep breath. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Did his father know who had killed him? Did he know what was coming? Would Atemu die as well? Would all of Khemet suffer? In the end, he went with the one question that had been burning in his mind for the past few days: "Can I trust him, Father?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much, Atemu. It is not my place. But this is an important bit of knowledge that I may impart on you. Yes, you may trust what is in your heart. You have good instincts and they have never failed you before. The boy Yuugi is telling you the truth."

It was a relief to hear those words, but before Atemu could relax too much he was seized with a new question. Just what was Yuugi telling him the truth about? He looked up at Aknamkanon. "Has he been honest with all that he has told me?" he asked.

"Trust what is in your heart," Aknamkanon repeated. "I often told you that the mind is the most important tool for a good ruler to have, Atemu, and I still believe that. But you mustn't forget that the heart can be vital as well. Sometimes you will have a conflict between the two and you must learn to realize which is the most honest on your own. I have told you that you can trust the boy and I cannot say any more than that. The future of yourself and those you love most rests in your capable hands. I bid you to exercise caution when it comes to those who earn your trust. Sometimes a snake is much closer than you think." He grew paler as he spoke, fading away slowly.

"Father!" Atemu started to take a step forward and stopped short when the candle finally went out, plunging the room into darkness. He shivered in the sudden icy draft and stumbled against the table, fumbling with the candle and the flint until it was lit again. His father was gone and he was alone in the room.

His mind was racing from the encounter but he knew better than to stay and ponder the matter where he was. He set the candle back down and moved quickly to the door, heaving it open. The corridor was empty and he ran, not even bothering to cloak himself in shadow magic. He heard angry voices calling after him as the priests realized his presence but he ignored them: the urge to be outside in the warm, sunlit air pounded through him, growing stronger with every frantic step he took, and when at least he was able to fling himself outdoors he sank down onto the steps and put his head in his hands, gasping and trembling, wondering what in Ra's name he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the reviews. I thought it might be some time for a little bit of fluff. Just a little, mind, but enough to tide us over. Enjoy!

* * *

Early that morning Atemu had gotten up and left the palace and Yuugi was worried. There had been an unusually serious look in the prince's eyes as he summoned a servant to prepare his horse, enough to make any thought of Yuugi suggesting that he come along die before the words reached his tongue. He could tell that Atemu would not have wanted a companion even though he was dying to know where the man was going. It didn't seem right or safe to let Atemu go walking around on his own, even if he wasn't technically leaving the palace grounds. That was why he didn't put up too much of a protest when Mana approached him and tactfully suggested they follow.

"You'd do that?" he asked, blinking up at her in surprise. He was sitting on Atemu's bed, waiting for him to return. He'd passed last night in a guest room just like always, sleeping poorly when he was able to fall asleep at all. His dreams were not at all pleasant. It was tempting to lie down in the privacy of Atemu's room but he knew that the lingering feel of Atemu's magic would probably be enough to make him sleep instantly and he wanted to be awake when Atemu returned.

Mana shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I wouldn't like it," she confessed, taking a step closer. She was familiar with Atemu's rooms but it felt strange to be here when the man wasn't around. "I mean, he did say that you were supposed to remain here and I was probably included in that. Normally I wouldn't think about disobeying an order. But I don't think it's right that he went alone to the temple. Whoever killed the pharaoh is still out there and could even be inside the palace walls. It's not safe for Atemu to be out there alone."

Yuugi sat up and gave her a closer look, not having realized that he and Mana were essentially on the same wavelength. "I agree," he said. "And I think that you're right, but he'll probably be mad if we go after him but it would be worth knowing that he's okay."

"Atemu will get over it. I already had the horses prepared," Mana said with a grin. Generally she didn't have that sort of authority and her request would've been denied, but for this one instance she'd invoked her status as Mahado's assistant and made up a tale that Mahado needed the horses to go collect ingredients. The stable attendants had been all too eager to do a favour for the kind priest who treated everyone fairly. She knew that the horses would be ready and waiting for them. However, much to her dismay, Yuugi didn't look happy about that idea. In fact he turned down right pale.

"Horses?" he squeaked.

"Yes. Don't you know how to ride?" Mana did a poor job of concealing her surprise when Yuugi shook his head. Even _peasants_ understood the basic principles behind riding a horse, even if they never mounted one of the creatures.

"Sorry. It's, um, not something people commonly do where I'm from," Yuugi told her, biting his lip. He really hadn't thought about that. _Horses_. God, what he wouldn't have given for a car. He didn't know how to drive but somehow the thought of getting behind a wheel was far less daunting than the idea of getting up on a horse that weighed several hundred pounds more than he did. "But… I guess it'll be okay."

"I see," Mana said doubtfully. "Well, come on, then. If we want to follow Atemu you don't have a choice." She beckoned to him and, after a moment of hesitation, he got up and walked across the room towards her. Mana turned on her heel and led him out the door and down the hall. No one bothered them as they made their way out to the stables, where one of the boys had indeed already prepared two horses for them. Mana reached out to one of them with a familiarity that indicated she wasn't going to have any problems. Yuugi wished that he could feel as confident.

"You're, ah, sure there's no other way to travel?" he asked.

"It's the fastest way. You said you were concerned about Atemu," she replied. "If we walk it will take us twice as long and I'm not very good at transportation spells. I can't promise you that we would actually end up at the temple if we use one." She smiled sheepishly and wound her fingers around the horse's rein. Yuugi watched as she mounted, slinging one leg over his back. "Don't worry. He'll help you to get up." She nodded at one of the servants, who stepped forward quickly.

"Um… okay." The things he did for Atemu, Yuugi thought grumpily, his face flushing with humiliation when he realized he wasn't even tall enough to consider getting up there all by himself. It took the work of _two_ servants to get him sitting on the horse and then, once he was, he realized very quickly that he didn't like it. The ground seemed like it was very far away and he wasn't used to gripping the horse's sides with his thighs; his legs began to ache almost immediately. And when Mana's horse began to move and his followed, it was, to be frank, absolutely terrifying. It was also entirely possible that Hafiz, for all of his intimidation and anger, had nothing on a horse that was trotting.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, his stomach clenching in a way that meant there was a good chance that vomit might be the next thing to come out of his mouth, and just held on. It seemed to last forever, the wind whipping at his hair and burning his cheeks and tearing at his clothing and the hard, rhythmic thud of his horse's hooves striking the sand and the bouncing, oh god the _bouncing_, with his teeth clacking together so hard that his jaw was starting to hurt. It wasn't fun, not even a little, and he was on the verge of yanking on the reins until the horse stopped when suddenly, it did. Stop, that is.

Hesitantly he opened his eyes, wondering if he had actually fallen from the horse and cracked his skull open. But no, Mana was just ahead of him and she had been the one to call a halt. She was staring at the temple, more specifically at the man on the steps. Yuugi breathed out shakily, realizing that it was Atemu. The prince was sitting there with his head buried in his hands and Yuugi didn't need a bond between them to know that Atemu was utterly miserable. It was automatic to respond and he fell getting down off of the horse, landing hard on his hands and knees but he recovered quickly, crossing the small distance between them in a matter of seconds. Atemu didn't seem to notice his presence until Yuugi was standing right in front of him.

His expression was surprised when he looked up. "Yuugi? What are you doing here?"

Yuugi didn't answer. He didn't have to. For once he was glad he was so small because it enabled him to slot himself neatly between Atemu's thighs, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and burying his face in Atemu's collarbone. Here he discovered more differences between Atemu and Yami: Atemu was a bit more muscled in a lean way and the scent was jarringly different - but it hardly mattered in that moment when he could fist his hands into Atemu's tunic and just _hold on_. He felt Atemu hesitate before he rested his hands gingerly on Yuugi's hips, not trying to pull him away or closer, just there.

"Yuugi?" he said again and his voice was distinctly gentler this time. "What's wrong?"

"Thought you might be in danger," Yuugi mumbled and really that was only half of it but he couldn't bring himself to properly explain how much he had needed this. He didn't really think that he and Yami had been the sort of people who touched a lot, except apparently they were, because this was… well, yeah. It was everything he hadn't known he missed.

Atemu pondered that for a moment before he understood. "You mean because I went out by myself," he surmised, glancing over Yuugi's shoulder to where Mana was waiting with the horses. She'd pulled them over to where Atemu's horse was waiting, and even though she had to be dying of curiosity she'd respectfully turned her back and was looking out at the wall. He smiled fondly and, without even thinking about it, ran a hand over Yuugi's hair. It had been a long time since he had been this close to anyone. He realized he was enjoying it. "I'm fine, Yuugi. I just needed to see my father's body before they finished the ceremony, that's all. I didn't want my first time seeing him to be tomorrow in front of everyone."

"Oh," Yuugi said in a small voice. He pulled back just far enough that he could look up into Atemu's face. "But still, it's dangerous for you to be out here by yourself, without Seth or -" He stopped short and bit his lip on whatever else he wanted to say. Atemu narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Who else?" he inquired, tightening his grip on Yuugi's hip just in case he decided to try a get away. "You do that every once in a while, start to talk about someone and then stop."

"It's just… I think I told you that in the future you're not a pharaoh," Yuugi admitted, his hands clenching nervously. Though he had touched briefly on the fact that he had two more friends out there who were with the thief king and the assassin, he hadn't broached the topic that in the future they were _very_ close friends of Yami, practically brothers. "But you still have those who know about you and the past and for the most part they're the other holders of the Millennium Items. That, um, includes certain people who are not part of your court at the moment. In the future they, ah, feel a certain amount of loyalty that their counterparts here in the past may not share."

The look of disbelief on Atemu's face would have been amusing in any other setting. "I sincerely pray you are not implying what I think you are."

Yuugi giggled. He couldn't help it. It was a nervous reaction. "Well, um, yes, I think I am, if you're thinking that in the future you and the thief king and the assassin are all very close friends, then yes." He was close enough to watch as Atemu appeared to shut down. Literally. His eyes took on a glazed look and his chest stopped moving, lips slightly parted, like the idea of him being a close companion to either of those two men was just too much for him. Hesitantly Yuugi lifted a hand and waved it in front of Atemu's face, then snapped his fingers. There was no response. "Oh, great, I broke the pharaoh."

"You didn't break me," Atemu said in a strangled voice, sounding like someone had grabbed him 'round the throat and was now squeezing very tightly. "I just... It is very difficult for me to ever imagine Akefia or Heru feeling any degree of loyalty towards me. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, Yuugi, but Akefia hates me and my family. He has made that very clear."

"Well, it's different in the future. I don't know why," Yuugi said a little helplessly, because he really didn't. He had never thought to question the brotherly bond that existed between Yami, Bakura, Mariku and Seto. It had been cemented long before he and the other hikaris came around and it was just… there. He knew how Seto and Yami had met but not how Bakura and Mariku had come into the picture. He shrugged. "I don't know but Jou might. He's known Seto and your future self a lot longer than I have."

"Then we will ask him," Atemu said decisively, and Yuugi was glad to see that whatever had been bothering him was apparently no longer an issue. He leaned back as Atemu stood up and was startled when the prince lifted him to his feet as well. Atemu led him back down the steps and over to where Mana was waiting with the horses.

"You are alright?" she asked, finally looking at them.

"I'm fine, Mana. I apologize for worrying you. Both of you," he added, glancing at Yuugi with a lot more warmth in his eyes than before. "Do either of you know where Seth is? I'm sure that wherever my cousin is, that is where we will find your friend."

"I believe I heard one of the stable hands mention that they were seen going out of the palace," Mana said thoughtfully. "They left by the eastern gate. As far as I know they have not returned and Seth did not say when they would. Perhaps they have gone into the marketplace, or into the desert to practice spells, though I do not believe that Mahado was accompanying them."

Atemu sighed, frustrated. "We will go to the eastern gate to see if they have returned," he decided, knowing that there was no way he would be permitted to go any further without several palace guards. He took a step towards his horse and then paused when he realized that Yuugi had not moved an inch. In fact, when he turned around Yuugi was staring at the horses with the kind of expression that Mana used to wear whenever she was faced with a scorpion and a suspicion bloomed in Atemu's mind. In spite of himself, he softened at the boy's distress and he said, "Yuugi."

"Hmm?" Yuugi started in surprise, realizing that Atemu was watching him. "Oh, sorry, right. We'll just... go, yeah?" He _hated_ the thought of getting back up on the horse. He would have much rather walked no matter how warm the sun was or how long it would take.

"Come here," said Atemu, holding a hand out to him. Yuugi took it and Atemu pulled him closer, easily sliding his hands down around Yuugi's hips. Ignoring Yuugi's startled squeak, he hefted Yuugi into the air until Yuugi's flailing legs were able to slide across the horse's back. Yuugi just blinked at finding himself sitting on top of a horse so suddenly, and he didn't protest when Atemu easily swung himself up in front of Yuugi. He gathered the reins in his hands, knowing that Mana would be taking care of the other horse, and sure enough when he looked over at her she was busily tying the reins of the animal to her saddle, her face hidden to hide the enormous smile.

"Shall we go?" she inquired once she was certain that she could speak without giving it away.

"Yes." Atemu nodded and squeezed his knees together. His horse stepped forward smartly and Yuugi squeaked again, his hands seizing Atemu around the waist as he buried his face in Atemu's back. This time not even Atemu could keep from grinning and he was relieved that Yuugi couldn't see it. They weren't even going very fast but he could tell that it was more than fast enough for Yuugi already. He removed one hand from the reins and lightly patted Yuugi's clenched fists, the gesture meant to comfort and soothe as much as possible, before kicking the horse into a trot.

The ride to the eastern gate didn't take very long. It was one of the lesser used gates, Yuugi noticed immediately. Horseback riding was not nearly so terrifying when he had someone to hold on to, especially when that someone happened to be the man who would one day be his other half. He managed to turn his head slightly so that he could see what was going on without relinquishing his hold on Atemu. The 'gate', such as it was, was really comprised of a small guardhouse and a drowsy looking man who was leaning heavily against a wall, looking like the most exciting thing in his life was dinner. He snapped to attention, however, when he heard the sound of the horses and his sword was half drawn as Atemu came to a stop in front of him. Recognizing the prince, he fell into a deep bow.

"Your… your highness," he stammered, "what can I do for you?"

"Has my cousin passed through here recently?" Atemu said, and Yuugi realized that his voice had taken on that noticeable quality that always developed whenever Atemu spoke to a servant or priest. It was difficult to describe but he thought that the closest approximation would have been _authority_. Atemu expected to be obeyed. There was never a question about whether or not he would be.

"Y-yes: early this morning. He had a man with him who had unusually coloured hair," the guard replied. He half-raised his head, just high enough to examine Yuugi's fierce grip with something skin to dawning disbelief. Yuugi flushed but refused to let go. The heat of Atemu's body was more soothing than he would have expected even though he wasn't really frightened anymore. He was going to hold on for as long as he possibly could.

"Did he give an estimate as to when he will return?" But even as Atemu was asking, Yuugi heard the sound of hooves pounding against sand, a sound that was rapidly becoming familiar. He leaned sideways so that he could peer past Atemu. At first the riders coming towards them were nothing more than shadowy blurs, but as they grew closer it was revealed to be Jou. The other horse had no rider at all and Yuugi felt his heart seize in fear until he realized that Seth was on the same horse as Jou, riding behind him. Jou was sprawled against the priest's chest, unconscious, while Seth guided the horse.

"Jou!" Yuugi cried as Seth thundered to a stop a few feet away. There was a wildness about Seth's blue eyes that the man would likely never admit to feeling.

"Atemu!" Seth exclaimed a moment later. "What are you doing here?"

"Searching for you," Atemu said. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk," Seth said grimly, a frown on his face. "But first we need to have Mahado or Duke take a look at Jou. He fainted while we were in the desert and I have not been able to get him to rouse him." He hesitated for a split second like there was more to the story but ultimately remained silent, and Yuugi knew that it was information not to be shared in front of other people. Worry flooded through him and he unconsciously hugged Atemu that much tighter as he wondered if Seth and Jou had been attacked.

"Come. We will return to the palace at once," Atemu decided, swiftly turning his horse.

"Atemu," Seth said, stopping his cousin.

"What is it?"

Seth's face was grave. "Trust no one."

* * *

**A/N:** Just to give you all advance warning so no one freaks out, there will not be an update next week as I'm going to be too busy with the holidays. In that respect, Merry Christmas (or happy holidays), Happy New Year, and I'll see you all in 2013!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hope your holidays were lovely, guys. Now we're back to our regularly scheduled updates... enjoy!

* * *

Between Akefia and Heru, it had always been Heru who took the most risks. Akefia had learned from a young age that it was often better to take caution, especially when the odds weren't tilted in your favour. There had been several times that he had refused to join Heru on a job no matter how profitable the gains would have been. So he wasn't surprised to see the look of utter befuddlement on Heru's face when Akefia broached the idea of being there for the pharaoh's funeral. That didn't make it any less aggravating, however, and he scowled warningly at Heru after a couple of minutes had gone by and Heru still wasn't moving, because now he knew that Heru was doing it on purpose to mock him.

"You look foolish," he said, narrowing his eyes and making an aborted twitch towards his favorite knife that he made sure Heru spotted. Both of their tempers had been shorter ever since the boys had shown up. Akefia wasn't sure which was worse: the fact that not being around Ryou made him aggravated, or knowing that it was obvious that not being around Ryou made him aggravated. "I know it's difficult for you to take anything aside from murder seriously, Heru, but for once in your life try to keep up with me."

Heru shook his head. "Would you prefer to have this conversation inside of the cave?" he asked, making a face. "Because if you're going to be this snappish the whole time, I think that we should just skip keeping things a secret and have it where you can keep an eye on Ryou."

Akefia gritted his teeth. "You're no better," he pointed out, even though it was a useless observation because Heru already knew that. They looked at one another and, by mutual consent, walked a handful of steps back towards the cave until they were close enough to see the glow of the fire within. Then Akefia said, "I'm being serious, Heru."

"I know you are and that's what worries me. I'm sure I don't need to explain what will happen to you if you're caught," Heru said. "There won't be a trial for either of us this time around. Akhenaden will jump at the chance to get rid of us so easily and no one would challenge the high priests, and I doubt that Atemu would stick up for us no matter what Ryou and Malik say." He looked uneasy as he spoke. Even though they now knew that Ryou and Malik had both been telling the truth, it still felt strange to accept their wild tale. And Heru did not like the fact that he had played into Akhenaden's hands. Not one bit.

"I'm aware of that. But that doesn't change the fact that we need to be there," Akefia replied, turning away to look at the oasis. "Besides, I don't think Atemu would let anything happen, at least not right away. Ryou said that he's got a hikari, too, and the boy must be there with him. He's probably explained the whole situation by now."

"You really think that would stop Atemu from setting the guards on us?" Heru looked about as skeptical as Akefia felt. There was no love lost between Akefia and Atemu, especially now that the pharaoh had been killed and Akefia and Heru were no doubt high on the list of suspects.

"I thought you were anxious to make an attempt on Akhenaden's life. You _do_ know we need to get to the palace at some point to do that?" Akefia said, changing the subject entirely.

Heru frowned, seeing where he was going with this all too easily. "Of course I know that. But there's a huge difference between sneaking into the palace on a normal day and going when all of Khemet will be present to see the pharaoh's burial take place. It's an important day, Akefia, and it feels as though our presence will be tempting the gods. It may be safer to approach the city and find a safe place to hide until the day after, when everyone will be caught up in the feast they're planning to celebrate Atemu's coronation. We can catch Akhenaden off guard and end this before he is aware that we're there."

On the one hand, Akefia could see how that appeared to be the more intelligent plan, but there was something inside of him that was insisting that they_ needed_ to be there, and not just because it would be an opportunity to get at Akhenaden when the priest wouldn't be expecting their interference. As much as he absolutely hated to admit it, he wanted to be there to make sure that Akhenaden wasn't going to pull anything. It hadn't escaped his notice that this would also be the perfect opportunity for Akhenaden to arrange an accident of some kind for Atemu. But he didn't want to say that to Heru, even though he suspected that the same thoughts were going through Heru's mind.

"I... I think we should be there, too," said a soft, hesitant voice, and Akefia looked around to see that Ryou had ventured out of the cave to join them. He looked pitifully underdressed against the chill of the night air and he was shivering, arms wrapped loosely around his stomach in a bid for extra warmth. "I haven't seen my friends since we got here and I'm worried about them."

"You're welcome to go anytime you like," Heru said, even though that wasn't necessarily true. And judging by the flat look that Ryou gave him, he was already well aware of that.

"I can't go, not without you," he said while looking at Akefia. "And Malik won't go without you, Heru, you know that. We need you." He bit his lip. "If Akhenaden attacked us, I'm not sure... we don't have any way of defending ourselves."

"Explain how that's our problem?" Akefia said.

Ryou blinked, looking wounded. "You would let him attack us?"

No. The word was on Akefia's lips instantly. He'd kill anyone who tried and it would be a slow, painful death. He looked away, discomfited by the strength of the emotions that were flooding through him. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't sure he wanted to_ get_ used to it either. But unfortunately that no longer seemed to be an option. He ground his teeth together and said, "I'm going. If you want to come along with me that's fine but you're on your own if someone tries to attack you."

Surprisingly, Ryou was smiling and there was a very soft look in his eyes when Akefia glanced at him. "That's fine," he said very quietly, the words barely audible. "That's… thank you, Akefia, I will come with you. At the very least I want to make sure that Yuugi and Jou and… and Atemu and Seth are alright." He stumbled slightly over the unfamiliar names.

Akefia nodded briskly and looked at Heru, who was scowling. "Well?"

"I guess I'll go as well," Heru mumbled finally, though he didn't look especially pleased about his decision. Akefia frowned, watching him. There was something bothering Heru but he wasn't sure what it was, and the two of them weren't close enough for Akefia to feel comfortable poking into whatever it was without being asked. He folded his arms and watched as Heru walked back into the cave. If there had been a door, he knew that Heru would have slammed it.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryou asked, watching him.

"No. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "It just seems like... you and Heru normally work so well together. I hope that Malik and I aren't causing you guys any problems by being here."

"Even if you were, it's not like you would leave," Akefia pointed out, which was the truth. Ryou had been sticking to him very closely since they had returned from Mia's hut, almost like he thought that Akefia was going to take off at any point in time. It wasn't a valid fear, though he hadn't bothered to say as much to Ryou for obvious reasons.

"Well, no, but I would do my best to make things right," Ryou replied. He hesitated a moment, looking uncertain, and then said, "Look... I know it's not really my place but maybe you should talk to him. This is exactly the kind of thing that Akhenaden is going to be looking to take advantage of, you know. The last time we went up against him, he separated us. He knows that we're weaker when we're apart. Not just you and me, but... but all of us." He shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the way that Akefia was staring at him. "Whatever is going on between the two of you, I just want you to be on the same page."

A couple of minutes of heavy silence drifted by while Akefia pondered how to respond to that. Finally, he said, "I was the one who convinced Heru to have an interest in the Millennium Items. He's an assassin. Power doesn't interest him, not the way it does me."

Ryou chewed on his lower lip. He didn't seem to know how to answer that. He squinted at Akefia for a minute and then said carefully, "There must be _some_ reason that he's here."

"I'm sure there is. I just don't know what that reason would be. He's never professed to have any issue with the Royal Family," Akefia said. It was something he had wondered at, occasionally, but he had never dared to ask too many questions. Heru was a good partner, smart and stealthy, and that was rare. "He just does his job and that's the end of it, no matter who might be at the other end. Emotions don't come into it when you're an assassin. I think he saw this as just another job, albeit for the high priest." He took a deep breath. This was revealing things that he had never shared with anyone and that was unnerving. "Now I'm not sure he knows what to do. This situation has turned a lot more serious than what he was originally invested in."

"Well, if he's anything like his future self, he'll rise to the occasion," Ryou said, a shade too optimistically.

"Do you think_ I'm_ anything like my future self?" Akefia asked, raising an eyebrow, and Ryou went silent. There was a funny look on his face that Akefia wasn't sure how to interpret.

"You're more like him than you realize," Ryou replied finally. "It bothers you, doesn't it? That you don't want Atemu to die."

Unsettling though it might have been, Akefia wasn't really surprised to hear him say that. Ryou was turning out to be a lot more perceptive than he had originally thought. "I've disliked the Royal Family for a long time. I have plans in motion to see them all dead and Egypt under my control," he answered. It didn't hurt to be honest. It wasn't as though his plans were a secret. Everyone knew that the Thief King hated the Royal Family. "So no, I don't especially enjoy finding out that I now have a misplaced sense of loyalty to someone I've never met and who I would much rather see dead."

"But if you've never met him, how do you know you want him dead?"

In that moment, Akefia knew that Ryou was unaware of what had happened at Kuru Eruna. No one who knew would be able to ask that question with so much innocence. Even though the truth was a closely guarded tale, he suddenly realized that he _wanted_ to tell Ryou. The last person he'd told, Heru, had sat through the story in a stony silence that suggested Akefia's pain and thirst for revenge weren't new to him. He didn't think Ryou would have the same sort of reaction. Still, though, in an uncharacteristic move he hesitated, not sure if he wanted to see Ryou's reaction, but in the next breath he cursed himself. Why was he turning soft towards everything now?

"I will tell you," he said out loud. "I come from a village by the name of Kuru Eruna. It was widely considered to be a village of thieves and most of the law-abiding citizens made sure they never visited. Even the Pharaoh's soldiers kept their distance. They knew better than to come too close. My parents both grew up and met there." He paused. He could still remember their faces so easily, so clearly, like it had only been yesterday. "I had an older brother and a younger sister but my brother died when I was just a baby. I can't remember him. My sister, though, it used to be my job to take care of her when my father was away and my mother was doing her work around the hut.

"I didn't like it because I thought that it shouldn't be a man's job to take care of a child. I used to try and shirk my duties and leave her behind and my mother always grew angry with me for it. She would punish me by refusing to give me supper for the night. One day some of the older boys were playing and I wanted to go with them. They never minded us tagging along as long as we were quiet. I left her behind and of course, my mother found out and I was punished. As it turned out, that saved my life."

Ryou had kept his distance up until that point. Now, he stole closer, crossing the distance between them carefully like he thought Akefia might snap at him if he moved too quickly. Only once he was huddled up against Akefia's side did he speak. "What happened?"

"The Pharaoh happened," Akefia replied, his voice falling flat. "The Pharaoh and his plan for the Millennium Items." He looked down at the Ring. It seemed strange to wear something that had been made from the blood and souls of his village. He said, "They needed 100 souls for the Millennium Items to be created. And where better than a village that would not be missed?"

"No..." The shocked exhalation slipped from Ryou's lips without notice. His face had gone ashen and he had one hand half-raised, hovering over the Ring around his neck. "Please... no."

"Oh yes," Akefia said with a bitter smile. "Your beloved ring was created from the souls of my friends and family, men and women and children, willing and not."

"Oh my god," Ryou whispered.

"They poured a special potion into our town's water supply to make sure that everyone would be compliant. Because I went without food or drink that night, I didn't feel the same compulsion to do what they asked, but I had no chance to run. I didn't have a choice but to stay and watch as they were dragged to their deaths. The potion had worn off before they were killed or else the spell wouldn't have worked. And after..." Here he straightened and looked out at the desert. He had never shared this part of the story with anyone before, not even Heru, who had never questioned Akefia on this. "After the soldiers were gone there was a presence telling me to go down to where the killings had taken place. It was stronger than anything I've felt since. It was dark, and I wanted to follow it, but before I could I felt something different telling me to run away."

Akefia frowned even as he spoke. What he felt when Ryou was near was almost identical to the feeling that he remembered on that day. It was cleansing, pure, soothing almost if it hadn't been so overwhelming. He stared at Ryou with narrowed eyes. "It made me leave," he said slowly when Ryou just looked back at him curiously, brown eyes wide and questioning. "There was a darkness around but when I felt whatever that was, I was able to walk away."

"Good thing," Ryou said with a shiver. "I don't want to imagine what you might have got into if you'd kept going. My god, you were just a_ child_." He shook his head, seemingly unable to cope with the sheer horror. "I'm so sorry, Akefia. I can't believe that happened. I can't believe that Bakura... that you never told me! He said he remembered everything about his past, about your life, but he never said a word to me or to anyone else as far as I know."

"That doesn't surprise me," Akefia said. He didn't even know why he had chosen to share this with Ryou now. It had just seemed important for Ryou to know. "However, now you know why it bothers me to think that in the future I am so close to Atemu that I'm feeling the effect of it even now."

"I do, but... you have to know that Atemu would never condone something like that." He took Akefia's hand and squeezed it tightly, like the contact could reaffirm the sincerity of his words. "If he'd known, I swear to you that Atemu would have stopped it."

"You don't even know him. You only know his future self," Akefia pointed out.

"Believe me," Ryou said firmly. "You're right. I might not know Atemu but I do know Yami and there is no way he or any of his incarnations would have let someone do that. It's the worst thing I've ever heard of and if Yami knew he would be furious. I have to believe that Atemu would feel the same way. I understand now why you're so angry but please... this isn't Atemu's fault. He didn't do this. Won't you agree to at least try giving him a chance before you blame him for something his father did?"

His first instinct was to say no but there was something about Ryou's face that stopped him. Akefia sighed. "I'll think about it," he said at last, and even though it wasn't an outright agreement, merely a concession to see what happened, he had to admit that it was nice to see the way Ryou smiled as a result of his words.

"Thank you." Ryou's voice was soft but Akefia still heard him easily. He nodded, suddenly unsettled, and extracted his hand from Ryou's grip.

"We'll be leaving for Khemet early. You should go rest," he said.

Ryou nodded. "Alright." He hesitated, though, looking like he wanted to ask something else, but finally he went back into the cave. Akefia didn't follow. He remained where he was, staring out at the oasis and thinking about his family, wondering what his life might have been like if greed and destruction hadn't shaped it.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** We grow ever closer… enjoy!

* * *

The morning of Pharaoh Aknamkanon's funeral dawned bright and sunny, which was only fitting, Yuugi supposed. He sat up straight and winced as some of the bones in his lower back cracked in protest of the movement after he'd been sitting in one position for so long. On the bed in front of him, Jou stirred briefly and Yuugi held his breath, hoping that his friend might wake up. He wasn't surprised, though he was disappointed, when Jou instead settled down with a faint sigh. Seth had explained to him and Atemu what had gone on out in the desert. Summoning took so much energy that he wouldn't have been shocked if Jou kept sleeping for another day or two.

But there wasn't time for that: he knew Jou would want to be there for the funeral, if only to give Seth some support. So even though he had been instructed by Duke to let Jou sleep until he woke up on his own, Yuugi reached down and put a hand on Jou's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Jou, come on. We've only got a couple of hours before the funeral is going to start and I know you're going to be starving. If you want time to eat, you've got to wake up now."

Jou grumbled something unintelligible but opened sleepy amber eyes. "Hey Yuugi," he greeted hoarsely, sounding like he hadn't spoken in days.

"Hey yourself," Yuugi said softly, smiling. Even though he knew Duke and Seth had been telling them the truth about Jou's state of health, it was still a relief to see that there was really nothing wrong. He sat back in his chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "How do you feel? Seth told us what happened, what you did. I can't believe you summoned the Red Eyes all by yourself."

"Oh, well…" Jou's cheeks flushed but he looked pleased by the praise. "It was the only way I could think of to convince Seth that we were telling the truth. I got him to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon first, and once he did I summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon so that he could see even our monsters were mates." He stopped talking to yawn. "I knew he'd need some sort of physical proof. I'm just glad that I was actually able to do it. I've never summoned her all by myself."

"Well, you definitely convinced Seth," Yuugi replied. "He couldn't wait to pull Atemu and me aside once we got back to the palace. He told us everything and admitted that he believed you. I think he spent the whole night glued to Atemu's side to make sure that there was no chance that Akhenaden would get him alone." He couldn't help smirking. Atemu's increasing ire had been evident every time that he and Seth stopped by the room to check on Yuugi and Jou. Yet he couldn't protest because Seth was just doing it to protect him. "Even Atemu seems to be more comfortable around us now. Thanks, Jou."

"No problem, Yuugi. I just wish I had thought of it before, that's all. Might've saved us a few days of grief!" Jou sat up slightly, and, when the room didn't spin too badly, he pushed himself the rest of the way up. He was still tired, but mostly he was just hungry. It felt like an empty pit had replaced the spot where his stomach used to be. "I need food."

Yuugi laughed. "I knew that was coming! Come on, I think Atemu and Seth are waiting for us." He was pleased to see Jou in such good spirits; at least he knew there had been no residual backlash from the summoning. He stood up and tried not to make it too obvious that he was hovering by the side of the bed in case Jou needed his help. He grabbed Jou's arm to help steady his friend when Jou stood up and wavered slightly, and he kept holding on until Jou pulled away.

"I'm okay," he said, noticing Yuugi's worried look. "No, really. I think all that practice I put in paid off. I never would have been able to do that without Seto before." He couldn't help thinking that Seto would have been really proud of him and wished that his lover had been there so that he could see.

It wasn't hard to guess what Jou was thinking and Yuugi just nodded, sticking close in case Jou needed to lean on him as they made their way out of the room. The halls were mostly empty, as everyone in the palace was preparing for the funeral, and they didn't see anyone else as they walked to Atemu's bedroom. Tristan was guarding the doors again and Jou jolted when he saw him, the first time he'd seen the man since they returned to the past. He started to say something and then stopped, apparently realizing that it would be useless since it was evident that Tristan did not recognize them.

"I know," Yuugi said as Tristan pushed the door open for them, biting his lip. He wished he could say or do something to make the situation better but he couldn't. It helped once they were in the room and he saw that Atemu and Seth were indeed there with a spread of food that would've been enough to satisfy even Jou's voracious appetite. Atemu looked relieved when he saw them and Seth half-stood, clearly fighting the urge to go to Jou's side. Yuugi shot him a smile and helped Jou over to the bed, where he sank down and just breathed for a moment, the short journey having taken a fair amount of his energy.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jou repeated, running a hand through his hair. In spite of his words, he looked exhausted. "I guess I should have put more thought into my plan. I'm sorry if I worried you." His smile was sheepish.

"It was necessary," Seth said quietly and Yuugi got the feeling that was something Seth had been repeating to himself a lot during the night.

"Exactly," Jou said with a nod. "Now, I'm starving."

Atemu smiled. "Help yourself. The maids always bring far too much when they know that Seth is going to be eating with me. I suppose they must think that you eat a lot," he said with a teasing glance at his cousin. Seth scowled and looked like he was fighting the urge to stick his tongue out in response. Yuugi hid his grin by grabbing a plump handful of grapes from one of the platters. He had to admit, he had been getting hungry, too.

"I know this isn't going to sound very good, but Jou and I have never been to... well, your kind of funeral before," he said with a hint of apology. It was probably a good thing that Seth had stuck so closely to Atemu the night before because, simply put, Atemu looked awful. There were dark circles under his eyes and his body language was practically screaming that he needed a good long sleep before he would be anything close to normal again. Unfortunately there just wasn't time for that. Yuugi wished he knew how to make it better. "What's going to happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Of course I don't. That's a very reasonable thing to ask, Yuugi. We will start from the palace and walk to the temple where you and Mana met me the other day. The priests of the temple will meet us there, and my father's body will be taken to his tomb where he'll be laid to rest after a ceremony," Atemu explained. "Of course, I'll have to lead the procession, along with the priests, including Akhenaden." His face darkened slightly at the name. "Seth has agreed to come with me, and Isis and Mahado will also be there so I believe I'll be alright. It's… it's not exactly protocol, but I am the prince and will soon be the Pharaoh so I believe I may do as I wish. I was wondering if you and Jou would accompany us."

"You want us to..." Yuugi swallowed hard and felt the juicy fruit burn the whole way down, leaving his throat feeling raw. This would be totally different from the last funeral he had been to. From a purely archaeological standpoint it was an amazing offer, but from a personal point of view... he wasn't at all sure he wanted to accept and he could tell by the look on Jou's face that his friend was thinking the same thing. But on the other hand, he didn't think there was a good way to turn the offer down, not when Atemu was watching him with an expression that was just short of being truly desperate. He sighed. "Of course I will."

"Me too," Jou added immediately in between bites of a fig. "As long as we don't actually have to do anything."

"All_ you_ have to do is stick close to Atemu," said Seth, looking at Yuugi. "Akhenaden loathes you. That should be enough to keep him from coming too close. You, Isis and Mahado will have to protect him. Because I don't have an official part in the ceremonies, I'll be required to keep my distance. Jou, you'll be standing with me."

"No problem." Jou looked relieved.

Yuugi nodded but inwardly he was worried. His presence had certainly not been enough to stop Hafiz before. If anything, the man adored an audience and seemed to think that the more pain and suffering he could cause, the better. He wished that the past forms of Bakura and Mariku were around for back up but they would have to make do. "But you'll still be close, right?" he asked, just to be sure and he felt a little better when Seth nodded.

"This is all going to go fine," Atemu said with a confidence he clearly didn't feel, and Yuugi caught Jou's eye and tried hard to communicate silently that he needed some time alone with Atemu. Evidently Jou understood because he swallowed and nodded, topping his meal off with a long swig out of whatever cup had been closest. Only then did he stand up. He visibly swayed once he was on his feet and Seth rose immediately. Jou gave him a smile that was much shyer than Yuugi would have been expecting and Seth fell for it hook, line and sinker. In a matter of seconds he and Atemu were alone.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked once the door had closed, turning back to Atemu. He hadn't said anything before but Yami and Atemu had a lot of the same tells when something wasn't right with them. Their body language spoke volumes and he was concerned.

Atemu sighed. "I'll be better once this business is over with," he replied frankly. "To be honest, Yuugi, I'm not looking forward to this at all."

"Of course you're not. It's your father's funeral." Impulsively he got up and came around the table, sliding into the spot beside Atemu. He was hoping Atemu would lean against him and accept some comfort the way Yami would have, but the stubborn prince remained upright, sitting ramrod straight like his back had been replaced with an iron pole.

"Yes, but I am supposed to be the strong one right now. The people will be looking to me to take charge," said Atemu, looking at the table. He closed his eyes and sighed. "The coronation takes place in just a couple of days, Yuugi. I don't want anything to interfere with it. I can tell that there is some concern over where or not I am ready as it is. I am very young to be taking the place as pharaoh, and my uncle… that is, Akhenaden had suggested that he take over until I was deemed old enough."

"What?" Yuugi cried out, horrified. "Atemu, no! That's ridiculous. I can't think of anyone else who is better suited to this than you. I know I've only known you for a few days, but you're ready. I know you are. There's no contest between you and Akhenaden." He stood up, suddenly feeling determined. There was no _way_ he was going to let Akhenaden play that kind of mind game with Atemu. He held out his hand. "Come on."

There was an odd look on Atemu's face as he stared at Yuugi's outstretched hand, but it vanished and he reached out and took it, allowing Yuugi to pull him to his feet. They walked out of the room together and found Seth and Jou waiting out in the hall. Tristan accompanied the four of them down to where the other priests were waiting, and it didn't escape Yuugi's notice that Akhenaden's lip curled into a hateful sneer when he saw Yuugi and Atemu come in hand in hand. Yuugi looked back at him with narrowed eyes and squeezed Atemu's hand tightly. It seemed to give Atemu the courage to speak.

"I'm told that everyone has gathered outside of the gates," he said and if he was still nervous there was no indication. "Are we prepared?"

"Yes," Isis said with a nod. "I have sent a messenger to the temple and advised them to be ready. We are all in place, my prince, and were merely waiting for your command." Indeed the priests and Siamun had gathered on either side, leaving a place in the middle for Atemu, who stepped forward and drew Yuugi with him as they closed ranks. Were it not for the fact that Akhenaden was a part of the circle, walking just in front of Atemu, Yuugi would have felt quite safe.

They proceeded slowly out of the palace and there was indeed a ton of people waiting for them. He shied away instinctively, nervous, but Atemu gripped his hand tighter in response, the movement hidden by their bodies, and Yuugi watched as the peasants and maids and guards and merchants, men and women and children alike, fell into step behind their small group. It seemed like they were leading all of Egypt to the temple, where there were a dozen priests waiting for them to arrive with a massive cart that had been tied to a couple of oxen. The covered blanket on top of the cart left no doubt about whom was on it. The priests bowed politely, waiting for Atemu's nod, and then stirred the oxen into action.

The sun was warm, beating down on their heads, but fortunately the pace remained slow, tailored to the struggling animals as they fought to walk on the shifting sands. Yuugi divided his attention between Atemu and the priests around them, noting that Atemu wasn't watching the cart's progress but rather had his eyes locked onto Akhenaden's back. Isis was right in front of Yuugi and Mahado was on Atemu's right. Siamun was walking to Yuugi's left. Behind them were Shada and Karim and then Seth and Jou, followed by a ring of guards, and then the rest of the procession. Most everyone looked cool and comfortable, though he noticed that Jou seemed to be feeling the effects of the heat as well. It was one of those days where being from a climate that wasn't used to this sort of boiling temperature was not a good thing.

Mercifully, they reached the shade of the pyramid in due time and that helped. As they came to a stop in front of the door (well, Yuugi wouldn't have called it a door, since it looked more like the builders had just conveniently forgotten to fill up a chunk of space, leaving behind a hole), Atemu dropped his hand and stepped forward with Akhenaden and Isis. The priests of the temple gathered in a loose circle as the sarcophagus was lifted off of the cart and placed down on the ground. For the first time, the sheet was drawn off, leaving the pharaoh exposed to the world. Yuugi felt his stomach churn with a weird mixture of anxiety and excitement at the sight and he jumped when Mahado reached out and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You may now begin the final rites," said one of the priests, looking at Akhenaden.

"Thank you." Akhenaden turned and as he did, the Millennium Eye caught the sunlight and glittered. Yuugi felt a piercing pain explode in his head and he gasped at the raw feeling, instantly remembering the last time he had experienced something like this: on Illusion Island, when Pegasus had searched his memories to find out whether or not they were telling him the truth about Cynthia, Mai and Bakura. Except Pegasus had been far gentler than Akhenaden: this was like someone raking razor sharp claws over the tender flesh of his mind and it burned.

"Yuugi? What's wrong?" Mahado asked, staring down at him in concern. He kept his voice low because of the ritual, not wanting to catch anyone's attention, but Siamun heard the question and turned to look as well. Yuugi tried to respond and couldn't. His knees grew weak and Siamun and Mahado reached out at the same time to keep Yuugi from slumping to his knees.

"What's the matter?" Siamun hissed, glancing quickly at Atemu. As of yet the prince had not noticed what was going on but once he did he would have a difficult time not rushing to Yuugi's side.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps - " Mahado stopped short, whatever he was about to say dying a swift death as he made the connection between Yuugi's pain and Akhenaden, who was staring straight at Yuugi with a smirk on his face, his eyes glittering even as he spoke the words of the ritual in a loud, clear voice. "It's the high priest, Siamun. He's using the power of the Millennium Eye. We have to make him stop!"

"How? Neither of us have a Millennium Item," Siamun pointed reasonably. He knew that Mahado's magic would be no match for the power of the Millennium Eye. No matter how much he hated seeing Yuugi in agony, he simply didn't see what they could do about it. Interrupting the ritual to get Atemu's attention was out of the question.

"You don't, but we do."

The voice was entirely new and neither Mahado nor Siamun recognized it or the two boys who rushed towards them. One of them, a white-haired boy with pale skin, fell to his knees in front of Yuugi and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle with one hand, resting the other on the Millennium Ring. The one with the golden hair and oddly coloured eyes was right behind him, leaning over to grip at the Puzzle as he held up the Millennium Rod. Mahado fell back and watched them in open amazement as the resulting flash of brightly coloured light was enough to temporarily blind them all.

* * *

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** All I have to say about this chapter is… don't kill me. Enjoy.

* * *

As the hour for the pharaoh's funeral drew ever closer, Duke remained in his rooms. He knew that he, along with the rest of Khemet, would soon have to attend, but he preferred not to be a part of the set up, and as the resident Healer he was exempt from those duties as long as he could prove his time was being better spent elsewhere. So instead he was bent over his desk, carefully slicing apart a delicate root that he wasn't quite ready to entrust to his student, no matter how often she insisted that she was ready for the task. He was not expecting the quiet knock that came at his door.

"Becca, please see who it is," he said carelessly, not looking up from his work. An inch in the wrong direction and the root would be rendered useless, and he would have to start brewing the medicine all over again. Considering that this one had been in the works for well over a fortnight, well, he hoped that whatever the visitors wanted would be brief. Becca nodded and stood up obediently, her fair hair shining in the poorly lit room as she crossed to the door and opened it a crack. When she saw who it was, she hesitated for only a second before she stepped backwards and allowed the visitors entry.

"Hello, Duke," said a familiar voice. Duke tensed and removed his knife from the root before he glanced up. Mia smiled at him cautiously, looking as though she was uncertain how her appearance would be greeted. Téa was standing beside her, hands linked loosely behind her back.

"I know that you said you did not want to be bothered," Téa said with a distinct hint of apology. "There were no guards around and Tristan is with the prince - should I not have let her come?"

"No, it's alright," Duke said with a sigh, making the last few gentle cuts to the root. He dropped it into the pot and allowed it to simmer without stirring, knowing that Mia's keen gaze was watching his every move intently. With that tiresome job completed, he beckoned for them to come further into the room and said to Becca, "Please fetch us some refreshments."

"That will take her a while," said Téa, who knew that most of the servants in the palace were busy. As the high priestess's servant she was also exempt from helping in case Isis needed her, but Becca would need time to get anyone in the kitchen to pay attention long enough to give her foot and drink, especially since she was merely the healer's apprentice and a child at that.

"That's the idea," Duke replied. He could have asked Téa to leave as well, but he knew that would have been a poor idea. There was safety in numbers. "What are you doing here, Mia?"

"Can I not come to visit with you being suspicious?" Mia asked in mock surprise, a heavy smile curling at her lips. He shot her a dismissive look and she shrugged with one shoulder. The movement caused the front of her cloak to fall open, revealing that she wore clothing suited for travel as opposed to the fancier things she normally wore day to day. The clothing was tattered and dusty and - he instantly grew alarmed - splattered with blood on the right sleeve.

"You're wounded!" Téa exclaimed.

"I ran into some trouble on my way to the palace," Mia said, looking down at the stain like it was a mere annoyance. "That's not why I am here."

"Regardless, I must offer you treatment," Duke said tiredly, waving her into the chair he had just occupied. It wouldn't have been right to hear her story without first treating her. He came a bit closer and waited while she drew the soiled garment up her arm, revealing the deep knife slash that was the source of the blood. It was located about halfway up her arm and dragged around to the underside, indicating that she had thrown her arm up to ward off the attacker.

"I am here because I fear what is coming," she said and quickly, while he was cleaning the wound, told them both the story of the two boys who had appeared from no where and shaken up the lives of the thief king and his partner. Duke listened intently as he moved on to smoothing a paste-like medicine over the wound that would help it to heal faster. The story was a familiar one.

"That's just like Yuugi and Jou," Téa said, frowning, and she told Mia what had been happening at the palace. The sorceress frowned more deeply with every word that she heard.

"This does not bode well," she murmured. "My dreams are restless and the spells I have had to perform…" She trailed off and shook her head slightly before looking up at the two of them. "While I was on my way to the palace, it was no human who attacked me. It was a shadow monster."

Duke winced at that bit of news. He had known Mia since they were both very young; their families had traveled together, giving him the background necessary to eventually make it to the palace as a Healer. Mia, on the other hand, had never enjoyed working for anyone but herself. She was not unlike a merchant in that way, except instead of selling wares at a booth she preferred to sell her magic through spells and potions that anyone could purchase and use if they so desired. The one thing the two of them had in common besides their past, and this was a feat which they also shared with Tea and Tristan, was the ability to use shadow magic. It was rare for Duke to use his magic but that didn't mean he didn't possess it.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked her, looking alarmed by the news. Most people who possessed shadow magic never knew about it. Tea was only aware because of her proximity to the high priestess. She watched those sorts of spells being used every day and was exposed to it constantly. It hadn't even come as a surprise that she could perform a weaker version of most of them, though she had not shared the information with her mistress yet.

"How could I mistake it?" Mia retorted hotly. "It was a large creature with claws and fangs and it did this." She winced as she indicated her arm and Duke got up automatically to fetch her a potion that would help with the pain. Mia took it with a grateful nod and downed the whole thing in one fell swoop before she continued, "I was about to try summoning a monster of my own when it suddenly flew away and left me there. I'm not sure where it went or why."

"Perhaps you weren't the real target," Duke said thoughtfully. "Maybe it was supposed to find someone with shadow magic and it mistook you for them."

Tea glanced at him. "You think that he was after the thief king and the assassin, don't you?"

"It would make sense. Your shadow magic is awake, not dormant. You know that would mean shadow creatures could seek you out a lot more easily than anyone else. Given that it fled instead of continuing the attack, I would guess that means you were not the intended target. You're stronger than most sorcerers would be and that means the target must have been fairly strong, too. And if those two can use the Millennium Items that must mean they are incredibly powerful." Duke took the empty bottle back and pursed his lips, worried. He may not have known the assassin or the thief king, but the fact that someone was trying to kill the users of shadow magic did not bode well.

"Do you think the prince could be next?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But I would gather that with the death of the pharaoh it is a logical conclusion to assume."

Mia stood up and pulled her sleeve back down. "Then what are we doing here? We know where the prince is. If he's in danger, then the priests are going to need all the help they can get. Let's go!"

She was right, Duke knew, suddenly feeling ashamed for having hidden in his room for as long as he had. Their duty was to the prince, to protect him as best they could, and it didn't matter that he was only supposed to be a Healer. He had the magic to protect the man, and protect him he must. He set the empty bottle aside and collected a few of his more potent potions before pausing to scribble a note to Becca that commanded the girl to remain in his rooms when she returned. By the time he looked up Mia was already marching through the door with Tea on her heels, and he had to run to catch up.

**STGY**

Getting close to the palace turned out to be the easy part. Akefia and Heru were both disguised, but even if they hadn't been Malik didn't think it would've made much difference. Everyone was lost in their own little worlds, the overall mood strangely sombre and quiet, and he heard Akefia muttering something about an excellent time for a thief to go looting before Ryou, who was perched on the horse behind him, pinched him to make him quiet. It was amusing to see the Thief King stop talking and pout, his lips pressed into a thin line, while Ryou silently patted his arm in apology. No matter the lifetime, those two would never change.

Heru, on the other hand, sat so tensely between Malik's thighs that he thought the man might fall off of his horse. He hadn't wanted to come, that much was evident, and he hadn't said a word through the whole trip. Really, that suited Malik just fine, if only because it took all of his concentration to cling to Heru with all of his strength just in case the horse did something unexpected and went crazy. His arms and legs had long since fallen asleep from the pressure, but Heru did not complain so he didn't let go.

At first they joined the crowds streaming towards the palace before Akefia took them a different route that had less people, but those they did pass sneered and stared in a way that made the hair on the back of Malik's neck prickle uneasily. When Akefia deemed them close enough, he and Heru tied the horses to a watering stand and they proceeded on foot. Akefia knew the city well enough that he was able to bypass most of the guards that had been posted and still bring them out near the pharaoh's tomb, close enough that Malik could've reached out and touched the shining pyramid if he had wanted to, close enough that he could see everything in vivid detail.

Yuugi was there, dressed in Egyptian clothing that looked odd with his pale skin, and so was Jou, pressed up against a tall man - Seto, or rather Seth. Just in front of them were Atemu and Isis - Malik's chest hurt - and Akhenaden. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his body. It was unnerving to see Akhenaden so close to Atemu and Isis. The last time that had happened, he and his friends had been fighting for their lives. He wanted to jump forward and grab Akhenaden and drag the man away.

"The ritual is starting," Heru said and Malik jumped a little, startled to hear the sound of his voice. Heru's eyes were narrowed and he was staring intently at Akhenaden, perhaps wishing that the man was close enough for him to deal with. Or at least, that's what Malik was wishing for.

Akhenaden spread his arms over the sarcophagus and began speaking in a voice too low for anyone not standing immediately beside him to hear. As he spoke, he turned his head, and the Millennium Eye embedded in the socket of his eye began to glow, nearly imperceptible in the brilliant light of the midmorning sun. Malik flinched unconsciously and was startled to feel Heru's hand settle on his shoulder as a steadying presence. He would have liked to have stood there and basked in the sensation of having that hand be there willingly, but there was simply no time. Yuugi jerked suddenly and clapped both hands to his head, and Malik was moving before the two men on either side of Yuugi had even noticed he was in pain.

He was just in time to hear the older man, the one who bore a remarkable resemblance to Yuugi's grandfather, mention something about neither of them having a Millennium Item. Malik stopped just long enough to say, "You don't, but we _do_" as Ryou flung himself down in front of Yuugi and grabbed the Puzzle and the Ring. He leaned somewhat awkwardly over Ryou's shoulder, one hand on the Rod and the other on the Puzzle.

Now Millennium magic was still something that the three of them didn't have much experience in. For the most part, their yamis were the ones who invoked and used the magic, and Malik was just fine with that. But he had been learning, bit by bit, how to use the Rod more, and not just for taking over the minds of people that were annoying him. But when he grabbed the Puzzle, he was so furious at Akhenaden for everything that he reached blindly for magic and just _yanked_, and he knew that Ryou was doing the same thing, and at some point Yuugi became aware of their presence and joined in.

Akhenaden was shouting something unintelligible in the background as the light faded away. Frankly Malik didn't care what, since he was far more concerned about Yuugi. He let out a breath of relief when a hand came up and gripped his, and he left off the puzzle in favour of holding on tightly in return. "Alright?" he asked, straightening up a bit and squinting down at his friends.

"Yes," Yuugi said shakily, though he certainly didn't look like he was. His face was ashen and he'd bitten his lip so hard his teeth had sliced the flesh, leaving fresh blood welling up. Ryou, who was also clutching his hand, stood up and between him and Malik they easily pulled Yuugi up and supported his weight.

"What is going on here? You are disturbing the ceremony," Isis said, folding his arms. Malik felt another pang. She looked _so much_ like his sister. He wanted to run to her and hug her and beg her to never leave him alone like that again.

"Ask him," Ryou said crossly, pointing to Akhenaden. He wasn't intimidated by the high priestess's angry stare, not when his heart was pounding so hard he felt dizzy. "He was using the power of the Millennium Eye to invade our friend's mind. We couldn't just let him - he could do serious damage!"

"Insolence!" Akhenaden roared. "I will not stand here and allow these wild accusations to be levelled against me." He turned towards Isis and Atemu and the other man who had been standing close to Yuugi tensed. "Your highness, surely the time has come when you are able to see the lies this boy is filling your head with? Look at him! There he stands with a copy of the Thief King and his partner. How can he possibly be trusted when you consider the sort of company he keeps?"

Atemu's face flickered and he looked at Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou. He stared at them for only a moment before he looked beyond, and Malik didn't dare turn around to see what - or who - he was looking at, but he could guess. He held his breath as Atemu finally turned back to face his uncle. "Finish the ceremony, Akhenaden," he said in a cold, clear voice.

The look of disbelief on Akhenaden's face was sweet to see. Apparently he had genuinely been harbouring the misguided belief that he would still be able to get Atemu to listen to him. "You can't be serious."

"I am very serious," Atemu replied. "You dishonour my father, the pharaoh, by making your complaints now instead of at a more appropriate time. Or have you forgotten that all of Khemet is watching us?" At Atemu's words, Akhenaden glanced quickly to his right, and Malik knew that he really had forgotten where they were. Seeing this, Atemu continued, "You will treat this occasion appropriately or you will not be permitted to finish the ritual. There are others who are capable of completing it in your stead. Make your decision now and chose wisely."

There was a visible tic in Akhenaden's jaw and for a split second Malik was sure that Akhenaden was going to lash out at the prince. But he didn't. Instead he whirled around to face Aknamkanon's body. In a tense voice, he began speaking rapidly, clearly set on finishing the ritual as fast as humanely possible. Malik relaxed a fraction, knowing that it would be impossible for him to do anything until the ritual was over, and looked over his shoulder. It wasn't difficult for him to locate Akefia and Heru, knowing how the two of them were dressed, but it was too dangerous to signal or speak to them. He could only hope that the two of them would remain close until Malik and Ryou could talk to Yuugi and Jou.

When Akhenaden's part was concluded, he stepped backwards and the priests took his place to begin the final prayer that would send the pharaoh off. Atemu bowed his head and ignored his uncle, clearly considering the matter to be finished. Evidently Akhenaden did not agree. With a wild look in his eyes, the man finally lost his temper and aimed an open-handed slap at the prince's face. It did not make contact, however. One of the priests launched himself forward and gripped Akhenaden's wrist tightly, freezing him in his tracks. He pulled Akhenaden's hand back and looked him square in the face, eyes blazing with raw anger.

"Mahado!" Atemu exclaimed, looking surprised. He had stepped back when Akhenaden went for him, and Isis had moved in front of him.

"If you ever raise a hand to my prince again, I will kill you where you stand," Mahado said in a low, deadly voice, ignoring his prince.

"Oh? That is going to be very difficult," said Akhenaden lightly.

"Both of you stop this!" Atemu ordered.

His order went unheeded and Malik knew what was going to happen a split second before it actually did. "No!" he shouted uselessly, leaping to his feet. But it was too late. The dagger in Akhenaden's hand had appeared from no where and he was stabbing it forward before anyone else realized what was going on. Mahado's eyes widened almost comically and he staggered back a step, releasing his grip on Akhenaden's wrist. The dagger was left sticking out of his belly and a dark, bloody stain was quickly spreading around it.

* * *

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Enjoy.

* * *

Atemu couldn't breathe. He literally could not breathe. It felt as though his lungs were twisting in on themselves, as though the very air had somehow become toxic to his body. He knew that he should be moving, reacting in some way to everything that was happening, but he couldn't. All he could do was remain perfectly still and stare in stunned silence as Mahado's hand fluttered around the knife, like he wasn't sure whether or not it should be removed. The priest's face had gone ashen and his eyes were enormous and Atemu didn't think he was breathing either.

"Mahado!" Yuugi's cry broke the hushed silence that had fallen, his voice ringing out so painfully that Atemu winced. The movement, small though it was, was enough to jostle his body and he took a deep breath without thinking. Isis made a low sound and darted forward just as Mahado's knees gave out, spilling him onto the ground with a grunt. She knelt at his side, her fingers spread across his chest. It seemed to be the sign that everyone needed to move again.

"Someone fetch the Healer!" Karim yelled as the sounds of screams and startled cries came from behind them, from those who could see what was going on. Those who couldn't see picked up on the fact that something was wrong, adding to the chaos.

"Mahado, try to hold on!" Siamun knelt on the other side of the fallen priest, looking so worried that Atemu's stomach twisted. Isis was crying now, her pretty face swollen with tears as she shifted around so that she could let Mahado lean back against her. Mahado hadn't made a single sound; he was staring down at the dagger in a state of what Atemu could only assume was disbelief.

"Akhenaden…" Atemu's voice sounded strange even to his own ears. He had spoken too softly to be heard over the commotion, though. His uncle was standing back, at a distance from everything else, and he was staring at Mahado. The expression on his face wasn't one of surprise, however: he looked _excited_, eyes wide and gleaming with a darkness that Atemu had never seen before but which made him feel instantly ill to observe. He was about to speak again when something stumbled against him and he glanced down to see that it was Yuugi and the two boys who had appeared from no where, the ones who resembled the thief king and the assassin - Atemu cast his mind back automatically and dredged up the two unfamiliar names Yuugi had mentioned a few times, Ryou and Malik. All three of them looked so horrified that he felt instantly protective.

He tilted his head back, straightened his shoulders, and barked out, "Akhenaden!"

Everything stopped as his uncle turned to face him slowly. There was a half-smile on his face. "Yes, Atemu?" he said, purposely dragging the name out into something that sounded like a purr.

"What… what are you_ doing_?" Atemu said and the question was hardly appropriate, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Even after everything that he had been told, he still hadn't fully believed that it was true. And now there was irrefutable evidence staring him in the face and he had no idea how to handle it.

Akhenaden looked at him and then he started to laugh, long and loud, the ugly sound echoing out across the sands. Suddenly he stopped laughing and lashed out again, his fist striking the side of the sarcophagus. It lingered there a moment, and a strange shimmer passed across the gold. The first sign that something was not right was the puff of smoke that rose from the body inside. A chill touched the back of Atemu's neck and he instinctively stepped forward, putting his body in front of the three boys. It turned out to be a wise choice as, in the next instant, the whole thing burst into darkly coloured flames. Sparks snapped out at Atemu, who threw an arm up to protect his face.

"Hey!" The voice was vaguely familiar, male and angry. Atemu squinted past the fire and was shocked, no, _amazed_ to see that the approaching man had to be Akefia. In spite of Aknamkanon's long-standing feud with the thief king Atemu had never actually seen him before, but there was no mistaking the Millennium Ring around Akefia's neck. It glittered dully in the light of the flames. With him was a man with blond hair that Atemu knew had to be Heru, the thief king's partner, a deadly assassin. And yet oddly enough, he was not afraid.

Akhenaden was, though. His eyes widened and his face paled when he spotted Akefia and Heru, and he took a step back like putting physical distance between them and him was going to help. "This is not over!" he screeched, his voice so shrill that Atemu winced. "This land will be mine. You are too young, too foolish, to be able to rule. Egypt should be _mine_. It should have always been mine. Your father managed to take it out from under my hands by giving birth to you. I _knew_ I should've gotten rid of you when you were smaller. It would've been so easy, just as easy as killing your mother."

Atemu's mouth dropped open. He didn't remember his mother. She had died when he was born. Aknamkanon had told him that the Healer at the time said the damage from childbirth was just too extensive to repair. He hadn't spoken very often of his wife; Atemu had the impression that the memories were often too much for the pharaoh to bear. It had hardened him in many ways as he closed his heart off to the possibility of any more pain. And now, to hear that his uncle had been responsible for that... it was too much. He clenched his hands into fists, struggling to keep from attacking the man. The temptation to summon a shadow monster and challenge Akhenaden to a duel was quickly becoming overwhelming.

A small hand grabbed onto him. "Don't!" Yuugi said urgently into his ear. He was pressed so close to Atemu that the man couldn't have acted even if he had wanted to. The move was likely deliberate. "Please don't, Atemu. I know that you're furious, but this is exactly what he wants you to do. If you attack him, you're going to play right into his plans."

"Yuugi..." Atemu's voice was hoarse. How could he not attack, given what Akhenaden had just admitted? "He killed my mother."

"I know." In the bright light, Yuugi's violet eyes were filled with tears. The sight broke Atemu's heart and successfully distracted him. As he turned to face Yuugi, he heard the sound of people fighting to get closer. Seth and Jou stepped up beside them, and Heru and Akefia came closer, so that the eight of them were facing Akhenaden together. Atemu glanced over his shoulder and realized for the first time that someone - Akhenaden, likely - had erected a barrier of some kind. It was dark coloured and powerful, forming a dome over their heads that prevented anyone else from getting inside and helping. They were truly on their own, and that did not bode well for Mahado, who was becoming paler by the second.

"I could kill all of you here and now," Akhenaden said. "But that would just be too easy. After all of the pain that you have caused me, I want you to suffer, Atemu. Even in the next life you will be a constant thorn in my side. No more, I say! I will put a stop to it right now!" He closed his one eye and began to mumble under his breath in a language Atemu didn't understand. Judging by the confused looks neither did the others. He did notice, though, that Akhenaden's hands were stained with blood.

As they looked on, Akhenaden extended those hands towards the sky, which rapidly began to cloud over. The sun vanished and the temperature dropped a good ten degrees. Yuugi shivered and Atemu wrapped his arms around him protectively, never once taking his eyes from the demented form of his uncle. The blood on Akhenaden's hands began to bubble and suddenly Mahado screamed in pain, his head flying backwards as his body went into a series of convulsions. Isis was sobbing as she and Siamun fought unsuccessfully to keep Mahado still, but it was no good: his limbs were twitching and jerking uncontrollably, nearly striking the priestess and advisor several times.

"I warned you not to test me!" Akhenaden shouted. "I told you that I would make you regret your distrust, Mahado. Now you will suffer the consequences!"

"Akefia, do something!" Ryou pleaded, even though he knew that there was little anyone could do. Akhenaden was covered in a column of blood-coloured light now and it didn't look like approaching him would be an intelligent idea. The thief king just shook his head and reached out, wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist and gripping his hip tightly. The hold must have hurt but Ryou didn't seem to mind. In fact, he reached out and wrapped his hands in Akefia's cloak.

"I've been planning this for a long time, Atemu!" Akhenaden yelled over the sound of whipping winds. "You have no idea how anticipated this moment is. I've dreamed of seeing your blood stain the ground in front of me, and the fact that I will be using one of your precious priests to make it happen makes it that much sweeter. From now on, I will finally be able to get what's coming to me!"

"Indeed you will," Mahado said roughly. The sound of his voice startled Akhenaden, who went silent, and Atemu twisted to look at him. The seizures had stopped, but Mahado's face was completely white. Even his mouth had lost its color. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before flashing open, and this time they were burning with a brilliantly purple light. "I will not be a pawn in your game, and as long as I am alive I will not allow you to hurt the prince no matter what the cost. I've been following you for days and, I admit, I did not see what your plans were before now. But now that I know, I recognize the taint of your magic and I know what you want to do. I won't let it happen. You should have picked someone else!"

The bloody light grew brighter as he spoke, to the point where it was impossible to look at it any longer, and Atemu turned his face away, pressing it against Yuugi's hair. He could feel that Yuugi was shaking with sobs but there was no comfort that could be offered, not when it seemed as though the very world was falling apart around them. Mahado began to scream and the sound was horrible, like someone was rendering him through with a set of very sharp knives. It was the worst sound that Atemu had ever heard. He forced himself to look up, wanting to see what was happening, but he couldn't: his human eyes were incapable of gazing directly at the brilliant source of light for too long.

And then something happened: Yuugi gave a choked whimper and grabbed Atemu's hand, pulling it against the Millennium Puzzle. Atemu felt a strange pulse of magic that was at once foreign and familiar, and then the Millennium Eye, the Eye of Ra, began to burn on his forehead. When he looked down at Yuugi, the same symbol was shining on Yuugi's forehead and Yuugi was crying, his eyes filled with tears that brimmed over and slipped silently down his cheeks. Their eyes met and everything around them went very quiet and very still, unnaturally so. But in spite of that Atemu could not bring himself to look away, not even when the world around them flexed and shadows began to grow.

As the real world faded away, Yuugi smiled tremulously. "Are you doing this?" he asked. It was nearly imperceptible, and Atemu only noticed because he was holding Yuugi in his arms: Yuugi was shivering with either fear or the chill or both.

"No. Not consciously, anyway," Atemu said, subdued. He had heard of the Shadow Realm, but he had never actually been there before. His father had always told him that the realm was too dangerous for someone who did not possess a Millennium Item, and that his first visit would be only once he had the Puzzle around his neck. Atemu had resented that deeply when he was younger, and he remembered looking forward to the day when he would have the opportunity to see what the realm was like. Glancing around now, he wondered why he had been so anxious to come to a world that was dark and cold and dead.

Something glimmered in the darkness and Yuugi gasped as Mahado's body slowly formed before them. He was hanging in the air so that the blood ran freely down his belly and thighs and legs, and it looked truly ghoulish. Beside him was a creature that Atemu easily recognized: the Illusion Magician, Mahado's faithful partner. The monster looked deeply upset as he reached out and lightly patted the shoulder of his master. Mahado stirred at the touch, his eyes opening a slit and his heard turning just a little so that he could gaze at Illusion Magician. Some silent form of communication seemed to pass between them before Mahado looked back at Atemu and Yuugi. He gazed at them for only a moment before his eyes focused on a spot right in front of him.

At the same time, Atemu felt an odd wrench inside of him and he bit back a startled cry when someone appeared out of the darkness. It was a boy who looked remarkably like Atemu, only with skin as pale as Yuugi's and a slightly softer looking face. He was dressed in the same strange clothing that Yuugi and Jou had been wearing. His eyes were shut and he did not look well. At the sight of him, Yuugi tensed and started to pull away. "Yami!" he cried desperately.

"No," Mahado said, and Yuugi froze. Atemu instinctively gathered him close again. "I'm sorry, little one, but the time has not yet come for you to be reunited with your other half. I understand now, why you have come and what you are searching for, and if I had known sooner..." He trailed off and his expression became grave, though his eyes shone with kindness. "Little Yuugi, the pharaoh's hikari. You have been - you are so good to them both."

"Mahado," Atemu said, his throat tight. He didn't understand.

Mahado smiled, sensing this. "It's alright, my pharaoh. I will continue to serve you for as long as you will have me. I don't care what happens to me. I only wish to think of your safety, that of you and your future." He nodded towards Yami and Yuugi. Atemu felt an irrational burst of jealousy and Mahado nodded at him, somehow straightening his body even though it must have caused him a great deal of pain. "Do not fear what will happen, Atemu. Someday your light will belong to you."

There was nothing Atemu could say to that; it felt as though Mahado had somehow looked inside of him and seen exactly what his deepest fear was. He watched, speechless, as Mahado reached for the knife that was still embedded in his body. He seized it and pulled it out smoothly. At the same time, Yuugi finally yanked away from Atemu and rushed over to Yami's side. Atemu started to follow and was shocked to find himself frozen in place as Yuugi wrapped his arms around the unresponsive boy and wept into his shoulder. Mahado gave him a sad, understanding smile and held his arms out to Illusion Magician. Immediately obeying the unspoken command, the monster closed the remaining distance between them. The two of them embraced and a dark, shining light exploded out from around them.

"I pledge myself to you," Mahado's voice whispered, and somehow Atemu knew that he was the only one who could hear this. "Across the ages, I will always be there to guide you back to your light. I will remember you, and them, and when you need me you have only to call upon my name and I will come."

"Mahado!" Atemu called out, but there was no answer. There was another wrench deep inside of him and he gasped with pain, only then realizing that, for that brief moment when Yami had been standing with them, he had felt normal again. Now, a strange feeling came over him, like he had eaten far too much at dinner but was forcing yet another morsel of food down his throat. Slowly, as the light faded away and the real world began to return, he came to understand that it was the feeling of one body housing more than one soul.

"He's gone!" Isis cried, and Atemu jumped, startled, realizing that the brief journey into the shadow realm had existed only in their minds, with the others unaware. The proof of that was Isis, who was on her knees clutching at air as the body of Mahado faded away into nothingness. Yuugi, who was still in Atemu's arms, now slumped to his knees and began to sob into his hands. Ryou and Malik both looked down at him worriedly but neither could afford a distraction, not when Akhenaden was still only a few feet away.

"What? How can this be?" Akhenaden roared, looking frightened and angry. The blood-coloured column of light slowly began to dissipate, his plot to use Mahado's body as a sacrifice to get the power he desired foiled. There was no body, not anymore, and Akhenaden was left standing in front of them with nothing to hide behind. Atemu looked at him, his fury building until he knew nothing else.

"_You_ – " he started, the word a hiss from the depths of his anger, and Akhenaden recoiled.

"You have not seen the last of me! Egypt will be mine!" he shouted, and then from within the depths of his robe he produced a flat gold disc about the size of his hand. It was inscribed with the Eye of Ra. He held it up and the disc began to shimmer, the edges roiling with a deep grey-purple smoke that was familiar.

"Look away!" Malik shouted, following his own advice.

Atemu didn't want to, but Seth's hand on his neck forced him to divert his gaze. By the time he pulled away and looked back, Akhenaden was gone, and they were left with only the pharaoh's burning body as proof that he had ever been there.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

All of Egypt seemed to be in shock. In the few minutes following Akhenaden's disappearance, no one spoke or moved. Seth was the one who finally jolted into action, issuing commands to those who were the closest to him even as he darted worried looks in his cousin's direction. Jou stood by helplessly as people began to move, following through on the priest's orders. He could tell that Yuugi, Ryou and Malik felt every bit as out of sorts as he did. Even Akefia and Heru didn't seem to know what to do; they were eyeing the guards with a good deal of suspicion, but neither of them appeared to be willing to leave Ryou or Malik behind. It was one big mess and it wasn't helped by the fact that Aknamkanon's body continued to smoulder, a stark reminder of what had just happened.

Finally, the priests of the temple gathered around the body and, after a quick discussion, guided it into the tomb. Atemu watched them go, chewing on his lower lip. Jou didn't know much about Ancient Egyptian burial rituals, but he had to guess that this was not a part of it. "Poor Atemu," he said quietly.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ryou muttered. He was standing beside Yuugi, who was still weeping into his hands. None of them knew what had happened during that strange moment when time seemed to freeze, and Ryou couldn't get Yuugi to stop sobbing long enough to explain. "I can only imagine what it must be like... I mean, my father's funeral was awful, but at least no one set him on fire."

There was a bit of wry humour in the way that Ryou said that, and Malik had to bite down on his lip to control his grin. "I guess that's what happens when Akhenaden attends a funeral. He never did learn the proper etiquette," he remarked in a low tone, folding his arms. "Then again, that's probably because no one would have _wanted _him at a funeral even in the future. If this is how he's going to act, I guess I know why."

"No kidding," Jou muttered, realizing that Siamun and Seth were having a quiet discussion. Siamun nodded at the younger priest, apparently having come to a conclusion. Jou leaned down and grabbed Yuugi under the arms, physically lifting his inconsolable friend out of the way as Siamun began barking commands, directing the guards to send the peasants on their way. For a few minutes there was utter chaos as the guards move to follow, and the more curious of the people tried to see what was going on. Finally, Seth lost his patience and gave a wave of his hand, surrounding them all in a very fine barrier that blocked them from sight and sound. In the wake of the sudden silence, Jou took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the quiet pressing down on his ears.

"We need to return to the palace immediately," Siamun said at last. "It's not safe for you to be out here, Atemu. There is a chance that he could return." He looked a little uneasy as he said this, perhaps reminded of the fact that he was talking about the high priest.

"But..." Atemu glanced back at the spot where his father had disappeared into the tomb.

"Go," Siamun said, his voice gentle but no less firm. "I will remain here and see to it that the priests of the temple do whatever they can to make this right. Shada and Karim will stay with me. The rest of you will go with the prince and make sure that he remains safe." He hesitated, his eyes lingering on Akefia and Heru. It was obvious that he wasn't sure about their presence, but that he didn't want to say anything to make the two men angry. Jou crossed his fingers - perhaps this was the chance they had been waiting for - and decided to jump in.

"You guys will come with us, right?" he said to Ryou and Malik, hoping that there was a good chance that wherever the lights went the others would follow.

"Of course," Ryou said immediately, casting a worried glance at Yuugi.

"Ryou," Akefia objected.

"We'll all go," Atemu said, rubbing a weary hand over his face. He felt exhausted, and it was still only morning. He couldn't imagine what else the day could possibly have in store for him. The idea of having the thief king and the assassin inside of the palace with his knowledge seemed inconceivable, but Akhenaden's fear of the two of them - no, of the_ four_ of them, he and Seth and Akefia and Heru when they were together, remained with him even now. It seemed like a chance that was too good to pass up. He eyed them warily. "I have no problem with that, as long as you two promise not to cause any trouble."

Akefia smirked. "I promise nothing," he replied.

"That sounds about right," Malik said under his breath.

Surprisingly, Atemu did not object to the teasing remark, just turned and started making his way down the pyramid towards the ground. Malik helped to get Yuugi onto Jou's back and then the three of them followed, with Seth, Akefia, Heru and Isis close behind. As they emerged from inside the barrier, they found four familiar faces waiting: Tristan, Duke, Tea and a woman who looked very much like Mai Valentine. Jou stared at her for a minute, stunned, and realized that he hadn't stopped to wonder where Mai was. It was an oversight on his part now that he thought about it. Of_ course_ all of the guardians were here. In this life, just like in the next one, they were supposed to protect the prince - the pharaoh. Only in this case, they were simply too late.

"My prince," Tristan said quietly, bowing his head in reverence.

Atemu nodded in response, not even pausing long enough to speak, and Tristan didn't seem to need an answer because he fell into step right behind Atemu, taking up a protective stance automatically. Tea, Duke and the other woman fell in amongst their group. Ryou noticed Jou's curious look and whispered, "Her name is Mia. She's a sorceress. She gave Malik and me a truth potion to make sure that we were telling the truth about Akhenaden. She seems like a very smart woman."

"Makes sense. Mai's the same way in the future," Jou replied. Of course, he hadn't known Mai all that well, but he knew Bakura well enough to know that intelligence ran high in that family. Sometimes he was amazed at the fact that Cynthia had allowed herself to get caught up in Pegasus the way she had.

"We're all here," Malik said softly, looking troubled. "This is all of us, now. It's exactly what Akhenaden was waiting for. What do you think he's going to do now that his plan has failed?" He was thrilled that the man had been foiled because he was certain that whatever Akhenaden had been planning did not bode well for any of them. But at the same time he was even more worried than before. Akhenaden had never taken kindly to being outsmarted. He would be enraged that Mahado had stopped his plan, whatever it was, from working. Chances were they would not be so lucky next time.

"I have no idea." Ryou looked worried. They all knew what Hafiz was capable of and it was no stretch of the imagination to guess that Akhenaden could be equally cruel when the situation called for it. "But... at least now they all know, right? Akefia still didn't believe me, not totally. I think he thought that he and Heru would be able to take care of Akhenaden with no problem. In a way, I'm almost glad that this happened. It means that everyone will start being a lot more careful."

Jou nodded and didn't say what he was thinking, which was that Akhenaden had made a huge mistake choosing Mahado for a target. The man had been extremely loyal to Atemu, and Atemu had loved him dearly in return. There would be no mercy for Akhenaden now. He knew that even more strongly as they reached the palace and a small auburn-haired blur flew through the doors. It was Mana, her eyes wide and her face streaked with tears. Atemu stopped when he saw her and his face twisted. For a moment it looked like he might turn away from her, but instead he held his arms out. And Mana, disregarding propriety entirely, sprinted down the steps and hurtled herself at him.

"Oh Atemu, please tell me it's not true!" she gasped through her sobs, clutching at the front of his clothing. "I felt it – Mahado's presence has completely disappeared from this world. Please tell me that I'm wrong. I must be doing something, or getting sick, or... or..." Her face crumpled. "Atemu?"

Atemu closed his eyes. "No, Mana. I'm afraid that you are entirely correct." It sounded like he was struggling to keep his voice steady.

As Mana dissolved into tears, Jou slipped by them and hurried up the steps. He knew that Atemu would not want anyone to witness him losing his composure or even fighting to hold onto it. The only one who remained outside with the two of them was Seth, and as much as Jou wished that the man could have been there with him instead, he knew where Seth was needed right then. Instead he walked to the throne room in the company of the others, and once they reached the grand room he, Malik and Ryou took a corner and sat down around Yuugi. A subdued servant came in with a platter of food and drink a minute later, and Jou fetched some of it for the four of them.

"Here," Ryou said, thrusting a goblet of water into Yuugi's hands. "Drink this."

Looking strangely glassy-eyed, Yuugi took the goblet and drank until it was empty. When he lowered it again, his cheeks were flushed and he looked miserable, but he was more self aware than he had been. "I'm sorry," he said, and Jou wasn't sure who he was apologizing to. "I should've... oh god, poor Mahado." He pressed a hand across his eyes and shuddered.

"Yuugi," Malik said, and he thought he was being remarkably restrained given the curiosity that was burning inside of him. "Tell us what happened. To us it seemed like Mahado just faded away, and you started crying while Atemu got pissed. But I get the feeling that there's something we're all missing, and it would be awesome if you could fill us in."

"Right. Yes, right, I'm sorry. Time must have – frozen, I guess, while we were… okay." He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep, steadying breath. "Atemu and I were transported to the Shadow Realm by Mahado. I think Mahado was too wounded to survive. He would have died either way, and he said he wanted to keep serving Atemu no matter what. He called upon his partner monster and... and I think he bound the two of them together to create the Black Magician."

Ryou's mouth dropped open. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Mahado did it, so it must be." Yuugi shuddered and remembered the first time he'd gone into the Millennium Puzzle when Yami had forgotten him. Black Magician had looked at him with such kindness. No wonder. Mahado clearly remembered Yuugi after all that time. "And then... I don't know how, but he made Yami appear."

That comment made all three of them fall abruptly silent. Suddenly Jou could sympathise with Yuugi's hysteria. "What happened?" he asked, keeping his voice as gentle as possible.

Yuugi smiled wanly. "I wish I could tell you, Jou, but the truth is I'm not sure. Yami was unconscious or sleeping, I don't know which. I couldn't feel him even when I touched him. Mahado told me that it wasn't time for us to be reunited yet. I – I think that Yami was _inside_ of Atemu, and that Mahado... I mean, Black Magician had to separate them temporarily so that he could bind himself to Atemu. Once we came out of the Shadow Realm, Yami disappeared again."

At least that explained why Yuugi had been so upset. Malik couldn't imagine being that close to Mariku and then having him be ripped away. It would've been a little bit like torture. "Did he say anything else?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Yuugi. It's not your fault." Ryou reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "None of us could have foreseen Akhenaden doing what he did today. I never would have imagined that he'd dare to strike out against Atemu in front of everyone. Doesn't he realize that no one will support him now?"

"Not necessarily," said Malik. "Anyone who doesn't like Atemu will."

"Are there a lot of people like that in the palace?" Ryou asked.

"I haven't heard about any," said Jou. "But then, Yuugi and I spent most of our time with Atemu and Seth. I doubt you would hear any rumours around those two." He paused briefly and glanced around the room at the familiar faces. It was chilling to see all of their friends gathered into one place, yet know that no one else remembered anything. He ran a hand through his hair, watching as the doors to the throne opened and Mana, Atemu and Seth entered. Atemu and Seth looked fairly composed, but Mana was still upset. She was sniffing, and she clung to Atemu's arm as they walked.

Yuugi was also watching, but he made no move to get up and go to Atemu. His hand had clenched into a fist around the goblet, and when he caught Ryou glancing at him he shook his head. "I don't know what to do," he confessed in a voice that was barely audible.

That had never been truer for all of them than it was at that moment, Jou thought, realizing that it was going to be up to him to make the first move. He got to his free and cleared his throat, half-expecting that everyone in the room would simply ignore his presence. But no, they all swung around to face him like he had been shouting. He flushed slightly under their scrutiny and said, "I guess you now know that the four of us have been telling you the truth all this time. Hafiz - Akhenaden - killed Mahado. He's going to try to kill you, too."

"He's very good at what he does," Malik said tiredly, jumping in when Jou faltered. "He's - unstable. He'll do whatever it takes to have his revenge, and right now he's targeting all of us. You're not safe if you leave the palace by yourself." He paused briefly and his mouth twisted into a bitter smile. "Actually, I'm not sure you're even safe_ inside_ the palace. Guards or no, we don't have the kind of wards here that Seto's mansion has. I don't know if he'll try to come back."

"I don't think he will," Ryou said, shifting uncomfortably at the idea. "But regardless, it's important that you be on your guard."

"I'm not sure I understand this," said Téa. She faltered suddenly and shot an anxious look at Isis. The priestess simply nodded and indicated for her to continue. "Why is it so important for him to kill us? I mean, I can understand his anger with the Pharaoh, but…"

"Because in the future, you will stand against him." Yuugi was looking at the ground, but as he spoke he lifted his head. His violet eyes were surprisingly clear and very sad. "At some point, Atemu, Akefia and Heru will allow themselves to be sacrificed in a ritual because they can't control the Millennium Items. When they're reborn, they meet us." He indicated Ryou and Malik with a wave of his hand. "Unfortunately, Akhenaden will also be reincarnated, and he will be every bit as power hungry as he is at this moment. I don't know if he remembers everything, but he'll still want to kill Atemu. His plan is to gather the items together and take over the world once that's done. And you will do your best to guard him, just like you've been doing right now. You'll win against Akhenaden at first, and he will decide that in order to kill you he'll have to send your souls back here. To the past. And he'll return with you to take advantage of the fact that you've got no clue what's going on."

No one spoke or moved for a long moment. Then Mia said, "So what do we do about him? What is his plan beyond killing us all?"

"We don't know," Jou admitted reluctantly.

"So we're just supposed to wait here for him to come back and kill us?" She looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I'm not," Heru said. Until that moment, he had been standing in the corner beside Akefia, listening to the conversation. Now he stepped forward and began to walk towards the doors. "I'm not staying here. I'm leaving."

"No!" Malik exclaimed. "You can't go!" The thought seemed to terrify him.

"He's right," Atemu said wearily. Though the last thing he wanted to do was share his palace with people who had had professed hatred for him and vowed to kill him, he felt it was for the best, at least temporarily. He couldn't forget the horrified expression on Akhenaden's face when he faced the eight of them together. It was the first time he had ever seen anything actually frighten the man. "I must insist that you stay here until something has been done about Akhenaden. No one is allowed to leave."

* * *

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

Of course, telling Akefia that he had to stay somewhere was like telling a bird that it was not allowed to fly. Ryou was fully expecting the thief king to leave the palace at the first opportunity, and gods help the poor soul who got in his way. But to his surprise, Akefia didn't. Oh, he made no secret of the fact that he was not pleased to be there, and he was jumpy, snapping at everyone and glaring at anyone who dared to get too close, but he was there, and that was what mattered. Just knowing that they were all under the same roof for the first time in weeks was enough to make a tight knot of tension unfold within all of the hikaris, including Jou. It was a shade of normalcy in a bizarre situation.

Predictably, it did not last long. The very next morning after the events of the funeral, Ryou was sitting out by the garden when he caught sight of Heru leaving through the one of the palace doors. Because it led out to the garden, this door was not guarded, only checked occasionally by the guards who patrolled the wall on a regular basis. He watched curiously as Heru began walking towards the wall, and he thought he knew what Heru was planning to do. Automatically, knowing that he could not let Heru leave that easily, he stood up and walked over and said, "What are you doing?"

Heru jumped and spun around. If it weren't for the angry look on his face, his reaction would've been amusing. He looked exactly like a cat that had been caught doing something it wasn't supposed to. "Did no one ever teach you not to spy?" he snapped.

"Coming from you, that's a bit hypocritical," Ryou said, amused. All the same, the sharpness of the comment reminded him - yet again - that he was not dealing with Mariku. In the future, Ryou would have felt comfortable approaching Mariku, Yami or Seto simply because he knew that none of the four, Bakura included, would ever have hurt a hikari. But there was something in Heru's eyes that made him think that Heru might not feel the same way.

For a moment, Heru just stared at him like he wasn't expecting Ryou to come back with a response like that. Then he turned away and, without saying a word, started to scale the wall. Ryou stood below him and watched, admiring in spite of himself the ease with which Heru moved. He knew that Heru wasn't supposed to be doing this, but he felt powerless to stop him. But apparently he was the only one who felt that way, because the next thing he knew Malik had darted by him and started climbing the wall, too. Shocked, Ryou's mouth dropped open, and it was only Malik twisting to look down at him with a finger pressed to his mouth that kept him from shouting.

"Malik!" he finally hissed, forcing his voice to come out a level that would _not_ bring several guards running.

"Just tell Yuugi and Jou where I've gone, alright? Don't worry, Ryou. It will be okay." That said, Malik reached for the top, hooked his hands around the edge, and hauled himself up with quite a bit more effort than Heru had. He teetered there for a long moment and Ryou wanted to look away, _couldn't_ look away, before Malik regained his balance and disappeared over the other side.

"Good god," Ryou said under his breath, amazed by what he'd just seen. He looked back towards the palace, wondering whether he should alert someone. But what good would it do? Heru clearly wasn't going to be sticking around of his own free will, and Malik wouldn't want to be here if Heru wasn't. All he could do was hope that Malik would be able to talk some sense into Heru and convince him to return. He crossed his fingers, wishing Malik luck, and started walking back inside.

Even though he wasn't used to being in the palace, had never really been there before, he could tell that things were very subdued. Servants scuttled by with their faces turned towards their ground. The most composed of the guards were expressionless, but some were twitchy, paranoid; others were visibly angry and tense, ready to lash out at the least little sign of aggravation. The priests and advisors walked around in what appeared to be a dazed silence, the absence of Mahado and Akhenaden too vivid to be ignored, and it was all just… a mess. He honestly wasn't sure how they were going to handle it, but he hoped something happened to dispel the lingering sense of doom soon.

He looked for Akefia but couldn't find him, and he finally sought out Yuugi and Jou, who had taken refuge in Seth's room. Jou was splayed out on the bed like a sacrificial offering, and Yuugi was curled up on the very edge staring out the window. It was momentarily disorienting to see the two servants working around them, such perfect matches for Mokuba and Shizuka that Ryou's stomach clenched hard. He tried to ignore them as he said, "Heru left. Malik went after him, but I'm not sure whether either of them is coming back."

"Great," Jou said to the ceiling, sounding tired. "At least one of us is doing something more productive than lying here waiting for the end to come."

"Jou," Ryou admonished him, even though he knew exactly how Jou was feeling. It was an itch under his skin, the desire to just _fix_ everything already, and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take it. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside Yuugi, twisting around so that he could look at them both at the same time. "Have you talked to Atemu?"

"No," Yuugi said, proving that he was actually listening to the conversation. He closed his eyes. He looked tired, and Ryou didn't think he'd slept much the night before. "I wanted to, but I don't know what to say to him. Akhenaden ruined his father's funeral and then set the body on fire. He told Atemu that he _killed_ his mother. At this rate I don't know if Atemu is ever going to trust anyone again."

Ryou winced and glanced at Jou, uncertain of how to respond to that. "I'm sure he'll still trust you," he ventured at last. "You're his hikari."

"But I'm not! That's the problem, Ryou. Seeing Yami has only made that even more clear to me than before." Yuugi stood up and started to pace around the room, his shoulders tense with nervous energy. "Yami is my darkness, my other half, not Atemu. I mean sure someday Atemu is going to be my yami, but he's not the same person yet. When I touch him, it doesn't feel like it does when Yami touches me." He finally stopped and turned to face them. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "It's like - like Atemu is a yami, but not _mine_. It makes me wonder if at some point there were lights in this time and no one realized, and all of us were reborn as well and that's what makes us fit."

"Oh," Ryou breathed, stricken. It was a novel idea, one he'd never stopped to consider before. But it made a chilling amount of sense. He looked out the window, as though he might see one of those lights out on the horizon. "Do you think that they still exist? Maybe they're still alive!" He was excited at the thought that they would be able to help.

"I doubt it," Jou said gently. "Sorry. It's a good idea, Yuugi, but if that's really how it is then I think something must have happened to them. You know that the Priestess Isis had a vision from the Millennium Tawk. It told her that Atemu, Heru and Akefia had to be reborn in order for them to be able to use the power of the shadows. I don't think that the Tawk would have told her that if there was a chance that there were lights already here in Ancient Egypt."

"Damn," Ryou muttered, deflating. "I guess you're right. It's unfortunate, because Yuugi's theory does make sense. I feel the same way about Akefia that you do about Atemu, Yuugi. When I'm around him, I can see flashes of Bakura. But it's not quite the same. It's like trying to force together two puzzle pieces that don't really match." He wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach and bit his lip. He was clearly struggling to hold back tears. Yuugi glanced at him and then leaned over, wrapping an arm around Ryou's shoulders in an effort to show his support.

"I know I have to talk to Atemu. We can't let things go on like this. I just don't know how. I mean, we barely know each other and this distorted connection that we feel towards each other isn't helping. I feel like we brought this on them," Yuugi said.

"But we didn't. This was going to happen either way. And you know it would've been much worse if we hadn't been here," Jou pointed out. "Akhenaden could have killed Atemu and he wouldn't have ever known that it was going to happen." He shuddered. "God, can you imagine having the future change around us and not even realizing that it was happening? If he gathered the Millennium Items together and wished for immortality or something like that, Akhenaden could still be the Pharaoh a thousand years from now." He looked like he wanted to throw up at the idea. "He could rule the world forever."

Yuugi and Ryou both looked horrified. "My god," Ryou said softly. "He could destroy everything."

"Alright. I think I'm going to go talk to Atemu," Wiping at his eyes, Yuugi pulled away and stood up. He was looking more determined now, though Ryou could tell that he still had no idea what he was going to say or do. "Atemu's coronation ceremony is going to happen in a day or two. I don't think they're going to put it off even after what's happened. They'll be too afraid that Akhenaden could do something to take the throne away from him. But it makes me worried. It's the perfect opportunity for Akhenaden to strike."

"Don't worry, Yuugi. If he does come back, all of us will be ready for him," Jou said.

"I hope so," Ryou muttered, remembering the look of determination on Heru's face as he'd climbed over the wall. He honestly didn't know if Malik would be able to convince Heru to come back or not. And he didn't know how Akefia would do if he had to stay cooped up in the palace for more than a day or so. The thief king might have been feeling a sense of undesirable loyalty towards Atemu, but there was no telling whether or not that would extend to sticking around. He looked at his friends. "Much as I hate to say it, Akhenaden coming back on the day of Atemu's coronation might be for the best. Akefia and Heru aren't friends with Atemu here. There's going to be a major fight soon, I can feel it."

Reluctantly, Jou nodded. "I can, too. Seth really doesn't like having them here. I think he's willing to keep the peace for the time being, and so are the other priests, but I don't know how long that will last for." He paused for a moment before adding in a thoughtful tone, "Seth seems to have a shorter fuse than Seto does. It must be because he's grown up in the palace."

"Hard to say," Yuugi murmured absently. Ryou could tell that his mind was already with Atemu, planning out what he was going to say. Abruptly he stood up and walked quickly over to the door, leaving without saying good-bye to either Ryou or Jou.

As the door closed behind him, Jou let out a sigh and stretched out on the bed. "I sure hope this works."

"Me too," Ryou said, crawling up the bed until he could lie down beside Jou. "Because if it doesn't, I don't know what we're going to do."

**STGY**

It wasn't very hard to track Atemu down. The soon-to-be-Pharaoh had been spending a lot of time in his bedroom, and that's exactly where Yuugi went. Tristan was guarding the doors, as per usual, but when he saw Yuugi he bowed and stepped quickly out of the way. That was a relief. Yuugi had been harbouring some fears that Atemu might've requested that Yuugi be kept away from him, but apparently that wasn't the case. He smiled back at Tristan and stepped quickly inside of the room as soon as the door was open. Atemu was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, and he didn't move when Yuugi entered the room. That in itself was unusual for Atemu, who strove to be polite to everyone.

"Are you okay?" Yuugi asked gently, momentarily forgetting about everything else in lieu of trying to help with the utterly miserable expression on Atemu's face. His heart was breaking for the poor prince. It really wasn't fair to pile all of this on Atemu's shoulders. He was just so young, and that had never been more apparent than it was at that moment.

"Do you think that Akhenaden killed my father?"

Yuugi's eyes widened. Okay, he hadn't been expecting _that_. "What?"

Atemu repeated his question, and it was no easier to hear the second time around. Slowly, Yuugi sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his friend, unsure of how he was supposed to respond to that. There was no way to know for certain, of course. He doubted that Akhenaden would ever admit to it, and they probably wouldn't find any evidence even if they searched for it. But considering that Aknamkanon had been poisoned after Hafiz returned, he knew that it was likely safe to assume that was the case. It would've been entirely too coincidental for someone else to have been behind the pharaoh's death.

But how was he supposed to say that to Atemu? In spite of everything that had happened, he could tell that Atemu still harboured some affection for his uncle. Of course he did. A couple of days wasn't enough time to come to terms with everything that had happened, especially when as far as Yuugi could tell Atemu hadn't had any idea about his uncle's true nature. It would be like someone telling him that Sugoroku was a murderer, and then seeing evidence of it with his own eyes. Impossible. He bit his lip.

The longer the silence stretched on the more uncomfortable it became, until finally Atemu propped himself up on his elbows and gave Yuugi a long, considering look. He nodded thoughtfully and said, "You do, don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Atemu…"

"It is alright. I understand your hesitance on the matter." Atemu smiled bitterly. "Even after all that you have told me, you still do not want to make me face the truth if it means that it will hurt me. You are truly a remarkable person, Yuugi. It has occurred to me that I will be a lucky man in the future."

There was something about the way that Atemu said that, it didn't sit right with Yuugi. He reached out and put his hand on top of Atemu's. "I'm here now," he said as gently as he could. "Atemu, I know that you know I'm not your light. We don't fit together like that, not yet. But I still care about you, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you happy. And because of that, I'm going to tell you that you're right. I don't want to hurt you. That's why I can't say that I don't think Akhenaden killed your father. I'd rather remain silent and not confirm those suspicions than tell you a lie."

Atemu considered this for a moment without speaking. Finally, he let out a quiet sigh. "I know my uncle has to be stopped. He killed my mother. I suspect… No, I know that he had a hand in my father's death. I can't begin to conceive of what he has planned for the rest of the Khemet. If I die, he has the ability to take over the throne and no one will be able to stand in his way."

"We won't let that happen!" Yuugi said firmly. There was a part of him that shuddered at the thought of Atemu dying, and not just because it could conceivably change the future. "I think that Akhenaden is going to attack on your coronation day. If all of us work together, we can be ready for him. We'll solve this problem once and for all." No matter what it took, he added silently. Normally he was against violence and especially death, but in this case he knew an exception had to be made. Akhenaden - Hafiz - would never stop of his own free will.

"I hope you're right," Atemu said softly, though he seemed to feel a little better after Yuugi's passionate words. He sat up all the way and swung his legs over the bed. "Let us go talk to the others."

* * *

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

Heru was fast, but not fast enough that Malik couldn't keep up with him. Still, in the interest of not being caught he remained a good distance behind, his eyes pinned to the back of the man who would someday be his yami. On the one hand, Malik couldn't help being a little amused by the fact that Heru had chosen to slip out of the palace. It was something that he could have seen Mariku doing at any other time. Just - not _now_, not when Atemu's life was in danger. It was the sort of jarring difference between the two men that made it difficult to believe that Heru would someday be reborn as Mariku.

Just what was Heru thinking, anyway? Was he planning to leave the situation behind and wash his hands of it entirely? Malik didn't want to believe that was the case, but that's what it seemed like. He wanted to catch up to Heru and demand an explanation, but he fully suspected that doing so would result in answers that he was not ready to hear. That was why he was simply following Heru instead of trying to drag the man back to the palace. At least this way, he knew that Heru wouldn't be able to go anywhere that Malik couldn't follow. It was better than being left back at the palace, useless and unable to help without a partner.

Or so he thought, right up until Heru made an abrupt, sharp turn and disappeared from sight. Swearing softly, Malik hurried forward and searched the alley that Heru had turned into, but there was no sign of him. He just stood there for a long, stunned moment before he cursed again and kicked the wall hard enough to make a sharp pain bloom in his toes. This was massively frustrating! He wasn't used to be the one doing the chasing. Mariku had always chased_ him_, and that was the way that Malik liked it. This odd switch was leaving him disoriented, and not in a good way.

"God damn it," he swore under his breath, spinning around. In the next breath he yelped in shock and jerked backwards, slamming himself into the wall. Heru was standing right behind him, arms folded, looking amused. Malik stared at him in surprise. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I could ask you the same question, only I already know," Heru replied calmly. "You were following me, little light, and I do not appreciate the invasion on my privacy. If I wanted company, I would have requested it before I left."

Malik just stared at him for a moment, squinting his eyes against the sun. He thought he knew what trick Heru must have pulled. There was a small alcove visible just above their heads, and he realized that there must have been an opening somewhere in the alley. Heru had ducked into the opening and come out above and behind Malik. It was an interesting play, if only because it told Malik that Heru was intensely familiar with the area. He had to be in order to know that the opening was there, because Malik knew that there hadn't been enough time for Heru to discover it by chance.

"I wanted to know where you were going," he said finally, deciding to go with the truth. Heru had likely already discerned it anyway. "You left me."

"You're not my responsibility," Heru pointed out. "And even if you were, you were with your friends at the palace. That is the safest place for you to be. My job would be done." He started to turn to leave and Malik lunged forward, grasping desperately at Heru's arm. He stifled a gasp at the fizzing sensation that passed under his skin at the contact. Heru winced as well but stopped, waiting to hear what else Malik was going to say.

"Please don't," Malik said, realizing that he was begging. He didn't care. He needed Heru to stay. "It's too dangerous out there. If Akhenaden realizes that you're alone - "

"I don't care. Let him come." There was a strange little smile on Heru's face. It was not a kind expression. "If he wishes to kill me again, he is welcome to try. I have wanted to exchange words with him for several years now. I didn't have a chance when we met before, but if he approaches me again I will not hold back."

For a few long seconds Malik was too flabbergasted to come up with a proper response, and Heru seemed to take that as agreement that he could leave. He was wrong. As soon as he began to turn away again, Malik snapped out of his shocked daze and immediately tightened his grip. He wasn't strong enough to stop Heru entirely, and the resulting momentum sent him stumbling against the man's body. Undeterred, he blurted out, "Wait, what do you mean when you two met before? When would you have been near Akhenaden?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Heru said, but there was a brief second when a flash of panic lit his dark eyes. Malik saw it, and in a sudden rush of understanding realized what it meant.

"Oh my god," he said, the pieces falling into place with alarming speed. Heru was an assassin - and he was good at his job, if Akefia was to be believed. Malik knew a little bit about Ancient Egypt thanks to the teachings of their clan, and he knew that poison wasn't the sort of thing that Akhenaden would have been able to come by easily. That was the kind of thing available only to Healers or those who could pay a healthy sum for it. And he remembered those damned coins that had upset Mia so much, how she'd accused Heru of knowing that they were tainted. At the time he had defended Heru, never stopping to question where the coins had come from, but now... "Akhenaden was the one who poisoned the pharaoh - and _you_ supplied him with the poison!"

"Be quiet!" Heru hissed, twisting so that he could clap one hand over Malik's mouth. "You don't know the kinds of things of which you speak."

Malik shook his head, but he didn't try to strain against the hand that kept him quiet. His heart was pounding so hard he was starting to feel lightheaded. Could it really be true? He didn't want to believe it, and yet he could tell just from the way that Heru wasn't denying that it _was_ true. He lifted a hand and grabbed Heru's wrist, and after one last warning look Heru allowed his hand to be pulled away. "I can't believe this," Malik said, quieter now but no less stunned. "Heru... how could you?"

"Why should I have any loyalty towards that man?" Heru snapped. "Besides, I was contracted to do a job and I did it. Who the intended victim was didn't matter to me. It was of no consequence."

"I don't believe that," Malik said quietly. He didn't know why he was so certain, but he was. "I think that when you found out what Akhenaden was planning, it scared you. Maybe because you realized what he was capable of, maybe because you thought that Atemu might be next - and in spite of yourself you can't help feeling loyal to him." He lifted his head and bit his lip, suddenly feeling a lot of unnecessary sympathy for Heru considering that he had helped to kill a man. "Why? _Why_ would you go along with it? Why didn't you turn him away?"

There was something in Heru's face that he couldn't identify, a flicker of insecurity that he'd never seen before. "I was curious," Heru sad haltingly, and then winced like he hadn't intended for that information to slip out. Strangely enough, he didn't try to step back from Malik, and gradually Malik felt comfortable enough to loosen his grip on Heru's arm and lean against him instead.

"Curious? Why?" he asked. This was… odd. He'd never seen Heru this vulnerable before, as though he was a skittish animal that might be too easily scared away.

Heru sighed, realizing that Malik was not going to let this rest until his questions had been answered. "At first I was unaware of who the target was. I only knew that I had another job and I was going to do what it took to fulfill it, just like always. Finding out that it was for the high priest was surprising, but…" One shoulder rose and fell in a shrug. "In the end it didn't really matter to me what he was going to do with it. I found the poison and delivered it to him, and I thought that would be the end of it. But yes, you're right: it bothered me when I realized that the next target could end up being Atemu." He sounded faintly disgusted. "Fortunately there was only enough in the batch for one person."

Do not ask what he would have done if there had been enough for two, Malik ordered himself sternly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Heru's answer would be. "So you gave it to him and walked away," he said steadily. "Alright, I can accept that. I don't_ like_ it, but I'll live with it, if only because he would've found some other way to kill the pharaoh if you hadn't. But you…" He hesitated, wondering if he was pushing the bounds of what Heru would be willing to tell her. "You said you were curious about Akhenaden. What did you mean?"

There was a silence that seemed to last for a very long time. Heru was looking down at him with narrowed eyes that bored into Malik like he was trying to see through him. He must have found whatever he was searching for, because he said, "I grew up with a family that was not my own. My father found me during one of his jobs and took me along with him. I should've died, by all rights, and yet he said that when he first saw me he sensed there was a reason that I had been brought to him. He and my mother raised me, educated me in their ways, and it was because of them that I am here today. I would've died otherwise."

Malik was trying to understand. It wasn't working very well. He felt like there was a part of the story that he was not aware of. "What does that have to do with Akhenaden?"

A thin smile crossed Heru's face, and he said simply, "He is my real father."

**STGY**

In retrospect, Yuugi decided that he probably should have realized that gathering everyone into one room was just asking for trouble. No matter how large the throne room was, it was not big enough to encompass Atemu, Akefia, Seth, Siamun, Isis, Shada, Karim, Mana, Ryou, Jou, Yuugi, Mia, Duke, Becca, Tristan and Téa. It had only taken about five minutes before Akefia got into a fight with Seth, and it seemed as though Shada and Karim were only egging Seth on. Siamun didn't seem to be paying any attention at all, Atemu was looking back and forth between his cousin and the thief with stunned amusement, and no one else had the nerve to intervene.

"Well, this is just brilliant," Yuugi mumbled, feeling a familiar headache beginning to pulse at his temples. He rubbed the palm of his hand over his forehead. On the one hand, Atemu was out of his room. On the other hand, he looked like a spectator at a sports show.

"This is ridiculous, you mean," Jou corrected. "I've never seen Seto - _Seth_ act like this before. It's - whoa!" He scrambled to his feet, just barely managing to intercept Seth before the man started to summon a duel monster. Likewise, Ryou stood up quickly and hurried over to Akefia's side. Yuugi was pretty sure he saw a glint of gleaming steel in Akefia's hand before Ryou blocked his view.

"You do realize that if this is your plan, Akhenaden is going to kill us all," said Mia. Contrary to her words, she sounded as amused as Atemu looked. Apparently it was just as difficult to shake her as it was Mai. Yuugi wasn't sure if he found that comforting or not.

"We're trying," he said weakly, knowing how paltry the words sounded even as he spoke. 'Trying' wasn't really good enough, not when it came to Akhenaden. They had to pull together - but that was much easier said than done. In this world, there was _nothing_ holding them together. Yuugi looked around, realizing that none of these people were friends. They didn't know each other, or really even like each other. What would it take to make them work towards a common goal?

"I'm not sure that trying is going to be enough," Mia said, drawing his attention back to her. "Look, kid, I appreciate that you're trying to save our lives. I believe you when you say that this priest is going to come back in a couple of days and want to kill us all. But you're going to have to straighten up if you want to be taken seriously." She leaned across the table towards him and gave him a wicked smile. "Unless you _want _the priest to win, in which case just say the word and I'll vacate the premises."

"No! That's not what I want at all!" But he thought he could see where she was coming from, and when it came right down to it Mia was right: this was utterly ridiculous. He wasn't normally one to enjoy taking center stage, but clearly no one else was going to step up. Besides, he wasn't the pharaoh's hikari for nothing. Deliberately, he picked up his goblet and slammed it down on the table so hard that the mild wine inside sloshed out onto his fingers and the table. It did little to take away from the effect, which caused a sudden, shocked silence to descend. Even Akefia and Seth stopped bickering and turned to stare.

"Yuugi?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing a little smile, though, and Jou looked relieved.

"I've had enough." Yuugi's voice started out quiet, but it grew in volume as he spoke. "You all are being _completely ridiculous_. At this point I'm starting to wonder whether you even want to save yourselves! There is a madman out there who is planning to come back here and kill you, and all you can do is bicker like you're a group of five-year-olds who haven't had naps!" Honestly, it was enough to make him wish that he had the power to take care of Akhenaden on his own.

In the ringing silence that was left over, Atemu cleared his throat. "Yuugi is right," he said, shooting Seth a quelling look when the priest began to protest. "My - _Akhenaden_ has already proven that he won't hesitate to kill." His face twisted at the memory of Mahado and his parents. "We need to work together."

"What can we do, though, other than waiting for him to come around?" Mana's voice was very quiet, almost inaudible in the room.

It was a good question, and now that it had been asked Yuugi wished that he felt more confident in answering. He exchanged a quick look with Ryou and Jou, and then said, "Well, I think that someone who knows the palace should decide where to place the guards so that Akhenaden can't get in. If we know when he's arrived, it will give us an advantage. Akefia, you can help with that. You'll be able to pick out all of the spots where someone might be able to sneak in. And we should have some sort of signal so that we can communicate with each other. No one will be able to get near Atemu once the coronation begins, but he has to know." Yuugi was warming to the subject now. "We should all be extremely careful about what we eat or drink, and Duke I think you should have as many antidotes around as - "

A low moaning sound cut Yuugi off mid-sentence. Isis had doubled over, and her face had gone completely ashen. Her hands were clutching at her throat - no, at the Millennium item she wore. Yuugi stared at her with wide eyes, stunned, but Jou leapt to his feet. "She's having a vision!" he exclaimed, remembering when the Isis of the future had gone through something very similar.

"Quickly, give her some air," Atemu commanded, gently tugging Isis away from the table. He helped her to slide off of her chair and lay down on the floor. It proved to be an intelligent decision, as once or twice Isis thrashed, striking out at invisible things, and she didn't seem to be capable of remaining still, even when Atemu tried to press her down against the floor. Her muscles were spasming and her eyes were rolled back, and it seemed like forever before she finally trembled hard all over and then went limp.

"Here, let me," Téa said quietly. She had lingered in the back while her mistress went through the vision, and now she stepped forward holding a pitcher of water in her hands. Yuugi watched in amazement as she upended it over the priestess. If someone had asked him he would've said it was exactly the wrong thing to do, and yet Isis came alive like she'd been tapped with a wire. Her eyes sprang open and she launched her body upward, looking around wildly.

"I saw it!" she proclaimed in a raspy voice.

"You saw what?" Atemu asked, placing a steadying hand on her arm.

Isis's eyes fluttered shut. She was shivering. "I saw... an ocean of darkness," she whispered. "It covered - everything. There was a shining spark of light trying to fight against it, but ultimately the light proved to be no match for it and it disappeared." She swayed as she looked up at them, terror in her face. "The darkness won."

* * *

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Note:** There will be no update next week, March 8th 2013, as I am moving to a new apartment (my first time!) and won't have the time. You can check my profile for updates.

* * *

For several long minutes after Heru's announcement pierced the air, Malik did not move. It felt as though time had slowed down drastically, and now he felt no more capable of moving than he did of speaking. He simply stood there and watched Heru, waiting for the moment when the man would suddenly announce that he had been making a joke. But as the seconds ticked by and it became more obvious that Heru had _not_ been teasing, he slowly shook his head. The movement felt strangely difficult. "No. You must be - no."

"You wanted to know and now you do," Heru replied, watching him equally closely. In spite of his best efforts, he could not help being intensely curious about this strange young boy. Malik was persistent, Heru would give him that much. Most people who were not Akefia would have given up long ago. But Malik kept pressing, kept insisting on nosing his way in until he had an answer he was pleased with, and Heru had to wonder where he had learned it from. "Akhenaden is my father, though few people are aware of that. I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

"No need to worry about that. I'm not sure anyone else would believe me," Malik said honestly. "Why - no, a much better question would be _how_?"

Heru sighed. This was a story he had never shared with anyone, not even Akefia. At first because he had wanted it to be a secret, and then later because there had never seemed to be any point in telling the truth. Why he was bothering to tell it now, he wasn't sure. But he had a strong suspicion that it might be the only bit of information shocking enough to make Malik let him be, and for that alone it seemed to be worthwhile. After checking for a second time to be sure that no one was around, he drew the two of them further into the alley where they would not be overheard.

"My mother was a peasant," he replied at last, voice hushed so that Malik had to lean in close to hear. "Her only means of survival came from selling her body to anyone who was interested. The high priest was one such man. He partook in her charms quite frequently, I was told." His jaw tightened slightly at the thought. "Because she was so poor, she could not afford the necessary magic to prevent conception and she became pregnant. I know because I visited one of her friends when I was old enough to become curious about the truth of my background, and after a little bit of persuasion this was the story that she gave to me."

Malik squirmed, and Heru knew that he was just dying to ask what sort of persuasion tactics that Heru had been using. He didn't, though, possibly sensing that he wouldn't approve of them. Instead he said, "I'm sorry. That must have been difficult to hear."

Heru frowned a little and shrugged. Somehow that was not the reaction he'd been expecting. "I am not sure if Akhenaden is aware, whether he knew that she had become pregnant. I_ do_ know that my mother died not long after I was born. Certainly, I have no proof of his involvement." He hesitated briefly, then added, "The family I grew up with was contracted to kill her. That is how they found me. I've come to the conclusion that Akhenaden was the one who asked them to do it."

"Good lord," Malik muttered, reeling at this revelation. It was definitely the sort of thing that he could imagine Akhenaden doing. An illegitimate child, possibly one who could show up later in life and challenge Seth's position at Atemu's side - no, worse yet, a child who could possibly have a tie to the throne. Yes, Malik could see how Akhenaden would have done whatever necessary to eliminate the competition before it ever became an issue. If that was the case, the real target back then had been Heru, not his mother, and it was sheer luck that he had survived. He clutched Heru's arm tighter at the thought.

"So you can see why I was curious," Heru went on, pretending not to notice this. "Most children who are left without parents never get the opportunity to find out anything about where they came from. I wasn't sure how to approach the high priest without calling attention to myself, so you can imagine my surprise when Akhenaden contacted _me_ for a job. When I came back from meeting with him with nothing more than a handful of cursed coins, I knew it meant that he believed I was dead. He had no idea who I really was."

"And I guess that's why you thought you had nothing to fear from him," Malik concluded. It was all making a terrible kind of sense now, and he knew that if Akhenaden found out about this it would just give him even more reason to murder Heru.

"I _had_ nothing to fear until you and your friends appeared," Heru corrected him. "I'm an assassin and Akefia is a thief. A good portion of our lives involve evading people who wish to capture us for one reason or another. Akhenaden never would have managed."

Malik wasn't so sure about that. He knew how resourceful Akhenaden could be. But he could also see that Heru truly believed every word he was saying, and that was making him feel guilty. He let out a slow sigh and released Heru's arm. "You and I, we're sort of the same," he said quietly. "Only I think that you were luckier than I was. You didn't have to grow up with him."

It only took Heru a minute to understand what Malik was saying. His eyes grew wide. "In the future, that man is your father?" he breathed incredulously.

"Yes." Malik nodded, wondering in a fit of grim humour if that somehow made his and Mariku's relationship a little bit incestuous. Did reincarnation and souls count? "Though I have to tell you he makes a truly horrible parent, considering that he's actively been trying to kill me for the past year." He thought for a moment. "Before that, he just used to use me and my sister as stress relief."

Something had noticeably darkened in Heru's eyes. He did not look pleased. "He hit you."

"Sometimes, usually whenever he was drunk or angry. Which was most of the time, now that I think about it, but I spent a lot of time with my friends, Ryou and Yuugi - that's the pharaoh's light?" he added when Heru's forehead furrowed at the obviously unfamiliar name. "They let me stay at their houses where my father couldn't reach me, and my sister used to practically live at her office. But yes, there were times when I couldn't get away, and he would..." His voice trailed off and he made a weak movement with his hand.

"I used to wonder what it would be like to grow up with him," Heru said, and then he paused like he wasn't really sure why he had chosen to share that.

"Seth could tell you," Malik pointed out. He knew that Seth was also Akhenaden's son, though for whatever reason Akhenaden had decided to acknowledge Seth instead of trying to kill him. There were a few years between Heru and Seth. He wondered what had happened during that time to change Akhenaden so that he would think murder was the better answer. "He probably thinks that the only family he has left is Atemu. You could tell him, if you wanted."

"I have no proof," Heru replied. "I doubt that they would believe me. It is dangerous to arbitrarily accept the word of someone when it comes to royalty, and I'm certain that Akhenaden would not be willing to admit his past mistakes."

"You would never want the throne," Malik said, amused at the idea. In the future, a DNA test would have been able to prove the link between Heru and Seth with no problems. He didn't think that they had anything similar in Khemet. "My god, you'd be so bored within a week that you'd kill yourself and save Akhenaden the trouble."

Heru smirked at that. He straightened up and took a step backwards, leaving a fragment of space between them that suddenly felt like a lot more. "Now you know," he said, and his voice had gone a shade quieter. "And I will be taking my leave."

"No, you can't go! What if Akhenaden realizes that you're his son? He'll want to kill you even more," Malik said frantically. He couldn't understand why Heru wanted to leave so badly. Was he trying to hide so that Akhenaden would never find him? Or did he _want_ to challenge Akhenaden? "I know you think that is the best way to protect yourself, but it's really not. He's… smarter than you think." He fumbled, not sure how to explain how Hafiz's knowledge of the future would be working against Heru. If Akhenaden had been able to contact him in the first place, it was safe to assume he might be able to find Heru again.

"Why do _you_ want me to return with you so badly?" Heru asked. "I already made it clear that I was not interested in protecting you."

"I don't care about me, I care about _you_!" Malik felt like tearing his hair out. Why couldn't he make Heru understand? Ryou wasn't having nearly this much trouble with Akefia! "The palace is a safer place for you. Akefia, Atemu and Seth are there, and the four of you have always been stronger when you're together."

"That may be true in the future, but how do you know it's the same now?"

Malik froze, all protests dying a swift death as he realized that he _didn't_ know. He, Yuugi, Ryou and Jou had just assumed that because it was that way in the future, it would also be that way in the past. But maybe they were wrong. Maybe the bonds of friendship, of loyalty, that existed between Yami, Bakura, Seto and Mariku were what made them strong. He stared at Heru for almost a full minute in silence, watching the smug expression developing on Heru's face as he realized that he had successfully rendered Malik speechless. And it was that look of absolute arrogance that finally pushed Malik over the edge. Suddenly furious, he pushed Heru backwards hard, slamming the man against the alley wall.

"I've had enough," he said, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. "You can doubt me and my friends all you want. But you _know_ that I'm telling the truth. You might have a point. I'll give you that much. Maybe you and Atemu and Seth and Akefia won't make each other stronger. But there is still something to be said for having strength in numbers. Adding your power to theirs automatically gives you a better chance at survival. And I am not going to let you walk away and risk letting Akhenaden win! I _need_ my yami back!"

Too late, he heard the raw desperation in his voice, and he realized that the blurriness in his vision was from the tears pooling in his eyes. Embarrassed, he uncurled his fingers from Heru's collar and started to take a step back, but he didn't get the chance. Heru's arms came up and gathered him carefully into a loose embrace, giving him the chance to keep moving away if he wanted to. But he didn't. That was the exact opposite of what Malik wanted. He melted against Heru's body and pressed his face into Heru's warm shoulder as the tears overwhelmed him.

Heru remained stiff for a couple of minutes before gradually beginning to relax. One of his hands came up and began combing gently through Malik's hair. "You really miss him, don't you?"

"Yes," Malik whispered, feeling completely drained. It had all just been too much, what with the disappearance and the funeral and returning to the past and everything that had happened since then. He didn't know how he was supposed to be able to cope with this without Mariku. He felt more than heard Heru sigh and the hand in his hair dropped away.

"Alright. I will return to the palace with you, but if Akhenaden does not show up within a day or two I'm leaving. I'm willing to take my chances."

"That's fair," he murmured, relieved that he had gotten Heru to agree at all. He pulled back and rubbed at his face with his sleeve, embarrassed at his show of emotion. He hadn't meant to lose control that easily. It had been a long time since he had cried like that.

Fortunately, Heru didn't say anything to draw attention to it more than he already had. He just nodded and drew his cloak more closely around him. "Come on. I know a way that we'll be able to return without being seen," he said. This time when he set off, his pace was markedly slow enough to let Malik catch up.

**STGY**

Waiting, Yuugi discovered, was the hardest part. It was not a concept that he was new to, but that made it no less easier to bear. On the morning of the coronation, he opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in Atemu's bed. The prince was noticeably absent, however, and when Yuugi sat up and sleepily looked around he realized that Atemu was standing by the window, staring up at the sky. For a moment, Yuugi was bewildered as to how he had ended up in Atemu's bed in the first place. He only remembered when he saw the piles of parchment that had been shoved to the end of Atemu's bed. Atemu and Seth had been studying the scrolls furiously, trying to figure out what Akhenaden's plan might be, and he must have fallen asleep at some point.

"Where are Seth and Jou?" Yuugi asked through a yawn.

Atemu jumped and turned at the same time, his eyes wide. "Oh! You're awake."

"Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright." Atemu waved a hand and shook his head. He looked very serious. "My cousin and your friend left not long ago. Seth wanted some time to prepare for the ceremony." He hesitated briefly. "Now that Akhenaden has left the palace, that means the position for high priest is available. Normally I would choose from one of the priests, but I want it to be Seth. He is the one I trust above everyone else, especially now that Mahado is… is gone."

"I think that's a good idea," Yuugi told him. Siamun was too old to be Atemu's high priest, and Yuugi suspected that Karim and Shada would someday be reincarnated as Rishid and Shadi. Based on the actions of the two of them in the future, he wasn't wholly sure that he was ready to trust them in the past. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched, wincing as a muscle in his lower back protested. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. Did you guys find anything?"

"No," Atemu said with a sigh. There were visible circles under his eyes now, the skin puffy and bruised from a lack of sleep. "Seth can't be sure. Akhenaden used to take scrolls all the time, and he wasn't really paying attention when Akhenaden took these ones. And when we tried to find and ask Akhenaden's maid for her help she was nowhere to be found."

"His maid?" Suddenly alert, Yuugi looked up sharply. That was interesting. Hafiz had always been a very private man. Malik had often complained that he and Isis had no idea what was going on in his mind. It surprised him to hear that Akhenaden would have trusted anyone to keep his rooms clean, particularly when he was plotting to kill the pharaoh. That sort of thing could have easily made the rumour mill go wild. He breathed through a strong wave of hope and tried to smile. "He had a maid?"

"All of the priests do. Akhenaden used to have several, but a few years ago he dismissed most of them. He claimed that they were interrupting him when he needed to focus, and my father decided to let him do what he liked." Bitterness suffused Atemu's face briefly before he glanced away. "Then a while back he brought a new peasant in, and the rest were sent to work in other parts of the palace. He never explained where she came from or why she was the one that he wanted to have serve him. I never thought to ask. Why? What does it matter?"

A lot, Yuugi thought. "Who is she? What does she look like?"

Atemu stared at him, brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't really know. I didn't get the chance to see her often. She spent most of her time in his chambers," he replied slowly, clearly wondering if Yuugi had lost his mind.

"Do you know someone who might?" Yuugi was trying to keep calm.

"I can call for Téa." Apparently Atemu had decided to indulge this odd whim, because he crossed to the door, opened it, and spoke to Tristan. Yuugi pretended not to notice the curious look Atemu was giving him as they waited for Téa to arrive. It did not take long. Within less than ten minutes, the door opened again and the girl slipped in. She was clearly confused, but she smiled nevertheless as she bowed deeply.

"Téa, what do you know about Akhenaden's servant? What does she look like?" In his excitement, Yuugi could not wait for Atemu to speak first. He stared at Téa anxiously, waiting for her reply. His patience was rewarded.

"She had white hair," Téa replied immediately. Her expression grew thoughtful. "And when I asked, she said her name was Amane."

* * *

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** I feel as though this story is beginning to reach the ending. No more than ten chapters, probably somewhere in the realm of five, I think. Just advance warning. Enjoy!

* * *

On a day that was supposed to be joyous, there was a cloud hanging in the air. It wasn't visible, but it was definitely there. Jou leaned a hip against the balcony and crossed his arms, staring thoughtfully into the distance as he waited for Moku and Serenity to help Seth get dressed. Part of him was excited. His heart was pounding. He had the feeling that today might be the day when everything came to a head. By tonight, he thought, he could be at home with Seto, wrapped up in their comfortable bed with everyone they loved and cared for safe under one roof. He wanted that more than anything else in the world, and suddenly he was feeling confident that it was really going to happen.

But on the other hand, there was a part of him that was dreading the day that was coming. Akhenaden would be making his move and it could so easily be the end of everything. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his stomach, chilled in spite of the heat of the day. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, nearly tumbling head first over the railing. Would've, too, if it hadn't been for the way that Seth gripped him tightly and yanked him back down. Jou caught his breath and took a step back once he was sure he could balance on his own. That had been just a little too close for comfort.

"I apologize," said Seth. "I didn't realize you were lost in contemplation."

"It's alright." Jou glanced behind them, noticing that at some point Moku and Serenity had both left the room. It was - weird, to see the past forms of his younger sister and Seto's younger brother. Serenity was so cowed, so frightened. He'd never thought of Shizuka as a particularly out-going girl until now. And even Moku was different. He was quieter, more nervous and quicker to anger, though he did a good job of hiding it unless you knew what to look for. It made Jou wonder what had happened to them in the past. But he knew he would never find out, and maybe it was better that way.

"You are nervous," Seth commented, looking him over closely. "You do not need to be, you know. We will be ready for Akhenaden this time."

Though it was clearly meant to, Seth's reassurance wasn't making him feel any better. Actually, it was just the opposite. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Akhenaden was Seth's father. But at times like this, Jou was strongly reminded of that fact. He closed his eyes briefly. "And are you ready for that?" he asked. "I mean, the man _is_ your father."

Seth hesitated before he responded. There was a thoughtful look on his face when he said slowly, "It is true that Akhenaden was the man who had a hand in creating me, yes. But he was never really a father to me. When I was younger, on occasion..." He shook his head briskly, as though to remove the memories that were going through his head. "But not in the past few years. He has become a completely different person, and I don't really recognize him anymore."

"What happened to him? Do you know?" Jou asked.

The pause this time went on for even longer, to the point that Jou turned to look at him. Seth was staring back at him. When their eyes met, he took a deep breath. "Yes, though it is not knowledge that is widely known. My mother died."

Jou's eyes widened. Okay, he had not been expecting that. "Your mother?"

"Yes. She was a simple priestess for the Temple of Isis. As I understand it, my father fell deeply in love with her the first time that they met. She was very beautiful, with eyes the color of jade and hair the same color as yours - unusual, in this time and place. I didn't know her well, as she was not permitted to have contact with any children she had sired. Priestesses of Isis are supposed to remain chaste, you see, and it was only by pure chance that she was not cast out when she realized she was with child. I suspect Akhenaden's influence had a hand in that, though he never admitted it." Realizing that he was babbling, Seth stopped and finally looked away. His voice was very soft when he concluded, "Her name was Cecelia."

"_Oh_," Jou gasped. Hearing the familiar name was sort of like being punched hard in the belly. It left him with the same feeling of breathlessness. Alright, yes, that explained why Akhenaden had gone off the deep end: Pegasus had reacted in much the same way when Cecelia had died in the future. How could one woman make so much difference? Especially since it was obvious from what Malik had discretely shared with them that Akhenaden hadn't been faithful.

"You know her?" Seth inquired, looking surprised.

"No. Well, sort of. I know _of_ her," Jou replied, wondering if now was really the time to go into it. Would it give Seth any comfort to know that his mother and at least part of his father had been - or would be - reunited in the future? But then they still didn't know what the connection between Hafiz and Pegasus was. Seto and the others didn't think that they were really yami and hikari, different though the two men may have been. He decided that it would be best to keep quiet about the possible link for now. "She'll be reborn in the future, and she was related to some of my close friends."

"But she won't be my mother."

"No."

"I didn't think so," said Seth, yet he still sounded disappointed. "Do you know them? My reincarnation's parents, I mean."

"No," Jou said again. This was a topic he was really not comfortable discussing. Seto's parents had died when he was young and Mokuba was a toddler, and Yami's parents had abandoned their nephews to an orphanage until Gozaburo adopted them. He didn't know very much about Seto's parents, whether or not they had been good people, because Seto never talked about them, not even to Mokuba. He wasn't sure how to explain that the most important people in Seto's life were Mokuba, Yami and Jou, with Shizuka, Bakura, Mariku and the hikaris coming in close behind.

Fortunately Seth seemed to sense that that he wasn't going to get any more information. "We should go," he said, turning to walk back into the room. Grateful for the reprieve, Jou joined him. It was weird to watch Seth leave without acknowledging Moku or Serenity, and weirder still to realize that neither servant was overly surprised by this. He lingered, turning to look at the children.

"Good-bye," he offered.

Serenity squeaked and turned pink, her eyes on the bowl she was cleaning. Moku paused uncertainly before inclining his head, chewing on his lower lip. Jou sighed and walked out, hurrying to catch up with Seth. The priest didn't comment on his slowness, and they passed the rest of the walk in silence. It was a relief to get to the throne room and see that Atemu, Akefia, Heru, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik were already there waiting for them. Jou hurried over to his friends, suddenly irrationally glad that they were there. If this had happened before Yuugi, Malik and Ryou had been found… he didn't really want to think about how impossibly hard it would've been.

"Are you ready?" Malik asked. He was leaning against the wall, but he straightened up and folded his arms across his chest as he spoke. He looked tired, Jou noticed, and he suspected that they had all spent most of the night thinking about Isis's vision just like he had.

"I'm not sure," Jou said honestly. "I want to be."

"I've got to tell you something," Yuugi said quickly before Malik could respond. "I was waiting until everyone got here. This morning, Atemu and I were talking and he said that Akhenaden had a personal servant. Just one, who apparently he trusted above all others even though she only showed up recently." He was watching Ryou closely. Too closely. Jou's stomach tightened. "Téa was able to give me a description and a name."

Ryou went white. "Amane," he whispered.

Yuugi nodded. "That's what Téa said. I asked her when she last saw Amane and she said that Amane hasn't been around since Akhenaden disappeared. She thinks that Amane knew what Akhenaden was planning and ran off before she could be disciplined. Or at least, that's the conclusion the other servants have come to."

"As though Atemu would have," Malik muttered. He didn't say what they were all thinking, which was that it was much more likely that Amane had left to join Akhenaden.

"I have to go see," Ryou said suddenly, turning towards the door. "I have to - she might have left me a message of some kind."

"Ryou, wait." Yuugi caught his arm. "You can't, not yet. Atemu's coronation starts in less than twenty minutes. As soon as the sun is in the middle of the sky, and we all have to be here for it."

"I'll be fast, Yuugi, I promise. But I _have_ to do this." Ryou's eyes were blazing, standing out starkly against the pallor of his face.

"I'll go with you," Jou said. When they turned to look at him, he added, "Yuugi, you should stay here and be with Atemu, and Malik I think you should stay if only to keep Heru from jumping out the nearest window. Seth will be fine without me. The two of us aren't connected the way that you guys are. We'll go and be back before anyone even notices that we're gone. It'll be okay." He hoped that he was right.

Malik looked reluctant, but he nodded. "Go now, before they shut the doors," he said.

Ryou didn't waste any more time. Even before Malik had finished speaking he was running towards the doors, and Jou had no choice but to run after him. It was useless to hope that their departure would go unnoticed, but maybe it wouldn't make that much difference in the end. Maybe.

After a handful of days spent exploring the palace Jou knew roughly where Akhenaden's rooms had been, and he took Ryou straight there. They didn't meet anyone, so there was no one to question why they were entering the high priest's rooms. Still, he opened the door cautiously and checked to be sure that the room was empty before they entered. There was dust on the walls and the floor already, and a cup and bowl had been left on the desk as though someone had left in the middle of a meal. Ryou walked over and looked at the bowl and his face grew pinched, eyes squeezing shut to keep away tears.

"Onions," he said in a shaking voice. "Amane hates onions."

"She's not here," Jou said, much as he hated to say it. He performed a quick check to just to be sure but every room was empty, and he didn't see anything that she might have left behind as a message. Or at least, not until he walked back into the main room and saw… well, her.

She was sitting on the windowsill, dressed not as a servant but as the Change of Heart that he had first known her as. With the brilliant light of the sun seeping in behind her, her angelic features looked emphasized. It would be easy to forget about the demon wing that was casting a shadow over half of her body. Ryou was just standing there staring at her, his lips parted and hands extended as though he couldn't think of what to say or do, as Jou entered the room and stopped cold at the sight of her. There was something that might have been sorrow in her eyes, but he was all too aware that it could have just as easily been a trick of the light.

"Hello," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Jou demanded as Ryou made a strangled sound.

"I'm here to help," Amane replied, jumping off of the window and landing with inhuman grace. "I know what today is, and although Hafiz never shared his plans with me I believe I know what he is going to do. You may not like me," this was directed towards Jou, "but I assure you that you're going to be relieved I've come."

"I doubt that," Jou muttered. He could remember all too easily what had happened the last time Amane tried to help them, right before she abandoned them to join Hafiz. Ryou had been devastated for days after his sister's betrayal, especially in light of his father's death.

"Onee-chan…" Ryou finally spoke. His hands were shaking. "I mean… Amane, what do you mean you're here to help?"

"Ryou, please believe me. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't think it would end this way." Incredibly, there were tears glistening in her eyes. "But I'm going to help you set things right. If you can destroy what will become Hafiz today, he'll never bother you again."

There were a lot of questions racing through Jou's mind, but he knew that there was no time to ask most of them. Twenty minutes had definitely passed and that meant he and Ryou were already late. "How do we know that you can be trusted?" he asked in a hard voice. "How do we know that you're not just here to pull the same stunt that you did last time?"

"You don't," Amane said. "I guess that you just have to trust me."

It took a lot to bite back Jou's instinctive response to that statement, which was that he would not trust her in a hundred years. "What is he planning?" he asked instead, not willing to give her an inch. She might have looked like she felt guilty for what she'd done, but he wasn't willing to accept quite yet that she wasn't just acting. Still, he knew that it was at least worthwhile to hear what she had to say.

Her gaze flicked between them briefly before she spoke. "His original plan was to unleash a plague upon Egypt. He wanted to make it seem as though your arrival was responsible, and by doing this he would have turned the pharaoh - I mean, the prince and his priests and everyone else against the four of you. But that was back before Atemu began to distrust him. After you and Yuugi started convincing them that he was the one who couldn't be trusted, he was being watched too closely to be able to cast the spell. Rituals like that, they take a long time."

"Thank god for that," Ryou breathed, looking horrified.

Amane nodded grimly. "Indeed, particularly since once a ritual of that magnitude is begun it can't be stopped. Egypt would have been devastated and may never have recovered. But as I said, he was unable to follow through. Now he has come up with a new plan. He wants to separate the light and dark parts of his soul and obliterate the light, leaving only the dark."

For a moment, Jou was positive that he must have heard wrong. "He wants to_ what_?"

At the exact same time, Ryou gasped. "_Oh_!" he said, understanding dawning, and Jou turned to stare at him. He was watching Amane with wide eyes. "So _that's_ what happened. Isis said she didn't think Pegasus and Hafiz were true yami and hikari, but she couldn't figure out why they were both able to use the Millennium Eye. This is why, isn't it? In the past, Akhenaden really did separate the two portions of his soul. The light half was reborn as Pegasus, and the dark half was reborn as Hafiz. But it didn't work. They're not yami and hikari, they're just…" He waved his hands, searching for the right word, and concluded with, "wrong."

"Oh my god," Jou said under his breath, stunned. What the hell was Akhenaden thinking? Human beings were not meant to be that way, to be all light or all dark. He had spent the past two years watching Yami, Bakura and Mariku struggle on a regular basis because they didn't have their hikaris. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to see someone who was all dark but who lacked the stability of a yami that had a hikari to balance it out.

"Yes, you've got it exactly." Amane smiled briefly, looking proud, before the emotion faded, leaving her looking even more exhausted than before. "You see, he is obsessed with the idea that he will be able to leave all weakness behind if he is successful."

Jou shook his head. Akhenaden was even more insane than he'd originally thought. "Well then all we've got to do is stop him, right?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. You must let him succeed."

"What?" Jou stared at her. "Now you've really lost me."

"And me," Ryou said, biting his lip.

"It's simple. We are actually in the past, you know. This isn't an illusion. It's real. Akhenaden _must_ separate his soul into two halves. As you said, one will be reborn as Pegasus. The other will be reborn as Hafiz. Once Akhenaden has done the separation and his light half has moved on, you can then destroy him." Her smirk was one of pure satisfaction. "Then Akhenaden will be gone, and the pharaoh will be free to rule for a few short months before he sacrifices himself to be reborn with his hikari. And Hafiz will be dead, so that when you return to the future he will no longer be an issue."

It didn't escape Jou's notice that she'd said you, not we. He suspected Ryou hadn't missed it, either. "So you're telling us that we _have_ to let the past six months happen," he said, jaw tight. "We have to let Malik grow up with that bastard and - and everything else that's gone on, we have to just let it happen."

"If you ever want a chance at a peaceful future, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," she replied. "And you should make up your minds soon, because Akhenaden has just arrived."

* * *

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Things are beginning to heat up. Enjoy!

* * *

Ryou and Jou had not returned, but the time limit was up. Yuugi's heart was beating fast as he exchanged a look with Malik, both of them knowing that they were going to have to proceed without their friends. Hopefully, Jou and Ryou would be able to catch up to them once they were finished in Akhenaden's room. "Please don't let them run into any trouble," Yuugi prayed under his breath as he stood up. Atemu was waiting for him at the doors, and he could tell that the prince was anxious to be started. The ritual had to begin on time. There could be no waiting.

"Where are your friends?" Atemu asked as Yuugi approached him. Yet even though he had asked the question, it was obvious that he wasn't really listening for the answer. He was clearly distracted, glancing away from Yuugi and fingering the Puzzle that hung around his neck. For that reason, Yuugi didn't see the need to tell him the truth.

"They forgot something," he replied. It seemed to be the simplest answer, and he knew that Atemu would accept it as the truth without questioning him. Akefia and Seth, on the other hand, would have pressed him for more information, and Yuugi was glad that neither man was within hearing distance. "Atemu, I feel like I'm going into this blind. I know that you're going to become the pharaoh, but what's going to happen? When do you think that Akhenaden will appear?"

Atemu blinked, looking startled by the questions. Suddenly, he smiled and even relaxed a little. "I keep forgetting that you are not from around here," he admitted. "Our ritual involves the Shadow Realm, Yuugi. That's why I needed you with me. I have to prove that I can summon the Ancient Gods, and when they appear they will determine whether or not I am worthy to be the pharaoh of Khemet. If they decide that I am not, I will be sentenced to spending the rest of my afterlife in the Shadow Realm. I suspect that Akhenaden will appear while I am occupied with the ritual and can't fight against him."

"But you can't summon anything, not with the power of the Millennium Puzzle," Yuugi protested. This ritual didn't sound like it was very fair. If Atemu put himself into contact with the true power of the Shadow Realm, it would overwhelm him. And then he really would be lost.

"I know. As I said, that's why I need you there with me. I have to do this, but I was hoping that you would stand with me. If I start to fall, I need to know that you will be there to pull me back." There was a very earnest expression on Atemu's face, and it came to Yuugi in a sudden flash of understanding that Atemu was terrified. Even though he had been preparing for this moment for his whole life, that didn't change the fact that he was about to undergo something that would change him forever - and that was provided he survived. For a split second, Yuugi wished that the two of them were alone so that he could give Atemu a hug. Unfortunately, they weren't and he knew that Atemu would not welcome that sort of display when he needed to be seen as strong.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he said as confidently as he knew how. But he was worried. If this had been Yami, it wouldn't have been a big deal: he and Yami were so deeply connected that there was no doubt in Yuugi's mind that he could keep Yami safe from the shadows. Sadly there was no such bond between him and Atemu. The prince was going to be on his own. "I can't see any reason why the gods wouldn't accept you."

"Thank you," Atemu said softly, giving him a sincere smile in thanks. He turned to walk out the doors and Yuugi fell into step beside him, hoping that the fact that his heart had just skipped several beats was not obvious on his face.

Atemu had explained to him already that the ceremony had to take place on the first day of the new season. It had something to do with fertility. Yuugi wasn't exactly sure what it all meant - he figured Sugoroku would be able to explain it someday if he was curious - but he knew that it had to happen today. He was watchful as they left the palace and mounted horses to be taken to the temple where Atemu would attempt to summon the gods. He kept looking around for any sign of Ryou or Jou, but their friends were frustratingly absent. What was keeping them, Yuugi didn't know, but he hoped that they would catch up before Akhenaden made his move.

"I hate horses," Malik grumbled, pulling Yuugi from his thoughts. He looked miserable atop the golden horse he'd been given, his thighs clenched and knees digging hard into the poor beast's back. His fingers were wrapped so tightly around the reins that his knuckles were turning white. "I miss Mariku's motorcycle."

"It's sort of the same thing, isn't it?" Yuugi said without thinking, and was then promptly treated to a glare that could have boiled water.

"The _same_? It's not the same at all! You can control a motorcycle. It doesn't have a mind of its own," Malik snapped. "It does everything that you tell it to, and it can't run off crazy without any warning."

Now that Yuugi looked closer, he realized that Malik's hands were actually shaking. He sighed and awkwardly guided his own horse a bit closer. Truth be told, he was not fond of riding a horse either. His worry over Atemu had distracted him briefly, but now that he was conscious of what they were doing he could feel fear rising in his throat, panic constricting his chest. It wasn't quite as bad as it had been before because at least now they were not galloping across the shifting sands that made it seem like the horse would lose balance at any second, but it was still not good.

"It won't last very long," he said at last, which was about the only comfort he could think of to give. The only time he had actually enjoyed being on a horse was when Atemu was sitting in front of him, but he knew enough to not ask that Atemu do so this time. The prince did not need that level of distraction. All he could do was grit his teeth, try to keep Malik calm, and hope that he had been telling the truth.

Mercifully, it turned out that he was. The great temple where Atemu's coronation would take place was only about a ten minute ride from the palace, and since it was taking place on sacred ground there was no need to wait for the peasants to join them. The ceremony itself would be private, and after Atemu was crowned he would ride through the streets of the village so that everyone would be able to see proof that he had joined the gods as pharaoh. Then there would be a huge celebration. Yuugi hoped desperately that there would still be something to celebrate by the time that this was through.

He dismounted with far less grace than the others and was relieved when his feet were planted on sand again. He watched as Atemu walked towards the temple, the priests following behind. At a certain point, the priests stopped and only Isis and Seth continued, as was their right as the new Head Priest and the High Priestess. Atemu climbed to the top of the stairs and stopped, with Isis and Seth a level below him. He turned slowly to face them, and even from a distance Yuugi could read the anxiety in his face as clearly as though Atemu had been standing right next to him.

The Millennium Puzzle was hanging around Atemu's neck, and now he grasped it in both hands. His lips moved, though Yuugi was too far away to hear what he was saying. He could feel it, though: the intrusion of the Shadow Realm as Atemu called out to it. He shivered at the feeling of the temperature dropping, how the world became a little less focused, hazier, the edges of everything going soft and foggy. Malik shifted beside him and edged closer as smoky black clouds began to form around the prince's body.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Malik asked.

"No," Yuugi said, barely breathing the word. When Malik's fingers wrapped around his, he held on tightly.

The clouds were expanding now, the world shifting and drifting away as the Shadow Realm gradually took over. The horses fidgeted wildly, the poor creatures growing panicked, and the few guards who had come with them had to devote their attention to calming them. In the span of a second when the men were distracted, there was a sharp cracking sound and one of the priests, Karim, fell with a pained shout. Yuugi gasped at the sight of the blood spilling freely from Karim's ribs.

"It's him!" Akefia snarled. He'd been standing quietly with Heru about five feet away from Yuugi and Malik. Now he tensed, his eyes searching the area for Akhenaden. The stolen Millennium Ring hung limply around his neck and even when Akefia gripped it and swore, the item refused to come alive.

"Oh god," Yuugi said quietly, keeping his eyes on Atemu. Now there was a vortex of color swirling around the prince, red and gold and blue and green mixing with grey and purple, and Atemu's expression was showing the strain he was under.

"Weakling!" a familiar voice boomed. Akhenaden exploded into sight about a dozen feet from the priests, his robes black and whipping around his body from the wind. Yuugi yelped as he was knocked off balance, stumbling against Malik. His friend steadied them both with an arm around Yuugi's waist. "You are not worthy to be the pharaoh of this land, Atemu."

"Yes he is!" Yuugi shouted, drawing himself up. He knew that they couldn't let Akhenaden get to Atemu. The prince had to be allowed to finish the ceremony. "When are you going to learn that this is the way it was _meant_ to be? Atemu is a better pharaoh than you could ever be, Hafiz. You're cruel and selfish and you would destroy Egypt! We won't let you do this."

"As though you can stop me," Akhenaden said, a mocking smile curling his lips as he lifted a hand. A blaze of searing black magic leapt from the palm of his hand. Malik yanked Yuugi out of the way, throwing them both down on the ground a few feet away. The magic struck the sand and left a smoking crater where the two boys had been standing. Akhenaden did not seem to be perturbed by the fact that he had missed. If anything, his smirk grew wider and then Millennium Eye flashed with magic.

"Uh oh…" Malik breathed as two large pieces of cloud broke off and dissipated, revealing two monsters. One of them was vaguely male in appearance, covered in blue and purple robes with a strange purple sash covered in exotic writing and a blue mask. Yuugi recognized it as the Ancient Sorcerer. The other was covered in gleaming silver with a crimson cape and a wicked smirk: the Archfiend Empress. He'd never seen either one of them in real life before and he was abruptly reminded of how terrifying duel monsters had the potential to be.

"Look out!" he shouted uselessly as Heru and Akefia both summoned low level duel monsters. He knew that they were unable to summon anything stronger. Karim couldn't help, but Shada and Siamun and Isis all summoned monsters as well.

"Yuugi, you've got to get out of here," said Malik.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to. I have to help Heru." There was determination in Malik's eyes. "But you can't do anything, not as long as Atemu is doing the ritual."

Yuugi bit his lip, knowing that Malik was right. He didn't protest when his friend jumped up and started making his way towards Heru. Instead, he twisted around and looked at Atemu. The prince was visibly struggling, possibly as a result of the battle that was being waged around him. He had fallen to one knee and his expression indicated that he was in a lot of pain. It was impossible to tell if he was even aware of the fact that Akhenaden was there. Seth had also summoned a low level monster, and he was doing his best to protect Atemu from the occasional stray blast that came in their direction.

"Atemu…" Yuugi whispered, and pushed himself up. Running away was out of the question. He started to make his way towards Atemu, avoiding as much of the battle as he could. He passed by Karim, who didn't look as though he was doing very well, and Shada and Siamun, then by Isis. Seth saw him coming and acknowledged him with just a nod. Yuugi returned the motion and kept going, stumbling to Atemu's side. He fell to his knees and stared helplessly at the prince, who was lost in a private struggle.

"How sweet," Akhenaden said, and Yuugi jumped. The ex-high priest was standing on the stairs about two feet away. His hand was locked around Seth's throat, seemingly uncaring of the fact that his son was now struggling to breathe. Yuugi stared at him with wide eyes and then glanced past, realizing that the others were all occupied by Ancient Sorcerer and Archfiend Empress.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked finally, struggling to not let his fear show.

"It has cost me two lifetimes, trying to get what I deserve," Akhenaden said, sneering. "You think I'm going to allow some brats to stop me? Really, it's just as well that you've come back to join us. It means I'll be able to make sure that all of you never bother me again instead of having to track you down individually in the future. I suppose I should be thanking you for saving me the trouble." He physically threw Seth aside. Yuugi choked back a cry as he watched the man land a good ten feet away. To his horror, Seth did not get up again and it was impossible to tell if he was merely stunned or worse.

"You -" he started, but he did not get the chance to finish his sentence. Akhenaden reached out and gripped the front of his shirt, yanking him close.

"Listen to me well, you foolish dweller of the light," he said softly, too quietly for anyone else to have heard. "Of them all, I consider you and your like-minded friends to be the worst. Light!" He spoke the word like it was the most disgusting thing that he could think of, a curse that should never be spoken out loud. "What is it good for if only to hold the best of us back from what we can truly be? I remembered everything about my past life and it disgusted me, the things that I did to serve my moral conscience. I could have been so much more if only I had left that part of me behind."

"You're crazy," Yuugi managed to gasp out. The collar of his shirt had twisted around his neck and he was having more difficulty breathing than he would have liked.

Akhenaden seemed to find the accusation amusing. He grinned. "Be that as it may, as long as I have the throne of Egypt and the world itself in my hands I don't care. Atemu could've been everything, had everything, if he had ignored the warning from the High Priestess. With the power of the shadows, he could have ruled this world. But instead he chose to sacrifice himself for you." He looked Yuugi over with an expression of intense dislike. "I will not make that mistake, believe me."

"What - what are you going to do?" To be honest, Yuugi wasn't sure he wanted to know. His face was pressed so close to Akhenaden that he couldn't see anything else, and he knew from the blazing warmth against his back that Atemu was still lost in the ritual. He was on his own.

"I am going to get rid of my light half," Akhenaden said simply. There was a mad light in his eye, and the Millennium Eye was still pulsing gold. "I will become one with the shadows, and when Atemu inevitably fails at the ritual - and I know that he will - then I will be able to take the throne."

He opened his hand and dropped Yuugi on the ground, then kicked him hard. Yuugi gasped again at the pain and curled up, eyes closing tightly at the throb that was shooting through his ribs. Akhenaden backed up a few steps and closed his eye, his arms outstretched. The Millennium Eye began to shine even brighter until Yuugi could no longer look straight at him, and he had to turn his head away. His mind was racing, trying to think of a way to stop this from happening, but he kept drawing a blank. He just didn't know enough about magic or summoning to be able to stop Akhenaden.

"Oh god," he whispered, thinking about Isis's vision. Akhenaden was beginning to shimmer now as pulsating waves of energy oozed from the Eye and slipped down over his body. Was this what she had been referring to? Was this how darkness was going to triumph over light?

"Yuugi!" a distant voice cried, and then hands were grabbing at his shoulders and dragging him away from the danger. It was Ryou and Malik, and when Yuugi looked around he saw that Jou was kneeling beside Seth though his eyes were focused on Akhenaden. All four of then could only watch in horror as Akhenaden separated into two different people.

* * *

Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Oh, _this chapter_... Enjoy!

* * *

Ryou's heart was pounding harder than it ever had before, and he knew that it had nothing to do with the wild sprint across the palace that he, Jou and Amane had just undertaken. He stared up at Akhenaden - or rather, the two different versions of Akhenaden that were now floating in the air less than a dozen feet away. Both copies of the man appeared to be identical in basically every way, with one main difference: the one on the right was shining with a beautiful white light, while the one on the left was covered in the writing force of the shadows. The Millennium Eye hovered between the two of them.

"By the gods," a rough, familiar voice said. Akefia stepped up beside Ryou wearing an expression of open disgust. Heru was right beside him. Ryou couldn't tear his eyes away from Akhenaden long enough to look, but he suspected that the two duel monsters Akhenaden had summoned were being dealt with by Tristan, Mia, Duke, Becca, and Téa. They'd found the servants standing at the edge of the barrier that had appeared when Atemu first began the ritual. Amane had done something that allowed them all to pass through. He just hoped that they were strong enough to keep fighting on their own.

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Malik asked, turning towards Heru. His face was ashen against the darkness of the Shadow Realm, and his hand trembled when he reached out to clutch at Heru's arm. "Can we… I don't know, put him back together?"

"No!" Jou said from behind them. "You can't do that. You_ have_ to let this happen."

"Jou's right," Ryou said before Malik could respond. "This is how it's supposed to happen, Malik. Akhenaden really did separate himself into light and dark in the past. He destroyed the light half, which was later reborn as Pegasus. The dark half of Akhenaden will become Hafiz." He bit his lip, unable to look Malik in the eyes as he said, "If we get rid of them right now, the darkness will still be reborn as your father but Hafiz won't survive this. If we kill him now, that will be it."

Malik was silent as he processed this, and his voice was strangely flat when he said, "But Isis and I still have to grow up with him. He'll still be our father, and he'll still try to kill everyone. Everything will have happened exactly the way it has up until now."

"I'm afraid so. It's the only way." Ryou stared at his friend, pleading with Malik to understand why things had to be this way. He knew that Jou and the others didn't entirely trust Amane, but Ryou believed her when she said that she was telling them the truth. The whole situation made a terrible amount of sense, and it explained why Pegasus and Hafiz had the odd connection that they did. It also meant that they would be able to get rid of Hafiz once and for all and make sure that the future did not change in the process. However, he also understood the consequences of what that would mean.

Isis and Malik had spent the first part of their living underground with the rest of their clan, and even after they had moved to the surface their life had still been painful and difficult. Hafiz had regularly abused his children, and it had only really stopped after Malik was given the Millennium Rod and found Mariku. Ryou couldn't imagine having to make this sort of choice, and that was when he knew he didn't even know the full story. There were things, he was certain, that Malik - and probably Isis too - had not spoken of to anyone: things that had happened behind closed doors that Malik refused to talk about no matter how hard they pressed.

Yuugi had twisted his head back and was watching them with wide, solemn eyes, and Ryou could feel Jou and Seth and Heru and Akefia staring at them. All of them remained silent as Malik struggled. Finally, he said quietly, "How do we do it? How do we -"

"That's going to be easier said than done," Jou said. He paused, and when he spoke again he sounded worried. "Seth, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Seth groaned audibly. "I believe so." The high priest sat up slowly and visibly swayed. Just one glance told Ryou that Seth likely wasn't going to be very much help in the coming battle and he gritted his teeth. He was still convinced that defeating Akhenaden was going to require all eight of them working together, but with Atemu preoccupied with the ritual and Seth down with a possible concussion it didn't seem like they were going to have much luck.

"Aaaah." The loud groan of relief drew their attention upwards again, where the dark version of Akhenaden was stretching his arms above his head. He didn't seem to mind the fact that part of the Shadow Realm was literally crawling over his body, as though trying to meld together with his skin. He looked down at them and Ryou cringed at the realization that the place where the Millennium Eye had once been was now an empty eye socket that looked like the removal of the eye had been freshly done. Blood was beginning to seep down his cheek.

"Attack, Illushu!" Akefia shouted, and the duel monster he had summoned leapt forward. Akhenaden just laughed and waved a lazy hand, banishing the creature long before it got near him.

"You think such weak monsters will be enough to defeat me? I have left _all weakness_ behind me. I am unstoppable!" Akhenaden extended a hand over his head. He was holding the same flat gold disc with the symbol from the Millennium Items on it. The disc began to flash with a dark coloured light. Suddenly, it leapt from his hand and - like a bullet - shot straight through the chest of the other Akhenaden.

The man's agonized scream sent shivers down Ryou's spine. He couldn't help flinching back against Akefia as Light Akhenaden looked down at the gaping wound in his chest with an expression of complete disbelief. One of his shaking hands lifted and pressed gently against the edges of the torn flesh, fingers sweeping through blood and other unidentifiable matter. The light that was shining around his body began to dim, and within a matter of seconds it had flickered out completely. Still wearing a look of shocked betrayal, Akhenaden began to fade at the edges until finally he was just… gone. It took less than a minute for him to disappear.

"You killed him," Ryou said softly, stunned. Though he had known it was coming, it was still horrifying to watch. Even the thought that he would eventually be reborn as Pegasus was not comforting.

"Now _that_ is how you deal with a light half," Akhenaden said smugly. "Still think that you can stop me?"

"Perhaps they can't, but I can."

Ryou jolted at the sight of his sister. She had been hanging back, but now she stepped forward. The wind was whipping her hair and wings around, and when Akhenaden saw her he actually looked surprised for a moment. Then he began to laugh. "This is the best of what you've got?" he jeered. "You are going to stand against me? Have you forgotten that if you are sent to the graveyard, there will be no coming back? If you are that anxious for your soul to be lost, I could've sent you there long ago."

"I was given the ability to become a duel monster for a reason," Amane said resolutely, lifting her chin. Ryou recognized the expression she was wearing. It was the exact same look she used to get when their father would ask her to do something she didn't want to do, like cleaning her room, and it used to result in some epic fights. "I've allowed you to continue on for far too long as it is. Several times, you've already come way too close to screwing up my whole reason for being here. I should've got rid of you a long time ago."

"Such proud words," he mocked her. "Well, if you are so desperate to die then let's get to it."

The resulting battle was one that Ryou could not bring himself to watch, yet at the same time he could not look away. Akefia and Heru summoned low level monsters to help, but it was clear right away that Akhenaden held the upper hand. He was just too strong. Seth stepped up and tried to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but he was still weak and dizzy and the duel monster was clearly not at full strength. Jou looked incredibly frustrated as he watched the Blue Eyes White Dragon dodge blasts from Akhenaden's creatures, and Ryou knew what he was thinking: if only he could share energy with Seth, this would be no battle at all.

"We have to do something," Malik said urgently. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"But what can we do?" Yuugi was so frustrated he was on the verge of tears. He knew that, logically, even if Atemu weren't in the middle of the ritual he still wouldn't be able to help. He could give Atemu a taste of the Millennium Puzzle's true power, but nothing more. Atemu, Heru and Akefia just didn't have the necessary link to the items, and they couldn't go through the hikaris like Yami, Mariku and Bakura could. Jou was really the only one who could summon a monster, and doing so for even a few minutes drained him completely.

"You mustn't give up hope," Isis said, and Yuugi jumped. She was standing right behind them, having somehow made her way closer while they were distracted. She was bleeding from a wound on her arm, but other than that she looked okay. "If you do, he will definitely win."

That's easy for you to say, Ryou felt like telling her. He didn't, if only because he knew that he only wanted to snap because he was tired and worried and afraid. He noticed that Isis was holding onto the Millennium Tawk with her right hand, her fingers spread loosely over the eye. It was almost like she was asking the Millennium Item to protect her somehow. There was no way that was going to work, of course, but it did give Ryou an idea. He turned to Malik. "Why don't you try using the power of the Rod?" he suggested. "I don't think there's much that Ring or the Puzzle could do, but if you gain control of Akhenaden's mind for even a few minutes it might give us time to think of a plan."

Malik stared at him for almost a full minute before he slowly reached down and picked up the Rod. "I guess I could try," he said, not sounding very certain. "I've never tried to control someone who has an Item, though."

"It can't hurt," Ryou said encouragingly, deliberately not looking over when he heard Amane cry out in pain, followed by the sickeningly familiar sound of a body striking the ground. He knew that if he glanced at her, he would want to run over and make sure that she was alright. And this was far more important.

"Alright." Looking nervous, Malik took a deep breath before turning to face Akhenaden. He held the Rod up in the air and closed his eyes. A thin line appeared between his eyebrows, and his hands began to shake as he strained to use its power. But it was working. The wild blasts that Akhenaden was shooting off began to slow, and then the man doubled over in two. He clasped both hands to his forehead and gave a shout of pain, shuddering all over as Malik let out a low groan that sounded pained.

"It's working," said Yuugi excitedly. He got to his feet and hurried by Ryou, running over to Atemu. The prince was barely visible now, having been engulfed in writhing shadows that seemed like they wanted to devour him whole, but Yuugi approached fearlessly. Ryou didn't stop to see what Yuugi was going to do. He left the relative safety of his friends and rushed towards Amane, who was sprawled lifelessly on the ground. As he got closer, he realized that her chest was rising and falling shallowly and a feeling of relief flooded through him.

"Amane," he said, dropping to his knees beside her.

Her eyes opened when she heard the sound of his voice, and she managed a smile. "Ryou. I notice you don't call me "Onee-chan" anymore."

Ryou paused. It was true. He'd been trying to disassociate this creature before him from the sister he had known, just in case Amane chose to betray them again. "Does that bother you?" he asked, though he wasn't sure why he was bothering. It wasn't like he was going to change his mind.

"No, not really: I understand why you're doing it," she said, groaning as she struggled to push herself into a sitting position. Her demon side was badly burned, the leathery wing cracking and flaking away with her every movement. It looked incredibly painful. She noticed Ryou was staring and shook her head. "It's fine. In a few minutes, it will hardly matter."

Fear flooded through him, so icy that for a moment he couldn't speak. He licked his lips and tried again. "You… you can't."

"Oh Ryou, I have to," Amane whispered, pain flickering across her face. Yet he didn't think it was from her injuries. She reached over and squeezed his hand gently. "Ryou, when I died I was supposed to move on. But I was so worried about you that I was given the chance to live on as a duel monster in order to protect you. I know that's why I'm here, but I…" Her voice cracked. "I'm scared. Once I go to the graveyard, that's it. I'll die."

"So don't! Don't put yourself in that kind of danger!"

"I have to," she repeated. "It's my duty. I have to accept that my time on Earth was done a long time ago, and that I can't stop myself from doing what I'm here to do just because I'm scared." She looked up at Akhenaden, who was clawing at the air like he was being physically attacked. "I've thought about this a lot, but more than anything I want to protect you. If that means I have to sacrifice myself, then so be it."

Every word she was saying hurt to listen to. Even though Ryou knew that it should've made him happy to hear, it was actually just the opposite. He realized for the first time that he would have preferred Amane to be alive and on the side of their enemy than dead because she'd wanted to protect him. But one look at the expression on her face told him that there would be no point in protesting. Her mouth was set in a stubborn line, her eyes flashing with determination and her chin jutting forward. She really was prepared for this, he thought. And if that was the case, he didn't have the right to make her hold back. Amane had to do what she felt was best, even if it meant her death.

"I wish you didn't have to. Seeing that you were alive was one of the happiest days of my life," Ryou said. To his horror, his voice cracked and he could feel his eyes filling with tears. "There were times when I was really angry with you, but knowing you were out there, especially after Otou-san died, was a big comfort to me. I don't know what I'll do with you."

Amane reached out and touched his cheek. Her thumb left a streak of blood behind. "You'll do what you always do, little brother. You'll keep going and put your life back together. You'll get your yami back, and the two of you will grow up together and sometimes you'll want to kill him but you won't because he makes you happy." She smiled. "And when you're really old and it's time for you two to go, we'll be waiting for you. We'll see each other again. I can promise you that, and this time I'm going to keep it."

He didn't get a chance to come up with a response, which was just as well because he had no idea what he would have said. There was a pained scream from Malik and a triumphant roar from Akhenaden, and a second later Malik collapsed. Akhenaden straightened up, brushing himself off with a taunting smirk on his face, though he looked like he had been weakened by the response. A second later, Yuugi shouted something unintelligible that might have been Atemu's name and the whole world exploded into a dizzying riot of colors. Ryou reached out instinctively in an effort to grasp Amane's robe, but she slipped away from him and he was alone.

Until a familiar hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

Ryou froze at the sensation that rocked through him. It was exactly like receiving a static shock, but much stronger. His hands began to shake and he squeezed his eyes shut, hardly daring to turn around. But when the hand didn't move, he knew he had to. Slowly, he turned and met Takahashi Bakura's eyes.

* * *

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** This chapter will make a lot of people very pleased, I think. Enjoy!

* * *

From the time when he was a very small child, Prince Atemu had been groomed in the knowledge of how to be the best pharaoh possible. He had studied his father's work carefully over the years, doing his best to understand what was good for Khemet and what wasn't. He learned that what was right was not always best, and what was best was not always right. He realized that while the word of the pharaoh was never to be questioned, it was always necessary to take into consideration the words of carefully selected advisors because sometimes a little outside perspective could radically change the decision that he would end up making. And, on the day his life changed forever with the appearance of a small boy, he had learned that even pharaohs were not immortal.

But none of that could have possibly prepared him for what he was facing now. Atemu had gone through a fair amount of pain in his life, but this - this could only be termed agony. It was as though someone had lit a fire in his body, and the flames were boiling his blood. It took everything he had to not give in, to keep conscious and strong when all he really wanted to do was let the blackness in his vision take over. And he was very conscious of the fact that it would be all too easy to do just that. The shadows nagged at him, pinching at his clothing and skin and hair and whispering that it was not too late to change his mind: he could make it stop with just a simple word and it would never hurt this much again.

It was only the thought of his father's body that kept Atemu from doing just that. He struggled to breathe through the pain, blissfully unaware of the chaos that was raging just outside of his barrier. For the time being, there was only him and the shadows and the pain, and it was all he could do to wage a steady balance between the three that did not end in him being utterly destroyed. He realized, with a grim smile, that there was no way that Yuugi could help him now. Perhaps if this was the future and the bond he had coveted between Yuugi and his future self existed things would be different. But this was not the future and Atemu did not have that bond, and he could feel his sanity beginning to slip under the onslaught.

"Please," he whispered, hardly aware that he was speaking. He buckled under the pressure, falling to one knee, just as a brilliant light danced across his closed eyes. Slowly, he forced them to open. His eyelids felt as though they were inexplicably heavy and it took a good deal of effort.

Three enormous shadowy figures stood before him. Try as he might, Atemu could not make out any details. It occurred to him, distantly, that it was probably not supposed to be this way: he should have been able to fully summon the gods so that they could stand before him as they were meant to be. But even this was putting a severe drain on his magic, his body, and he knew he could take no more. In spite of that, he forced his shaking legs to hold his weight and rose to his feet. If he was going to face death, he was going to do so standing.

Although none of the gods spoke, a curious sensation washed over him once he was on his feet. It felt almost like pride. Atemu basked in it and realized that the fiery pain had receded ever so slightly. It no longer hurt to draw breath, and he felt capable of speaking. So he did. "I have summoned you here today to ask for your guidance, your support and your hands upon me as I begin my time as Pharaoh," he said, keeping his eyes humbly lowered. "Under my late father's tutelage, I have trained for this day. Even though I am young, I feel I will be able to protect and lead Khemet into a prosperous future." He paused, and then felt compelled to add, "I will do what is necessary to make sure that none of my people suffer."

One of the gods stirred. A shadowed finger was lifted and placed on Atemu's forehead. Something icy cold burned on his forehead and a voice spoke straight into his mind. Only this voice did not use words, more like half-formed pictures and impressions that formed the basis of a conversation and which he could interpret as words because that was the only way he was able to handle it: _Young one, your reign as Pharaoh, should you choose to follow this road, will be brief. You are not equipped to rule as you are, and you have already experienced why that is. Should you decide to become Pharaoh, you will die before the year is out._

Atemu shivered. "How will I die?" he asked meekly.

_You will have to give your life in a ritual, so that you will be reborn so that past and future will come together and right the wrong that the past could not end alone._

Yuugi had mentioned that, Atemu remembered suddenly. He'd spoken about a ceremony and Atemu sacrificing himself so that he would someday be reincarnated as Yami, the man that Yuugi had missed so much. Though the thought of dying was not a pleasant one, it did not frighten Atemu as much as he had thought that it would. He wished that he would have more time to be pharaoh to make his father proud, but he did not see any way around this. And after all, he knew what waited for him in the future. A lifetime with Yuugi at his side was hardly a punishment. Hadn't he thought to himself not long ago that he looked forward to the day when Yuugi would truly be his?

He was prepared to say yes, but before he could the gods "spoke" again.

_Before you decide, you should know that your memories will be taken from you. Once Akhenaden has been killed none of you will remember Yuugi or what has come to pass. You and all of Khemet will believe that you alone defeated him after a long and arduous battle. And then, when you die you will not remember this life at all. You will be taking a chance, young prince. If you do not chose to sacrifice yourself of your own free will, if you cannot convince the thief king and the assassin to do the same, when the time comes, you will doom this world to eternal darkness._

Suddenly their request did not sound so simple, and Atemu stilled. The automatic agreement that had sprung to his lips was dying a swift death. He'd always believed himself to be strong enough to do what was necessary, especially when it came to the safety of his people. But was that really true? If he didn't know who Yuugi was or what the future would hold, could he be certain that he would choose to sacrifice himself in the ritual? What if he decided differently? It felt like it was an enormous risk to take.

Once again, he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Much to his surprise, the gods remained respectfully silent for his decision. He had thought, mistakenly it seemed, that they would try to rush him along. But they were patient, and he appreciated that more than they could know. This was not a choice that he wanted to make lightly, and he needed a minute to consider everything.

He wanted to think that he would do it. The Millennium Puzzle had never worked for him, and even the promise of one day being able to use the Item the way it was meant to be use was tantalizing. Surely he would know that much when the time came. But would it be enough? Could he trust that he would make the right choice for the safety of everyone and the ability to use the Puzzle, even if it meant death? Even if it meant leaving his people in the hands of someone else? He shuddered, trying to imagine what it would be like. The uncertainty would be the hardest part.

That wasn't even taking into account Akefia and Heru. At one time Atemu would have said that there was no way those two could ever be talked into sacrificing themselves, especially for a ritual that would save the very people neither man had ever shown any consideration for. But now Atemu felt that he knew them better. He'd seen the way Akefia acted around Ryou, the tenderness that was at odds with everything that Akefia was. He'd watched how Heru and Malik teased each other when they thought no one was looking. Even if they would claim it was just for the power, if he was being honest with himself he thought that they would both agree.

And, though he questioned whether or not it was merely his own sense of overconfidence, Atemu thought that _he_ would make that same choice. He had spent most of his life being trained for the day when Khemet's needs would come ahead of his own and when it did that, regardless of what it meant personally, he would do what was necessary. He had to trust that his father's lessons had done what they were meant to do, and he had to believe that he was a man - no, a _pharaoh_ who would choose to sacrifice himself. He would make his father and his people proud.

He straightened up, squaring his shoulders and looking at the shadowed figures calmly. Though it disturbed him, his voice was even and composed when he said, "I accept."

The three shadowy figures shimmered, and he got the impression that they were pleased with him. But there was no time for him to enjoy it: suddenly there was a wrenching sensation deep within in his body and he gasped in shock, too breathless even to cry out as all of the pain from before returned in a rush that left his knees threatening to buckle. He tried to double over, wanting to instinctively curl inwards to shield himself, but his body was frozen in place. All he could do was watch as the same boy he had seen before, the mysterious Yami, materialized before him in the blink of an eye.

"Atemu! Yami!"

Yuugi's voice echoed around him. The Millennium Puzzle around Atemu's life flared with a soft light that seemed to seep into his very soul, and then he could move again. He nearly stumbled and only just managed to catch himself before he collapsed to his knees. Yami remained motionless, eyes shut. Atemu looked from him to the gods, speechless and bewildered. He didn't understand what had happened, why Yami had appeared before him, but fortunately the gods spoke again.

_You have acknowledged your future and the power that exists within you, regardless of the Puzzle, and in the process you have set into motion the events that will save this world. The spell that the future priest cast no longer has any bearing on you or on your friends, and the reincarnated part of your soul has been set free as a result. Do not fail us, Pharaoh._

"I won't," Atemu said raggedly, shortly before a brilliant burst of light took his sight and hearing away entirely.

**STGY**

Walking towards Atemu reminded Yuugi of trying to slog through deep, thick mud. It felt as though there was a heavy weight clinging to his legs and thighs, and taking even one step required enormous effort. Several times he nearly slipped and fell, and he knew that if he did fall it would be his undoing. There would be no way that he'd have the strength to stand up again. He stopped where he was, about ten feet away from Atemu, and wondered how the prince had gotten so far away in the first place. Was this a trick of the Shadow Realm? Could he even trust what his eyes were showing him?

"No," Yuugi muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. Self doubt was magnified by the powers of the shadow realm, and he knew that to even entertain such thoughts could easily lead to madness. He had to believe in himself and Atemu, even when old and hated feelings nagged at him and urged him to give up. He clenched his hands so tightly into fists that his nails pierced the soft flesh of palms. The sharp pain made him gasp, and it was just enough to clear his mind.

His eyes flew open with a soft sound of awe, and he realized that there was a faint glow shining around his hands. It was familiar, this light. It had saved him before when he was in danger from the shadows. Yuugi breathed out slowly, remembering that time, and the beautiful white light began to grow brighter. Suddenly, it was infinitely easier to take a step forward. There was no resistance at all. He looked up at Atemu, who was crouched on the ground. The prince's mouth was twisted in a savage grimace, his eyes unfocused and glazed in a way that indicated he was trapped in his own personal world.

"Atemu!" he called out. And then, without really knowing why: "Yami!"

Atemu's head snapped up, his eyes gleaming in a way that reminded Yuugi of fresh blood as the world around them turned into a dizzying maelstrom of such vivid, intense colors that Yuugi flinched. He stretched one hand out in vain, hoping that Atemu would somehow see him and reach back, and was stunned when fingers actually caught and held onto him. He looked up, shielding his eyes with his hand, and felt the world stop when he realized that the person who was holding onto his hand was Yami. Not Atemu. Yami.

Yami. He looked just the way he had on the day he had disappeared. His face was open and warm, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips, eyes soft as he gazed back at his partner. Yuugi felt a lump forming in his throat and swallowed hard, but there was absolutely no way to stop the tears that filled his eyes and ran freely down his cheeks. The persistent throb in his chest, which he had almost gotten used to by that point, finally stopped, and it was like a visit to the dentist after having had a toothache that plagued him for days: he hadn't even realized how much it hurt until it stopped.

Slowly, the riot of colors around them started to fade away back into the expanse of the shadow realm. Yami's hand remained tight around his, the fingers deliciously warm and - more importantly - solid. Though he did not want to take his eyes away from Yami just in case he vanished, Yuugi had to look around to see what was going on. He tightened his grip, as though that could keep Yami from disappearing, and turned his head towards their friends.

Bakura, Mariku, Seto - all three of them had reappeared. It was disorienting to see them standing alongside Akefia, Heru and Seth, and Yuugi couldn't help noticing that Ryou, Malik and Jou looked as shocked and bewildered as he felt. Atemu was still standing where Yuugi had seen him last, but now the prince - no, the _pharaoh_ was fully conscious and aware. The symbol of the Millennium items was burning in vivid gold upon his forehead, brighter than Yuugi had ever seen it before, and his expression was filled with fury.

"Akhenaden," he breathed out, the word a curse.

"This can't be!" Akhenaden appeared to be equally enraged when Yuugi finally looked up at him. The man had been standing in stunned silence as his spell was undone, but now he seemed to have recovered. "You were supposed to fail at the ritual! How could the gods accept you? You are just a foolish boy. You are not worthy of being the pharaoh!"

"And you are?" said Yuugi. His voice was remarkably steady considering that all he wanted to do was throw himself into Yami's arms and weep uncontrollably. "I told you that this is the way it was supposed to be. It already happened, Akhenaden, and you can't change the past. Not where it really matters. Some things were meant to be." He did not dare look at Yami, not wanting to risk the loss of his composure. "Some things_ are_ meant to be, and no amount of meddling on your part can change it."

"Yuugi is right," said Atemu. There was a smile on his face that was both proud and wistful as he gazed at Yuugi. "Akhenaden, I've let you go on for far too long. There are things that you have done which should have been stopped a long time ago. My father -" He stopped for a moment, the muscles in his jaw visibly tightening, before he forced himself to continue. "My father turned a blind eye to you and your actions several times, and that was wrong. I will not make the same mistakes."

"You are finished," Yami concluded quietly. It was a jolt to hear him speak. Yuugi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the tears away. "There was never really a chance for you to win, Hafiz. You might as well give up now. Between the three of us," and he looked over at Atemu, then at Yuugi with a meaningful look. Understanding, Yuugi held a hand out to Atemu. The pharaoh hesitated for only a second before he closed the distance between them and took Yuugi's hand. Yami glanced back at Akhenaden with a cold look. "Your end is at hand."

* * *

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I hope this is okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Jou had never considered himself to be an especially articulate person, so it wasn't surprising that Seto's sudden appearance left him utterly speechless. He opened his mouth and then closed it, staring at his lover - his soul mate - in disbelief. Seto looked exactly the same way that he had when he disappeared: he was only wearing a pair of jeans, leaving his muscular chest bare, and there was a lovely bruise on his neck that Jou remembered sucking there. Slowly he turned around and looked at Seth, then back at Seto. Now that the two men were both here, he could notice the little but glaring differences that made him wonder how he could have ever thought they looked alike.

"By the gods," Seth murmured, propping himself up on an elbow. He was staring at Seto in fascination. "Have I been struck in the head more seriously than I realized, or is this the man that you have been missing so desperately?"

"Um, yeah, this is him," Jou croaked, realizing that his mouth had gone desperately dry. It hurt to even swallow. It felt like his heart flipped over when Seto blinked and glanced around at him. The blazing warmth in Seto's eyes made him want to melt into his lover's arms and forget that there was a war being waged around them. Unfortunately the decision was taken out of his hands by Akhenaden, who chose that moment to begin shouting about the unfairness of the world.

It was truly something to watch Yuugi, Yami and Atemu challenge the man. Jou enjoyed watching the expression of dawning disbelief on Akhenaden's face as he glanced around and realized that he was essentially facing the three bearers of the Millennium Puzzle - as well as the rest of them. Jou stood up on knees that didn't seem to want to work so well and reached out instinctively for Seto's hand. It was there, firm and warm, and Seto intertwined their fingers and_ pulled_. The connection rose up so swiftly that Jou jerked a little, because it was kind of like being hit in the face unexpectedly: it had been such a struggle alone that he'd forgotten what it was like when Seto was there.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon both roared as they appeared behind Akhenaden. Red Eyes Black Dragon went immediately to Seth's wounded Blue Eyes and began clucking over it, nosing over the hurting dragon in a way that made Jou smile in spite of the seriousness of the situation. The three dragons looked at home with each other in a way that he fully doubted their human counterparts would ever be able to replicate. Still, he couldn't deny that it felt good to be standing here with Seto's hand clasped in his own. The familiar burn of magic tangling through his veins, for once not overwhelming, was almost enough to make him feel a little giddy.

Akhenaden made a sound that was like a cornered animal, growling in anger, before he reached out a hand and started to summon a monster. He never got the chance. Something gold and glittering crackled through the air, and Jou glanced instinctively over his shoulder. Somehow he wasn't surprised to see that Bakura, Ryou and Akefia and Mariku, Malik and Heru were standing just behind them. The two groups, each with a hikari in the middle, were fairly shimmering with magic, and the Millennium Items were beginning to pulse in a way that gave Jou a headache. He looked away again as Atemu started to speak.

"Do you see this, Hafiz?" he said, pointing to the two Puzzles. "This is the disturbance in the world that you have caused. Two versions of one soul cannot occupy the same space and time. You've thrown the natural balance completely off, and it may never be fully restored. Or if it is, it may require sacrifice on the part of those who should not be asked to give it merely because you wanted to play god." His jaw tightened briefly, crimson eyes blazing with anger. "Your spell has worn off, and in a matter of minutes the whole world could be torn apart because of your selfishness."

"Fortunately for you, we have a way to avoid that." Yuugi didn't have a hand free, but he must have communicated something to his partner because Yami reached over and took Yuugi's deck of cards out. Unsurprisingly, the first card on top was exactly the same one that he needed: Return from a Different Dimension. "This card will return us to the future. But you won't be coming with us."

"You can't do this!" Akhenaden shouted uselessly. He sounded desperate, and Jou knew why. All of his carefully crafted plans were completely falling apart, and he couldn't see an easy way to avoid the death staring him in the face. After everything that Akhenaden had done to them, Jou found that he was enjoying this far more than he probably should have. It was delicious to see how ashen Akhenaden had grown, to see the way his eye darted around as though searching for some way of escape. But there wasn't one. Not this time.

"Actually, we can. There is no one to stop us," Yami said silkily. His voice had lowered, and his mouth was tipped into a half-smile that made him look extremely dangerous. "You can't honestly believe that the gods would be willing to step in on your behalf, do you?"

The mention of the gods only seemed to enrage Akhenaden even more, but before he could do or say anything Amane made her move. She stood up gracefully and, so quickly that they could only watch, she rushed over to Akhenaden and threw herself into the air. Her demon wing was wounded, but she managed a few feeble pumps with her intact angel wing that lifted her off the ground just enough so that she could wrap a hand around his ankle. Akhenaden's head snapped back with a startled shout and there was a moment when the world seemed to freeze, the air in front of Amane and Akhenaden twisting so that no one could see what was happening.

"Amane!" Ryou cried out. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was standing between Akefia and Bakura and both men were holding onto his hands, he would've launched himself after his sister. He began to struggle, fighting to get free of their grip. "Let go! Amane, please don't do this!"

"It's the only way." Amane's face had become superimposed over Akhenaden, so that by looking up at the man you saw her face hovering over his. It was positively disturbing, and likely not at all how Ryou wanted to remember his sister. Amane gazed down at her little brother and gave him a sad smile. "Remember, Ryou, what we talked about. I want you to know that I am not afraid."

"Nee-chan." There were tears welling up in Ryou's eyes, and now it seemed like the only things holding him up were Bakura and Akefia. He ducked his head, shoulders trembling.

Amane turned to face Yuugi, Yami and Atemu. "I want you to do it now," she said in a hard voice. "He can't do anything while I am in control. This is your chance to use the power of the Puzzle, the Ring and the Rod to destroy him once and for all. Do it!"

"But -" Yuugi stopped, looking horrified by the implications. "We can't. Not if it means that you'll be killed too. There must be some other way."

"I won't be able to hold him for long! You have to act quickly." Desperation flashed through Amane's eyes, and she clenched her fists in pain. The air around her was wavering, and the Millennium Eye was glowing dully with gathering power. "Please, I am telling you that there is no other way. If he slips free of my control, I won't be able to stop him again. You have to stop him now!" A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Do it," Jou said, surprising himself. He hadn't actually wanted to say anything, but he found that the fear and sorrow in Amane's face prevented him from staying quiet. She was suffering, and it was unfair of them to stand there and not help her. No one deserved that, least of all someone who was finally trying to do the right thing. Amane had betrayed them in the past, but now she was making amends. More than that, she_ wanted _to do this. It was her choice, and he felt like they had to do this no matter how much it would hurt Ryou.

"Jou!" Yuugi gasped, staring at him.

"I know it sounds horrible, Yuugi, but Amane is right. This is our one chance to stop Hafiz so that he never comes back to bother us again. And Amane is - well, she's already dead. She's a spirit inhabiting a duel monster. We've known that from the very beginning. If this is her choice..." He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Ryou closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Tears were sliding down his face when he looked up again. "Jou's right," he said in a strangely flat voice. "All together, let's go."

"Alright," said Atemu roughly. He twisted his body in towards Yuugi, placing his free hand on the Millennium Puzzle that hung around Yuugi's neck. The symbol of Ra began to burn even more brightly on his forehead as he spoke. "On the count of three, everyone. One -"

Jou couldn't help glancing around to see just who "everyone" was. He was amazed. Gathered at the base of the stairs were Siamun, Shada, Karim (who appeared to be barely conscious), Téa, Anzu, Tristan, Honda, Duke, Otogi, Mia, Mai, Becca and Rebecca. Every single guardian had summoned their strongest monster. Even Priestess Isis and the Isis of the future had both summoned their partners, and every one of those monsters was beginning to focus their magic in a uniform attack that was going to destroy Akhenaden and Amane completely.

"Two -"

Seto squeezed his hand hard, and Jou looked at his lover. There was an emotion in Seto's normally cold blue eyes that he would've been hard-pressed to put a name to. It was soft, though, and so warm that Jou shivered. He tightened his grip in response and felt Seto tug a little harder, guiding more of their energy towards Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon. The two dragons gave loud roars in response, raw magic crackling around spread open jaws.

"Three!"

The scent in the air was almost like that of electricity. It was raw and crisp and Jou felt the hair on his arms rise as he shut his eyes to avoid being blinded at the resulting rush of pure _magic_ that flooded the temple's stairs. He was almost positive that he heard a crackling sound that was similar to when someone was electrocuted on those old horror movies he used to watch sometimes, but it was cut off by the agonizing scream that rendered everyone silent a minute later. It went on and on, rising above the faint hum of energy, and it was so horrifying that it was nearly impossible to just stand there and listen.

It seemed to take ages before the sound finally trailed away, leaving a stunned silence in its wake. Jou wasn't really sure that he wanted to look, but a morbid sense of curiosity compelled him to. Change of Heart - no, it was just Amane now, dressed in an old school uniform that had seen better days. The hem of the skirt and the front of her shirt were stained with blood, though she didn't appear to be visibly harmed. She was standing on the ground about a dozen feet away from them, her hands folded against her chest. Her eyes were shut, and she was beginning to fade away just like the light version of Akhenaden had.

She looked up, as though sensing his stare, and smiled directly at him. "Thank you," she mouthed, and he wanted to say 'you're welcome' but the words wouldn't come. He just nodded, and she grinned and opened her hands. The Millennium Eye, badly charred, fell to the ground as she faded away. There was nothing to indicate that she had ever been there except for a black scorch mark on the temple steps and the Millennium Eye.

"It worked," Malik said, sounding stunned. He let go of Heru and Mariku and stepped forward. His knees nearly buckled, but he managed to stay standing long enough to stagger over to where the Eye was. His hand was trembling so badly that he could barely pick it up. "He's... really gone."

"And so is Amane," Ryou whispered. His face crumbled and he swallowed hard, trying to choke back a ragged sob. It didn't quite work. Surprisingly, Bakura turned towards him and wordlessly pulled Ryou into his arms, allowing Ryou to slump against him as he cried.

"_Is_ he really gone?" Yuugi asked, looking from Yami to Atemu.

"Yes." Priestess Isis walked over to where Malik was kneeling on the ground. She touched his shoulder in comfort and then reached down and took the Millennium Eye from his hand. "I understand now what my vision was trying to tell me. I thought that the Millennium Tawk was showing me the end of the world, but in reality it was telling me that Akhenaden would destroy his lighter half." She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "It was trying to tell me that it must happen in order for the balance to be restored. Once that happened, Akhenaden's destruction was inevitable."

"He basically destroyed himself," Isis added. Malik heard her voice and his head whipped around, his eyes growing wide. When he saw her standing there and realized that it was actually his sister, he gave a small cry and launched himself to his feet and into her arms so roughly that Isis staggered back a step.

"How horrible." Yuugi's face looked shadowed, and Jou knew what he was thinking. It was truly disturbing to think that the shadows had the power necessary to drive someone mad to the point that they would engineer their own destruction without even being aware of it. Jou found himself wondering what would have happened if Akhenaden had never lost Cecelia, and then he wondered what would happen to _him_ if he ever lost Seto permanently. Would he be driven insane as well? He shivered and felt Seto's arm slide around his waist, the grip comforting.

"Yuugi," Atemu said quietly.

Yuugi glanced at him. "Atemu?"

"I wanted to say thank you. Without your help, I am honestly not sure what would have happened. When I think back to the things that my uncle has done without my knowledge - it sickens me." Atemu pressed his lips into a thin line, his fingers brushing lightly along the surface of the Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck. "But I also know that he could have done much worse if you and your friends had not been here to open our eyes to the depths of his depravity. For that, all of Khemet thanks you."

A flush rose in Yuugi's cheeks. "It was nothing."

"Not at all." Atemu's eyes flicked towards Yami before he looked back at Yuugi. "You should go now."

"But -"

"There is no place for you here," Atemu said as gently as possible. "Yuugi, you belong in the future with your other half. As much as I would like to keep you here, you do not belong with me. Not yet. None of you do," he added, glancing around at the rest of them. "Akhenaden's death has gone a long way towards repairing the balance, but in order to truly fix things you must return home. And it must be now."

It was clearly not what Yuugi wanted to hear. Once again, Jou knew exactly what was going through his friend's mind. Yuugi wanted to stay, to help Atemu put the city back together after Akhenaden's betrayal. He felt the same sense of obligation. But at the same time, the thought of going home and being free of Hafiz, of just _living_ life the way it was meant to be lived was intoxicating. Still, even though they knew it had to be this way, it was no easier to leave Atemu and the others behind.

"He's right, Aibou," Yami said quietly. That was all he said, but it seemed to be enough. As soon as Yuugi's shoulders slumped, the decision was made.

Jou slipped out from under Seto's grip and turned towards Seth. The new Head Priest was finally on his feet, though he was noticeably swaying. A couple of steps brought him close enough to Seth that Jou could have reached out and touched him if he'd wanted to. He cleared his throat. "Um, I wanted to say thank you," he said awkwardly. "And... I wanted to let you know that in the future, Akhenaden and Cecelia - they will find each other again."

For a moment, Seth just stared at him. Then his face cleared, and his eyes softened. "I see."

That was all he said, but for Jou it was enough. He could have said a lot more: that Seth had kept him sane during the past several days, that he didn't know what he would have done without the priest, and that now he felt like he understood Seto a little bit better just for having known Seth. But he thought that Seth understood all of that without it needing to be said. Besides, he could see his sister running up the temple stairs towards him. Jou opened his arms to Shizuka and found that he didn't need to pay attention to anything else.

* * *

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** This the last you'll be seeing of the past (thank god) so enjoy it while you can!

* * *

Leave. Even though Yuugi had been expecting it, the idea still caused his stomach to churn. He looked away from Atemu and Yami, feeling the combined weight of their eyes on him, and took a deep breath while he tried to think. This should have been a happy occasion. Hafiz had finally been defeated, and as soon as they returned to the future everything would be just as it was supposed to be. Nothing would have changed except that Hafiz would no longer be a threat to them. It was everything that he had been dreaming about ever since that terrifying moment when Yami had slipped out of his hands and collapsed on the floor before fading away.

So why did the thought of leaving Atemu and everyone else behind make him feel sick? Yuugi had not expected to form the kind of attachment to the pharaoh that he had. Atemu was a completely different person from Yami, and he knew that he would miss Atemu a lot once they were gone. Furthermore, the knowledge that he could not change things, that he had to leave Atemu to suffer his fate alone, weighed heavily on him. He looked back at Atemu, studying the man's face carefully. Someone who did not know Atemu well might not be able to see it, but Yuugi had spent several days in his company and he knew what that look meant. Atemu was afraid. He ached to be able to fix it.

"I know," he said softly, wincing at the relief that flooded across Atemu's face. He'd clearly been worried that he might have to persuade Yuugi to go, and that would be asking a lot - too much. "I know that we have to go back. To be honest with you, there is a part of me that's looking forward to it. To not having to worry about Hafiz, to being able to go back to school." To being able to fall asleep in Yami's arms, he didn't say, though he was thinking it. "But I - I hate the thought of having to leave you here, knowing what's coming."

"It can't be changed. It has already been done," Atemu replied. "You said it yourself, Yuugi. The past has already happened. In order for your present to be exactly the same, you can't interfere in the past any more than you already have." He smiled. It took effort. "Don't worry. Knowing now what I do about the future, I can accept what is going to happen with a calm heart. The knowledge that someday I will be at your side, living in a peaceful world, is enough to make everything I go through worthwhile."

Yuugi's cheeks flushed pink, and he found himself speechless as Atemu reached out, took his hand, and kissed the back of it. The feel of those soft lips making contact with his skin made him feel faint. "Atemu..." he squeaked, flustered. He glanced at Yami, wondering if he would be jealous, only to realize that his darker half just looked amused.

Atemu was smiling as well. "It will be alright."

"Okay. Okay, we're just - okay." Yuugi took a step back, reluctant to let his hand slip free of Atemu's warmth. He felt cold when their fingers finally separated, and he really wanted to give Atemu a hug but he didn't think that something so intimate would be welcomed when they were trying to maintain brave faces. He turned away instead, looking at his friends. "We're going home, everyone."

"It's about time," said Honda. He had his arm draped casually around Otogi's shoulders, though Yuugi doubted that Otogi had even noticed: he seemed to be utterly fascinated by Duke.

"Gather around," Yami said, and watched as everyone proceeded to follow his instructions. Malik hugged Heru tightly before coming over with Mariku. Ryou was still too upset to do anything more than bid Akefia good-bye in a very quiet voice, not that the thief king would have admitted to wanting more. It was disorienting to see Yami, Bakura, Mariku, Seto, Rebecca, Mai, Anzu, Honda and Otogi after weeks of seeing their past counterparts, but it was also good. Yuugi took a deep breath.

"Time to go home," he said clearly, holding up the card that Yami had taken from his desk. Yami reached out and took his hand, both of them focusing on the power of the card. Return from a Different Dimension felt cool under his fingers at first, but very quickly the surface of the card began to heat up. He winced as his hand tingled with pain, but refused to let go.

The disorienting sensation of the ground melting away beneath their feet made him swallow a gasp and clutch Yami's hand even tighter, just in case. The feeling of the sun beating down on his head gradually lessened, replaced by cool air that brushed roughly over his cheeks and made him shiver. He felt a new surface beneath his feet, and when he dropped to one knee - nauseous and dizzy - he felt plush carpet beneath his searching fingers. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the small living room that he and Yami had unofficially claimed as theirs at the Kaiba mansion.

"I'm back," he said out loud, startled. It looked completely_ weird_ to see the walls and furniture, the television and the game consoles, the pillows and the books that Yami liked to read. He'd gotten used to a world where these things didn't exist. All of that ceased to matter, though, when he realized that he was no longer holding Yami's hand. Panic lurched through him, sharp and painful, and he tried to jump to his feet and spin around at the same time. He tripped.

Yami gripped his upper arms, keeping Yuugi from falling over. Before Yuugi could say or do anything, Yami pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was unexpected but so, so welcome. Yuugi whimpered and kissed him back hungrily, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and clinging desperately to his other half. Yami's hair was soft beneath his fingers, the strands curling from the dryness of the air conditioner, and his body was deliciously warm. He felt so alive. So real. Before Yuugi knew it, he was crying.

"Don't cry, my little one," Yami murmured against his lips. "Shh, it's alright."

"You were gone," Yuugi whispered, not sure how to explain that it still felt like nothing would ever be _alright _again. Seeing Yami disappear right in front of him had been one of the worst moments of his life. He'd forced himself not to dwell on thoughts of the curse that people used to say surrounded him, but they'd been haunting the back of his mind.

Crimson eyes softened, and Yami kissed his cheek, catching a tear with his lips. "I promised you I would never leave, Yuugi. I always keep my promises when I can, but maybe I should change that to I'll always come back to you."

Yuugi swallowed hard and then laughed a little shakily. "Honestly, I'm hoping at this point that I'm never going to have to hold you to that," he replied, trying and failing to force a smile. He leaned forward again and rested his head against Yami's shoulder, breathing in his comforting and familiar scent. "I missed you so much, Yami. There were days when I thought I would never see you again. I... I really thought that Hafiz might win this time."

"That would never happen," Yami replied quietly, gently running his hands up and down Yuugi's arms, as though trying to warm him up.

"But it almost did."

"Yuugi, you did everything right. Hafiz never stood a chance against us, you know that. In the end, it worked out exactly like it was supposed to," said Yami. He paused for a moment, thinking. "And you know, now I remember everything."

"You do?" Yuugi drew back and stared at him in surprise.

Yami nodded. "Having spent that time joined with Atemu, it feels almost like I've lived two childhoods. I can remember growing up in Egypt as the pharaoh's son just as well as I remember growing up with Akemi and Daichi."

The mention of Yami's parents made Yuugi gasp. In light of everything that had been happening, he'd completely forgot about all of the problems waiting for them in the future. Akemi and Daichi, Jou's mother, even Seto's company - all of those things were going to have to be dealt with and soon. It wouldn't be long before Yami's parents came snooping around and discovered that they were back in Domino. He noticed that Yami was looking at him curiously and smiled sheepishly. "Um, about that... I might have told your parents that you were in Egypt, proving to Malik's clan that you were the pharaoh so that you could inherit all of Atemu's things."

"You _what_?" Yami said, astonished.

Yuugi flushed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else to tell them, and they were being really nosey. Akemi kept saying that she wanted to see you, and of course you weren't here - it was the only explanation that I thought would make them back off." He bit his lip, hoping that Yami wouldn't be angry. It had been a spur of the moment decision borne from anger and frustration and pain, but he could see how it probably hadn't been the best choice of diversions.

Much to his surprise, though, after a few seconds of silent contemplation Yami chuckled. "Oh Aibou, that is truly priceless."

"You - you're not mad?"

"Mad? Little one, you've probably driven my parents _insane_ over the past few weeks. I'm sure that neither one of them has slept a wink. They'll have been too busy worrying that I might not decide to come back once I inherit everything from the clan, or that Seto will have pulled some strings to make sure that they don't get anything. I told you once that the only reason they raised me was to make sure they got a cut of the money, and I was being perfectly serious." His smirk was full of satisfaction. "You gave them exactly what they deserved. I only wish I could've been there to see their faces when they thought I'd snuck off without them knowing."

It took some effort, but Yuugi said nothing. He didn't want to tell Yami how the conversation had_ really_ gone. Akemi and Daichi had been pleased that Yami was gone. In that respect, Yami was right: their only concern had been getting their hands on as many Egyptian treasures as possible. It was only when Yuugi had basically thrown them out that their attitudes had changed, and although Daichi hadn't actually come out and threatened him the implication had been there. It made him feel sick to remember the greed in their eyes.

"Yuugi?" Yami said, watching him closely. His eyes were narrowed. "Did they say something to you?"

"Not really," Yuugi said, avoiding any further scrutiny by allowing his eyes to slip shut. He was exhausted, and he wasn't really up to trying to recount their conversation for Yami. He wished that he hadn't brought it up in the first place. After everything that had happened, it was the last thing Yami needed to be worried about.

"I'm not sure I believe that," Yami muttered under his breath, the words not meant for Yuugi even though he heard them anyway. "Come on. You can't fall asleep here."

"But you're comfortable."

"Be that as it may, you still can't sleep here. There is a much more comfortable bed waiting for us upstairs," Yami said softly, and Yuugi had to admit that the sound of a bed was tantalizing. He leaned heavily against Yami as they left the room, allowing Yami to guide them as they made their way through the silent halls of the Kaiba mansion towards the stairs. He wondered vaguely where Mariku and Malik and Bakura and Ryou and Jou and Seto were, if everyone had appeared right back where they'd been when their partners had originally disappeared. It was almost like the time between then and now had been some horrible dream.

His legs were trembling with fatigue by the time they made it to the top of the stairs, and Yuugi was relieved when they got to their room and Yami helped him to sit down on the bed. He toppled over backwards and didn't even remember closing his eyes, but he was aware enough to realize when Yami crawled in beside him a moment later. The lamp was turned off, and then Yami pulled him into his arms. Yuugi went willingly, curling against the warm body of his darkness with a faint whimper. He'd been waiting for this moment for ages, and now that it was here his only regret was that he was too exhausted to fully enjoy it. They were both asleep in less than a minute.

**STGY**

Even though Atemu knew it was for the best, that made it no easier to watch as Yuugi and their friends were enveloped in a warm, hazy light. His throat tightened, and if it hadn't been for the fact that he knew it wouldn't have made a difference he might have tried to stop Yuugi from disappearing. But he didn't, because he was all too aware that it wouldn't. Yuugi belonged in the future. Even if Yuugi hadn't been so desperate to get home, the gods had made it clear that Atemu had to face the coming trials on his own merit. He had to prove that he could be the Pharaoh he had been born and raised to be.

The brilliance of the light made his eyes ache, but he did not look away until it began to fade, showing that Yuugi and everyone else were gone. He touched the Millennium Puzzle lightly, thinking about the fate that awaited him, Heru and Akefia. The assassin and thief king were both standing no more than ten feet away, also watching the spot where the others had disappeared. Atemu realized that he wanted to say something to them both - an apology, maybe, for having thought the worst of them for so long when it turned out that they might actually be decent people after all.

He never got the chance. As the last bit of light finally vanished, a sickeningly heavy feeling flooded through him. Atemu staggered, caught off guard, and clasped both hands against his head. It only lasted for a minute, but to him it was an eternity. Every time that he thought it might stop, the waves of pain returned even stronger than before, radiating out from the top of his head. By the time it actually did stop, he was on his knees and he'd vomited onto the sand, his body unable to take the strain.

His mind was completely blank. He breathed in raggedly and drew back, realizing that his face was perilously close to the steaming puddle of bile. The Millennium Puzzle was cold against his hand when he grabbed it instinctively and leaned back. What had just happened? What had he been doing? He couldn't remember anything. For just a second, there were fleeting images dancing through his head - a boy with laughing violet eyes, two Millennium Puzzles, doubles of nearly everyone he knew - before a surprisingly cold wind blew over him, sweeping every last fragment away.

Pharaoh Atemu sat back on his heels and looked around in bewilderment. They had been fighting Akhenaden, he thought, and they'd won - but he couldn't remember how. Actually, most of the events since his father had died were a fuzzy blur. Had Akhenaden done something during the battle that was causing a lingering effect? That must have been it. He got to his feet slowly, expecting to feel dizzy or pained. But he didn't. He felt better than alright - he felt good.

"Isis?" he said, looking towards the Head Priestess. She wore a similar look of bewilderment, and so did Seth. Both of them had minor wounds from the battle, he noted, but the only serious casualty seemed to be Karim. They would need to get him medical attention, but it seemed that Healer Duke and his apprentice Becca were already on scene. How odd. Atemu did not remember summoning them.

"Pharaoh," Isis said once she'd collected herself. "You're not hurt?"

"No." Atemu did a quick mental check just to be certain. He realized that there was some residual soreness around his joints, as though he had been pushing his body to the very limits of his endurance, but other than that - "I am fine."

"You have defeated Akhenaden," Seth said quietly.

"Yes." Something like guilt made Atemu's throat tight, and he avoided Seth's eyes. He caught sight of something - no, someone, in the distance. Two people were running across the grounds, and they were familiar in a way that he couldn't really place. He frowned.

"It is alright, Atemu. I understand," Seth told him, misinterpreting his frown. "My father did terrible things, and I truly believe that he would have destroyed this land. When you prevented him from doing that, you also saved him. I think that he will find happiness in the afterlife." A thin line appeared between his eyebrows briefly, but it smoothed when he met Atemu's eyes. "Khemet will flourish with you as the Pharaoh."

Atemu nodded, unable to describe the way that Seth's words caused a chill even though the day was warm. He had already realized that he still felt nothing from the Millennium Puzzle, but that was a concern for another day. Somehow the foe that had murdered his father in an effort to steal the throne had been vanquished, and he had been named Pharaoh even though the details of the ritual were not as clear as he would like. This was a day for celebration.

"Let us go," he said, moving towards the temple steps. A glint of gold captured his attention, and he paused just long enough to pick up the Millennium Eye from where it had fallen on the sand before continuing on.

* * *

Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

As the searing light faded away, Jou realized that he was no longer standing. Instead, he was lying down on something was incredibly comfortable. Whatever it was conformed perfectly to the aching muscles of his lower back and upper thighs, supporting him in all the right places. It took him nearly a full minute to realize that it was Seto's bed, and to remember that the reason why it was so amazing was because Seto had had it especially designed just for the two of them shortly after he asked Jou to move in with them. It was just the right mixture of comfort and firmness and covered with the most expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. He was home.

He kept his eyes closed for a little while longer, luxuriating in the feel of the sheets beneath his fingers. It was astonishing how quickly he'd adapted to this life after years of not having anything because his father pissed away the money he earned at the bar every single night. He hadn't realized until this moment just how many 'creature comforts' he had missed while he was stuck in Ancient Egypt. While the quality of life had been fairly good in the palace, it was nothing compared to Seto's mansion.

The mattress shifted beside him, the warm weight of a familiar body sliding just a bit nearer, and then Jou sensed that someone was watching him. He tried to keep from smiling, but that was easier said than done. This had happened a thousand times, Seto waking up before him but staying in bed to watch him sleep, but never after the kind of traumatic separation they'd just gone through. He would never be able to forget how it felt to have Seto's body fade away beneath his hands and mouth, to have his lover there one moment and gone the next.

"I know you're awake," Seto said then, his voice unusually soft. He braced his upper body with an arm against the pillows and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Jou's face with the other. "Come on, puppy, show me those gorgeous eyes."

Jou flushed even as he opened his eyes to glare. "I'm not a puppy," he muttered, resorting to the age old complaint in light of the fact that he was embarrassed. Seto did not give compliments often, which suited Jou just fine. He didn't like it when Seto tried to bring attention to his hair or face, and he knew that his lover knew it. Seto just had a bad habit of ignoring it.

"Right," Seto said, smirking. "And that's why you followed your master all the way to Ancient Egypt?"

It was clearly meant to be a teasing comment, but Jou lost his smile. What they'd gone through was still too fresh for teasing, and Seto must have realized that because he shuffled closer and enfolded Jou in his arms, tugging him back against Seto's chest. They curled their legs together automatically, with Jou sliding his left leg back between Seto's, and a light kiss was brushed against the back of his neck. Jou closed his eyes and sighed, accepting the unspoken apology for what it was.

There were so many things he wanted to ask Seto about - why had he left everything to Jou if Mokuba and Yami weren't around? Why hadn't he _told_ Jou? - and so much he just wanted to explain, like what he and Miho had done for the company and all about Kaiba Noah and Shizuka's mother. But he had the feeling that this wasn't the right moment for questions or important information. He suspected that Seto was exhausted, because that was the only thing that could be keeping the young CEO away from Kaiba Corp after he'd been torn away at such a crucial time.

Instead, he said impulsively, "What was it like, being trapped inside of Seth?"

Seto paused before responding, and Jou knew he was surprised by the question. "I wasn't aware of everything that was going on, if that's what you're asking. The last thing I remember with any clarity is being here in bed with you, and then the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of Ancient Egypt with someone who looked almost exactly like me while Hafiz tried to kill us. I remember all of it now, but it's like someone else lived that life and I'm just the guy who got to watch."

"I see." Jou was oddly disappointed. Somehow he'd got to thinking that Seto had been with him the whole time, and while that was kind of true in a way it really wasn't.

"You did good, pup. You summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon all by yourself. You've never been able to do that before."

The pride in Seto's voice made him flush again, though this time it was for a different reason entirely. He liked knowing that he'd made Seto proud. "It was hard," he admitted. "I wasn't expecting it to take as much out of me as it did. I like it when we summon together a lot more."

"So does Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto said wryly. "Even if I didn't know what was going on, she did. And as soon we summoned her and Hafiz was dealt with, she let me know how she felt about me getting caught in that trap."

Jou snickered. "No wonder you have a headache."

"Indeed." Seto kissed the back of his neck again and shifted slightly, though there was really no more space between them to close. "You tired?"

"No." That was a complete and utter lie, and Jou could hear the exhaustion in his own voice. Summoning, even with Seto, had always tired him out, and adding everything else that had happened on top of that made him want to sleep for a week straight. But he was reluctant to fall asleep when he finally had Seto in bed with him, warm and soft and alive.

"Liar," Seto murmured. "Go to sleep, pup. I'm going to go check on the others, and then I'll be back."

By "the others", Jou knew he meant Mokuba and Shizuka. Though knowing Seto, he probably would make the rounds. It had become something of a nightly ritual to make sure that the whole house was safe and secure, and even though it wasn't night Seto wouldn't be able to rest until he was certain everyone had safely returned. Jou stretched lazily as his lover left their bed and the room, resolving to remain awake until Seto was back with good news. He was asleep before Seto got halfway down the hall.

**STGY**

Bakura and Ryou reappeared in their bedroom. It was disorienting to be right back where they had started, only now with the sun shining in through the window instead of the raining that had pouring hard what seemed like seconds ago. For a beat, Bakura stared over Ryou's head at the light that made a wide pool on the floor. His hands were resting on Ryou's hips, and to him it felt like it had been only a minute since he'd teasingly suggested that the two of them take a break from their mystery by climbing into bed.

Unfortunately, it had been much longer for Ryou. His hikari was falling apart where he stood, tears running down his cheeks and cheeks flushing pink as he cried into his hands. The bracelet around his wrist twinkled in the light, shining brightly, and Bakura snorted. It was exactly the kind of trinket he would have tried to steal both now and in his previous life, good for hawking to unsuspecting tourists, and now it was Ryou's last link to the family that he had loved so much. It might not have been worth much on the market unless you found a sucker, but sentimentally it was priceless.

"Hikari," he tried, and then when Ryou failed to respond, "Rabbit."

The familiar nickname was enough to stir Ryou from the depths of his grief. He looked up, eyes wide and brimming with tears. "Bakura," he said hoarsely. "I just can't - all those times you told me that she couldn't be trusted, but I did anyway and she - maybe if I hadn't, if I'd kept my distance like you said, she would have got mad at me and still be here."

He bit back the instinctive curse that wanted to escape and tightened his grip on Ryou's hips. He was no good at this. Comfort was not something Bakura was used to giving or receiving. But he could tell that Ryou needed it desperately, and he was the only one around. "You weren't wrong," he said haltingly. "She was your sister. You grew up with her. I know you, Rabbit. It would've been impossible for you to _not _trust her."

"I should have done more," Ryou whispered.

"Like what? Got yourself killed by trying to take her place?" Bakura said, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I can see how that would've done a lot of good."

A little bit of anger sparked in Ryou's eyes. "At least she would still be here!"

"Ryou, she was _already dead_." He spoke the words with a certain amount of caution, because he could feel through their bond, however tattered it might be, that Ryou was on the verge of losing it. But he also knew that it had to be said, that Ryou had to realize just who Change of Heart had really been. "You told me that your sister died when you were just a kid, and that is still true. Just because she was trapped in the body of a duel monster instead of going on to the afterlife doesn't change that."

"But..." Ryou stopped, his lips parted in confusion. He breathed slowly, lightly, thinking hard.

"She was a duel monster, and sooner or later she would've entered into a battle with someone stronger than her and been sent to the graveyard. It was inevitable. Besides, even if she _had_ survived do you think she would've been happy living in the Shadow Realm all the time? Duel monsters can't stay in this plane forever. It would eventually destroy them. Do you think that she would've wanted that?"

"Well... no."

"So then don't you think that she made the right choice?" Bakura pressed.

"I..." Ryou looked too flustered to answer, but at least he wasn't crying anymore. As far as Bakura was concerned, that was definitely a step in the right direction. He reached up and took hold of Ryou's hand, twisting it so that Ryou had no choice but to look at the bracelet clasped around his wrist.

"Your sister," he said slowly, "helped to defeat Hafiz in the end. She protected you. I think that's what mattered the most to her."

Ryou's eyes filled with tears again, but - thank Ra - he did not begin to cry. He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath instead. He stayed that way for a minute that felt like an eternity, but when he looked up again there was a small spark of clarity there that had not been present before. "Thank you for that," he said quietly. "I think I needed to - to hear that."

Bakura shrugged, suddenly a little embarrassed, and dropped his hands from Ryou's body. Immediately he could feel them itching with the desire to be placed right back on. Before this whole fiasco, he thought he'd remembered everything from the thief king's life. Now, he realized that what he'd had before was an incomplete set of memories because this time he really did remember everything. And that meant he remembered the desire that Akefia had felt, though never vocalized, for the boy standing in front of him.

"You belong to me," he said.

For a moment Ryou just blinked at the sudden change in topic, and then he tilted his head and looked up at Bakura with a puzzled smile. "I know. You tell me that all the time. We might not have seen each other for a little while, but I haven't forgotten you that quickly. Actually, I - I thought about you all the time." His cheeks flushed pink.

More pleased by the admission than he wanted to let on, Bakura gave into the urge to reach for him again. He pulled Ryou close and leaned in to kiss him, but Ryou stopped him with a finger pressed to his lips. "Bakura, do you remember - that day on the roof, when I said that I hated you?"

"Yes." Of course Bakura remembered it. That had not been one of his best moments.

"It occurred to me while I was in Egypt that we never talked about that," Ryou said. "I won't apologize for what I said, because it was true at the time. I was really mad at you. But... I wanted you to know, that I don't hate you anymore. I love you."

The unexpected words made Bakura's eyes widen, and Ryou smiled. He dropped his hand and pulled Bakura's head down, and then there was no more talking for a while.

**STGY**

Malik materialized in the library, facing a desk that was no longer piled high with books. He blinked dumbly at the spotless area before realizing that the maids must have been in to clean up while they had been gone. All of the books had been returned to their proper shelves, and the books that they had borrowed from Isis had been neatly placed in boxes and then stacked on the far side of the room by the windows, waiting to be returned to their owner.

"Efficient," he muttered, and then stilled when he heard a sharp inhale of breath coming from somewhere behind him. Before he could turn around, familiar hands seized his hips and pulled him back against an equally familiar body. Those hands wandered across his belly and up over his chest in light tickling touches, as though seeking to make sure that nothing had changed in their absence.

A small smile slid across his face and he relaxed, allowing his full weight to be supported by his yami. Mariku made a soft, approving sound and allowed his caresses to become bolder, wandering lower to include his genitals and thighs and hips. There was nothing arousing about this touch. It was purely to reaffirm the fact that they were both standing here, alive and together, and Malik thought lazily that he had never felt anything as good. He had been craving this contact for weeks, and he hadn't realized that he would miss it so much if it were ever taken away.

He closed his eyes and said quietly, "I missed you."

"I know," Mariku murmured against the back of his neck, the first words he'd spoken.

"I didn't think that Heru would be as different from you as he was," Malik added, even though he felt foolish for having made that assumption. Heru and Mariku had grown up in completely different times in opposite situations, and to expect that they would be anything alike was ridiculous. "He didn't want anything to do with me or the Millennium Items."

Mariku hummed deep in his chest and then said, "I remember everything about his life. It wasn't about you, Malik. He just didn't want anything to change. He joined Akefia because he was hoping that the death of the royal family would mean no one would ever realize who he really came from."

The simple explanation made Malik feel even more foolish. He turned in Mariku's arms until they were facing each other and he could look up into the wild eyes he'd missed so much. "He still wasn't you," he said quietly. "He wouldn't - he wouldn't touch me."

"You _wanted_ him to touch you?" Mariku asked, looking amused. "Apparently I've been an even better influence on you than I thought."

"Not like that," Malik said hotly, knowing that he was blushing. "I just -"

"I know what you mean, pretty hikari." Mariku chuckled softly and kissed him, an oddly chaste brushing of their lips that made Malik's belly flutter. He'd never been kissed like that before. It was almost more overwhelming than the passionate kisses he and Mariku usually indulged in. He tightened his grip on Mariku's shoulders to keep his knees from going weak.

"You're such a jerk sometimes," he muttered, annoyed at how easily Mariku could get to him.

"And you're such a kitten," Mariku replied, turning his head just enough so that he could begin kissing along the length of Malik's throat. Malik gasped and let his eyes flutter shut. This was definitely meant to be arousing, and it was working. The hot, wet feeling made his hands shake with desire.

"When you disappeared," he said breathlessly, "it made me think - what you said in the museum, about coming back to me and the Rod. Did you know this was going to happen?"

Mariku paused with his mouth pressed against Malik's throat. He stayed there for a moment before pulling away to regard Malik with an unusually serious look. "Did I know that Hafiz was going to trap us in the bodies of our past selves? No, I can't say that I did, Kitten. But we all knew that something was going to happen, and it made sense that he was going to try to separate us."

"Wish I'd known that," Malik said under his breath. Even with Mariku's warning, he hadn't seriously considered that Hafiz would stoop that low. He pressed his head against Mariku's shoulder for a moment, thinking. Back when Mariku had initially approached him, Malik hadn't wanted anything to do with him. He'd seen Mariku as an annoyance, and a perverted one at that. But somehow, without him even noticing, as their bond grew and they spent more time together Mariku had become as important to him as Isis. He now had two people who were incredibly valuable. He wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"I think I know what you need," Mariku announced suddenly, surprising his hikari. Without saying anything else, he hooked an arm around Malik's waist and pulled him out of the room. They ran into Seto out in the hall, who looked them over briefly as though to make sure that they were in one piece before nodding and continuing on in silence. Mariku nodded back and then guided Malik in the opposite direction. It only took Malik a few seconds to work out where they were headed.

"You've got to be kidding," he said, amused in spite of himself as Mariku threw open the garage door with a flourish. His motorcycle was in the corner of the room, covered by an expensive black cloth to keep dust and damage from the paint. Mariku peeled the cloth away tenderly, rubbing his fingers over the machine with as much care as he'd given to Malik not half an hour ago.

"I never kid," Mariku said seriously, and then he grinned. He tossed Malik a helmet and slung his leg over the motorcycle, straddling it with practiced ease. "What do you say, pretty hikari? Want to take a ride?"

It took about two seconds for Malik to decide. He pulled the helmet on and walked over with a shy grin. "Always."

* * *

Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Please remember that I write fanfics because I enjoy doing so. I don't_ have_ to do it, I'm certainly not being paid, and I do not appreciate getting anon reviews complaining about a lack of updates during the rare week that I can't. I have a life outside of the computer that comes first, and a lot of you need to remember that bitching at someone is not the way to get what you want.

* * *

The look of abject relief on Nosaka Miho's face when she walked into the kitchen early the next morning and saw Seto sitting there made Jou feel guilty. It was evident from just one glance that the past few weeks had taken a serious toll on Seto's assistant. Her face was pale and haggard, and she'd lost a fair amount of weight. Her clothing still fit perfectly, of course, but it was noticeably tighter than it had been before, and her once vibrant ponytail seemed to have lost a bit of its luster. He stood up to greet her and, even though he wasn't normally a very tactile person outside of his immediate circle of friends, found himself reaching out with his arms open. She stepped easily into his embrace.

"Does he know?" she whispered into his shoulder, the words spoken so quickly and quietly that Jou knew there wouldn't have been a chance for Seto to overhear. His admiration for Miho increased by several bounds. It wasn't easy to put something over on Kaiba Seto. He pressed her tighter, letting her feel the minute shake of his head before he released her and stepped back, glancing automatically at his lover. There was a puzzled look in Seto's eyes as he watched them, but no clarity that indicated he'd understood something was being kept from him.

"As you can see, we're finally back," he said, reaching for Seto's shoulder with a grin. He kept wanting to do that, he noticed. Touching Seto felt like a novelty even after waking up in the man's arms not an hour ago. It hadn't surprised Jou in the least that Seto had wanted to get an early start by calling Miho. In fact, he'd encouraged it under one condition: that he be present. Fortunately Seto hadn't fought him very hard on that fact.

"I can see that, yes," Miho replied, bowing in Seto's direction. "Welcome back, Kaiba-sama. It is good to see that you have returned."

Seto inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. "The company, Nosaka. How bad is it?"

"Actually, it's not bad at all." She was smiling when Seto glanced up at her in surprise, her eyes twinkling with poorly suppressed amusement. "As soon as we received word that you were unexpectedly called away, I set into motion one of your back up plans. Jou was brought in to advise on the state of the company, and the two of us did our best to make sure that no one was aware that you were..." She paused, as though searching for the best word. "Indisposed. We decided to spin a story that Mokuba-sama had become ill."

"And they accepted this?"

"Some of the shareholders have gotten very restless," Miho allowed, and it was only because Jou knew her so well that he spotted the hidden frustration in her expression. He knew that she had been pushed to her limits by the nosy old bastards, and if it hadn't been for Noah she might not have been able to carry on.

"As expected," Seto muttered, drumming his fingers on the table. "Very well. I have a few things to do here, but I'll be into the office this afternoon. You can call a meeting amongst the board members. They've been allowed to play and hatch plots for too long."

"Yes sir," Miho said with a relieved sigh. "I'll do that right away. And I'll also make a list of clients that you need to contact in order of importance, shall I? You'll find that I've already e-mailed a schedule of deadlines to you. Nothing needs to be taken care of before this afternoon, but it should be enough to brief you on what's been happening."

"I look forward to it," Seto said, clearly distracted by the fact that Yami had just walked into the room. As he stood up to go speak to his cousin, Jou took the opportunity to usher Miho out of the room.

"Thank you for not saying anything," he told her as soon as they were out of earshot. "I really think I should be the one to break the news about Noah to him. I'm just not really sure how to do it yet." How exactly was he supposed to explain that one of Gozaburo's relatives was still around? Especially a relative that had apparently only been recently given a body, and thanks to magic at that. He had no idea how Seto was going to react, considering the stormy relationship that he'd had with his stepfather.

"I understand, and I think that's a good idea. Noah has told already told me that he plans to stay out of sight until you tell him otherwise," Miho said.

Jou raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help noticing that she was calling him Noah without any honorific attached. For a woman like Miho, who was usually super polite to everyone she met because she was almost always representing Kaiba Corp, that was strange. He found himself wondering just what Miho and Noah had got up to while they'd been gone. Under his scrutiny, Miho blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, and he suddenly felt guilty for making her nervous. She had been good to Seto at a time when most people probably would have tried to take advantage of him, and even with Noah's help Kaiba Corp would have been in a lot of trouble if it weren't for Miho.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, deciding to drop it for the time being. It was really none of his business, and besides he had way more important things to worry about.

Miho sent him a shy smile. "It's not a problem. Um... I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you this or not, but we did get a letter from a lawyer the other day. Specifically, from Kawai Noriko's lawyer. She's getting the court involved, saying that you and Seto are keeping her from seeing Shizuka."

"Oh my fucking god," Jou muttered, completely disgusted. Somehow this didn't surprise him in the least, but it did piss him off. He knew exactly where Shizuka was: along with Mokuba, she'd returned to the mansion the afternoon before and crawled into bed with him and Seto. He didn't think Shizuka had contacted Noriko yet. Actually, he kind of hoped she hadn't. It would serve the bitch right.

"I haven't done much about it yet because I wasn't sure how you wanted to deal with it," Miho said apologetically, clutching her purse closer. "But I thought that you should know. She seemed to be very determined, and her lawyer made it clear she's not going to go away."

"I'll talk to Seto," Jou said. He was mortified that Miho was getting an idea of how crazy his mother could be, but relieved that she could be trusted to keep it under wraps. "Thank you."

"No problem," Miho said again with another smile. She turned and walked down the hall towards the door, but before she got there she stopped. "Jou, I realize that this may be out of bounds for me to say - but I've spending a lot of time with Noah. He's a really nice guy. I've worked for Kaiba Corp for a long time now, and I have to say that some of his ideas are really fresh and innovative. He understands computers in a way that most people can't. It really would be in Kaiba-sama's best interests to at least hear what he has to say. I know that probably doesn't mean much, but I thought I would let you know. I really don't think he wants to steal the company away."

Jou stared at her for a long moment before he cleared his throat. "To be honest, I don't think he does either," he said. He hadn't gotten that vibe from Noah at all, but it was nice to hear that Miho felt the same way. Miho nodded and left, closing the door gently behind her. For a moment. Jou almost wished that he could go with her. Instead, he turned and went back into the kitchen.

By that point, Yuugi was up too. He was sitting peacefully on Yami's lap, sipping from a cup of tea with half-open eyes while his darker half had an argument with Seto in furiously whispered tones. Jou walked across the room and sat down beside Seto, eyeing Yuugi. Every minute or so Yuugi would lift the cup to his lips, but he barely looked awake enough to drink the contents. Most likely, the only thing that had driven him from the bed was Yami's absence. It was rare for Yuugi to do something as brazen as sit in Yami's lap in public, but Jou could hardly blame him. If it weren't for the fact that he was really too tall for it, he would've been right there in Seto's lap along with him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, noticing that coffee had been made while he'd been speaking to Miho. He got up and fetched himself a cup. Normally when he drank coffee he took it with a liberal amount of milk and sugar, but today he omitted the milk entirely and just dumped half the contents of the sugar bowl in. He felt like he was going to need a major boost to make it through the day.

"I'm okay." Yuugi muffled a yawn even as he said the words. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, I _will_ be okay, I guess I should say. I'm just really tired, that's all. I could have easily slept for another seven or eight hours."

"You could have," Jou pointed out.

"No, I couldn't." Yuugi shot him a significant look, and it only took Jou a minute to understand the meaning. Right, Yami's parents. He'd almost forgotten about the two of them between Kaiba Corp and his mother, but right away he knew that Yuugi was really worried about what was going to happen. In spite of what Yami said, he was more affected by what his parents said and did than he wanted to admit. When the two of them showed up - and it probably wouldn't take that long - there was going to be a major blow out. No wonder Yuugi wanted to be around for it.

"Right," he said, running a hand through his hair and taking a gulp of coffee. It was strong, but it was just what he needed. He could practically feel the sugar and caffeine starting to go to work. He sat up a little straighter and blinked a couple of times. "Where are the others?"

"They're still asleep," said Yami, turning away from Seto for the first time and giving Jou a warm smile. "Well, Mariku and Malik weren't exactly asleep. Or at least I don't think they were. They _were_ still in bed, and the door was shut - but you're welcome to go knock if you want to see if they're still awake."

Jou grimaced. "No thanks. I don't think walking in on those two again is how I want to start my day."

"I feel like I should be insulted by that." Displaying a remarkable sense of timing, Mariku sailed into the room with an arm around Malik. Bakura and Ryou were right behind him, and so were Mokuba and Shizuka. As soon as Shizuka saw her brother, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. Jou hugged her back so tightly that she squeaked, but he couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?" he asked her anxiously.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine, really. No lasting effects, except I have a weird and strong craving for dates."

"That will pass," Yami said.

"I hope so. I don't even like dates."

"Has anyone talked to the others?" Ryou asked as he sat down between Yami and Bakura. "Are Otogi, Honda and Isis still in Egypt? What about Anzu, Mai, Rebecca and your grandfather, Yuugi?"

"Jii-chan is back and fine, and so is Rebecca," Yuugi replied. He didn't sound particularly thrilled about the latter. "He said that he was going to have a long talk with Rebecca's grandfather to make sure that things were okay there, but he didn't foresee any trouble. He said that he and Hawkins-san were close while they were in university." He paused. "Which I'm going to take to mean that Jii-chan told him more about everything that's going on than he originally let me believe."

Malik smirked. "I talked to Nee-san. She, Honda and Otogi are still in Egypt with Aunt Edina. Apparently she was pretty surprised when the three of them appeared out of nowhere." He tilted his head. "You know, it's weird. It seems like everyone else reappeared wherever they were when Hafiz took them. But Yuugi, Jou, Ryou and I were in Egypt with Aunt Edina when we originally cast the spell to be taken into the past. Why didn't we return there?"

"The magic probably sensed your connections and the desire you had to be with your other halfs," said Seto. He took Jou's cup of coffee and drank from it. Jou watched, barely able to contain his glee, as his lover sputtered. It was truly amusing to watch Seto struggle to swallow his mouthful, as the man was far too polite to do something as uncouth as spit it out again. Seto wore a pained expression as his throat moved, and then he thrust the cup back into Jou's hands and rose quickly to fetch his own cup.

"Too sweet?" Jou said innocently.

"Like drinking pure sugar," Seto muttered, hastily pouring himself a fresh cup. He drank about half of it black, looking relieved.

"What about Anzu and Mai?" Yuugi asked, shaking his head in amusement. When no one spoke up, he sighed. "I guess we should get into contact with them, too. Just to make sure they're okay."

"I'll do it," Ryou volunteered.

"First I think we should discuss how we're going to handle things," said Seto, sitting back down at the table with a second cup of coffee.

"I need to talk to you," Jou said to his sister quietly. She shot him a curious look but stood up, and they slipped out of the room and into the back yard. It was a beautifully warm day, the sun shining and hot without a cloud in the sky, and he closed his eyes for a second. If he ignored the sound of bird calls and traffic, he could almost imagine that they were back in Egypt.

"Nii-chan? What's wrong?" Shizuka asked after a couple of minutes, sounding worried.

Jou sighed and turned around to face her, taking in her concerned expression. He really didn't want to worry Shizuka with this so soon. She deserved to have a little time to rest. But it was frankly a miracle that she hadn't heard from Noriko already that morning. She probably hadn't turned her phone on yet, and as soon as she did she was going to have a long list of voice mails to listen to and text messages to read. It wasn't fair to let her face that without any warning.

"About a week after you guys disappeared, Ma showed up," he said quietly. "She said that one of her co-workers hadn't ended up taking the vacation time he'd scheduled, so she was back sooner than we thought she would be. She wanted to take you home, but of course you weren't here."

Shizuka didn't say anything for a moment. Then she took a deep breath. "I'll bet that went over well," she said.

He shot her a strained smile, remembering that conversation better than he wanted to. He'd done his best to push it out of his mind, but he knew he would never be able to forget the way Noriko looked at him or the things she'd said. "It was going great, right up until I threatened to fight her for custody of you."

Her mouth dropped open. "Nii-chan, you didn't!"

"I had to." Jou did not regret making that threat. It had been worth it just to see the look on her face. "Shizuka, I never get to see you and I _hate_ that. You're my little sister, and you're growing up without me." He had to pause to swallow hard. "I know Ma doesn't like me, but it's not fair that she thinks she can keep us apart for no reason. I don't even live with Dad anymore! This is the first real time we've spent together in years and I just... I know that if you go back with her she won't let you visit anymore."

In a couple of steps, Shizuka closed the distance between them and hugged her brother. Jou hugged her back hard, pressing his cheek against her soft hair. He continued in a choked voice. "I know that I had no right to bring this up without asking you first, but..."

"It's okay," Shizuka said quietly, pulling back just far enough so that she could look up into Jou's face. She looked tired, but resigned. "I knew there would be problems over this sooner or later."

"I don't want to take you away from her," he tried to explain.

She smiled sadly. "But it's not you who's doing it, it's her," she said with a shake of her head. "Believe me, I know what she can be like. I've tried to get her to let me visit more, and she always has some excuse about why I can't. Normally I wouldn't push it, but..." She glanced back at the house and sighed. "I'm a guardian. I have to be here to help protect the pharaoh and everyone else. That comes before everything."

"Shizuka, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you to do it. I want you to fight for custody of me."

* * *

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

Following their meeting at breakfast, Yami went back upstairs to his bedroom to get dressed. Yuugi, of course, came with him. Seto and Jou left to go to Kaiba Corp. Ryou and Bakura were going to be making a visit to Ryou's old home, while Mariku and Malik - well, Yami wasn't totally sure where those two were going, and he thought it was likely that he didn't really want to know. After the noises he'd heard coming from their bedroom a couple of hours ago, he suspected that Malik and Mariku were familiarizing themselves with each other now that Malik was a little more comfortable with being touched. It was good for both of them, they certainly deserved the time alone, but not something he wanted to know too much about.

He held the door to their bedroom open for Yuugi, then let it fall gently closed once they were both inside. He watched as Yuugi wandered over to the bed and sat down on the edge. His aibou looked almost lost. There was really no other way to describe it. Things had happened while Yami had been gone, and he knew that every single event had left a deep impression on his partner. Not for the first time, he cursed Hafiz for having cast that damn spell. Of course, the man would have been only too pleased to know how much he had screwed up. If only Yami could have been there: he knew that it must have been a difficult struggle for Yuugi to have dealt with everything all by himself. He hated the fact that he_ hadn't_ been there.

"Aibou?" he said quietly, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen. Pushing away from the door, he moved across the room until he was standing right in front of Yuugi. He reached out and took Yuugi's hand, gently intertwining their fingers. Yuugi's hands were so small, so delicate. It made him feel like he was holding onto something fragile. But now he knew that Yuugi was capable of handling so much more than Yami could have guessed.

"I really missed you, you know," said Yuugi, not lifting his eyes from where he was making a detailed study of the floor. "There were so many times that I wished you could have been with me. And..." He took a deep breath, pausing before releasing it slowly. "Sometimes I hated you for not being there, for breaking your promise. Even though that's not fair, and I know it wasn't your fault, I still hated you."

"I hated me too," Yami said before he had the chance to think about how that would sound. "Okay, that didn't come out right. I just... thinking about how you must have felt, it really bothers me." He knelt down in front of Yuugi, looking up into his face. "I remember how it felt before I found you, when I was waiting for my light to solve the Millennium Puzzle. I never wanted to admit how much I needed you, even though I knew that I did. It was like a physical ache in my chest that I could never get rid of."

Yuugi's violet eyes widened and he sat up straighter. "Really? You never told me that before."

"I know. It was something I had a hard time admitting even to myself. It was proof of how important you were before I even knew you." Yami shrugged a little. "How could I have known how wonderful you would turn out to be? What with the way my parents went on, you can't blame me for being worried that'd you be a horrible person. And then, after we met and I knew that wasn't the case, there just never seemed to be a time for me to bother bringing it up."

For just a moment, he allowed himself the weakness of looking away from Yuugi's face. He needed those precious few seconds to organize his thoughts into something that would sound a little more coherent. He began slowly. "You know that my life growing up was not ideal. My parents were... _are_ obsessed with the idea of having the pharaoh's gold. The things that Atemu owned are what matters to them. I was very bitter about that when I was a child. I didn't understand why that was all so important to them. They put the burden of the Millennium Puzzle on my shoulders when I was very young, and I resented them for that. It got even worse when they refused to adopt Seto and Mokuba from the orphanage. We had plenty of money. There was no reason for them not to.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces the day that they realize Kaiba Gozaburo was dead, and that Seto and Mokuba now had control of Kaiba Corp. It's the one day in my life that I have seen my father shed tears. I think that he would have tried to approach Seto at that point had it not been for his own instinct of self preservation. That, and the fact that Gozaburo had died under fairly suspicious circumstances, was enough to keep him away. It's a pity, really, had he bothered Seto it might have saved me the trouble now." He tried for a smile that felt awkward and probably came out as more of a grimace.

"Growing up, I was really only close to Bakura, Mariku and Seto. And Mokuba, and then Jou and Shizuka to some extent, later on. So I was very apprehensive about you and what would happen between us. I was not expecting to care for you so quickly. So deeply. It annoyed me that I had to make you want to spend time with me, even though I should have realized that it was actually a good thing that you weren't falling all over me. When I think about how close I came to letting you just walk away..."

"But you didn't," Yuugi pointed out, squeezing Yami's hands gently. He looked fascinated. "You kept pushing until I gave in."

"It was close," Yami murmured, hoping that Yuugi never learned _how_ close. It was curiosity that had driven Yami to take an interest in his hikari. He'd developed a fascination with the fact that Yuugi was nothing like he had imagined. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yuugi, I feel like I should tell that you that even though I also hate Hafiz for everything that he put us through there is also a part of me that wants to thank him."

"What?" Yuugi's voice had gone shrill.

"Hear me out, little one. Before Hafiz, I never understood how strong you could be. I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe from everything that could go bad in the world. That's why I wanted us to remain together. I didn't know if you could survive if we were separated." Yami felt cruel speaking these words out loud. He didn't know if Yuugi would understand what he was trying to say. "But then Hafiz changed all that. You have no idea how amazing you are. Even though you were alone, you somehow managed to keep going. You stopped Hafiz from taking over the world."

Yuugi's cheeks flushed. "Yami, I wasn't alone. I had Ryou and Jou and Malik with me. I would've fallen apart without them."

"You're not giving yourself enough credit. You have no idea how much your words meant to Atemu. I remember everything that you said and did, and I know that there were times when you kept Atemu from giving up completely. When he wanted to push everyone away, you were there making sure that he knew he wasn't alone. Even when you didn't know what to do or say, you were _still there_. And that meant more to him than you could ever imagine. Yuugi, you never once gave up. You kept fighting. And because of that, Hafiz is gone.

"So now I know that if we are ever separated, I don't have to worry about you. You're strong and resourceful and you can take care of yourself. Now I know that I don't want us to be separated because I love you." There, he'd said it. Everything that had been on his mind since they'd returned was finally out in the open between them, and it was a huge relief to clear the air before they had to face his parents.

It took almost a minute before Yuugi responded. His expression was very thoughtful, and he stared at Yami hard. "I never thought about it like that," he said very quietly. "I didn't know you felt that way. Well of course I knew that you wanted to protect me, but I didn't know that - that you felt obligated to."

"That's not what I meant!" Yami said, so sharply and so forcefully that Yuugi's eyes widened. "Yuugi, maybe that's how I felt in the beginning. I think all of us were annoyed and frustrated that we were forced into this position. But things are different now. I feel like I'm not saying this right, but I... I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you. It gives me comfort to know that you can handle yourself. I still want to protect you, that hasn't changed. It's just now I understand that I don't _have_ to."

"Yami..." This time Yuugi's smile grew into something that was genuine, and he slipped off of the bed right into Yami's lap. He took Yami's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you too."

Yami let out a breath he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding and wrapped his arms around his partner. Hopefully nothing would ever come between them again, but if it did Yami felt as though they would both be more prepared. It was a good feeling, one that he had never really experienced before. He pressed a kiss against Yuugi's head and sighed. "I hate to ask this of you, but will you come with me to talk to my parents?"

"As though I would let you go alone!" Yuugi replied, indignant that the thought had ever crossed Yami's mind. "What are you going to tell them?"

"I've been thinking about it for the past couple of hours. I wanted to talk to Seto, but I know that he's really too busy." Seto had more than enough to worry about with Kaiba Corp, Yami knew. His cousin would be lucky if he got more than a few hours off here and there for the next several weeks. "I also know that he would stand behind me in whatever choice I made. So I think I'm going to tell them to piss off."

"Really?" Yuugi looked impressed. "Can you do that?"

"I'm not twenty yet," Yami admitted, hating to even say as much out loud. If he could just hold off for a couple more years, he would be considered a legal adult and his parents would no longer have any say in what he did. But his suspicions had been growing for a while that there was no way his parents would let that happen. They were going to do_ something_ before then, especially now that the Millennium Puzzle had been solved, he just didn't know what.

"Then they could still have some control over you. They could make your life really hard." Yuugi was frowning, his excitement dimmed. "Yami, you need to be careful. I remember back when I was at the orphanage, the things some of the kids used to tell me..."

"I know," Yami said quickly. He could all too easily imagine what kind of preparation Akemi and Daichi had probably already put into place. Keeping him from seeing Yuugi would be the very first thing they would do, and the idea that they would even try to use Yuugi as leverage against him was enough to fill him with a seething rage. "That's why I think I'm going to ask Seto to help me file for emancipation if they won't agree to just leave me alone. Kaiba Corp's lawyers are the best. I have no doubt that they could see this through in no time." He looked away. "I don't think my parents will let it go that far. That would reflect badly on them, after all."

Yuugi considered this, absently drawing a circle on Yami's hip with his thumb. "As much as I hate to admit it, that might be the best idea. Sometimes I can't believe that you came from those people."

More pleased by the compliment than Yami wanted to admit, he gave Yuugi another quick kiss and then stood up, lifting Yuugi to his feet as well. He wanted to talk to his parents on his own terms, before they came storming over to the mansion and tried to make a scene. "Come on, little one. Let's get this over with."

They borrowed one of the Kaiba family cars and left within half an hour. Yami was tense on the way over, staring resolutely out the window. In a way, he could not believe that it had come to this. Then again, he had always known that something would need to be done about his parents. There had just always been a small part of him that hoped they would eventually overcome the depth of greed that had consumed them. He couldn't help remembering what it had been like when he was very small, before it became apparent that he was the pharaoh. His parents had been much more loving back then.

It had all changed so quickly. Now they were strangers to him, and he just didn't want to have to deal with them anymore. That was part of the reason that he was doing this. He straightened his shoulders as the car pulled into the driveway and came to a stop. Resolute, he climbed out and started walking towards the front door. He was startled when a small hand slipped into his and gently tugged him to a stop. Yuugi was standing right behind him. Before Yami could ask, Yuugi spoke.

"Yami, are you sure that this is what you want? I just don't want you to regret anything."

"I think it's my best option," Yami said carefully. Their bond was not as strong as it had been before Hafiz had meddled with his spell. But every minute that they spent together meant that the bond was repairing itself. Yami carefully eased his shields and let Yuugi feel exactly what was going through him: determination mingled with resignation. "Yuugi, I would never forgive myself if you or someone else got hurt because of me. And what it comes down to is that I can't trust my parents not to cross that line."

"No." Yuugi sighed and shook his head. "I suppose you can't. You're right."

It made him feel a tiny bit better to hear Yuugi say that. Yami smiled and kissed the back of his hand before he kept going. He did not bother to knock, just opened the door and stepped inside. The house was fairly quiet. "They must not be home yet. It's pretty early in the day. It's just as well, really. I've got some things upstairs I'd like to pack."

"I'd like to come. I've never seen your room."

"It's nothing special," Yami said, but he led his partner up the stairs and down the hall. His room was the very last one, and it was fairly large. Bigger than the room he had at Seto's, the walls were stark white and decorated with portraits of faceless grey silhouettes doing a variety of strange things. The bedspread and pillows were grey as well, and the furniture was made from a simple pale wood. The only thing that really stood out was the large eye of Ra that had been painted on the opposite wall in bright gold. It was the first thing they saw when Yami opened the door.

Yuugi stepped inside and looked around slowly. The look on his face was priceless. It was obvious he was struggling to find something polite to say. "This is... um, different."

"I hate it." Yami would be glad when he never had to step back inside this bedroom. It had been decorated by Akemi, and she hadn't asked his opinion on anything. Nothing had been changed since he was ten years old, with the sole exception of the eye of Ra. That had been added when by his father when he was about twelve. It was supposed to a reminder for Yami to never forget what was really important. The only thing Yami had ever used it for was dart practice.

"It's certainly not what I would have expected," Yuugi said. He wandered around while Yami fetched a suitcase and began to put what little he wanted to take with him inside. He already kept most of the truly important things at Seto's, but there was some clothing and school things he needed.

"I'm sure that once I'm gone, they'll totally change it to erase any hint of me," Yami replied, trying to make it sound flippant. He wasn't sure he succeeded. He was surprised when a small hand touched his, and he looked down into Yuugi's eyes. His little one was smiling with mischief.

"Have you ever, you know, christened your room?" Yuugi asked.

Yami closed his suitcase, suddenly a lot more interested. "No. Why, are you suggesting that you could give me a hand?"

"Maybe." Yuugi was blushing, but he didn't take his hand off of Yami's arm. "We have some time to waste until your parents come home."

"Little one, with you I'm never wasting time." Setting the suitcase aside, Yami scooped Yuugi up and dumped him on the bed. He was pleased when Yuugi giggled. He sat down on the edge and leaned down, brushing his lips against Yuugi's. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** I know you all expected me to leave you hanging with Yami, well, I'm being nice today. Enjoy!

* * *

Initially, Yuugi's suggestion for them to have a little bit of fun in Yami's childhood bed had been done with the intent to distract. He could tell that Yami was wound up, tense with the knowledge that the confrontation with his parents might not go very well, and he wanted to help Yami relax a little. It went even better than Yuugi had been expecting. Because by the time that they were finished, and they were both lying together on top of the covers in a sticky heap, he could honestly say that a lot of the tension had definitely left Yami. Yuugi opened one eye and swept a look up and down Yami's body before allowing a pleased little smile to creep across his face. Yup, definitely relaxed.

Of course, that only lasted about as long as it took for the door downstairs to slam shut. Yami jerked away instantly, sitting up and looking at the door of his room like he thought his parents might come marching in at any second. Thank god, they didn't. Yuugi got up a little more slowly and, after a minute of fruitless searching for something to clean himself off with, finally used a relatively clean corner of the awful bedspread. It wasn't like Yami was going to be coming back, after all. He pulled his jeans and underwear back up and put his shirt on before running a hand through his hair. It didn't do much to erase the "just had sex" look judging by the mirror, but then Yuugi's hair had the tendency to always look like that.

"Yami, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, not for the first time that morning. Because every ounce of relaxation had vanished, and Yami's face was creased into an expression of grim determination that made a little part of Yuugi's heart hurt. He recognized that look. It was the same look his mother had once worn when she dropped him off outside of his grandfather's shop and drove away. It was a look he was starting to think of as the one people wore when they were breaking ties with family.

"Yes," Yami said shortly. He was clearly not in the mood to make the sort of speech that would inspire confidence. He put himself back together with short, jerky movements and then strode towards the door. Yuugi took a deep breath and then grabbed the bag that Yami had put together. It was surprisingly light, and he realized all over again how incredibly sad it was that Yami had so little he wanted to bring with him.

He followed Yami out the door and down the hall, but deliberately hung back so that Yami descended the stairs by himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to give his partner support, but that he thought it might be better if Yami's parents didn't realize he was here unless it was necessary. The memory of the last time he'd spoken to Tenno Daichi and Akemi still weighed heavily on him. Yuugi did not want Daichi to try to carry through on his unspoken threat: he really didn't want Yami to murder the man.

"Atemu!" Daichi was first one to catch sight of his son. He came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, looking thoroughly stunned, and Yami stopped partway down. "What are you doing here?"

"This is still my house for the time being," said Yami, and Yuugi winced. Oh boy. If Yami had resented being called Atemu before, that was nothing compared to how he felt about it now. The note of suppressed anger in his voice jangled along Yuugi's nerves, and he started really hoping that Daichi would chose what he said with care. Or at least some instinct of self preservation.

Daichi blinked. "Well, of course it is. But I thought you were in Egypt. I wasn't anticipating your return so soon."

"I did what needed to be done."

"So you've brought the fortune back with you?" Even from where he was hidden at the top of the stairs, Yuugi could see the greed that lit Daichi's face. If it was possible for a human's eyes to turn bright green, Daichi's would have. It was disgusting.

Fortunately, Yami cut it off at the pass. "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm done with you, with you and your greed and wanting everything that doesn't belong to you, I'm _done_." Yami's voice was remarkably calm, but behind his back his clasped hands were shaking. "I didn't go to Egypt so that I could prove to the clan that I was the pharaoh. And I can assure that's not what I was doing while I was there. Even though they probably know that I am now, I'm not going to touch the pharaoh's treasure. I have no interest in it."

There was about a minute of silence while Daichi digested this, and then his expression tightened and he took a couple of steps up. He paused when Akemi appeared. It was obvious that she had heard every word. "That's not your choice to make," she said.

"Actually, it is. I'm the reincarnation of the pharaoh and that means I get to decide what happens to the treasure. And I decided that it's staying exactly where it is. I don't want it. I don't _need_ it. If anyone deserves it, it's the people who have been guarding it for the past god knows how many years. It's certainly not a couple of people who already have more than enough money!" He paused suddenly, as though realizing that he was shouting. "That treasure is, it's not mine, and you're not going to touch it."

"The hell I'm not." Daichi had taken a couple of steps up, and now he took a few more, bringing himself dangerously close to his son. "I didn't spend years raising you only to have this thrown back in my face just when you decide to have a temper tantrum! We're your parents, and that treasure belongs to us."

"Nope," Yami said. "Wrong on both accounts. Because if you try to press this issue, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to get Kaiba Corp's lawyers to help me sue for emancipation. And believe me, no matter what kind of legal fees you try to pay that's a fight you're not going to win. How do you think it will look to all of your friends in high places if your son does that? I bet the media will have a field day."

"Atemu! What is the matter with you?" Akemi demanded. "Why are you talking this way? You've always known that this day was coming. It's your destiny to -"

"My destiny was to find my hikari and save the world. And I did that, not that you would care enough to know the how and why behind it." Yami half-turned now, instinctively seeking him out, and even though Yuugi would have much rather remained hidden he stepped forward. He came to the top of the stairs and walked down until he was standing beside Yami, their hands coming together with a naturalness that still made Yuugi's heart ache. Akemi and Daichi stared at him, and what Yuugi saw in their faces he did not like.

"He really was in Egypt," Yuugi said, because he felt like he needed to say _something_. So far the situation had not gone completely sideways. At the very least, no one (except for Yami) had started yelling. But he had the feeling that this was not going to last long. "I didn't lie to you about that."

"But you led us to believe that he was there for an entirely different reason," Akemi said coldly. "Atemu, I don't know what this boy has been putting into your head. But you are still our son, and you will listen to what we are telling you whether you like it or not. What do you think those people will do with the treasure of the pharaoh? It is yours, it _belongs to you_. Surely you don't want to leave it in their hands?"

"If it belongs to me, then why are you desperate to get your hands on it?" Yami asked. "Besides, I happen to think that the clan will know exactly what to do with it." He glanced over at Yuugi, who nodded. "And even if they don't, even if they do something stupid with it, that's their choice."

"Let me get this straight," Daichi said. There was a note in his voice that had Yuugi worried. "You think that you can just come in here and tell us to go to hell?" He gave a tight laugh. "After everything we've done for you? Shelter? Food? A good family?"

"You haven't -"

"No! Enough!" The words were spoken loudly enough that Yami fell silent. "Let me get one fucking thing straight, Tenno Atemu. There will be no suing us. There will be no emancipation. You are our son and you are going to do what we tell you do, and you will do it when we tell you to do it." Daichi's face was contorted with anger, his eyes blazing as he glanced from Yuugi to Yami. "And if you don't, then let's not forget that I have ways to make your life very difficult."

"Are you threatening me?" Yami said. Calm. Too calm. Especially when their bond was practically vibrating with repressed tension and adrenaline.

"It's not a threat," Daichi replied, his grin promising that he would carry through. "You'd better say good-bye to your friends, Atemu, because until we get the treasure home and dealt with you're on lock down. You will not go anywhere without an escort. When you are not at school, you will be here at home. You will not see this boy anymore." He threw a disgusted look in Yuugi's direction. "If you try to escape, you'll find that your mother and I have contacts in place that you cannot even begin to imagine. Trying to hiding behind your cousin and his team of lawyers is not going to work. You're playing with the real world now, Atemu, and I do not take kindly to my son trying to intimidate me. You are_ mine_, and you _will_ do as I say or suffer the consequences."

Yami drew in a quiet breath, and Yuugi had just enough time to think about what a spectacularly wrong move that had been on Daichi's part before he felt Yami's fingers flexing against his. The slow tug came from somewhere deep inside his chest, and even though he was still exhausted - still reeling from what it had taken to bring them all back to the future where they belonged - Yuugi let it happen. He fed Yami all of the magic he had left and reached into the puzzle when there was nothing more to give.

The shadows bloomed above their heads, quick and formless, and when they were gone something remained. No, someone. Yuugi's throat tightened when he realized who Yami had summoned. It was the first time he'd seen Dark Magician since Mahado had died, the first time he'd seen the duel monster with the knowledge of who he really was. Daichi stumbled backwards down the stairs, his face going white with shock, and just barely avoided crashing into his wife. Akemi shifted aside at the last minute, her wide eyes fixed on Dark Magician.

"What -" she started before stopping. She cleared her throat and tried again. "How...?"

"You didn't know, did you?" Yuugi asked lightly, deciding that it was time for him to speak. He fully suspected that the only words that were going to come out of Yami's mouth in the near future was a command for Dark Magician to attack, and - much as he disliked Akemi and Daichi - he did not want to have to add the responsibility of covering up their deaths to Seto's shoulders. "When I solved the Millennium Puzzle and Yami found me, it gave him the ability to be able to summon real monsters from the Shadow Realm.

"And, you know, here's the thing. From what I can tell, Yami puts up with a lot. More than most people would. All this time he could've thrown a duel monster in your face and told you to fuck off, but he hasn't. You two," and just in case they hadn't got the hint, he pointed at them, "were the ones who forced him to go to this point. If you had kept your mouths shut and not tried to be so greedy, we wouldn't be here right now."

"The treasure -" Akemi began.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Yuugi hissed. He was in complete agreement with Yami's declaration that the treasure would be left to Malik's clan. After seeing Atemu and getting to know the man as intimately as he had, it didn't feel right to do anything else with it. Things might have been different if Seto hadn't had as much money as he did, and if he weren't more than willing to share it amongst the yamis, hikaris and guardians, but he did and he was. They didn't need that treasure.

"Atemu -" That was Daichi.

Yuugi just kept on talking. "Don't even try to tell me that it's yours because Yami is your son. That is so not how it works, okay? The two of us are leaving, and Yami will not be coming back. He'll be living with Seto and me from now on." Yami's fingers tightened briefly against his own in surprise, but Yuugi couldn't look at him. He barrelled on, "And you guys should just not even bother to contact us again, not for anything, because if you do then I'm going to tell Seto every single thing you just said. And every single thing you said to me while they were gone. And he will legally emancipate Yami and then drag your names through the mud, just because he can, and don't think he can't."

He was breathing hard by the time he was finished, and Akemi and Daichi both looked utterly shocked. Neither of them said a word, which was just as well. Yuugi wasn't feeling too charitable at the moment, and he wasn't above requesting that Dark Magician forcibly open up a way for and Yami to leave. He took a step down, and then another, and when Yami didn't seem like he'd gotten the message Yuugi physically pulled him along. Yami stumbled, but got the hint, and they walked the rest of the way together.

Just before they got to Akemi and Daichi, Dark Magician appeared and folded his arms. Yuugi couldn't see the look on his face, but it must have read as appropriately murderous because Yami's parents wasted no time in getting out of the way. It was, Yuugi thought with a sort of grim satisfaction, the smartest decision that he'd ever seen them make. He marched past and walked out the door with Dark Magician leading the way, and it felt good to slam the door behind him and know that Yami would never have to go back in.

He turned around, planning to say as much to Yami, and was promptly swept up in a blazing hot kiss that derailed every thought in his head. With a startled moan, Yuugi went pliant under the force of the kiss. He could only open his mouth and try to keep up with a passion that seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was completely overwhelming, and when Yami finally pulled away and let them both breathe all Yuugi felt capable of doing was gasping and staring at him in confused arousal.

"You," Yami said, "are incredibly sexy when you boss people around."

Yuugi ran his tongue across his lips and tried to come up with a response that sounded even slightly intelligent. "Um, thanks?" was what he eventually came up with. It sounded like a question even though he hadn't intended it to, and Yami grinned.

"You're welcome," he said in a voice that was deliberately low. He turned away before Yuugi could blush any harder and looked at Dark Magician. The duel monster was looking_ incredibly_ amused. "Thank you. For coming to help us, I mean."

All signs of amusement vanished from Dark Magician's face. He inclined his head slightly, and then - in a move that surprised both boys - he bowed. Yami's mouth dropped open, but before he could say anything Dark Magician had already faded away. The temperature, always low whenever the Shadow Realm was involved, slowly began to rise. It was a little like the sun coming out from behind the clouds on a cold day, and Yuugi shivered with a sudden chill in spite of the additional warmth.

"He did say," he said quietly, because this he would always remember, "that he would always be there for you. Whenever you needed him. Mahado really loves you, Yami."

"He loved Atemu."

"No," Yuugi said firmly. "I remember what happened back on Illusion Island, Yami. I remember how Dark Magician looked at me when I got pulled into the puzzle, when you didn't know who I was. He was desperate for me to save you, and it killed him that he couldn't help. You're right that he loved Atemu, but you're wrong if you think that's he cares about. He loves you, too. He'd do anything to protect you. He didn't come here today because of Atemu. He came because of _you_."

The surprised expression on Yami's face made Yuugi hurt. It was no wonder that Yami was doubting everything, considering what had just happened. He reached out and cupped Yami's cheek, wishing that they were somewhere appropriate so that he could show Yami just how much he was loved. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go home, okay?"

Yami paused for a moment, as though pondering what he'd said, before he smiled. "To the mansion?"

Sugoroku hadn't really wanted Yuugi to move in with his friends. At this point, looking up at Yami's face, Yuugi thought it was a foregone conclusion. He'd need to have a talk with his grandfather soon. "Yeah," he said, repeated, "let's go home."

* * *

Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** All the feels in the world, people. Enjoy!

* * *

When Ryou stood at the end of the walkway and looked up at his childhood home, he could still envision it the way it had once been. He could see the house flourishing under the gentle, nurturing guidance of his mother, see himself and his sister growing up. He could even see his parents being happy, see them learning to navigate the constant push-and-pull of a true partnership with two kids around. Sometimes he even fancied that he could see what life might have been like if it hadn't been for the car crash that had taken Emiko and Amane in the first place, if his father had never picked up the phone that day and had to listen to the news that destroyed the world as Ryou knew it.

Bakura's presence, warm and just bare inches away, destroyed those illusions. Ryou blinked once and took a deep breath, lowering his head. This was the first time he had been back here since he'd learned about his father's death. Seto and Bakura had come back once to have the hole that had been the front window repaired, and true to Seto's word the new window looked identical to the old one. It would have been impossible for anyone to tell the difference. There was no real reason for him to have stayed away: Ryou just didn't feel like he could handle it before. Being here meant acknowledging that chapter of his life really was over, and that from now on he was going to have to let his family become a part of the past. Because he knew that this would be the last time he ever came by.

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked. The question was unusual for him, but he had been strangely perceptive ever since they'd returned to the present. Perhaps their bond was working even better than Ryou had realized. He turned his head slowly and smiled wearily when their eyes met, before realizing that he didn't need to do that with Bakura. He didn't have to pretend like he was happy, or that this didn't bother him. He let the smile fall and straightened up.

"Yeah, I am," he said finally. "It might sound stupid, but I feel like I have to say good-bye." He glanced back at the house again. "I can't live here anymore." Not after Samira - no, that duel monster had been in there. Not after Osamu had died. "But I... needed to see it one last time. You can wait outside if you want."

"After what happened the last time you went in there?"

Ryou's mouth twitched into a faint smile, but at least it was real. He didn't think that there were going to be any duel monsters lying in wait this time around, but he knew better than to point that out to Bakura. Instead he just nodded and then forced his feet into action, striding up the walkway and the front steps. The door was unlocked and turned easily beneath his numb fingertips, and he pushed it open to reveal the living room. The room had been completely emptied of furniture already. It was bare. It was disorienting.

He wandered around, vaguely aware that Bakura was trailing him but also keeping his distance, allowing Ryou to explore on his own. The movers that Seto had hired had been busy while they were in Egypt; the house had been stripped, and all that was left behind were the base essentials like the stove and refrigerator. He'd been expecting that to make it harder, but actually it was easier. The house now seemed like just a house. The things that mattered had been carefully tucked away into storage until Ryou moved out of the mansion or decided to sell them.

After a few minutes, when he couldn't put it off any longer, he ascended the stairs. Everything had been taken out of there, too, including the boxes of Amane's things that Samira had been trying toss out. Seeing the bedrooms so empty was a little bit more difficult. Ryou could still remember the first time they had come to the house, and how Emiko had picked him up and told him that they would be able to decorate his room any way that he wanted. It was a blank canvas, she'd said, and that was the best kind.

Not many people had known that Emiko had enjoyed painting, or that she was talented enough to do something so specialized. She'd sketched a castle onto his wall, complete with a moat in which shadowy forms lurked, and they'd painted it together. Osamu had muttered something about it not being manly enough, but he'd been quailed into silence under the force of his wife's stern expression and the castle had remained. It had become his constant companion over the years, and even when he got older and Osamu had suggested that they repaint it he'd refused. Now he realized that whoever purchased the house might do just that, paint over some of the last work his mother had ever created like it didn't mean anything. The thought made him feel kind of sick.

"I never thought that it would happen like this," he said out loud. He had to say something, just to break the heavy silence that felt like it was pressing down on him. "Even after the car crash... I mean, I knew that chances were I would be the last one standing. But I - I didn't think that it would be this soon. And I can't say I ever entertained the idea that it would happen because of duel monsters."

"Life is just one surprise after another," Bakura said. He was leaning against the wall opposite the room, arms crossed.

Ryou let out a short laugh. "I guess that's one way of looking at it," he remarked, fumbling for his cell phone. It didn't take the best pictures, but it was all he had. He hadn't thought to bring a camera along. He held it up and aimed, snapping a photo of the wall. A disappointed frown flickered across his face as he observed it on the screen, grainy and lacking all of the details that had so thrilled him when his mother first painted the walls.

"Pathetic. Remind me to have Seto order you a real phone." Pushing off of the wall, Bakura took his own phone out. It was one of the latest models available to the market, and when he took a picture and showed it to Ryou the photo was so crisp that it took Ryou's breath away. Bakura took his hand and put the phone in it. "Here. Don't take all day."

"I won't," Ryou said, swallowing the gratitude that wanted to pour out of him. Cradling the phone as though it was something precious, he moved on to Amane's room and took another picture of the walls. That was all he needed. He could have taken a picture of the master bedroom, but he didn't want to. He knew, though Osamu had never told him as much, that Samira had slept in there with his father while they were at the house. Her presence lingered, making it so that the room no longer felt like it belonged to his parents, and Ryou needed no more memories of that.

He found Bakura waiting in the living room, and when Ryou saw him he was filled with a rush of relief and affection. It was hard to believe that there had ever been a time when he'd dreaded the thought of being with Bakura for the rest of his life. Harder still to believe that those days had not been so very long ago. He vividly remembered sitting across from that table at the little cafe with Bakura, listening to the boy talk about how pleased he was that he was finally getting access to the Ring's power, and hating his life. Hating Bakura.

And now he understood Bakura so much better than he had back then. He knew that Bakura wasn't nearly as power hungry as he liked to think that he was, and that when it came right down to it Bakura's loyalty to Yami, his friends and Ryou far outweighed anything else - even if Bakura would never be willing to admit it. He knew that there was a good person wrapped up underneath it all, and that Ryou was a hell of a lucky guy that things between them had not ended prematurely. Because he could be honest enough with himself to realize that there was no way he would have been able to get through the past few months without Bakura's presence at his side. Just losing him to the past for a little while had been nearly enough to undo Ryou permanently. He would have cracked under the stress a long time ago without help.

"What?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow under the intensity of the scrutiny he was receiving. Ryou blinked at him, startled out of his thoughts, and then shook his head and walked into the room. He handed the phone back.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about when the two of us first met," he replied. "I was really angry at you back then. I thought you were messing up my life just for the sake of it. I had no idea that there would be a time when I would actually fight to get you back."

Bakura smirked. "I told you it was for your own good."

"Actually, you told me that I didn't have a choice because there was no way you were letting the Millennium Ring slip out of your hands," Ryou answered, more amused than he probably should have been. He took one more look around the empty living room. Coming here had not been a mistake. He was glad that he'd had the chance to say good-bye to the dreams he'd harboured with his family. But there was no point in sticking around. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"You're finished?"

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to Seto tonight and ask him to put this place on the market." Ryou led the way out, letting the door gently fall shut behind them. He locked it automatically, resting his hand on the doorknob for a lingering few seconds before he stepped back. "I can't live here anymore. Someone else might as well get some use out of it. And Seto said I could live at the mansion as long as I wanted." He paused. "For a millionaire, he's surprisingly okay with sharing."

"He's got lots of practice," Bakura said, and Ryou glanced at him.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he said softly, slinging an arm around Bakura's waist. In spite of the move, he felt self-conscious until Bakura draped an arm around his shoulders. He relaxed then, curling into the warmth of his partner. He was ready to leave, but he didn't mind standing here for a few minutes longer.

**STGY**

Malik was lying on his back, watching the ceiling. He was alone, remembering the last time he had been inside this room, shortly before Yuugi and the others had found their first clue about the Scroll of Shadows, and thinking about how it had been both hard to be here and yet impossible to leave. Mariku's room had become something of a haven for him, a place where he could go and feel safe: he'd needed that, at the time, and he needed it now. But it had been a harsh blow to realize that what he needed more was Mariku himself.

He rolled over onto his stomach as the door opened and Mariku came in carrying two mugs. Neither of them had eaten anything that morning, so he was surprised to see that Mariku didn't have any food. "Kitchen closed?" he asked, pushing himself up and accepting a mug. It was hot chocolate, he noted, covered with real whipped cream, chocolate shavings, and a cinnamon stick. He suspected that underneath he would even mini marshmallows floating in the drink. Seto's chef was far too good to them.

"Apparently the idea of just making something simple is sacrilege," said Mariku, sounding amused. "I think the chef is hoping that if she makes it lavish enough it'll tempt Seto into eating when he gets back from Kaiba Corp."

"The food will have probably spoiled by then," Malik muttered into his cup in between careful sips. It was hot and spicy and sweet, just the way he liked it, so it was worth the fact that he was burning his mouth and tongue with every drink. "From what Jou said about Kaiba Corp, those two probably won't be back until sometime late tonight. If that. I bet Yami's going to have to go and _make_ Seto come home for a break."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Mariku said, clearly amused, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Seeing him there, so utterly casual, was enough to bring a lump to Malik's throat. He busied himself with his hot chocolate a second time, not wanting to admit that he was quickly crossing the line towards extremely sentimental. It was just really weird how it seemed like nothing had changed, and yet everything had. He felt off balance.

A hand reached out and covered his, and Malik glanced up again. "What?" he asked, realizing that Mariku was staring at him.

"You look upset." It wasn't a question, yet it demanded more information. Malik sighed.

"I just... god, I keep thinking about the last time I was in here without you. It was horrible." He rubbed a hand over his face and looked away from Mariku. His eyes landed on the desk, and in a flash he suddenly remembered what he'd found in the drawer. The letter from Rishid. It had slipped his mind until now, considering that at the time he hadn't even been sure that he would ever get the chance to ask Mariku about it. He frowned slightly. "Mariku..."

"Yes?"

There was no good or easy way to ask this question. Malik had not brought up Rishid or Shadi after Illusion Island, because he'd seen the way that Mariku's face went all tense and rigid at the slightest mention of his brother. He hadn't wanted to force Mariku to face any questions before he was ready. And he still didn't want that. But the curiosity was burning at him. He had to know. "Rishid... is he still alive?"

Mariku went still, the mug nearly slipping from his hands before he tightened his grip at the last second. "What?"

"While you were gone, I was in here and I saw a letter sticking out of that drawer. I thought maybe it might be a clue to the Scroll of Shadows, so I looked at it." Only that wasn't quite true, was it? That wasn't the whole reason he'd looked at that letter. Malik took a deep breath. "And I was curious," he admitted. "I know I shouldn't have without your permission, and I'm sorry for that. I just -"

"It's okay," Mariku said, surprising Malik. He smiled wryly. "You're my other half, Kitten. There is no information that the two of us will not share eventually, correct? I knew that someone would get curious and ask. It was just a matter of time. I'm surprised that you've lasted this long."

"I thought you were upset," Malik said. "I was trying to give you some space!" He paused, blinking. "Wait, so does that mean...?"

"My brother is alive," Mariku affirmed with a nod. "I'm not sure whether Hafiz was just lying to us, or whether he believed that he actually had killed them. It wouldn't surprise me if he was just that much of a loser. Either way, there was a letter waiting here for me when we got back letting me know that he was alright. Actually, telling me that both he and Shadi were okay." He studied his drink with great concentration as he added, "I guess they figured everything would turn out fine, because they're in Egypt and I don't think he's got any plans to come back any time soon."

For nearly a minute, Malik didn't say anything as he digested that and sorted through what he'd just been told versus what he'd been expecting to hear. Then he tipped his head back and sighed. This was a lot more serious than he'd been expecting. Mariku _adored_ his brother. Hearing that Rishid was off in Egypt while Hafiz wasn't actually dead, even if Rishid didn't know about it, had to be bothering him. No wonder Mariku had pretty much moved into the mansion. He didn't have anywhere else to go.

He set his mug aside and rolled over, scooting down the bed until he was sitting beside Mariku. He leaned his head on Mariku's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal, Malik. At least he's still alive."

If it wasn't a big deal, you wouldn't call me by my name, Malik really wanted to say. But he swallowed the words, knowing that they wouldn't help. This was something Mariku was going to have to work out on his own, he realized. Malik couldn't make things better, he couldn't make Rishid want to come home. He turned his hand over, intertwining their fingers, and squeezed gently. He didn't really know how to put his thoughts into words, that he was beyond grateful that Mariku was here with him instead of in Egypt with Rishid, but he felt like he had to say something.

"Then I'm glad," he said finally, carefully. "I'm glad that he's okay."

Mariku sighed then, and his smile was a lot more genuine this time when he turned and kissed Malik.

* * *

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Thank you for reviews! I hope the end of this chapter is okay - I really was not sure how it would go!

* * *

Jou hadn't been sure what would happen when he followed Seto down to Kaiba Corp. He was a little concerned that the visit wouldn't go well, because he knew that Seto often had trouble with the board of directors. But he also knew it wasn't his place to say anything, so he stayed quiet and walked closely behind his lover as Seto stalked through the front doors. It was nothing short of amusing to watch the various reactions of the employees as they realized that their boss had returned with no warning. Some of them leapt to their feet and bowed, others froze in the middle of whatever they had been doing and just stared with their mouths open and eyes bulging. One man dropped his full cup of coffee and didn't even seem to notice when it splattered all over his clothes. Another tripped over a chair and went down ass over head.

He would have liked to have kept going, but he noticed something - or rather, someone waiting by the elevators. Seto paused when he spotted her, and then he turned to look at Jou. It was a silent question, and Jou responded by giving his head a quick nod. As much as he would have liked Seto to stick around, he knew that this battle was solely his to face. He watched, hands shoved in his pockets, as Seto stepped into the elevator and was whisked away to take several years off of the lives of his board members. Only once he was gone did Kawai Noriko straighten up and approach, her hands clasped so tightly around her purse her knuckles were turning white.

"Ma," Jou said quietly when she was close enough that he could speak without anyone overhearing. On the one hand, he was relieved that they were in a public space because it meant she wouldn't be able to make a huge scene. But on the other hand, he was furious that she had invaded a space that did not belong to her. This was Seto's company, and he would never forgive her if she did anything to it. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"My company works with Kaiba Corp sometimes," Noriko said. "They needed someone to come down and get some signatures, and I volunteered. I wanted to talk to you, and I thought that this might be the best way to do it." She paused. "I... got a call from Shizuka this morning."

"You did?" Jou said, frowning. He hadn't realized that Shizuka was planning to contact her so soon, though he supposed he should have seen it coming. Shizuka was not, nor would she ever be, the sort of person that would leave someone worried for no reason. He took a closer look at Noriko, suddenly re-thinking the idea that she wasn't here to make a scene. It would be all too easy for her to pull some sort of stunt even with witnesses. He started wondering if he should think about calling security.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "I'm not here to do anything like that."

"No offence, but I'm not sure I believe that," he replied honestly. He glanced down at her hands, but there were no sign of any papers. Didn't leave much credence to her cover story. "Are you here to give me some kind of court documents? Proof that you're going to try to make it official that Shizuka and I can't see each other anymore? Because you should know that I discussed this with Shizuka and she said that she wanted me to fight you for custody of her." Just saying the words made him proud. It was a good feeling to know that his little sister trusted him that much.

Much to his surprise, Noriko _didn't_ look surprised by his announcement. "I know. Shizuka told me that on the phone."

"She did?" Jou was stunned.

"Yes. She said that she felt it was her place to give me a warning before I did anything that I wouldn't be able to take back. She said that she wanted to be with you, that she had to be in Domino, and that even if by some miracle I won the custody battle she would never stop trying to get back here. And that if I did push for custody, the second she came of age she would be out of my house and I'd never see her again." Noriko swallowed hard, her freckles standing out vividly against pale cheeks.

Jou's level of respect for his sister was rising with every word out of Noriko's mouth. She'd made effective use out of the one argument that was practically guaranteed to make Noriko comply. Noriko had been talking about grandchildren since the day that Shizuka's surgery was termed to be a success. She would never do anything to risk her daughter cutting off all contact, especially since they both knew Shizuka would do it if she'd said she would. Shizuka was sweet and kind-hearted, but she was also incredibly stubborn: something they had both inherited from their mother.

"And what are you going to do about that?" he asked carefully. He thought that he might know why Noriko had come to see him now, but he didn't dare hope that it might be true. She'd disappointed him so many times over the past few years that he no longer wanted to hope for anything from her.

"What can I do? My own daughter is prepared to have nothing to do with me. All I ever wanted was for Shizuka to be safe, to grow up right, and now it seems that all of my work has been for nothing."

"It's not for nothing, Ma. Shizuka is a really good person. You know that. She's smart and strong and polite and - and you should be proud that you've raised her to be the kind of woman who knows what she wants. It's not like she's trying to take drugs, she just wants to spend time with me and her friends. And honestly, Ma," he drew himself up and looked her squarely in the eyes, "you could do a lot worse than me. I'm a good person, and I don't deserve the kind of criticism you give me. I'm not Dad. I don't live with him anymore. I don't even _see_ him anymore. And I would never do anything to hurt Shizuka. I've only ever wanted to protect her."

Noriko was staring at him. Her mouth was pinched into a thin line. "Then don't you think she would be better off staying with me?"

"No," Jou said as gently as he knew how. "I don't. Because even though that would probably keep her a lot safer, that's not what Shizuka wants. You can't restrict someone just because you want to keep them safe. That's not how it works. You're not being fair to Shizuka when you try, and it's only going to cause her to resent you even more."

She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Her stare was hard and penetrating, but Jou did not squirm or fidget. He knew that he was right. Noriko had been selfish in many ways by trying to keep Shizuka with her, but when it came right down to it she was only trying to protect her child. Only she was going about it in the entirely wrong way. If she was waiting for Jou to say that he would talk Shizuka out of this, she was going to have a very long wait. He'd been waiting for this day for even longer.

Evidently she realized that, because her shoulders dropped and she let out a loud sigh. "You really would fight me for custody, wouldn't you?"

"I would, and I can tell you that I think we'd have a good chance of winning. I'm not the person you think I am, Ma. I have a good life with Seto. I go to school every day, and I'm passing everything. My grades might not be the best, but I do alright." Or at least he had before this whole madness had started. "Seto supports me for now, but once I've graduated I'm going to find a job. I don't know what I want to do yet, but I'm going to find something." He folded his arms, fixing her with a meaningful look. "And I've never once touched a drop of alcohol."

It hurt that she looked surprised to hear that. Noriko dropped her gaze at last. "I see," she said slowly. "There's really nothing I can do to change your mind."

"No." Just like there was nothing he could do to change her mind about him. He'd had enough distance from her at last to realize that she was never going to accept him, never see him as anything other than his father's son. But for the first time he was also realizing that he was okay with that. He didn't need Noriko. He already had everything he needed.

"Very well," Noriko said, and then she took a deep breath. It looked like it was paining her to say it. "Then I won't take this to the court. I think it's in Shizuka's best interests if the two of us can learn to get along. I'll let her stay with you... for now."

That was a blatant hint that this probably become an issue in the future, but Jou was going to take what he could get. "I appreciate that," he said simply. "I'll ask Seto to look into making sure that Shizuka can stay at her school for the rest of the year at least." Because he did not want Noriko doing it and finding out that Shizuka had missed so much time. That would be a disaster; he couldn't exactly explain everything that happened.

Noriko's jaw tightened, but she gave a curt nod. She didn't say anything else. She turned on her heel and walked away towards the front door. Jou twisted to watch her go and breathed a sigh of relief once the door had finally shut behind her. The meeting had gone better than he'd been anticipating. At least now he knew for sure that there would be no need to suffer through taking this to court. He would have done it, but he was just as pleased that Noriko had seen sense to make sure that it wasn't necessary.

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, dialing a familiar number. "Hey, Shizuka," he said, turning to look up at the elevator. He didn't bother to try and stop the enormous smile he felt spreading across his face. "I have the best news for you..."

**STGY**

Seto didn't feel good about leaving Jou behind to face his mother alone. As the doors of elevator swished to a gentle close, he couldn't resist turning around to catch one last glimpse of the two of them. He was proud to see that Jou was facing Noriko with a straight back and a calm expression. Two years ago, Jou wouldn't have been able to talk to her like that. He'd have let Noriko walk all over him, believing that whatever she said about him was right. It had taken an impossibly long time for Jou to start believing that he was worth something, that just because Noriko thought he was like his father didn't mean that he really was. Seto wished that he could stay around to watch the confrontation play out, but this was something Jou needed to do alone - and there was something upstairs that required his immediate attention.

The looks on the faces of the board of directors when Seto walked into the room was something he would relish for the rest of his life. Unsurprisingly, one of the only people who seemed to be pleased to see him was Miho. There was another man that Seto did not recognize, sitting beside Miho, who looked happy as well. Seto disregarded them both for the time being as he strode towards the front of the room. No one was sitting in his chair, he noted, a fact which was immensely satisfying. It meant that even though the board had been acting up while he was gone, none of them had quite dared to try to take over.

"Kaiba-sama, you have excellent timing," Miho said cheerfully, her eyes dancing with mirth as she hopped nimbly to her feet. She was clutching a tablet in her hands, which she offered to him. "We were just discussing the future of the company."

"Were you," Seto said, setting his briefcase down and accepting the tablet. It showed a modified version of what was up on the screen in front of the whole group, and allowed the user to request more details about specific items. With a flick of his finger Seto erased the lot of it, causing the screen up front to go blank. One of the board members made a strangled sound of protest and Seto froze him with an icy look.

"Yes." Miho acted like she hadn't even noticed the exchange, though Seto knew that she had. "Everyone was just saying how concerned they were for Mokuba."

It was a good thing Seto had had so much training, because he found it difficult to keep a straight face. He knew as well as Miho that the only thing the board was concerned about was money and power, and not necessarily in that order. "Then I suppose it's fortunate I arrived when I did. Mokuba is fine, and I will be returning to work effective immediately." He swept his coldest gaze up and down the line of men and woman, noting who began to fidget. "As soon as I have caught up on everything, I will be going over everything that's been done in the past few weeks in _great detail_."

Oh, the _squirming_. It was fantastic. He had never been happier that Mokuba had insisted on installing cameras in all of the board rooms, because he knew for a fact that his little brother would want to have every second of this moment on tape. Seto made sure to stare each of them in the face before he allowed them to leave. It was only the fact that they were trying - and failing - to maintain a sense of professionalism that stopped them all from stampeding out of the room. As it was, in less than a minute the only people left behind were Seto, Miho and the man he didn't know.

Miho started to giggle as soon as the door had shut behind the last person. "Oh god, that made every single second of the past two weeks worthwhile. Oh, that was _priceless_."

"Agreed," Seto said, making a note on his tablet to give Miho a significant bonus. He might have even been willing to look into a promotion, but that would mean he'd have to find a new assistant. And he wasn't sure where he would find one that was as loyal, clever or intelligent as she was. But he suspected that the more he delved into what had happened while he was gone, the more it would become necessary.

He sat down at the table and finally turned his attention to the one man who was left in the room, noting that, as he did, Miho shifted uneasily. The man was tall, easily Seto's height, and husky. His shoulders were fairly broad. He had light turquoise hair that fell around his face, stealing attention from his weak chin. It was the eyes that grabbed Seto the most, though. He was positive that he would have recognized that slate grey tint anywhere. Eerie and fathomless, like it would be all too easy to get swept in and just - fall forever.

A cold chill went down his spine, and he ruthlessly pushed aside the childish flight of fancy. He spoke too calmly. "Leave us."

"Kaiba-sama -" Miho started, sounding strained. She was darting nervous looks at the door, and Seto realized that she was hoping Jou would come in. He immediately remembered how the two of them had been talking together earlier, and his fists tightened just a little.

"_Leave_," he commanded. Miho glanced back and forth between them once more, but in the end she bowed her head and stood up. She left the room without saying another word, casting one more look over her shoulder before she shut the door. A heavy silence fell, broken only by Seto's increasingly ragged breathing. Normally it was never a problem for him to remain under control, but this was the last thing he had been expecting.

The minutes ticked by, and neither of them spoke. Seto considered himself to be a master at this sort of game - had to be - but eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "I know who you are," he bit out, the words cold and clipped. "I thought you were dead, but I suppose that was a mistake on my part. I should have known it would have taken a lot more than just a car crash to really kill a Kaiba. I had to do a lot more to make sure that your father -" our father "- was dead." And it was out there, and he waited for a response.

It came quicker than he expected, in the form of a bright grin that showed off all of Kaiba Noah's teeth. "I know," he said carelessly, cocking his head to the side. "I always meant to say thank you for saving me the trouble, little brother."

* * *

Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Enjoy! Because I am pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last one, so.

* * *

That was the absolute last thing that Seto was expecting to hear, and he was pretty sure that showed on his face because Noah's smile grew a tiny bit larger. He leaned forward in his chair and linked his hands together, resting his chin on them. "I realize that my presence here today has surprised you," he said quietly, looking intently at Seto. "That wasn't my intention. I'm not here to steal Kaiba Corp away from you, if that's what you're thinking. From what I've seen during the past few weeks, you've been doing an amazing job of taking care of it. Far better than anything that Gozaburo could have done.

"All I want from you is the opportunity to explain myself. And before you say anything, I realize that you don't owe me anything. If you want me to leave without saying anything else and never come back, I will. I have no interest in hurting you." His eyes darkened. "You've been hurt enough already."

Seto stared at him for a long minute, genuinely uncertain for one of the few times in his life. Gozaburo had always been the sort of person who was able to throw him off his game, and now it seemed that his son had inherited the same annoying trait. His initial instinct was to kick Noah out and start contacting lawyers, but something gave him pause. He narrowed his eyes slightly, replaying everything that Noah had just said, and finally seized on the peculiarity.

"What do you mean, for the past two weeks?" he demanded, only realizing after the fact that he had just given his implicit permission for Noah to go ahead and speak.

"While you were in the past, I was here in Japan helping Miho-san run the company," Noah replied, seemingly unaffected by the way that Seto went tense. "It does you no good to be mad at her. There was no way she would have been able to do this alone. She and Jou were doing fine, but then he had to leave and Miho-san was quite overwhelmed. Between the two of us, we were able to make sure that no one realized you and Mokuba had gone missing." He paused for a split second, then added, "I have to confess there were a few projects I put into place which you may want to look at. Feel free to cancel them as you will; the board of directors was pushing hard for something new and we weren't sure how to put them off any longer." He shrugged. "And while I was doing _that_, I took the liberty of looking around."

"You had no right to do that," Seto said. The thought of anyone except for Mokuba searching through Kaiba Corp's files without Seto there to watch over them gave him the chills. He wanted to jump up and begin searching through the company files immediately, finding out what Noah had changed, but he restrained himself.

"I know. I apologize. I admit I let my curiosity get away from me."

"What are you even doing here? If you're not here to take the company -"

"I am _not_," Noah said with a quiet vehemence. "If you want to know the truth, I will tell you. That car crash did kill me, technically, but you know that Gozaburo was a stubborn bastard. He'd been working on an experimental technology that could mesh with brain waves, and using that he was able to upload my consciousness into a computer. Kaiba Corp's computers. I knew everything, saw everything. His intention was to search for a worthy child that I could replace."

Seto's eyes widened slightly. He'd always known that Gozaburo was mentally unhinged, but the thought of adopting an orphan with the intention of basically killing him was enough to turn his stomach. Even worse was the lingering knowledge that that orphan had been _him_. "He wanted to put your mind into my body," he said tonelessly. And he would have allowed it to happen, too. Before he'd wised up to how twisted Gozaburo truly was, a part of Seto had idolized the man. He would have let Gozaburo do whatever he wanted as long as Mokuba remained unharmed, and Gozaburo had been well aware of that.

"That's correct. But as you can see, that never happened. You were a much more intelligent child than he was expecting. You could match him, for lack of a better word, and he swiftly lost interest in his original plan. After all, he could control you through Mokuba." Noah smiled mirthlessly. "He had no way of controlling me. It didn't take me long to realize that the life he'd promised me was never going to happen, and I was very angry about that. I" he colored slightly "sabotaged several of your programs when you were younger."

"I _knew _there was nothing wrong with them!" Seto exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Noah chuckled, nodding sheepishly. "No, for the most part it was all me," he confessed. "It was my childish way of trying to get back at you for the life I thought should have been mine. Of course, that was before I began to realize just how Gozaburo was really treating you."

The brief levity in the room faded immediately. Noah's scrutiny was almost enough to make Seto squirm. There was a lot about Gozaburo he had not told anyone, and he wasn't sure how much Noah knew. "And you changed your mind," he said, only it came out sounding a lot more like a tentative question than the statement that he'd intended.

"I did. I began monitoring your encounters, and suddenly I realized that what you were going through could have been me all too easily. I wanted to help you, but there was little I could do. Gozaburo kept threatening to delete me if I didn't obey, and I'm afraid that I allowed him to lock me down." He sighed. "I kept the information that I had discovered private until you freed us all from him.

"When he first downloaded my mind into the computer, it did not take me long to start developing my skills. I was one with the internet; there was literally no information I could not find out. Naturally, I let Gozaburo think that my abilities were far more limited than that, and he was never given the opportunity to find out that I could do a lot more. When I wasn't observing you and Mokuba, I did research into your background, your family. And when he died, I thought it prudent to put certain information in your way."

"Yami," Seto whispered, stricken. He had never really put a lot of thought into how he'd come across the information about his cousin. Shortly after Gozaburo's death, he and Mokuba had been examined by a doctor who had since been fired. The man had made a huge deal out of the fact that he didn't know anything about their medical background, and Seto had grudgingly agreed to hire someone to do some research in their family line. It had been worthwhile, because that had lead them to Yami. He wondered now just how much work that genealogist had actually done, or if Noah had done all the work_ for_ her.

"Yes." Noah looked slightly uncomfortable. "I thought... you two might need the family."

"But why didn't you let me know what was going on?" That was the part that Seto was stuck on. Not once in all the time he'd been the CEO of Kaiba Corp had he been given any idea that Noah existed, much less was floating around in the Kaiba Corp computers. If he'd known... well, he wasn't sure that there was anything he would have done differently, but still.

"What would I have said, Seto? Back then you were so determined to make it on your own without anyone else's help. I knew that if I made you aware of my presence, you wouldn't take it very well. I am, after all, Gozaburo's son. I didn't want to make things worse for you." Noah dipped his head slightly. "Frankly, I'm amazed that you're reacting as well as you are. I'd wondered if you would even hear me out - I thought you might just kick me out."

"I thought about it," Seto said, because that was the truth and he didn't think that anyone would have been able to look poorly on him having done so. But the things that Noah was saying made sense - and if he was being honest, then Seto owed him a lot. Not just for having helped Miho with the company during the past few weeks, but for having found Yami and everything else that Noah might have done over the years but which he wasn't admitting to. And Kaiba Seto always paid back his debts.

Noah seemed to sense he wasn't getting more than that, because he shifted in the chair and gave a short nod. "Right, well, like I said I had access to all of the files, and that meant I was also able to see the information you gathered on Isis Ishtar and the Millennium Items. I thought it was fascinating, but dangerous. I wanted to make sure that Isis was safe, so I contacted the clan that she said she and Malik had come from."

Against Seto's will, his respect for Noah rose slightly. He had made an attempt to do the same after Isis had initially approached them, of course, but information about the clan was scarce at best. What little he had been able to find was out-dated, and most of the people he'd approached about finding more recent information had been tight-lipped no matter what technology or how much money he'd offered as incentive. Unsurprising, really, considering that it was all for the clan's and the pharaoh's protection, but that hadn't stopped it from also being frustrating. It was the fact that Isis had a Millennium Item that had finally gotten them to trust her, not because she had been successfully checked out.

"I was able to speak to their aunt," Noah continued, either not noticing or not caring that Seto had gotten caught up in thinking for a minute. "And she kept me up to date about what was going on behind the scenes. She did some research and was able to find a ritual and a suitable body for me to inhabit." He gestured to himself. "You can't make something out of nothing, but there was a man in the hospital in Cairo - no family, completely brain-dead. Edina was able to pull some strings. The result is what you see before you.

"I didn't know if I should come back to Japan or not. I didn't think you'd be interested in meeting me, at least not until everything had settled down a little more. That's why I was in Egypt when Jou, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik showed up." He shrugged one shoulder, trying for ease: he failed, looking tenser than before. "Jou was really nervous about Kaiba Corp and what would happen. I offered to step in and help Miho take control until you and Mokuba came back. The only reason he trusted me was because he thought I was probably the lesser of two evils, considering who you've got on your board of directors."

"That's not the only reason," Jou said, and both men jumped. Seto wasn't surprised to see that his lover was grinning as he stepped forward from where he'd been lingering in the doorway. "I happen to consider myself to be a pretty good judge of character. After all, I had the foresight to trust Seto when I first met him even though I thought he was a complete asshole." He dropped a hand onto Seto's shoulder and rubbed gently, making slow circles with his thumb against the back of Seto's neck. "Yeah I figured that we had nothing to lose, but I also thought that you were telling the truth."

"I appreciate that," Noah said quietly.

"Well, I appreciate the fact that you didn't try to take over the company while I was gone," Jou replied. "Because I have to admit, I was a little worried when you first showed up."

The smile dropped off of Noah's face so quickly it was hard to believe that it had ever been there. He said, "I know I'm - _his _son. And that's not - I know what he did, what he would have done, and if you don't want me around I understand that." He was looking at Seto. "Like I said, you hearing me out is already more than what I thought I would get."

"I have to think about it." That was the only answer Seto could offer. Normally he prided himself on being able to deal with difficult and unexpected situations immediately: that was all a part of being a CEO. And if it had been anything else, he probably would have been able to come up with an answer no problem. But this... this was all so out of the blue. He needed time to accept the fact that Kaiba Noah was even alive before he could think about whether he wanted the man anywhere near him and Mokuba.

"That's fair." Noah stood up quickly, pushing his chair back. "Miho knows how to get a hold of me, but don't feel that you need to..." He let his voice trail off and ducked his head in a nod, offering his hand. When Seto made no move to take it, Jou did. They shook briefly before Noah let go and headed out of the room at a fast clip, closing the door behind him.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes, and then Jou said, "Seto."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jou sighed, closing his eyes briefly in a bid for patience. "I wanted to, Seto. I really did. But I just... I didn't know _how_. What Noah said was true. I was nervous about leaving Kaiba Corp in the hands of just Miho. I knew she'd never done it by herself, and since she's just your secretary she'd probably have some problems with the board and your sellers. I wasn't sure about Noah, but I didn't see any other options. You don't have very many people around here that you can trust."

"And for good reason," Seto said, rising to his feet and brushing Jou's hand off. He strode over to the windows and looked out at Domino. It was the same view as the one from his office, just not as high.

"Don't be upset. I didn't mean it like that. Look, I know how you feel about Gozaburo. And I can't blame you. The man was a bastard, and it's probably a good thing he's not alive because I'd like very much to kick his ass for what he did to you when you were a kid." Jou had followed him, and now he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist from the back. He rested his cheek against Seto's shoulder and spoke softly. "But from what I've heard, Noah isn't his father. Just like you aren't him, either. Miho really likes him, and I think that you can trust her opinion. After all, she likes you, doesn't she?"

"I would think that'd give me less incentive to trust her judgement, not more," Seto muttered, but he could feel the tension easing from his shoulders. He could also tell that Jou was smirking.

"Well, yeah, that's one way to look at it," Jou agreed, sounding like he was trying not to laugh. "I really was going to tell you, Seto. We weren't trying to hide it from you. But we only just got back yesterday, and you were so concerned about Kaiba Corp. I figured that I would let you make sure that the company was still in one piece before I told you about Noah. I didn't know that he was going to be here today. If I had, I would've said something before you came in. I'd never let you be blindsided by something like that."

"I know." Finally, Seto let himself turn. He cupped Jou's face in his hands, looking down into the amber eyes that he loved so much. His company, his cousin and his brother had been the only things in his life before he'd met Jou. It was actually because of Yami that the two of them were even together. Yami had been the one who befriended Jou first, and Jou had come to the mansion with him several times before he and Seto interacted enough to realize that they liked each other - though of course it had taken a lot longer before either of them had been willing to admit it. Yami was pretty much at the point of getting Bakura to lock them both in a room and have Mariku stand guard until they confessed. Fortunately it hadn't got quite that far, but it had been close.

Jou smiled up at him. "You don't have to do anything else if you don't want to. You never even have to see him again. I just thought that you and Mokuba - well, you both love Yami so much. I thought you might like having more family around."

"I already do," Seto pointed out. Sentimental though it might have been, as far as he was concerned, their family had already expanded quite a bit in the past couple of months.

"Fair point," Jou allowed, grinning. "But this is different, and you know it." He leaned up and kissed Seto, a sweet brush of the lips that didn't last nearly long enough. "Just think about it, okay?"

"No promises, but alright." Someday, Seto thought, he was going to work on learning how to deny Jou things. But for the time being, seeing the way Jou beamed at him was more than worth it.

* * *

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Wow, the last chapter. There are more notes at the bottom, but right now I'll just say thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Sugoroku was waiting for them when the car pulled up outside of the Game Shop. It had taken a few days before Yuugi felt ready to go visit his grandfather. He and Yami had spent the entire time safely enclosed in the mansion, spending time with each other and their friends. That was time Yuugi had desperately needed, because he had almost forgotten what it was like to have a day when he didn't have to worry about the safety of the world. It should not have been as hard as it was to relax; he'd noticed that all of them were having a difficult time relaxing. Fortunately, in that respect they were all fast learners - with the possible exception of Seto, as their next stop after Sugoroku was Kaiba Corp so that Yami could force Seto to go home for a while.

Yuugi took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the car stopped. He was pleased to see that Sugoroku looked good, whole and healthy, apparently no worse for the wear after his expedition into the past, and as soon as the door opened he jumped out and threw himself into his grandfather's arms. Sugoroku hugged him so tightly that Yuugi squeaked, but it felt so good that he didn't ask his grandfather to lighten up a little. He had the feeling that Sugoroku needed the hug just as much as Yuugi did. They stood there for a good two or three minutes before Sugoroku finally pulled back, though he kept his hands on Yuugi's shoulders.

"I've been wondering when you'd get here," Sugoroku said hoarsely, blinking tears back. He squeezed Yuugi's shoulders tightly, like he wanted to make sure that Yuugi was really there. "I was so _worried _about you, Yuugi, and I'm so sorry. I never intended for you to get caught up in Hafiz Ishtar. If I'd known what he was planning to do, I wouldn't have encouraged you to put the puzzle together."

"I'm not," Yuugi said gently. "Sorry about the puzzle, I mean. Jii-chan, if you hadn't given me the puzzle I wouldn't have met Yami."

"That's true." Sugoroku glanced over Yuugi's head at the car and the door that was now closed. It didn't take a genius to know that Yami was still inside. "I just wish that there was a way that all the rest of this could have been avoided."

"You're not the only one." Yuugi stepped back and turned towards the car, opening the door again. Or at least, he tried. He was amused to realize that he was encountering some resistance, due to the fact that Yami was holding onto it on the other side. There was a moment during which the two of them struggled, and then Yuugi pouted and let his eyes go all big as he stared directly into the glass. A second later, the door gave under his hand and he pulled it open. Yami glared at him.

"Cheater," he said quietly but firmly.

"Not my fault I know your weakness," Yuugi said with a teasing smile, and took his hand to pull him out of the car. He knew exactly why Yami was nervous about this meeting. The only reason he'd agreed to come was because he didn't want to be away from Yuugi for that long. Yami was under the impression that this was a conversation Yuugi and his grandfather should be having without any outside influences: namely, Yami seemed to think that Sugoroku would be too nervous about the presence of the reincarnated pharaoh to say no. Yuugi didn't have the heart to tell him exactly how wrong that was.

Yami made a face at him and finally stood up, glancing over at Sugoroku. He'd only meet the man once or twice, and his nervousness was adorable. "Hello, Mutou-san," he offered hesitantly.

Sugoroku smiled and reached out, pulling Yami into an easy embrace. "It's nice to see you again," he said into Yami's hair, squeezing him lightly. It was hard to tell whether that was Siamun speaking to the pharaoh, or Sugoroku speaking to Yami. Yuugi decided that he didn't really want to know. Judging by how tightly Yami held on in return, he suspected that it didn't matter.

It was good to see them together, Yuugi thought. The sight warmed his heart in a way he couldn't really give voice to. He waited patiently until they had separated, and then the three of them walked into the shop together. Sugoroku had already closed, and he took them into the kitchen where he'd made a simple pasta salad and hamburgers. Yuugi squeaked in delight at the sight of one of his favourite meals and sat down, beaming as he bit into one of the tastiest burgers he'd ever had. Sugoroku definitely had a way with spices.

Sugoroku chuckled as he put some pasta salad onto each of their plates. "I guess this means that there will still be a reason for you to come visit me," he said, taking a seat.

Choking on a bite of hamburger was an extremely unpleasant experience. Alarm flooded through their bond as Yami reached over and gave him a well-placed thump right between his shoulder blades. Yuugi coughed several times before he was able to spit the bite out into a napkin that Yami thrust into his hands. He breathed deeply for a moment before looking up through watery eyes. "Jii-chan?"

As calmly as though his grandson hadn't just been choking, Sugoroku lifted a forkful of pasta salad to his mouth and chewed. He swallowed and said, "That's why you're here, isn't it? You wanted to ask me if you could go live with Yami at the Kaiba mansion. I have to admit, I've been expecting you to ask for quite a while now. I thought you might right after you came home from Illusion Island, but you're more patient than I gave you credit for. It surprised me, especially since I didn't think you would wait this long after we all came home. But then, I suppose you needed the time." He gave them both a little smile.

It took a couple of sips of water before Yuugi felt capable of speaking, and even then his words carried a slight tinge of hysteria. He felt completely caught off guard. "Jii-chan, I didn't - I'm sorry." And he was. Things had changed so quickly: Yami had gone from someone that Yuugi wanted to get away from to someone that he couldn't live without in the span of a few months, and that was bewildering enough for Yuugi let alone someone who couldn't experience the intensity of a bond.

"Don't apologize, Yuugi. It's not your fault," Sugoroku told him gently. "I'm the one who gave you the Puzzle. I encouraged you on a regular basis to solve it." He glanced at Yami. "I've always known that the pharaoh was waiting for you. I was given the privilege of watching you grow up, of guarding you until it was time. I knew that this was going to happen. The two of you belong together, and if you would rather make your home at the mansion with the rest of your friends instead of here I can't argue against that."

Overwhelmed. That was the only word he could think of to describe how he was feeling at that moment. Yuugi looked over at Yami a little helplessly, and Yami took his hand under the table and said, "Are you certain? If you would rather that we lived here..." He trailed off.

"I understand your need to be around Kaiba," Sugoroku replied. "He's your cousin, your priest, and I would not want to take that away from you when you two have always been close." He sounded wistful, and Yuugi wondered, suddenly, just how much Sugoroku had _always_ remembered about the past. "Besides, the mansion is not that far away. And like I said, I've been preparing Yuugi to come talk to me about this for a while."

For the first time, those words actually got through to Yuugi and he understood what they meant. He looked up at his grandfather in disbelief. "Hang on, are you trying to tell me that - that if I had talked to you about this before, you would've _let me go_?" he demanded, remembering those nights he'd spent _aching_ because there was just too much distance between him and Yami. He'd suffered through those nights because he'd thought that there was no way Sugoroku would ever agree to more than the occasional night at the mansion. Hearing that it had all been unnecessary was, well. Not pleasing, to say the least.

Sugoroku actually grinned. "I would've at least discussed it with you," he replied. "I wasn't lying to you before, Yuugi. I do miss having you around the shop. It feels like you're never here - and that's because when you _were_ here, I knew you wanted to be somewhere else. I'd much prefer you visiting every two or three days because you _want_ to over you being here just because you _have_ to."

Yuugi was speechless. He actually couldn't think of a single word to say. Knowing that a good portion of his stress over the past few months could have been avoided if he'd just talked to his grandfather seemed like a cruel irony. He finally settled for shaking his head. "Every two or three days?"

"At least," Sugoroku said firmly, and his eyes looked suspiciously damp.

"Deal." Pushing his chair back, Yuugi rounded the table and threw his arms around his grandfather. "I'll even drag the others along to help out in the shop."

He laughed. "I'll hold you to that," he promised, smoothing his hand over Yuugi's head. "You know, I'm very proud of you, Yuugi. Of both of you," he added, his glance including Yami. "You've accomplished things that no one else in the world could do, and it was only made possible because of the strength of your bond." He ruffled Yuugi's hair playfully, ignoring the squeak of protest he got. "I'm only comfortable with this because I know that whatever else you're going to face, you can handle it together."

"Yes, we can," Yami said. \_Your grandfather is a wise man, Aibou._\

Yuugi froze for several seconds before he turned to face Yami. They hadn't been able to speak that clearly through their bond in - well, ever. He could have cried at hearing Yami's voice in his mind again, but he managed to hold back the tears through sheer determination. /_Yes, he is,_/ he replied before looking at Sugoroku. "Jii-chan, everyone is meeting at the mansion this afternoon. Isis-nee-san, Otogi and Honda are coming back from Egypt. Did you want to join us?"

"I think I will," Sugoroku said after a moment's pause. "I assume Rebecca-chan is coming. Did you want me to invite Arthur as well?"

"Why not?" Yuugi said with a shrug. "The more the merrier, I guess." He looked over at Yami again and grinned. "We just have one little stop to make first..."

**STGY**

Seto put up an excellent fight. He really did. It was an admirable job, considering that he had to have known from the first word that there was no way he was going to win. The whole time Seto was talking Yami stood there and listened patiently while his cousin listed off every last reason that he had to stay at Kaiba Corp, arms folded and a very calm expression on his face. Yuugi stood off to the side with Jou, who was frankly relieved that Yami had finally shown up because he was getting tired of having a relationship with the back of Seto's head. And then, when Seto finally ran out of excuses, Yami just _looked_ at him.

"You're coming home," he said in a tone that allowed for no arguments.

"Man, I need to learn how to do that," Jou said with an admiring whistle. He could practically see the second when it clicked in that Seto was going to be leaving whether he wanted to or not. He wouldn't go so far to say that the man was pouting, but it was damned close.

"I think it's a pharaoh thing. Atemu used to be able to do the same thing," Yuugi replied in an undertone. He glanced over at Jou as Seto started shutting his systems down. Jou had spent just as much time at Kaiba Corp as Seto during the past couple of days, and he could tell that his friend was quickly reaching his limit. Jou looked _exhausted_ - but also, weirdly, very happy. "Has he said anything? About, you know, Noah?"

"Not really. Mostly he's spent the last three days completely wrapped up in Kaiba Corp. I don't know how he does it, Yuugi." There was a lot of pride and admiration in Jou's voice. "Even with Noah, this place was - it just wasn't working anymore, and then Seto comes in and he just makes things happen."

"Well, I guess that's just the sort of person that Seto is," Yuugi said thoughtfully. He straightened up as Yami and Seto came over. Now that Seto was away from the desk, he looked like he was in serious need of a long break. The skin under his eyes was so dark and puffy that it was starting to look permanent. But he was also wearing a satisfied smirk, and judging by the way that most of the employees they walked past flinched and scurried away he'd been busy.

"Did you really have to terrorize them?" Yami said, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

"Most of them are fortunate they still have a job," said Seto as they left. There was an almost audible sigh of relief from behind them when the door shut, and Yuugi had to bite back a grin.

It didn't take very long to get back to the mansion. Everyone else, with the exception of Malik, Mariku, Isis, Honda and Otogi, was already there waiting. Yuugi learned that the hard way when he took two steps outside of the car and was promptly tackled by a blonde octopus that grabbed him around the waist and clung to him. He stumbled back against the car with a startled squeak, feeling his face flame as Rebecca took full advantage of just where her hands had landed.

"Oh I was so worried about you!" Rebecca said into his chest, and to her credit she actually did sound a little concerned, but that was mitigated by the fact that she was groping him at the same time.

"Worry from a distance." Yami peeled her off easily and wrapped a possessive arm around Yuugi's shoulders. Rebecca pouted, but she was smiling. Yuugi smiled back at her, because he could tell that this time she was just pretending to be annoyed for show. Or at least, he hoped that's how it was.

"Hey Yuugi," Anzu called, waving. At some point, someone - he guessed Miho - had set up several patio tables and chairs on the lawn. Anzu was sitting in one of the chairs, holding a pink drink with a little umbrella. Her feet were propped up in Mai's lap. Miho and, surprisingly, Noah were also sitting at the table. All three of them had similar drinks, though Noah's was missing the umbrella. Jou took one look at Noah and stopped cold, glancing over at Seto with an astonished expression.

"I thought about it," Seto said stiffly. "He can have a trial run. I'll be watching very closely to make sure that he doesn't -" Whatever else he was about to say was rudely cut off when Jou grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" Yuugi whispered, waving to Arthur. The man nodded back as he walked over to Sugoroku.

"No, but that's what I suspected he would do. Whether Seto likes to admit it or not, he has a much larger heart than he gives himself credit for." Yami's hands were warm as they walked over to the tables. "If Mokuba gets along well with Noah, then in a couple of months you'll probably see him and maybe Miho move in."

"It's a good thing Seto has a big house," Yuugi muttered, taking a seat beside Anzu. Yami sat down next to him, and Yuugi glanced at Anzu. "I thought that the plane landed at noon? Where are the others? I thought they'd be here by now."

"I got a text from Isis," said Mai. She was rubbing her thumb idly over the bottom of Anzu's foot. "She said that the plane was a little late. They should be here soon."

"No problems?" Yami asked.

"Not as far as Isis said."

The door to the mansion swung open then, and Shizuka and Mokuba came out with more trays of drinks. Shizuka set hers down on one of the tables and then ran to Jou, giving him an exuberant hug. "Thank you!" she shouted. "I'm so glad that you were willing to talk to Mom for me, Nii-san. I really didn't want to have to go back with her."

Jou laughed and hugged her back. "I'm glad you can stay too."

"Have you met Mokuba yet?" Yuugi asked, looking at Noah as Mokuba went to greet his brother.

He nodded. "Seto called me down to Kaiba Corp yesterday and introduced the two of us." He sounded a little bewildered by that, and Miho reached over and put her hand on his knee. He shot her a grateful smile and added, "He reacted much more positively than I expected."

Yuugi wasn't surprised by that. He'd seen the way that Mokuba reacted around Seto and Yami. It was like he coveted the members of his tiny family because they were so rare. The chances of Mokuba having a problem with another family member was pretty unlikely. "I'm glad. I think that once Seto gets used to having you around, it will be good for him to have some help with Kaiba Corp. He works way too hard sometimes."

Noah's smile was shy. "I hope so."

"There they are," Anzu said suddenly, swinging her legs off of Mai's lap. Sure enough, one of Seto's cars was pulling into the driveway. As soon as it stopped, the back door opened before the driver could get out and Malik bounded out. Mariku followed, shaking his head and grinning, and then came Isis, Otogi and Honda - each of them looking a little more tanned, but overall no more worse for the wear. Anzu and Mai stood up and went to go greet them.

\_We're finally all back together again,_\ Yami observed. He looked and felt happy, completely stress free in a way that Yuugi had never felt from him before.

/_And the best part is, this time we don't have to worry about anyone ruining it,_/ Yuugi replied. He couldn't get close enough because of the way the chairs were designed, and finally he just got up and moved over to sit in Yami's lap. It was a much more comfortable spot, anyway. He curled in close, resting his head against Yami's shoulder and watching their friends

* * *

**A/N:** Some part of me can't believe this story is finally over. Way back when I first started the prequel, _Give Myself Away,_ I never imagined it would grow so much! That was my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, and I'm pleased that this series ended up paving my way into the fandom. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me while I was writing both of them, and for everyone who reviewed - I might not have always been able to respond to comments, but I appreciated every word more than you can imagine.

I've gotten a few questions about what's next, and do I have any stories planned to replace this one? The truth is, I haven't got anything concrete - yet. But there will definitely be another story, because I am far from finished with these boys. Feel free to author alert me if you're concerned you might miss out on what's next. Thank you!


End file.
